Second Chance
by wilson2015
Summary: Shane McMahon recently divorced goes out after Monday Night Raw and meets a younger gorgeous bartender that he can't get out of his head. Does Shane have a second chance at love? "Shane never leaves the WWE in this story and is still the VP"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Monday night was usually a relatively slow night at Albie's Beach Bungalow however tonight was a different story for this quiet restaurant just out of Boston. 26 year old Capri Calucci was busy buzzing around her family's restaurant setting up for what was sure to be the craziest night they had seen. A few days before, Capri's father had gotten a call from an assistant at World Wrestling Entertainment asking if they could have a number of wrestlers and staff members rent out their restaurant after their big event at the Boston Garden. They were of course willing to pay very generously to have the whole place to themselves. She explained on the phone how after a long night entertaining their fans, the talent just wanted a quiet place outside of the city to relax before heading back on the road the next day. Being a fan of professional wrestling his whole life owner Albie jumped at the opportunity to host this event. Who knows maybe if things went well they would keep coming back every time they were in town.

Capri, being the owner's daughter was busy at the bar making sure everything was right. They had opened for lunch as usually but informed their regular customers that they would be closing around 4 to set up for a private event. The 5 foot 5 brunette was the general manager of her father's restaurant and had been for about a year now. She married young and divorced young. She thought Ryan was the love of her life and when they met in college her first day as a freshman she just couldn't imagine her life without him. At 23 they had married and she thought she had it all but after just a couple short years married Ryan started to change. He was staying out late every night and it didn't take long to realize that he was having an affair. After the divorce papers were signed, Capri got herself a one bedroom apartment and took over a lot of the responsibilities at her father's bar. She loved her family's restaurant and was very proud of it but Capri most times felt unfulfilled and wanted so much more than this.

Capri looked up and saw all of the employee's running around bumping into each other trying to get everything set for tonight. She smiled when she saw her father running around along with everyone else moving tables and chairs for the 8th or 9th time (Capri had lost count at this point). After he got the phone call Friday afternoon, this is all he could talk about, not just because he was a huge fan of the WWE but he was hoping this would be big exposure for the restaurant. Capri had to admit to herself, she was pretty excited to, not as excited as her dad but excited none the less. "Ri, are you done cutting all the fruit for tonight? I could really use your help in the kitchen! Come on, shake a leg!" Albie yelled across the room to his daughter. Capri laughed and just shook her head, "Coming dad!" she responded. He really did need to take a chill pill, they were just people, Capri thought to herself silently as she hurried off to help her father who was already running to the back


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

35 year old Shane McMahon stood at the Gorilla watching the ending fireworks going off. Monday Night Raw went off without a hitch tonight and the crowd loved every minute of it. The people of Boston were always crazy for their shows and Shane was thrilled they did not disappoint them tonight. He had to admit to himself, out of all the amazing places the WWE travels to, Boston may be his personal favorite. Having gone to Boston University so many years ago, he for sure had a soft stop for the city.

Looking back out to the ring, he could see that the place had pretty much emptied now so he slowly made his way down the ramp and crawled in the ring. Holding onto the ropes, Shane was lost in his own thoughts. This company meant the world to him and sometimes he still couldn't wrap his mind around that it belonged to him. Well him, his dad, and his sister but still partly his. Tonight though, he was the only McMahon in the building. His dad had taken this show off because finally Vince had taken Shane's mother's advice and was not going to every show. Vince now in his late 60s needed to relax and the stress of traveling all of the country was starting to take a toll on him. However he made sure to call Shane about 20 times during the 3 hour show to make sure Shane was handling everything okay. His sister, Stephanie, was usually on the road with them along with her husband, Paul better known to the fans as Triple H, but they had taken the night off to watch their daughter in her dance recital. So Shane was flying solo tonight and quite frankly he really didn't mind it too much. Sometimes too many McMahons in the same building is a headache.

Shane felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out he expected it to be his dad calling yet again but instead it was his soon to be ex-wife, Marissa. Rolling his eyes he let the call go to voicemail and stuck his phone back in his pants pocket. He was just not in the mood to fight tonight. They had decided to spilt about 6 months ago and Shane was still completely and totally heartbroken over the whole thing. Marissa was his high school sweetheart and he thought they would be together forever. He worked his tail off for years to give her everything she would ever want but it just wasn't enough. Sure, he was on the road a lot or when he wasn't on the road he was at the office but he had to make a living and this company was his responsibility which he took very seriously. But Shane always made sure he made time for his wife. He invited her on the road with him and she used to enjoy it but things changed and she started going less and less. Finally after being oversees to do their annual Tribute to the Troops, Shane came home to divorce papers and his bags packed. Marissa had enough and the marriage was over. Two weeks later Marissa gets a boyfriend and Shane is forced to deal with another man living in his house with his wife.

"Shane O, what are you doing man? Come on, I thought you were coming out with us tonight!?" John Cena yelled from the top of the ramp. Shane now back in the present rolled out of the ring, "Yeah yeah, I'm starving, guess I'll come for a few." Shane replied following John out of the arena heading for his rental car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

11:30 at night and Albie's Bungalow is packed with about 100 people. Capri was coming out of the kitchen with hot plates and delivered them to the bar guests she had seated. She recognized the majority of these people because she had seen so many of them on TV when she would watch with her dad. Capri had to admit, she was a little star struck serving her father's Surf and Turf dinner to John Cena, Randy Orton, Big Show, and Booker T but she kept her cool and tried to act as normal as one could in a situation like this.

"Capri, I could really use your help back here!" a frazzled Mindy asked from behind the bar. She was a sweet girl but being all of 19 years old she wasn't the fastest at making drinks. Hopping behind the bar, Capri started banging out drink after drink to try and get Mindy caught up. "Excuse me Miss, do you know if anyone is sitting here?" a voice asked Capri. "Nope, I think it has your name on it." Capri answered without even looking up from her task at hand. "Great thanks, I'll take a beer whenever you have a second" she heard him again. "Yeah sure, on draft we have Bud Light, Coors Light, Sam Ad…." Capri stopped mid- sentence when she finally saw who was talking to her. Sitting right at her bar was Shane McMahon. 'Holy Crap, he is even more handsome in person' she thought to herself. Giving herself a quick silent pep talk ' Keep it together Ri, you got this, don't look like an idiot'

"Sam Adams is fine, thanks. I'm Shane, it's nice to meet you." Shane stuck out his hand to shake the brunette bartender's hand. Without thinking Capri stopped washing glasses in the sink and grabbed Shane's hand to accept the shake dripping water all over his arm. "Oh my God!, I am so sorry. I am such an idiot, I got you all wet! Here, let me get you a towel!." Grabbing a dry towel from behind her she started wiping off the sleeve of his shirt which she was sure cost more than a month's rent.

Shane laughing accepted the towel from this adorable bartender, "No really stop, its fine! No harm done but I wasn't kidding about that beer." Capri turned on her heels heading for the taps behind her, "Tall Sam Adams coming right up!" As she turned around, Shane could not help but check her out. She was absolutely gorgeous. Long brown hair, big hazel eyes, short petite body but somehow still had the best set of legs he had ever seen on any woman. Shane thought it was simply adorable how red her face was now because of this whole water incident. Returning quickly Capri placed the beer in front of Shane smiling her biggest smile. "Again I'm sorry about your sleeve." "Would you stop! It's fine." Shane answered smiling just has big as she was. "You can make it up to me by telling me your name." "My name is Capri, very nice to meet you Shane McMahon." Capri answered as she placed a menu in front of him. "I'll give you a chance to look that over and I'll be right back."

Quickly making her way to the kitchen, Capri turned the corner and used the wall to lean against. ' Holy shit! Shane McMahon just walked into her bar and I think he was checking me out!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Shane sat at the end of the bar looking on at all of his wrestlers enjoying themselves. He had to admit, even though it wasn't as big as the places they usually go after the shows, this was a damn nice place, and he couldn't get that bartender, Capri, out of his head. She had been gone for almost 15 minutes now and Shane was wondering if she was even coming back like she promised. All of a sudden, Capri came back behind the bar stopping to take a couple drink orders before heading back to the end where Shane was seated.

Capri stepped behind the bar and noticed a women wrestler she knew from TV as Trish Stratus with her wine glass almost empty. "Would you like a refill on your wine?" Capri asked her. "Yes, that would be great, it was Merlot. Thank you!" Trish answered. Capri thanked the heavens she said yes because she still needed a minute to calm down before she went back to where Shane was. She felt his eyes on her and couldn't help notice he hadn't taken his eyes off her since she came back from the kitchen. While back there she fixed up her hair and applied a little more make-up. Her heart hadn't beat this fast since the first time she saw her ex-husband in the college bookstore so many years ago; she forget what this was like.

Finally Capri couldn't stale anymore and she was off to see if Shane had decided on something to eat. His eyes were piercing right through her and she felt like he was looking into her soul. Capri had been in the restaurant business her whole life and she knew when to put on an act with her customers so she put on a big smile and tried her best to not feel so nervous. "Decide on anything yet?" she asked having to lean over the bar to talk since it had gotten a lot louder. This was a big mistake because he smelled so fucking good she couldn't stand it. She didn't know if it was cologne or aftershave or just a really expensive soap but quite frankly she didn't care; this guy was perfect.

Shane was loving the fact that she had to lean over the bar just as much as Capri. It gave him a chance to smell her perfume and her vanilla shampoo. He very lightly brushed his hand against her arm and felt the softness of her skin. Her V-cut shirt was of course not going unnoticed and Shane took a second to steal a peak, "Yup, A+ there too' he thought to himself shifting in his seat a bit to control what was growing in his dress pants. "Yes, I know exactly what I want…to eat" Shane paused a moment to keep her on her toes. It had been so long since Shane McMahon had actually flirted with a woman, he just hoped he still had it. "Can you make me a grilled cheese?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It took all Capri actually had inside her to not burst out laughing. I mean, Albie's wasn't exactly a five star restaurant but they could certainly do better than a grilled cheese sandwich! "You're joking?!" she finally said. "Out of all the things on our menu, you are asking me for a grilled cheese?!" Shane smiled, he knew it was a little funny but hey that's what he wanted. He has been eating the best of the best when it came to food his whole life, sometimes a little comfort food when what he craved. "Yes, that is what I want. But hey if you can't make a simple grilled cheese sandwich, I am sure I can find a place still open that will accommodate me." She was blushing again; maybe Shane did still have a little game in him.

"No, no! I mean who I am to tell the guest what they want to eat. One grilled cheese sandwich coming right up. You want a side with it?" Capri asked feeling her face getting hotter and hotter by the second. "You guys got sweet potato fries?" Shane asked. "You got it Shane O' Mac!" she answered winking and turning to the computer to place the order.

'Hmm..she knows my nickname for the show. She must be a fan. Good I can work on this' Shane thought to himself as he waiting for his meal and order another beer from the other bartender who seemed to not have things under control like Miss. Capri did. Shane noticed her confidence as she waited on the other wrestlers. She was making 7,8,9,10 drinks at one time and every now and then looking over at Shane and giving him the cutest smile he had ever seen.

"Here you go, enjoy! Can I get you anything else?" Capri asked as she dropped the plate in front of Shane. " No, this looks great, thank you!". Shane replied and started on his late dinner. Couple minutes later she came back to check on him. "So… do we pass the test for best grilled cheese or what?" Capri asked with a sly smile on her face. "Oh yeah, hands down, no doubt" Shane answered laughing with her. He couldn't believe how much her smile was affecting him. She was gorgeous.

"So" Capri started again, "What's your story?" Shane didn't understand how he was supposed to answer so he just took a sip of his 3rd beer and cocked his head to the side. "I mean" Capri continued, "You are over here by yourself while everyone else in here is hanging out together, very anti-social if you ask me." Shane understood where she was going now and just shrugged his shoulders; he hadn't really thought of it like that before because he did get along with the majority of his wrestlers but there is still always that line of boss and employees that gets sticky. "Well the WWE is a close knit company, almost like family but I like to give them the space to let loose and have fun without thinking the boss is watching them. Besides if I was over there with them." Shane then leaned into Capri whispering in her ear, "I wouldn't be able to talk to the most beautiful girl in this place." He then took his hand and gently brushed the side of Capri's cheek before backing into his seat. This simple gesture for sure made Capri's heart skip a beat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Before Capri or Shane knew it, it was close to 2AM and it was closing time. Everyone had already started to pile out over the last hour since they had to be up early to get to the next show taping in Stanford, Connecticut. The two of them had been talking for over an hour and neither one of them wanted it to end. They spent the majority of the time being fun and flirty teasing one another. Capri asked questions about what the WWE was really like and Shane seemed to want to know everything there was to know about Capri Calucci.

"So, you're divorced I see." Shane said taking Capri completely off guard. "Huh? How in the hell did you possibly know that? I haven't said a word about my ex-husband." Capri asked incredibly confused. "Phantom ring" Shane answered her back. "A what?" Capri asked, even more confused now. Shane smiled that gorgeous smile and began. "Phantom ring, I noticed you have a faint ring mark on your finger of where a ring used to be and it's on your ring finger, so that means you were either engaged or married. I just took a shot that you were married." Capri looked at him stunned at how observant this guy was. "You seem to know a lot about this Phantom ring business McMahon." she said to Shane. He shook his head with a small sad smile on his lips, "I should, I have one too." he said as he held up his left hand showing off his own bare hand with a faint mark similar to hers.

Things had all of a sudden get a little too serious for Capri's liking so as she broke eye contact with Shane, she glanced up at the clock and noticed what time it was. "Oh my God, ten past two! I can't believe how late it got. I really got to finish cleaning this place up, you wrestlers are a bunch of pigs!" she joked with him. Shane laughed but inside he was disappointed, he really didn't want to leave. He couldn't remember the last time he felt such an instant connection with someone. It had to have been Marissa but even then they were kids when they met; Shane had never experienced anything like this in his life.

Capri had now jumped off the bar stool next to Shane and started cleaning up the empty bottles and glasses along the bar top. "So I guess I better be heading out, got a 3 hour drive ahead of me in the morning. I had a really nice time tonight and I was wondering, well I guess what I was gonna ask you is… umm I was hoping." If Shane could slap himself right now he would. This was so embarrassing; he sounded like such a moron, shuddering and tripping over his words. 'Jesus Shane O spit it out!' he was yelling at himself on the inside. "I was wondering if it would be okay if maybe I got your number and called you sometime." There, finally he got the words out! 'See that wasn't so bad McMahon' he thought as he tried to judge her reaction to his question.

Capri was shocked. Did Shane McMahon, Shane McMahon the millionaire owner of the WWE really just ask her for her phone number?!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Capri had absolutely no idea what to do; she just stared at Shane for a good minute not saying anything, he wasn't even sure she had blinked. He was starting to feel so stupid, maybe he read this whole situation wrong and she wasn't even into him. Maybe she was just being polite. He had to break this silence, it was driving him nuts. He cleared his throat "Umm is that a no, I'm sorry maybe I should get going. Sorry I kept you so late." He picked up the keys to his rental car and started for the door.

"Hey!" Capri called after him. "Sorry I didn't mean to be so rude, you just kind of took me off guard a bit. Why the hell do you want my number?" Shane now turned around facing her again smiled "Well it's kind of hard to call someone without it." he replied trying not to let on embarrassed he was at this very moment. Shane had never really been turned down by any woman. Sure, he had to be honest with himself, there really weren't that many. He had been with his ex-wife since he was 18 but there were a few hookups since her to try and make himself feel better. It never worked though and he always ended up feeling worse afterwards but it really wasn't all that hard for Shane McMahon to find a date. Rich, tall, handsome: girls usually went for that type. However this girl was different, she was challenging him and Shane had to admit to himself, he kinda liked that. He figured he would challenge her right back and call her bluff. "Well if you don't want to give me your number, I guess I'll leave you alone. Nice meeting you Capri."

Capri could not believe how fast her heart was beating but at this very moment she was trying to decide if this was the best idea. Why would he want her number? He could have any girl he wanted and at this minute he was picking her?! She had been through so much the past two years with Ryan, why set herself up for hurt again? He was going to take her number, throw it in his pocket and that was it, she would never hear from him again. She would wait by her phone for days, maybe even weeks until she would finally realize to give it up and forget about Shane McMahon. On the other hand though, why live with regret? Would she spend the rest of her life wondering what would have happened if he had called her? "Screw it!" Capri said under her breath not realizing and hoping to God he didn't actually hear her. Walking to the end of the bar, she picked up a cocktail napkin and jotted down 10 digits then handed it over to Shane. He quickly looked at it hoping it was her actual real number, folded it, and put it in his wallet.

"Are you almost finished? I want to make sure you get to your car okay, it's pretty late. You shouldn't walk to your car alone at this time of night." Shane asked. Capri smiled at this gentleman gesture and shook her head. "That's sweet but I still got some stuff to finish up, plus my dad is still in the back doing paperwork so no worries!" "Well alright" Shane answered "I had a really great time tonight and think it's okay if a call you tomorrow?" Capri smiled the most genuine smile and nodded her head yes. Shane headed for the door but before he left he took one last look at the gorgeous brunette and winked. "What the fuck was that?!" Capri said when the door to Albie's finally closed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Capri woke up to the sunlight shinning in her bedroom window. She looked at the clock, 10:15AM and groaned; she couldn't remember the last time she was so tired. After Shane left it was almost 2:30 and she waited for her father to finish his paperwork in the office for another half hour. That didn't put her getting home until after 3AM and with all that had happened that night, it was impossible to fall asleep. Shane McMahon had been flirting with her all night and currently has her phone number in his wallet! It was unbelievable and seemed too good to be true. She couldn't get the image of him leaning against door and winking at her out of her mind. It was just about the sexiest thing she had happen to her and would leave a smile on her face for the entire day.

At the exact same moment, Shane McMahon was sitting in a board room trying to hide his yawn behind the sheet of paper he was holding. After leaving the bar last night he made the short drive back to his hotel and slept for maybe 4 hours then had to get up and make the 3 hour drive back to Connecticut for this 10 o'clock meeting at the WWE corporate office. His father had already been upset with him because he walked into the meeting looking like hell which was very unacceptable to Vince McMahon. Every meeting was to be taken seriously and Shane had been catching his father starting at him for the last 10 minutes and shooting him a dirty look every time he caught him yawning.

"Shane! Shane! Hello Shane! Are you with us?" George Henderson, one of the members of the WWE board of trustees was pretty much yelling to try and get Shane's attention. Shane's sister, Stephanie, who was sitting next to Shane, kicked his ankle under the table to get her big brother's attention. "Huh? I'm sorry George, what's up?" Shane asked trying to shake the cobwebs outta his head. "The Money in the Bank pay per view, do you like posters that we came up with for it?" The elder board member asked again. "Yeah" Shane agreed "Looks great, the advertisement department never lets us down" Shane smiled his boy wonder smile hoping that would be enough to please everyone.

Seemed to do the trick so now Shane was back off to daydream world, thinking about Capri. He still had her phone number in his wallet and every now and then would check to make sure it was still there. Right now he was trying to decide if she should call her after this meeting; he didn't want to wake her. Hopefully she had the opportunity to sleep in a little this morning, unlike himself.

Vince was shaking his head across the table from his son. 'What the hell is wrong with him' Vince was thinking. 'He is never this unprofessional in a meeting. He's not even paying attention to anything that is being said.' Vince knew he had driven in from Boston early this morning but this is ridiculous. Vince McMahon was going to get to the bottom of why his son's head is in the clouds today!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Walking into his father's office, Shane knew he was going to get shit from his dad about being so distracted during the meeting. Shane made a beeline straight for the black leather sofa in the corner of the office and laid down. If he was going to get his ass chewed out, he might as well get comfortable for it. Vince followed Shane in and sat down at his desk, staring at Shane for a moment, he didn't say anything. Shane now annoyed, "What?! Go ahead, let's get this over with Pop. I'm sorry, alright. I drove in from Boston this morning, I'm tired okay. It won't happen again!"

Vince smiled sadly at his son. He had a hunch this wasn't just being tired, something was on Shane's mind and he wanted to know what it was. "Shane is everything okay? Do you need some time off son; because I'm sure we can work it out? You haven't really had time to deal with your divorce; you just dove right into work. Your mother and I are worried about you Shane; we think you are burning yourself out."

Shane looked at his dad in disbelief. Vince really thought this was all over Marissa, seriously? "Dad no, please come on! I'm fine okay. I was at the show all night and had to get up early to come back here for that stupid meeting. I'M JUST TIRED, NOT EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE REVOLVES AROUND THAT BITCH." Shane was pissed now. Vince realizing he may have struck a nerve with his eldest child backed right off. "Son I'm sorry. Calm down please. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and head home?"

Shane thought for a second that might not be such a bad idea. He couldn't wait to call Capri; she had to be up by now and it would most likely be easier to call her from home instead of his office where there were too many distractions around. "You're right Pop, sorry for yelling. I just don't want to talk about Marissa anymore. It's over." Vince relieved that his son had calmed down patted him on the back, "I understand son, now get going and I'll see you tomorrow, nice and refreshed."

Shane didn't have to be told twice and in two seconds he was out the door and heading for the elevator to the parking garage below the building. Living only 20 minutes away from the office, he would be home in no time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Pulling into the driveway of his house, Shane quickly shut off the car and headed inside. He had only been living here for a few months since his divorce. The home he had shared with Marissa for over 10 years was a lot bigger than this one but he still really liked his new place and was making it his own. With 4 bedrooms, 2 and a half baths, huge kitchen, downstairs entertainment room/movie theater, in ground pool, and hot tub it was definitely a pretty sweet bachelor pad.

Shane decided to jump in the shower quickly and try to wake up. Once he was showered he changed into some fresh clothes and headed to his deck overlooking the pool. It was after 12:30 now and he figured no time better than now to give Capri a call. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head all day and was really hoping she was thinking about him too. Shane took a deep breath and reached for his wallet to get the number. He noticed his hands shaking as he was dialing. "Jesus Christ McMahon, get a grip will ya!" he said out loud to himself as he hit the final number and waiting for the ring.

He waited three rings and finally he heard the voice he was waiting for all day. "Hello?" Capri's voice came out of the speaker. "Capri, hi it's Shane. Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." "Hi Shane! No not at all, I'm just finishing up some errands. How are you?" she answered trying to keep her cool and not seem too excited that he had actually called. "I'm good, little tired though. I was up pretty late last night talking to this girl. You know how it is." Shane smiled into the phone. "Well I hope she was worth it." replied Capri feeling a little flirtatious on the other end. Shane of course picked up on this right away. "Oh Yeah, most definitely worth it."

They talked for over an hour and Shane couldn't believe they hadn't run out of things to say. Even though this was the second time they had ever spoken, Shane felt a real connection with her. On the other side of the phone, Capri felt the exact same way. Shane was so funny and just seemed like such a nice guy. She had done a little research on him earlier and was shocked to learn just how successful he was. According to a couple websites, Shane was worth A LOT of money but from the conversations they had he didn't throw it in your face like you would expect.

Finally it was time for Capri to head into work for her night shift so regretfully she had to end the conversation. Shane although disappointed understood and promised to call tomorrow. After hanging up, Shane sat back and thought for a moment. Was it really possible to like this girl so quickly? He had made up his mind that it was very possible and he was going to do everything in his power to see her very soon. Shane reached for his phone again and hit his recent calls to a number he called about 10 times a day.

"Hey Dad, it's me. Listen, I think I wanna take you up on that offer for some time off." Vince and his son made an agreement that Shane could take a week off from both the office and the on the road stuff and hopefully come back refreshed and recharged. Now all Shane had to do was pack his bags and make the 3 hour drive back to Boston.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shane passed the "Welcome to Massachusetts" sign and a smile came across his face. He had left his house about 3 hours ago and was surprised he was actually doing this. People think he was a pretty outgoing spontaneous person based on all the crazy stuff he pulled in the ring but the truth was Shane was a pretty reserved person and never took crazy risks, especially with his personal life. It was just about 8 o'clock at night and he knew that Capri was going to be at work for the rest of the night so he had decided to head straight there and surprise her. He didn't exactly remember how to get there so he searched it on his GPS and was happy it came right up. Pulling into the parking lot, his heart was beating so fast. He hoped she would be happy to see him and not think he was some crazy stalker. He took a deep breath, opened the car door, and stepped out.

It was a pretty slow night for a Tuesday and Capri was standing at the end of the bar talking to a couple regulars that stopped in every night around this time. They were old friends of her dad's and she had known them since she was a little girl. She heard someone make their way to the bar and sit down and was in absolute shock when she turned around.

"Shane! What the hell are you doing here?" she just couldn't contain her excitement. When they had chatted earlier he said he was home in Connecticut. Shane was so excited to see her and happy that she looked like she felt the same to see him. "Well, I think I've been working too hard and decided to take a little time off." He grinned ear to ear. Capri came out from behind the bar and gave him a hug. "All the money you have McMahon, pretty sure there are a million other places to vacation that here." Capri answered then at once regretted it. She didn't want to sound like she wasn't happy to see him; she defiantly made a habit of pushing guys away especially since her divorce. "True" Shane responded "But there is only one place with the most beautiful bartender and the most kick ass grilled cheese that I could think of." Capri blushed at this and turned to try to hide her face until she could get her composure back. "So how long are you in town for?" she asked him. "Well, that depends, what are you doing tomorrow?" Shane asked Capri taking a step closer to her. "Just so happens, I finally have a whole day off and am free as a bird." " I was hoping you would say that! You are mine for the day tomorrow." Shane said with that wink that made Capri go weak at the knees. All she could do was smile.

Shane decided that he didn't want to hang around all night. He had a quick drink but then decided to go because he didn't want to seem desperate. Even though he had to admit to himself, he kind of was when it came to this chick. There was something so special about her that was really drawing him in. However he thought best course of action was to play a little mysterious as well. Even though Capri was pestering him non stop about what they would be doing tomorrow, he was not giving even a single hint. He had a great surprise planned and didn't want to spoil it. He told Capri to text him his address and he would pick her up at 11 the next morning and just as quickly has Shane McMahon entered, Shane McMahon exited. Capri just stood there for a minute completely shocked. Shane McMahon literally just drove 3 hours to come see her and is taking her on some super secretive date in the morning. "What the fuck!?" She called one of the other bartenders over and asked them to take over for a little bit while she went into the office to make a phone call. Meanwhile Shane was back in his car driving to the hotel, pretty damn proud of himself. 'That was pretty smooth' he thought.

"JoJo, call me back! This is important, I'm at work! Hurry!" Capri hung up the phone in the office after leaving her best friend Joanna aka JoJo a pretty frantic voicemail. Not 2 minutes later the phone to the office rang and she immediately picked it up answering with the professional greeting, her father forced them all to use but before she could even finish she was interrupted by her one and only bestie, JoJo to the rescue as usual. "Ri! What's wrong?! Is everything okay? You sounded freaked out! What's up?" Capri started her story to JoJo. She hadn't had to time to call her at all today and fill her in on meeting Shane the night before or him calling her this morning so all of this was brand new information. "What a minute!" JoJo interupped yet again. "Shane who? This is a famous guy? Never heard of him, how famous are we talking cuz I've never heard of him." Capri instantly rolled her eyes. "Shane McMahon, he's big in professional wrestling, you know the WWE. Him and his family are like bizzlionaires Jo!" JoJo reached for her laptop next to her bed and stated googling as her bestie continued her rant. "Holy fuck! If this is the same guy, he's hot as fuck!" JoJo interrupted for the third time now. "So let me get this straight, he drove back to Connecticut this morning just to drive back here tonight so he can take you on a date in which you have no clue where you are going or doing?" "That would be correct ma'am." Capri answered realizing how crazy this whole thing sounded. "Well then" JoJo responded "I have one question. What are you gonna wear?!" Capri's heart dropped, she hadn't even thought about that. She had no idea where they were going, how was she supposed to know what to wear? "I have no flipping clue. What are you doing tomorrow morning? Nevermind, I need you at my house super early, I'm gonna need your help!"

Capri reached for her cell phone that she left in the desk drawer earlier. If there was one thing her father hated more in this world, it was phones behind the bar so she liked to set an example for the younger staff and leave hers out of sight. She went to her text messages and began to type.

**_Capri: 14 East Brook Road. But exactly how am I supposed to know what to wear if you won't tell me where we are going? ;-) _**

She was surprised when she got a response almost instantly

**_Shane: Keep it causal, not taking you ballroom dancing or anything lol! _**

**_Capri: You are so frustrating! LOL. Can't you just give me a little hint?!_**

**_Shane: No hints! Checking into my hotel. See you in the morning. Sleep tight ;-) _**

**_Capri: Goodnight McMahon xo_**

Shane couldn't help smile at that last text as he made his way to the front desk to check in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Joanna Griffi sat on her best friend's bed as Capri changed into her 10th outfit. It was 10 o'clock in the morning and she had been there since 8, which did not make for a very happy JoJo who was not a morning person but for her best friend she would pretty much do anything.

"So he gave you no hints at all?" JoJo asked. "No Jo, you saw the text. All he said was casual. But causal can mean a lot of things; sundress, jeans, sweats!" Capri answered getting very stressed out as she looked at the clock. Shane would be here in less than an hour! "Well, I wouldn't suggest sweats!" JoJo laughed as she got up to start digging through her best friend's closet again. "Here what about this top, with those jeans you have on." JoJo suggested, holding up a pretty yellow lace top. Capri thought for a moment and tried it on and she had to admit, it looked really cute with the jeans she had on and she even had a cute white blazer she could throw over it if she got cold. Aprils in Boston were very unpredictable. One minute it's 75 and sunny, the next it's 45 and raining. "What about shoes?!" Capri asked "He said causal so I don't want to wear heels but then again this would look stupid with sneakers." JoJo made her way back to the closet, honestly how this girl was able to get up and brush her teeth sometimes without her help, she would never understand. She reached for a cute pair of tan wedges and tossed them on the bed. Capri smiled, these were perfect. "JoJo to the rescue." Jo just rolled her eyes and smiled back, "Per ususal Capri! Now let's do something with this hair, come on." Capri followed her best friend into her bathroom and let her work her magic.

11'oclock! This was it! Shane would be here any minute, she was so nervous she thought she was going to throw up any second. She had kicked JoJo out about 20 minutes ago. She had begged to stay and promised to even stay hidden but Capri wouldn't hear of it. There was no way Joanna Griffi would be able to stay quiet or not embarrass her so yes she kicked her out, promising to call as soon as she got home.

Shane looked at the clock on his dashboard, 11'oclock on the dot. His GPS informed him that he had arrived. He pulled his Ferrari in the driveway and got out. He knew the car was probably a little too flashy but cars were the one crazy thing he spent his money on. What's the point of having money if you can't splurge every now and then, right? He was so excited to spend the day with Capri and get to know her more and he was super excited to surprise her with this date. He walked up to the front door and pushed the doorbell. He looked over the house as he waited. Cute green house with white shutters looked to be a townhouse of some sort with lots of flowers starting to bloom outside. Before he knew it the door opened and there stood Capri looking absolutely stunning in a yellow top and jeans that showed off her killer body. Yes, he was definitely impressed.

Capri smiled ear to ear, "Hi Shane! I'm almost ready, I just got to let the dog in from the backyard. Come on in." Shane looked super sexy in just a pair of jeans and baby blue polo shirt and his dark brown hair slicked back. Shane noticed Capri checking him out and was giving her as much time as she needed. He was already enjoying this date and it hadn't even started yet. "I didn't know you had a dog, I love dogs." Capri made her way through the kitchen to the back door. "Oh yeah, Stormy, she's my little baby. Hold on a second you can meet her." Right when Shane heard little baby, he got the impression we were taking a little fluff ball you carry around in a purse. Cute I'm sure but definitely not the type of dog Shane was into. He liked bigger dogs; you could roll around in the yard and play with. Boy was he surprised when the back door opened and a gorgeous grey and white husky came charging at him. Front paws automatically on his stomach, tail wagging, this dog was for sure no lap dog. "STORM! Down, no! What have I told you about jumping on people?! I'm sorry!" Capri apologized grabbing the dog by the collar and pulling her off of Shane. "She's 3 years old but still acts like a puppy most of the time." Shane laughed and knelt down to pat the husky. "No problem, she's fine. What a cool dog!" Capri was relieved, a lot of people were a little nervous around her dog because she could be so crazy but she really was the sweetest dog ever. She and Ryan had bought her together and when they had split, Capri made it perfectly clear, Stormy was her dog and Ryan could have anything he wanted, but not a chance in hell was he getting this dog. "Alight Storm, Papa will be by later to take you down the beach. Be a good girl." Capri got a bone from the cabinet and motioned for Shane to head towards the door. Shane smiled at this interaction between Capri and her dog; you could tell she loved this dog more than anything and Shane found this absolutely adorable.

"So" Shane said as Capri locked the door behind them. "Are you excited for a fun day today?" "Yes, but I really wish you would give me some sort of a hint as to where we are going!" Capri said then stopped in her tracks as she noticed the car now in her driveway. "Is that yours?!" Shane laughed "Well unless you have a Ferrari too, then yes this is mine." Capri just stared in awe, she almost didn't want to get in the thing. This car must cost a fortune, it was too pretty to sit in! "Everything okay?" Shane asked now a little concerned, maybe she did think it was too flashy. Perhaps he should have brought a different, less crazy car. "Yeah everything's fine, I've just never pictured myself getting in one of these things before." "Car is pretty sweet, smoothest ride you will ever have, I promise!" Shane said with a beam of pride as he opened the passenger door for her, he did love this car. "Well, we will just have to wait and see about that!" Capri answered with a wink of her own as Shane shut the door with a look of shock on his face. 'Did she really just say that?' Shane thought now with a giant grin on his face, damn this girl really was going to be the death of him. Shane walked to the driver's side a little slowly to take time and try to control what was going on below deck.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shane started up the engine to the silver 458 Ferrari Spider and let it purr for a second. Capri looked over at him and smiled, she didn't know that much about cars but she knew this had to be the best of the best. She felt the soft Italian leather underneath here and instantly feel in love. She couldn't believe people actually live like this, and one was actually taking her on a date. She really hoped she wasn't in over her head on this one. Shane reached over and grabbed her hand. Instantly her whole body went numb, she looked up into his soft brown eyes and nothing else mattered at this moment. Both just smiled at each other for a minute and as much as Capri didn't want this moment to end, she was still curious as hell as to where they were going! "Okay, now can you tell me where we are going, please!" Shane laughed a genuine laugh, 'God this girl was impatient and he had to admit, he was loving the fact that he was driving her crazy.' "You will see when we get there, but I promise you are going to love it! Now buckle up and enjoy the ride baby." Shane said as he slipped his sunglasses on and back out of the driveway.

Capri had to admit, this suspense was absolutely killing her. She noticed that he put a Boston address into his GPS but it wasn't one that she recognized. Having lived so close to the city her whole life she knew where a lot of places were, especially tourist places which she had to guess that was where they were going. As far as she knew Shane lived in Connecticut his whole life, so she should have home court advantage, shouldn't she? Every stop sign or red light they came to gave Shane the opportunity to steal glances at her, some she noticed and others she didn't. They made small chit chat as he followed the directions the voice in the speakers was telling him. Capri asked Shane more questions about what his day job consisted of. Shane explained that he was in charge of the whole global media department of the WWE. This included everything from merchandise to licensing, to booking events and the design of the companies entire website. His dad also started having him negotiate the wrestlers' contracts over the last few months. He was still learning a lot about that but any part of the business he could get his hands in, he was eager to learn. The more stuff he learned the better it was to Shane. He loved everything about his family's company.

Shane also took turns learning more about Capri. She talked about helping her dad with his business. Capri had graduated with her masters in journalism and had always dreamed of writing for the Boston Globe or New York Times. However finding out her then husband was cheating on her definitely killed her confidence and she gave up on her dreams (she of course left that part of the story out when telling Shane). They talked about their families as well. Capri was dying to know how the famous McMahons really were and if they really were anything like TV. Shane spoke of the unconditional love he has for his mother; the fact that even though his sister drove him completely crazy he loved her and would always been protective of her even though they were both grown adults now. Then Shane paused before he started talking about his dad. What could he possibly say about Vince McMahon? His dad was his hero and he always did his very best throughout his whole life to live up to the expectations that were set up for him. He explained how things were always different for him than they were for his sister, Stephanie. Shane still couldn't figure out if it was because he was a boy or if it was because he was older, maybe it was a little of both but sometimes even though being 35 years old, it still got to him. Shane also spoke at great length of his 3 little nieces: Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn. Even though he traveled a lot for work, he always made sure to stop by his sister's at least once a week and spend time with them.

After talking at length about the McMahon bunch, he asked Capri about her family. Capri was a little taken a back and didn't know what to say at first because her family wasn't nearly as big as Shane's. She was an only child so had no nieces or nephews to talk about. She went a little in detail about her mom passing away when Capri was 21 from cancer. So in reality the only family she actually had was her dad. She was always really close with her dad but after her mom's death, the two realized they were all each other had and formed an incredible father daughter bond. Shane was a little taken aback by what he just learned; he couldn't believe she lost her mother so young. He reached over and grabbed her hand again, giving it a little squeeze and a kind soft smile. She squeezed it back as a silent 'thank you'; it had been a while since she talked about her mother. She thought of her everyday but sometimes talking about her was a little too hard. Capri decided to lighten the mood a little bit and talk about her best friend. Shane laughed at the thought of the two of them running around her house at 8 o'clock this morning trying to find something for Capri to wear. JoJo and Capri had known each other since the first day of kindergarten and were inseparable ever since. In every other sense besides biology, the two women were sisters. Shane couldn't wait to meet her.

Capri had been so wrapped up in their conversation that she totally forgot to check out her surrounds and before she knew it they were pulling into a parking lot. Shane smiled and turned off the car "Well we're here!" Capri looked around and recognized exactly where they were. "The zoo?" she asked kind of taken aback that this was his big surprise. Sure, she liked the zoo but she maybe had expected a little more from a handsome young millionaire. "My parents used to take me here all the time when I was kid." She continued. Shane got out of the car and went to the opposite side door to open for his date. Grabbing her hand he smiled "Doubt you've ever been to the zoo like this. Come on, let's go!" and without another single word, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a side door.

Right away they were greeted by an older guy with white hair who introduced himself as Steve who was the manager of the zoo. "Hi folks, glad you found the place okay. You must be Mr. McMahon! We are pleased to have you sir." Steve stuck out his hand to shake both Shane and Capri's. "Thank you for setting this up on such short notice and please call me Shane. This is my um.. friend Capri." Shane was a little confused on what to call Capri, certainly he couldn't call her his girlfriend just yet, he was hopefully but not yet of course. Steve nodded in agreement "no problem at all, shall we get a move on? There's lots to show you today." Capri looked at Shane, smiled, took his hand and followed their tour guide. 'He must have arranged a guided tour through the zoo, this should be fun.' Capri thought to herself. Capri was definitely an animal lover however little did she know this was going to much more than a guided tour!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shane had called the zoo last night when he left the bar to set this day up for them. It was no easy task to get someone on the phone at 9 o'clock at night but Shane was not taking no for an answer. Sometimes his last name did help him out a bit. It was spring time at the zoo and spring time meant new baby animals of all different species. Steve brought Shane and Capri around the back and into the monkey house. Capri couldn't believe it, they were actually being given a behind the scene tour and were going to get to interact with real live monkeys. Walking into a big exhibit with trees everywhere they looked above their heads and saw a group of spider monkeys swinging from branch to branch. One of the zookeepers who introduced herself as Helen walked in with a bucket of fruit. "It's snack time, you guys want to help?" Helen asked handing Shane and Capri some fruit. They both smiled and before they knew it monkeys started coming around curious as to what they had. Soon enough monkeys were taking the fruit right out of their hands and gobbling them up. Capri was laughing and having the best time. She couldn't believe Shane had arranged all this, this was incredible. Shane was having a great time as well but he was having a better time watching Capri have fun. Her laugh was so sweet and he was so happy he thought of this.

After the monkeys, they went to a few other exhibits like the bird house, the black bears, and even kangaroos but the best was about to come. Steve lead them through more doors and every few minutes he would give them a little information about certain animals they were passing or a little history about the zoo itself. He then came to another door that required a passcode be entered into a keypad, once that was entered the door unlocked to an empty room with rocks and a little pond of some sort. Capri was a little confused since she didn't see any animals in this room. Steve told them to hang tight and he would be right back. It was getting to be about 1:30 now and both of them were getting pretty hungry. Shane could hear him stomach growl and suggested that after this, they grab some lunch somewhere. Capri didn't realize how hungry she was and thought that was a perfect idea. "Shane, thank you so much for doing all this. It is incredible." Shane smiled back and was so happy she was enjoying this date as much as he was. He was about to respond when the door opened and neither one of them could believe what came running in.

Two tiny baby lion cubs came bolting into the room with Steve closely following. "Oh my God! Are you kidding me?!" Capri couldn't believe her eyes but tried to not yell too loud, she didn't want to scare them. "Can I pet them?" she asked Steve. Steve came over and crouched down next to one of the rocks. "Come down and get to their level and just let them sniff you out first. They are only about 2 months old so they are still very young and haven't been around too many people besides some of the staff and vets." Steve explained. Shane and Capri did as they were instructed and soon enough the two cubs were circling them, smelling them, and eventually started crawling on them. They were so soft and the cutest thing either of them had ever seen. "What are their names?" Capri asked with a smile that she didn't think would ever leave her face. "The bigger one is the male and his name is King and the other is his sister Tamu which means 'sweet' in Swahili." Steve answered. "Would you like to feed them?" Capri and Shane looked at each other a little confused. "umm… like what, don't they eat zebras?" Shane answered for both of them. He was willing to do anything on this date to impress Capri but he may have to draw the line at handling dead zebra meat. Steve laughed, "Well, yes in a few months they will be eating what their parents eat but for the time being they are still on formula. "Oh of course, ha! I knew that" Shane responded feeling kind of stupid now. He looked at Capri who was still smiling staring at the baby lion. Maybe she didn't hear him. Shane was pretty excited to show off his baby bottle skills, he used to bottle feed all three of his nieces a lot when each of them were babies, he had this in the bag. Steve came out with two of the biggest baby bottles Shane had ever seen in his life. 'Maybe this wouldn't be so easy' he thought to himself. Steve walked over and grabbed Tamu showing her the bottle, she immediately sat down and started sucking on the bottle. "Here you go" he handed the first bottle to Capri. "Just keep the bottle steady as best you can and she does the rest. Capri grabbed the bottle and held it tight for Tamu. She couldn't stop laughing at how cute she looked with formula dripping all over herself. She looked adorable! Steve got Shane set up with King and his bottle and the two lion cubs were enjoying their lunch with their two new friends. After they had finished, Capri and Shane watched them run all around, chasing each other, and diving in the little pond set up. This had then completed the zoo tour and with no further questions for Steve, Capri and Shane were on their way back to the car. Not before Capri got in her goodbye hugs with her new lion friends. She was excited to come back and see them again in a few months when they would be part of the lion exhibit with the adult ones.

Shane reached out and grabbed Capri's hand as they walked back to the car. "Did you have a good time?" he asked her. "Are you kidding, Shane this was amazing! I can't believe you did this for me! Thank you!" she responded still feeling like she was on cloud 9, this was for sure the best day ever. "Good, I'm glad you liked it. Hungry?" he asked her. "Starving" was Capri's response. "Me too, got any places in mind, I picked the date, it's only fair I guess that you pick the food." Shane really didn't know a lot of places in the area to eat so he was hoping Capri would have some suggestions. Capri thought for a minute and she knew the perfect spot. "You like Italian?" she asked as he opened the car door for her. "Italian sounds perfect." Capri had this favorite place in the North End which was Boston's own version of Little Italy. Her mom used to take her their all the time when she was a kid. So as Shane drove through the city, Capri gave him directions and in no time they parked the car and got out. "It's such a nice day. We could eat outside on the patio or get takeout and have a little picnic? I know the best spot to go around the corner." Capri asked hoping Shane wouldn't be opposed to a picnic. Shane smiled, he loved how down to earth this chick. "Picnic could be fun." He answered. They got their food and a couple of sodas and Capri led the way to a beautiful grassy area with a couple tables overlooking a stone antique fountain. This place was gorgeous Shane was definitely impressed. It was after 3 now and lunch time rush was over so it was just the two of them. "My mom used to take me here all the time when I was a kid, every time I'm here I always think of her." Capri said. It amazed her how easily she could open up to Shane. She rarely talked about her mom especially to someone she only knew 2 days. Shane swung his chair around closer to Capri and grabbed her hand. "What happened?" he asked. "Breast cancer. She had it for about a year. It was almost like one minute she was here, the next she was gone." Capri felt herself tearing up and wanted to change the subject quickly. "So how long are you in town for?" she asked. Shane could sense she wanted to talk about something else and he didn't want to push it. "Well I got to be back to work on Monday at the taping in Dallas but I definitely didn't bring enough clothes for the trip so I have to go back home before and fly out from there." "Well it really was an awesome surprise for you to come back up just to take me to the zoo." Capri said really truly happy at this moment. "I'm having a really good time Capri and really want to spend more time with you." Shane said meaning every word he was saying. Capri laughed an uncomfortable sort of laugh. She was still trying to figure out why gorgeous millionaire Shane McMahon was interested in spending more time with her; what was so special about her? This is where Capri's insecurities took over. "Out of all the beautiful women you see everyday, why me?" she asked him. Shane looked at her not sure where this was coming from. "First of all, I don't mix business with pleasure, never have never will. Second of all, I have never seen someone more beautiful than the woman sitting in front of me right now." And that was it Shane couldn't take it anymore; before Capri knew what was happening Shane leaned in and ever so gently placed his lips on hers and kissed her for the very first time.

Hey everyone, now that I have really started to get this story going. I would love reviews/comments/suggestions for my first fanfic. I have been reading them for years but never did my own before. Things are going to be heating up in the next few chapters. I just really wanted to give a background and have people really get to know the characters.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Capri's head was spinning. She was currently kissing Shane McMahon and oh my God was he incredible! At first it was a small sweet kiss on the lips but it didn't take long for the kiss to deepen and Shane's tongue was begging for access to her mouth, which of course she gave up right away. Shane placed his hands on either side of Capri's face and kissed her with such passion. She definitely didn't want this moment to end. Shane on the other side was thinking the exact same thing. Capri tasted so sweet and he just couldn't get enough. Usually because of who he was and who his family was he didn't do such public displays of affection but at this very moment he could care less. He really didn't care if every magazine and newspaper photographer was there, he was not stopping this.

Finally Capri decided she desperately had to come up for air and regretfully broke away. The two just stared at each other both with a pair of goofy smiles on their face. "Wow" was all Capri could say at the moment. "Yeah, wow" Shane responded back. Before either one of them knew what hit them like magnets they were forced back together and continued kissing. Capri didn't know how it was possible but each kiss was better than the one before. She grabbed onto the back of Shane's neck and wrapped her arms tight sending goosebumps all over Shane's body. This made him want to be even closer to her and pulling her over to him, he gestured for Capri to sit in his lap. She did so right away and could not remember the last time she ever felt so comfortable in someone's arms. Shane just loved having Capri sitting in his lap; being so small and petite she just fit perfectly on him. He placed his hands on top of her legs as they continued to explore one another's mouths. Shane trying to be a gentleman didn't want to make Capri feel rushed or uncomfortable so he was being very mindful of where he placed his hands. He would love to touch every inch of her body and hoped he would get that opportunity but not yet.

This time it was Shane's turn to break the make out session. As much as he wanted to sit here and do this all day he was still a McMahon and that meant being a public figure. He would never hear the end of it if some photo surfaced of him inhaling a girl's face in Boston, especially when his parents didn't even there was a girl in Boston. As far as his parents knew he hadn't left Connecticut. "Think we better stop before someone throws a bucket of cold water on us." Shane laughed and Capri joined right in, surely changing every different color of red imaginable. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right!" she added as she got up to sit back down in her chair. Shane's strong arms held her in place though not allowing her to get up. "Leaving so soon?" he asked. "Figured I was hurting your legs." she said. Shane let out a soft laugh. "No, my legs will survive." He answered her with a touch of sarcasm in his voice. "Well I think I need to stretch mine, shall we walk for a bit?" she asked him. Capri knew one second longer and she was going to attack him again so maybe it would be best to move around. Shane stood up and pushed in his chair, again could never break those Greenwich manners that were hammered into him at such a young age. "Well" Shane started "Considering I pretty much have no idea where I am, you lead the way my own personal sexy little tour guide." He finished with a wink. Capri almost died right there, 'Shane McMahon calling her sexy?! Could this day get any better?!' she thought to herself trying to stay cool when on the inside she was still jumping up and down like a middle school girl. "Of course, right this way Sir." Capri smiled and they both started walking. Neither of them spoke for a couple minutes but they didn't need to. They seemed so comfortable with one another already it was nice to just enjoy each other's company. Shane grabbed Capri's hand and lacing their fingers together as they crossed the street heading towards the harbor.

The sun was starting to set and it was a gorgeous sunset. Capri loved Boston so much. Even though she lived just outside of it, she always tried to find the time to come down by the harbor and walk around. It was such a beautiful city, she couldn't imagine living anywhere else. With the sun starting to rest and with being by the water now, it got a little colder than earlier. Capri got a quick chill through her body. "Cold?" Shane asked as he pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her. Capri knew she would be fine, she did after all think to wear a blazer over her outfit today but she decided to play it up a bit; being this close to Shane was not a bad thing at all. "Little bit." She answered with a cute little smile. "Getting dark, wanna start heading back to the car?" he asked her. Capri nodded and lead the way back to Shane's Ferrari that was surely getting a lot of attention. As they continued on, Shane spotted a small bar on the corner that looked pretty quiet. "Care for a drink before we head back?" he asked Capri. "Yeah, sounds great. I would love one." She answered excited that he didn't seem to want this date to end any more than she did.

They entered Happy Hour, a small cocktail bar with a handful of people already sitting at the bar. Wanting a little privacy they picked a small table by the window. "Hey folks, how we doing? I'm Suzanna. Can I get you guys some drinks?" an older blonde woman asked. She didn't even bat an eye at Shane, must not watch wrestling. He was a little relieved, even though he loved the WWE fans so much sometimes (especially right now) he liked not being recognized. "I will have a raspberry cosmo please." Capri answered "And I will have Johnnie Walker Black on the rocks please." Shane said. "Coming right up" Suzanna answered and she was off to the bar to fetch their drinks. As they waited Shane reached over the table for Capri's hand. They both smiled at each other obviously incredibly happy. Capri then decided to get a little flirty and ran her foot up and down Shane's leg. At this point the drinks were delivered and she picked up her martini glass and sipped on it looking over at Shane with a very small but very sexy smile on her face. It took everything in Shane's power to not explode right there. He picked up his glass and took a sip to try and calm his nerves. If this girl thought she was going to win this little game, she had another thing coming. He was after all still a McMahon and McMahons win at everything. After taking another sip, Shane slipped over in the booth next to Capri and put his arm around her just like he had before, only this time he softy kissed the little spot right behind her ear. This made Capri nearly combust and she let out a tiny giggle. Never in her entire life had Capri ever giggled, what was he doing to her? Luckily for them, they were in the back corner of this bar and no one seemed to notice them. Shane sensed that Capri liked this right away and continued kissing and lightly licking her neck. Capri couldn't hold in her moan and as soon as Shane heard that he instantly harden at the idea that he was turning her on so much. Capri looked up to make sure no one was watching them and when she was convinced that they captured no one's attention she grabbed Shane by the shirt, pulled him in, and kissed him. She kissed him with everything she had and as their tongues fought each other she felt herself getting very excited. She couldn't believe this was only a first date, granted she couldn't remember the last date she had been on but this wasn't how she acted, however she didn't care; Shane was bringing out this carefree sensual side of her and she liked it more and more.

"Excuse me?" came a woman's voice. Capri and Shane immediately separated and looked up to Suzanna, their cocktail waitress. "Just making sure everything is okay over here." She added with a smile and a looked that seemed to be trying to hide a laugh. "Yeah everything's great. Thanks." Shane answered kind of annoyed but also understood that maybe this wasn't the best place for this kind of stuff. As Suzanna walked away Capri and Shane both started laughing. They bother felt a little embarrassed. Shane kissed Capri softly on the cheek and returned to his side of the booth. "Maybe I'll stay over here. Keep me safe from you!" he said laughing as he took another sip of his drink. "ME? You started it!" Capri yelled back crippling her napkin into a ball and throwing it at him. They had then decided to stay a bit and called Suzanna back over for another round of drinks.

As they sat there talking, Capri stared down at Shane's left hand and noticed his "phantom ring" that he pointed out two nights ago when they first met. "Mind if I ask what happened?" Capri asked pointing to his naked ring finger. Shane took another big sip of his scotch before answering. "No, not at all." Shane said. "My ex-wife, Marissa, she was my childhood love, my only love actually. We actually grew up across the street from each other and started dating when we were in high school, even went to college together here in Boston." "I didn't know you went to school here." Capri interrupted. "Yup, Boston University. Cities a lot different from when I remember it but I've always loved Boston." Shane then continued his story. He didn't like talking about Marissa but if anything was going to happen between him and Capri she deserved to know why he was divorced.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"We were married for almost 10 years." Shane continued on. "Asked her to marry me the night we graduated from college and two years later we were married. Everything was great for I would say about 5 years and then things started to change. I tried so hard to make it work even suggested kids but she wanted no part of it. Every year my dad sends a group of wrestlers overseas for the troops around the holidays and last year when I went, I came home to a letter on top of a pile of my stuff. She said she was staying at her parents for the holidays and when she came back I should be gone. That's it, after almost our whole lives together and giving her the world, I get a note!" Shane felt himself getting angry and calmed himself down, he didn't want Capri seeing him so upset over this, what's done was done.

Capri reached over the table and stroked his arm gently letting him know she was there for him and it was okay to show emotion. "So what do you think changed?" she asked. Shane thought for a minute, he knew exactly what changed but didn't know how to tell Capri. "Well to be honest, I think I did. I mean not in a bad way but our lives were different from when we were in college. You see, right when I graduated I started working full time at the office. Actually we both did, my parents hired Marissa to work for the public relations department and handle a lot of the media side of the business. Things were great when we worked 9-5 and were home every night for dinner but then I started going on the road. It was just supposed to be a temporary thing but then the "Shane McMahon" character became more popular than expected and I kept having storylines, first with my dad, then on my own. Marissa would travel with me when she could but with her still working in the office, she couldn't come as much as I would have liked. We started fighting more and more about me not being home as much and I think eventually she got tired of it. I know she was cheating on me the last year or so we were together. Never could prove it but two weeks after I moved out, some guy moves in. She still denies it but I'm not stupid." Shane couldn't believe he just completely opened up like that. He never had said any of that stuff out loud. His parents and his sister tried to get him to talk about it but Shane always changed the subject when it came up.

"Wow! I'm sorry Shane, you definitely didn't deserve that." Was all Capri could say. She was seeing a side to him that no one ever saw and she knew it. "So you have been separated since December?" she asked him. "Yup" Shane answered "Everything is done just waiting on a judge to sign off on everything and I will officially be a 35 year old divorced guy." "Well, it's certainly better than being a 26 year old divorced girl." Capri responded. Since Shane opened up so much, she figured it was only fair if she did too. "So what's your story?" Shane asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Well his name was Ryan and he was my high school sweetheart too." Capri began. "All my friends thought I was so lucky to marry at 23 and settle down. Then about a year and a half in I noticed he wasn't the same. He was staying out late or not even coming home at all. I noticed large sums of money missing from our account. I ignored it longer than I should have but after a while I couldn't hide it anymore, my husband was having an affair. It was a pretty quick divorce, been on my own for about a year now. Only thing I really fought for was the dog, I would have been heartbroken if I lost her. I got the house too but I ended up selling that pretty quickly, too many memories." Capri was starting to feel a little emotional bringing up the past. "Wow!" Shane said rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. "I'm sorry but what a fucking loser." Capri let out a laugh. "Yeah, trust me I've call him a lot worse than that!" "Seriously though" Shane continued. "Dude's got a gorgeous wife like you at home waiting for him every night and he's chasing something else. If you were my wife, I'd be running home to fuck your brains out and make sure you were completely satisfied every night!" Shane blurted out, not realizing what he was saying until the words were already out of him month. Maybe that second glass of scotch was a mistake he was thinking to himself. 'Oh well, who cares? I would' Shane said to himself silently. Capri couldn't believe what she heard, she just stared at him with her mouth slightly open in shock then let out a burst of laughter. "Geez McMahon, you sure know how to romance a girl." She said. Shane laughed right back, definitely relieved he didn't offend her. "Babe, you ain't seen nothing yet." He answered with a wink across the table. They finished up their drinks and Shane waved over for the tab. Shane took his wallet out set money on the table. She couldn't see the bill but there was no way 4 drinks cost that much, she thought to herself. 'Well, he's a generous tipper.' They walked out of the bar hand in hand back to the car.

On the drive home, they talked a bit about Shane's plans going forward now. Shane did have a few more days before he had to technically be back in Connecticut so he figured he would stick around and call her tomorrow. Capri couldn't believe the day she just had. She came to the conclusion that this was the best date and best day of her life and she for sure wanted to see Shane McMahon again. The car stopped in front of her house and Shane, forever the gentleman, got out first and ran around to open the passenger door. As they approached the front door, Capri fiddled with her keys a bit. "Shane, I had such a good time toni…" and before she could finish her sentence Shane had her pushed against the front door kissing her hard and fast. Capri was surprised but happily kissed him back as hard as he was kissing her. Shane with little effect deepened the kiss even more as he picked Capri up and she in turn wrapped her legs around his waist. Capri swore this type of thing only happened in movies but with Shane she was starting to understand that anything was possible. Shane put her back on the ground and kissed her one more time before backing up a bit. Capri pulled him back in by his shirt and kissed him again. "Goodnight Shane." She said between kisses and started to unlock her door. Every part of her body was telling her to invite him in but her brain was the one thing stopping her from asking. She had already gone further than she thought she was going to. She didn't want Shane to get the impression that she was a slut so she had to stand her ground. Part of Shane was waiting on an invitation in and if he was given the green light he would take it happily but he also could see Capri having a mental debate and decided to make it a little easier for her. "Text me later, I'm gonna head back to my hotel." He said as he leaned in for one more small kiss on her forehead. "Okay, goodnight. Thank you again for such an amazing day." She answered feeling sad already that he was leaving. "Anytime! Sleep tight babe." He responded and walked the pathway back to his car. Capri quickly hurried into her house as Shane drove away. Once she shut the door behind her, she slid down and sat on the floor smiling ear to ear. "Oh my God!" she said out loud putting her fingers to her lips thinking that Shane's lips were just there and they were there A LOT! Immediately running to the kitchen, she grabbed her house phone and dialed an all too familiar number. "Hey Jo, it's me. I just got home." Capri made her way to the living room and began to tell her best friend the details of the best day of her life.

Meanwhile Shane was in the car on his way back to the hotel for the night. He realized he hadn't checked his phone since he had picked Capri up that afternoon. He didn't want anything to interrupt the date so he had put it on silent and threw it in the center console of the car before he had picked her up. While he was waiting at a red light he reached over and grabbed the phone. He almost had a heart attack when he realized he had 15 missed calls! And they were all from the one and only Vincent K McMahon. He quickly hit send and called his dad back. Did something happen? Was his mom okay? Oh God, he hoped Stephanie and the girls were fine. Why would his dad be calling him 15 times?

**Hi Everyone! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please comment and review! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Vince McMahon was currently sitting in his study at home. He had been trying to reach his son all damn day with no luck. He even drove by his house to see if he was home. Of course the kid had so many cars, it was hard to keep track of which one he was using that day so Vince had no choice but to use his key when the knocks on the door went unanswered and all he found was an empty house. He didn't want to worry his wife so he called his daughter, Stephanie, and asked if she had spoken to her brother at all. She said she hadn't seen or spoke to him since yesterday morning's meeting, which was actually the last time Vince had seen him too. Vince did think it was odd that Shane had called him yesterday afternoon telling him that he in fact wanted to take some time off, it was so very well… UnShane.

Finally Vince heard his cell phone and nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw it was his son. "Shane?! Where have you been all day?!" Vince pretty much yelled into the phone. "Dad?! What's wrong? Is mom okay? What about Steph and the girls?" Shane responded in a somewhat panic. Vince was very confused. "What are you talking about? Of course everyone's fine! Where are you? I've called you about 50 times today. I was even so worried I drove by your house god damnit!" a very angry Vince McMahon responded. "You drove by my house?! Are you insane? I'm 35 years old, didn't know I still had to check in with you with every move I make!" Shane responded equally as annoyed as his father seemed. "You're right, you are 35 years old and most 35 year old men answer the phone when it rings!" Vince said sensing that his son was trying to hide whatever he was doing at that moment. "So I am going to ask you again, where in the hell are you?!" Vince demanded from his son. Shane didn't like lying especially to his father but he didn't exactly want to tell him that he rushed back up to Boston to take a girl on a date, which would be followed by a million questions from not only him but his mother and extremely nosey baby sister. "Umm.. I told you I was going to take your suggestion and take some time off so I put my phone on silent so the office wouldn't bother me, I just looked down at it. Sorry Dad. I'm perfectly fine." Vince was not entirely convinced yet. "Ok? So are you home now? I'm in the area, was going to stop by for a beer." 'Shit!' Shane thought to himself 'Think McMahon! Can't have him come to your house, you're not there!' "Umm… no. I'm actually not home right now, sorry maybe next time." Shane answered his dad. Vince was silent for a moment then he decided to find out exactly what was going on. "Shane, let's just stop going around in circles here. What's going on? You nearly bit my head off yesterday when I told you to take some time off, then you call me and tell me you want the time off, now you haven't answered your phone all day and you're not home. Where are you? Come on, your old man's not stupid." Shane let out a big sigh and decided that no matter how old he got, he still couldn't lie to his dad. "Alright fine, you caught me!" Shane began. "I'm in Boston driving back to my hotel for the night." Vince was now even more confused, what the hell was his son doing back there? "Boston? What for?" Vince asked. Shane rolled his eyes as he put on his blinker turning into the hotel parking lot. Sometimes his dad really couldn't put two and two together. "Dad, when I was here the other night, after the show I met someone and came back up here to spend more time with her." Shane answered. Vince was taken aback and didn't know what to say at first, his son met a girl? Technically he wasn't even divorced yet, this made Vince very nervous. "Dad? Helloooo?" Shane realized he must have really shocked his father, it wasn't often that Vince McMahon was speechless. Vince snapped out of his thoughts and returned back to the present conversation. "Huh? Yeah I'm here. A girl? You took time off and drove 3 hours back to Boston to see a girl?" "Yes Dad, that's exactly what I'm saying." Shane said trying to hide his laughter. Did his dad really expect him to never date again? He was only 35 for Christ sakes. "Alright, well I'm gonna let you go Dad. I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Shane was now desperate to get off the phone before he started asking questions. "Tomorrow! That's the whole reason I called before you went MIA on me." Vince snapped back to reality again. "What about tomorrow?" Shane asked. "Shane you have that interview with ProWrestling Magazine in New York. I knew you forgot!" Vince answered. "Don't you have a secretary that handles all your scheduling?" Shane now was completely annoyed with this entire conversation. Yes he did have a secretary but Tracy was on vacation herself and it was up to Shane to keep track of all his stuff for the next two weeks until she got back. This totally slipped his mind, rightfully so considering a certain gorgeous, sexy brunette had been on his mind for the last 48 hours. "Dad I'm not going to New York tomorrow, maybe I can do it over the phone or reschedule or something." Shane answered his dad knowing he was going to be pissed at him for forgetting. "Absolutely not!" Vince yelled into the phone. "They want pictures for the magazine, it can't be done over the phone. How unprofessional will that make us look? The boss's son cancelling last minute! Shane you will be at the interview in New York tomorrow! Do I make myself clear?!" Vince continued to scold his son. "Dad, what the fuck!? You tell me to take a week off because I have been working nonstop and now when I do, you are telling me I have to work after only being gone a day!" Shane said now yelling back at his father as he continued to sit in his parked car. Vince could feel the aggravation his oldest child was feeling right through the phone and he felt bad but business was business and he would be damned if his son was going to make his company look bad by blowing off an interview. "Shane, I'm sorry but it's not my job to keep track of your schedule. I only remembered because your mother happened to mention it to me at breakfast this morning, thank God she remembered. You're a grown man take responsibility of your commitments. I'm sorry son but I expect you to be in New York for this interview tomorrow. Understood?" Shane felt like he was 12 years old again getting reprimanded by his father after he did something wrong. He felt about 2 feet tall at the moment. He knew even though he was technically on vacation, he never was really going to have a vacation. He had to do this interview in person tomorrow whether he liked it or not. Letting his father down was just not an option. "Yes sir, I understand." Shane answered. Vince smiled on the other end of the phone; Shane really was all in when it came to the business. He would never do anything that would give his business or his family a bad name. "That's what I like to hear. Good job son. I'll tell you what, would it be easier if I sent the jet to Boston so you could fly to New York instead of driving?" Vince asked his obviously disappointed son. Shane thought for a minute. It would definitely make his life a lot easier. It was probably a 4 hour drive to New York and only a half hour if he flew. "Yeah, Dad that would be great. Thank you!" Vince could tell his son was feeling a bit better with that offer in place so he agreed to have the jet waiting at the airport at 10AM. With the interview being at 2 in the afternoon, it would be plenty of time for him. "Alright Dad, I'm pretty tired. I'll call you tomorrow after the interview and let you know how it went. Night." "Goodnight Son." Vince responded and hung up the phone.

After Vince hung up he laid back in his chair and thought for a minute. Shane had taken off to Boston to go out with a girl. She must be something special if he took off right away without mentioning anything. Vince McMahon was certainly curious about his son's new mystery girl and he was definitely going to get to the bottom of this.

Meanwhile Shane was making his way off the elevator and down the hall to his suite. He was still super annoyed. He was looking forward to seeing Capri tomorrow and he had told her he wasn't leaving town for a few more days. As he undressed and got ready for bed he kept thinking how he could make this work. He already lost his wife because she couldn't handle his hectic schedule anymore; he didn't want to miss a chance with Capri for the same reason. Then a light bulb went off in his head and he reached for his phone that was resting on the night stand. It may be a crazy idea but so far this whole thing has been crazy. What the hell, he decided to go for it!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Capri had just settled into bed herself with Stormy cuddled at her feet. She had been on the phone with JoJo for almost an hour telling her every little detail about the date. She was so unbelievably happy at the moment and had told herself to just enjoy it. She had a tendency to overthink things and vowed to not do it with Shane. He was too perfect and sweet and funny and sexy and charming and…. Well she could go on for days about all the great things about him. Snapping her from her thoughts, she heard her phone go off with a text message alert. She smiled the biggest smile and squealed with joy when she saw it was Shane. The squealed had scared her poor dog right off the bed and she quickly patted her on the head to let her know everything was fine and immediately focused her attention back to the phone.

**Shane: Hello beautiful. Just wanted to let you know I just got to the hotel and I haven't stopped thinking of you the whole drive. **

**Capri: Is that so? ;-)**

**Shane: Absolutely. Can't wait to kiss you some more :-***

**Capri: Well it just so happens I have some time in my schedule tomorrow so I think that can be arranged lol.**

**Shane: Speaking of tomorrow, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. Something came up, well it didn't really come up I forgot. Here's the thing, I have an interview for a magazine tomorrow afternoon in New York. It shouldn't take long, only an hour I'm thinking. My dad called and reminded me about it and I can't cancel last minute. So I guess what I'm trying to say is if you are free for the day, would you like to come with me? **

It was taking awhile for Capri to answer back and he was thinking he made a big mistake asking her. It was too soon. She probably thought he was some creep asking her to go to New York with him. They only just went on their first date. Then all of a sudden, his phone vibrated next to him.

**Capri: Me go to New York with you tomorrow? Are you sure that's a good idea?**

**Shane: I would love for you to come with me but if it's too fast too soon I understand. **

**Capri: How long would we be gone for? **

Shane couldn't believe it, was she actually going to say yes?! Then he got an even better idea.

**Shane: Well my dad is actually going to be sending the company plane so we wouldn't have to make the 4 hour drive. It would only be a quick flight. Maybe we could get dinner afterwards and spend the night….**

Shane was holding his breathe, waiting for an answer, he hoped he wasn't being too forward.

Capri couldn't believe what she just read! He was really asking her to spend the night in New York City with him?! The logical part of her was screaming at her to not go, she after all just had one date with him! But the other part of her, couldn't think of anything more perfect than flying off the New York with a gorgeous Shane McMahon. She knew she had to respond soon or he might think she wasn't interested. Hmm… What to do, what to do?

**Capri: Give me like 5 minutes. I'm supposed to work at the restaurant tomorrow night. I should be able to get one of the other girls to cover for me though. **

Capri quickly went into her contacts and found a number for one of the newer bartenders her dad hired a couple months back. If anyone would help her out, it would be Melanie. "Mel? Hey it's Capri!" she said into the phone when Melanie picked up. "Hey Capri, what's up?" Melanie answered back. "Nothing much, listen I have an enormous favor to ask. I am supposed to close tomorrow. Anyway you can cover for me? Something important kinda came up. I would owe you big time." Capri found herself pretty much begging. "Yeah sure, no prob! I could use the extra cash. As long as it's cool with your dad." Melanie responded.

'Crap, dad!' Capri thought to herself. There was no way she could tell him she was taking off with a millionaire stranger to New York overnight! He would freak out. She had to think of something to tell him.

"Oh, yeah no worries. I'll make sure to clear it with him. Thanks again Mel!" Capri answered back then hung up. Now that that was taken care of, she had to figure out what to tell her dad. Even though she was 26 years old, she was still terrified to tell her dad certain things and this is definitely one of those things. She knew the right person to call for backup.

"Jo, its me pick up!" She said into her best friend's answering machine. "Hello?" a very groggy JoJo picked up the other end. She felt bad for waking her friend but this was an emergency! "Ri, what's wrong?" Jo seemed a little more alert now. "I need help. Shane just told me he has a thing in New York tomorrow and wants me to go with him…overnight." Capri explained. "Overnight?! Already? Damn, moneybags doesn't waste anytime does he?" JoJo responded. "Well do you wanna go?" she added. "Yes, I wanna go. I know it seems kinda sudden but I trust him and I don't want to let this opportunity pass me by." Capri answered. "I already called one of the other girls to cover my shift tomorrow but of course I don't want to tell Dad where I'm going." JoJo let out a laugh, "No, Mr.C will flip his shit. So I'm guessing you need an alibi." Capri smiled, leave it to JoJo to know exactly what she was thinking. "Exactly!" Capri responded. Jojo was silent for a minute before she answered. "If I promise to back you up, will you promise to call me the minute you get there? And I want your hotel information. I know you like him and all but you can never be too careful Ri." Capri rolled her eyes, her bestie watched way too much Law &amp; Order. "Okay, yes fine. I will let you know where I will be." "Perfect, alright just tell your dad that we decided to do a spur of the moment girls spa trip up in New Hampshire and that's where you will be. This is actually good for me. I have a ton of school work to get done for my graduate class so this will give me that motive to not leave the house in case I happen to run into him." Capri was overjoyed, this girl always came through for her. "Thanks Jo! Love you!" Capri pretty much screamed into the phone. "Yeah yeah. Listen I want to hear from you the second you get there and I need hotel information. Don't make me drive to New York to come look for you. You know I will. Now let me go back to sleep!" And with that JoJo was gone.

Capri was beyond excited. She was actually going away for the night with the man of her dreams. She got up from the bed to search for her luggage, what the hell was she going to pack? Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, she almost forgot to text Shane back and let him know she was even coming.

**Capri: So what time, should I expect you to come pick me up? :-) **

**Shane: Flight leaves at 10 so I'll pick you up about 9AM. So excited, we are going to have fun in NYC :-) **

**Capri: Less than an hour to get thru security? That doesn't seem right. **

Shane laughed when he read this. Of course, she had never been on a private jet before so she wouldn't know security doesn't bother you.

**Shane: No security when you're flying in style. Only one you have to be nervous about frisking you is me ;-) Get some sleep baby, I'll see you in the morning. **

**Capri: Good night McMahon xo **

Capri knew sleep was definitely not in her future, she hurried around trying to pack a bag. She decided it would be best to wait until the morning to call her dad and tell her about her "girls trip".

**Things are going to get pretty good when they spend the night together for the first time! Let me know what you guys think! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

10AM sharp and Capri was buckling her seat belt getting ready for take off. Shane was right, security was absolutely no problem. They were taken through a separate entrance and escorted to the runway where a black jet with the WWE logo on the side was waiting for them. Shane grabbed Capri's hand and lead her up the stairs connected to the side of the plane where Captain Eric greeted them. He was an older sweet looking man and shook hands with Shane pulling him into a half hug and tipped his hat off to Capri when Shane introduced them. Shane later explained that Eric had been his dad's piolet since Shane was a teenager.

After boarding the plane, Capri was given a quick tour and she had to admit she was definitely impressed. It had everything from an office with a big table for meetings to a master bedroom in the back. Captain Eric came over the speaker letting its two passengers and one flight attendant know they would be taking off in two minutes.

So here Capri was sitting in a very comfortable private jet next to a gorgeous, sweet guy on her way to New York. Her head was spinning from the crazy events of the last couple days. Shane sensed something was on her mind and he was nervous she was having second thoughts. He was really starting to fall for this girl and he didn't want to screw it up. Shane reached over and grabbed Capri's hand giving it a small squeeze. She looked up and smiled at him but it wasn't fooling him.

"You okay?" he asked her. "Oh yeah, I'm great! This jet is amazing." Capri answered trying to cover up the doubt she was feeling but Shane still wasn't buying it. He took a deep breath before started again. "Are you sure? You look kinda overwhelmed. Is this too fast?" Capri was caught off guard a bit by this question. How is it that he knew exactly what she was thinking?

It was Capri's turn to take a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie, it's a little crazy. I mean we only meant a couple days ago and now I am flying off to New York in your family's private jet." She could see a ping of worry in his face now and she could only imagine what he was thinking. "Don't get me wrong, I am so happy you invited me on this trip, just takes a minute to wrap my head around." She shook off any doubts that she had. She was not going to let her fears and insecurities screw up something that could be so amazing. Capri leaned over the armrest and kissed Shane with everything she had. He happily returned the kiss then whispered in her ear "You taste so fucking good." He then rested his forehead against hers.

They both sat up when the flight attendant, who Shane had introduced as Hailey earlier, came by with two glasses of mimosas. Capri gladly took the glass, maybe this would help calm her nerves. Shane raised his glass to hers, "To new beginnings and second chances." Capri smiled and brought her glass up to his "And to enjoying each other in New York." She answered with a wink. **"Cling" **both glasses responded as Capri and Shane stared into each other's eyes.

The flight was very quick and before Capri knew what was happening they were walking down the stairs onto the runway with a limo parked waiting for them. The limo navigated the streets of New York and made its way to the Ritz Carlton overlooking Central Park. Shane then took his cell phone out of his pocket, hit a few buttons, and put it up to his ear. "Yes, hotel manager please." There was a pause then Capri heard someone come on the line. "Hi, this is Shane McMahon. My office called you this morning to tell you I was coming. Then there was another pause before Shane started talking again. "Well I appreciate it very much. You can understand, I want it to be very quiet that I am staying there tonight." Capri had to admit it, she was very turned on right now at the way Shane sounded on the phone, he just seemed so in charge and powerful. She couldn't help herself and she leaned over and started kissing his neck. Shane still being on the phone was trying hard not to laugh but was failing miserably. "Again….Thank….Thank you again. Goodbye!" Shane shuddered having trouble getting the words out while he had a very sexy woman sucking on his neck.

He hung up and threw his phone down next to him. Looking over at Capri with a kind of sparkle in his eyes he pushed her down on the seat of the limo, climbing on top of her and straddling her taking her arms and holding them over her head. Capri couldn't stop giggling as she tried to fight to break free but it was no use, Shane was too strong for her and there was no way she was getting out of this, not that she wanted to anyway. Having him on top of her was turning her on more than she already was.

"Now Ms. Calucci, is it polite to distract someone when they are on the phone?" Shane said trying to be as serious as possible but unable to keep a straight face. Capri got the game and decided to play right along. "No Sir, it's not polite. Can you forgive me?" Shane smiled his gorgeous smile and kissed her on the forehead but before he could say anything the phone in the back of the limo that connected to the driver rang. Shane reached over with his long arms to pick it up not moving from on top of Capri. The driver wanted to know if they were ready to go in the hotel yet since the limo had been sitting outside of it for a couple minutes now. Shane looked down at Capri with a very mischievous smile on his face and told the driver to circle the block and then they would be ready to go in. After he hung up with the driver, he returned his attention back to the gorgeous brunette that was currently underneath him. Traffic in New York was always crazy and a drive around the block could take anywhere from ten to fifteen minutes and Shane was going to use this to his advantage.

He looked at Capri for unspoken permission and she understood exactly what he was asking and gave him all the permission he needed with a simple kiss. In the past couple days, they had done A LOT of kissing but this was different, it was a silent way of telling Shane that she trusted him and whatever he was thinking, Capri was game for.

Shane slid off his suit jacket and tossed it aside then slowly undid his cream color tie. He then unbuttoned the first two buttons on his dress shirt before taking the tie and using it to tie Capri's hands together over her head. Meanwhile Capri was trying not to have a heart attack at the very moment. Her heart was beating so fast with anticipation on what was going through Shane's mind. She had never really been into being tied up before but with Shane she was starting to realize she would let him do just about anything to her.

Shane leaned down and placed his lips on top of hers for a quick kiss. "Now I need you to be a good girl and don't move. Remember there is a driver on the other side of that window so try and keep quiet. Understand?" Shane asked in a very sexy low voice. Capri nodded her head yes. Shane then started kissing her neck and traveled downward until he reached the top of her shirt. He looked at her one more time to make sure he wasn't crossing any lines and when he got the green light to continue he undid the buttons of her pale pink blouse. Shane licked his lips when her lacy white bra was exposed. He started kissing her chest then reached behind her to unclip her bra. Her breasts were perfect, he had stolen a few looks of her cleavage already but now seeing them without any clothing on them got Shane hard instantly. He dropped his mouth on one and started licking and sucking her nipple making her even more wet than she already was. He made sure to give the other one equal attention and took her nipple between his fingers and squeezed it while he continued to please her with his tongue.

Capri let out the moan she had been trying so hard to hold in. Shane looked up at her and smiled, loving that he was turning her on so much. He released the breast he was holding and his hand began to travel down her stomach and stopped outside her jeans right on her mound. Capri's blood was now rushing with the feeling of Shane's hand so close to her sex. He began to rub his hand outside of her pants feeling how hot and wet she was. Just as he was about to unbutton her jeans and feel just how wet she was, Shane felt the limo pull over and knew they had made it back in front of the hotel. "Damn it!" he whispered beyond frustrated now. He considered telling the driver to go another block but he knew he had to get checked in before the interview. He brought his lips up to Capri's ear "I can't wait to taste all of you baby" and he placed a soft kiss on her ear lobe. Shane then got up off of Capri, buttoned up his shirt, untied Capri's hands from his tie, and put that same tie back on.

Capri just laid there for a second in absolute shock at how hot that was. She was also incredibly frustrated that they came so close and now she had to put on a face that she wasn't almost going to get fucked in the back of a limo. And there was Shane putting the finishing touches on making sure his tie was straight with a small smile on his face. 'How was he so calm right now?!' she thought to herself. He knew that he was driving her crazy and she swore he got some sick enjoyment out of it. "You might want to umm.." Shane said pointing to Capri's still opened blouse. Capri buttoned up and smoothed out her hair. "Ready to go" Shane said with a cocky smile on his face as the driver opened to limo door. Capri returned the smile and took his hand as they got out. 'If he wanted to play dirty, she was definitely willing to play!'

**REVIEWS PLEASE :-) **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They made their way into the hotel and Shane guided them straight to the elevators. Standing at the elevator was a man that introduced himself as the hotel manager and instructed them to follow him. Shane kept hold of Capri's hand and smiled over at her with a wink. The hotel manager punched in a code 7839 and the elevator made its way to the very top floor, opening up to the penthouse suite.

"Well Mr. McMahon, I hope everything is to your liking and if I could just get you to sign off on this credit card authorization I will get out of your hair." The hotel manager said as he handed Shane a clipboard. Shane looked it over quickly and signed off handing it back to the man. "Thank you very much again." Shane thanked the manager. "Of course and if we can do anything to make your stay more enjoyable, please do not hesitate to contact me directly. Just ring the front desk and they will make sure to find me. Your bags are on their way up and the bell hop will leave them in the front hall for you." Shane reached into his wallet and pulled out a $50 bill handing it to the hotel manager. "That's very kind. Please make sure he gets this for carrying up our bags." And with that he made his way back down the elevator, leaving Capri and Shane alone for the first time all day.

Capri took a minute to look around the penthouse. It was the most gorgeous room she had ever seen. Marble floors with floor to ceiling glass windows. A fully stocked bar in the corner next to a kitchen that was bigger than her own at home. She made her way into the bedroom with an enormous king size bed with white silk sheets. She made her way over to the window next to the bed and couldn't believe her eyes. It had an amazing view of Manhattan complete with the Freedom Tower and the Empire State Building and Capri could've sworn she could see the outline of the Statue of Liberty off in the distance. She was lost in her thoughts for a minute. How did she get so lucky to be staying in such a breathtaking room? Or how did she get so lucky to have somehow gotten the attention of Shane? Granted they hadn't known each other long at all but she was really feeling this connection with him that she couldn't explain. She wasn't sure how this was going to work, with living in two different states and him traveling so much for work but she was really hoping they would figure it out.

She was jolting out of her thoughts when she felt two arms come around her waist and hug her tightly. Shane started kissing her neck from behind as Capri closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness they were sharing. "I'm sorry but I gotta hop in the shower and get ready. I hate that I have this interview right now." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "It's okay, I understand." She responded. "I promise, I am going to get this over with as fast as possible and be right back here to spend the rest of the night with you." He said continuing to shower her neck with soft kisses.

Shane backed away knowing that he had to jump in the shower and get ready for this thing if he was going to be on time. He grabbed the bags from the hallway, placed them on the bed and started going through his. He took out a white dress shirt and baby blue tie and set them down on the bed since the ones he was currently wearing were all wrinkled from their limo fun. Shane then started to unbutton the dress shirt he was wearing and threw it to the side. Capri couldn't take her eyes off of Shane and continued to watch excitedly as he stripped off the white t-shirt he was wearing underneath. There he was standing there in just black dress pants that sat very low on his waist. Capri hadn't seen him yet without shirt on and she was having a hard time controlling her breathing. There was no denying the fact that he worked out. He didn't have a big jacked up body like most of the wrestlers that she saw Monday night but he had a flat toned abdomen and arms that were muscular but fit perfectly under a suit. He was fit and in shape like a wrestler but had that sexy office executive look to him as well. To cut to the chase, he was perfect!

Shane could feel Capri's eyes on him and smiled softy. He prided himself on working out every morning (well almost every morning) but never was one for showing off his body like most of the other guys. Whenever he was in the ring he wore a t-shirt or a jersey so he knew that Capri was probably curious as to what he looked like underneath his shirt and he was happy to see he didn't disappoint.

He took his eyes off Capri for a minute to look over at the clock. "Shit!" he said noticing it was almost 12:30. He still had to shower, get ready and get to the other side of Manhattan for this interview at ProWrestling Magazine's office. Shane was now quickly scrambling around the bedroom then grabbed a towel before heading off to the shower. Capri let out a soft giggle. This was the first time she had seen Shane so frazzled, usually he was so cool calm and collected, taking control of every situation so it was funny to see him running around like he lost his head. She heard the shower turn on and smiled slyly. She hadn't forgot how he got her all hot and bothered downstairs just to get interrupted and she could tell how much that amused him. Well two could play at that game.

Capri entered the bathroom very quietly because in order for her plan to work, she needed the element of surprise. She quickly stripped off her clothes and placed them in the corner of the marble floor bathroom. In the corner of the bathroom was a large Jacuzzi, she was hoping they would have a chance to use later. The bathroom was starting to steam up a bit and Capri tiptoed over to the glass shower stall Shane was in and opened the door. Shane currently had his head under the water washing out the shampoo so he didn't hear or see her enter. He was startled when he finally opened his eyes to a wet naked Capri. At first he didn't speak, he couldn't speak. He was too busy looking over her entire body and instantly harden as he enjoyed looking at every part of her. "Capri what are you doi…" Shane was cut off as Capri pushed her wet body against his and put her finger to his lips telling him to be quiet. "You had your fun McMahon, now it's my turn." She said as she descended to her knees and took hold of his cock that was rock hard now. Shane's eyes grew wide and he couldn't believe what was happening. Before he could say anything. Capri took Shane in her mouth and started moving her tongue up and down then started sucking as water dripped down onto her face. Part of Shane knew he had to get going if he was going to get to this interview on time but the majority part of him didn't give a shit. He had this hot sexy girl sucking him off in the shower, how could he stop this?!

"Oh fuck, baby. That feels so good." Shane was saying through his teeth. It had been a long time since Shane had anything close to this done to him but even then, it was never this sexy. What was this girl doing to him? Capri looked up with her light hazel eyes into his dark brown ones. "You like that baby?" Shane was ready to explode and knew he had to stop this before it ended too quickly but it just felt way too good. "Yeah baby, don't stop." Shane replied with his eyes closed as he enjoyed every minute of what was happening to him. Capri continued to work his cock in her month but then realized this was probably not the best idea. He did have somewhere important to be and from the way he was rushing around he couldn't be late.

She then stood up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "What are you doing?" Shane said not hiding his disappointment well. "I thought you had somewhere you have to be honey." Capri said putting on her most innocent face. A growling noise exited Shane's mouth that both took Capri off guard and turned her on all at the same time. "Fuck it!" he said as he picked her up with one arm and held her against the shower wall. "It can wait." Shane then started exploring Capri's body. He reached down with his free hand and started rubbing her clit driving her absolutely insane. Shane didn't waste anytime and he slid 2 fingers deep into her causing Capri to moan very loudly. She ran her hands along the muscles in his back and felt herself loosing control. Shane felt how wet Capri was and was dying to see how she tasted. He took his fingers out of her pulsing body and brought them to his mouth. "Mmm.. oh my god, you taste so fucking good, I need more." He said in a low husky voice.

Shane then placed Capri back on her feet and then it was his turn to get on his knees. Being over 6 feet tall, Shane had to lift Capri up a bit so he was able to get the access he wanted and before Capri knew what was happening; Shane dipped his tongue inside of her and started licked at her clit. This was about her body could take and she started to cum. Shane's tongue started moving faster as he just couldn't get enough of what he was tasting. He could do this all day if he could.

Then just about the worst thing that could happen at that moment happened. The hotel phone rang. "Fuck! You gotta be kidding me!" Shane said as he leaned his head against Capri's stomach in frustration. "Not now!" Capri was now knocked out of cloud 9. "What's wrong, who is that?" she asked. "If I were to guess, the limo driver that the magazine sent telling me he's here." Shane whined. Capri laughed at the fact that a grown man was whining. Shane got to his feet and put his forehead to hers. "Babe, I really gotta go but I will be back as soon as I can to finish this. I promise!" Capri took the hint and washed off quickly and exited the shower, knowing that if she stayed he was never going to get ready.

Five minutes later, Shane was out of the shower, dressed and kissing Capri goodbye. "I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home and if you wanna leave the room at all the code to the elevator is written down on the coffee table. This shouldn't take more than a couple hours then the rest of the night is yours." Shane looked down at his watch, 1:30 he might be okay on time depending on traffic. "Gotta babe!" and with one final kiss, he was down the elevator.

Capri made her way over to the couch and plopped down. Then she remembered Jo! She had already broken her promise about calling her right when she got to New York, oh well she was sure she would understand. But she did have to call her before she sent the national guard after her. JoJo of course answered on the 2nd ring which means she was waiting for her. They talked for a few minutes she explained everything was going perfect and they were staying at the Ritz. JoJo teased her a bit asking if she had gotten any yet but Capri wasn't spilling too many details, that was between her and Shane, not her, Shane, and her big mouth bestie. After she hung up with her nosy overprotective friend, she noticed she had a text message. A big smile came across her face when she saw who it was from.

**Shane: So I am currently sitting in this limo with a hard on thinking about that shower **

**Capri: Is that so? You better control that. Could get awfully embarrassing for ya ;-) **

**Shane: Not that easy when I can still taste you and you tasted so good babe. **

**Capri: Well then hurry back Mr. cuz I'm ready for round 2. **

**Shane: Did I mention how much I hate having to do this interview? :-( **

**Capri: LOL! I'll see you soon. I might go downstairs and have something to eat at that little bar I saw. **

**Shane: If you do that, make sure they charge it to my room. **

**Capri: I'm pretty sure I can afford a sandwich Shane!**

**Shane: I know you can babe but it's the least I can do after having the leave you just when we were getting to the good part! Pulling up to the building now! Miss you xo **

**Capri: Have fun xo **

Capri put her phone back in her purse. She was going to head downstairs but not to eat. She had seen a couple boutiques next to the hotel when they were in the limo and she thought maybe she could find something to wear for when Shane got back. She grabbed her bag and the piece of paper with the elevator code and heading downstairs.

After about an hour of looking around a couple stores, Capri found a red bra and panty set that she knew would drive Shane crazy. She found a pair of black stockings and pairing that with the black pumps that she bought would complete the super sexy look she was going for. She checked her phone, still no Shane. He must still be in the interview so hopefully she had plenty of time to get back up to the room and get ready.

Walking out of the ProWrestling Magazine office, Shane checked his watch. Hour and a half, wow he didn't think he ever did an interview that fast! He hopped back into the waiting limo and pulled out his phone.

**Shane: All done, on my way back. Hope you didn't miss me too much ;-) **

Capri was laying on the bed flipping through channels. She had everything all set up in the bathroom, so all she needed to do was touch up her makeup and slip into her new purchase.

**Capri: Just hurry up and get back here McMahon!**

45 minutes later and the limo pulled up in front of the Ritz. Shane didn't even wait for the driver to open the door for him. He pulled out a tip, slapped the money in his hand, thanked him politely and made his way back into the hotel. As he was making his way through the lobby and over to the elevators he was stopped by an all too familiar voice calling his name. Shane didn't even want to turn around because he didn't want this to real. Making his way across the hotel lobby was none other, than Vince McMahon.

**Reviews please. Wanna know what people think! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Dad! What the hell are you doing here?" Shane said with just about the fakest smile in the world. 'Did the universe just not want him to get laid today?!' he thought to himself. "Shane-O, hi son!" Vince said with a huge grin on his face. "Well I talked to Eric to see what time your flight was scheduled to leave New York and he said that you weren't leaving until tomorrow and I know where you always stay when you are in New York so.." "So you drove the hour from Connecticut to see what I was up to." Shane cut his father off getting more annoyed by the second. "Dad, I told you I wasn't going to miss the interview. I just got back, there was no reason to come and check on me." Vince could tell his son was very upset with him. "Shane calm down, I just found it a little odd you were spending the night in New York. That was all. Besides the trip wasn't just for you, I figured I'd stop by the New York office and see how things were going there." Shane wasn't buying it, his dad suspected something. "Can your old man come up for a drink before I head back home?" Vince asked his son, trying to change the subject. "Umm… no actually I was going to meet a friend for a beer." Shane tried to think of a lie on the spot. Now it was Vince's turn to not buy Shane's story. "What do you mean? Weren't you just heading up to your room?" Vince asked. 'Crap, I was never good at lying.' Shane thought to himself. "Yeah" he responded "But only to change my clothes, I'm actually running pretty late. Sorry Dad, another time." Shane said as he walked away. Vince had just about had it now, he knew his son was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was. "SHANE!" Vince yelled in his very intimating voice which stopped Shane right in his tracks. "Now what is going on? Why don't you want me to come up to your room?" Then it hit Vince.

"Wait a minute! It's that girl. The one from Boston. You brought her to New York with you and she is up in your room. That's why you don't want me up there." Vince knew he was right just by the look on his son's face. Shane let out a heavy sigh and realized he couldn't hide this from his dad any longer. He had clearly figured it out. "Alright, yes fine. She's upstairs. I was pissed off that I had to do this interview so I asked her to come with me. Happy now?" Shane blurted out. Vince looked at his son for a minute. He was happy that he seemed to have met someone that he wanted to spend time with but on the other hand this made Vince a little uneasy. Technically his son wasn't even divorced yet, might not look good if he is running around with a girl he just met. However one of the unattractive traits that Shane got from Vince was being kind of hotheaded when someone questions them so Vince felt it was best to keep his concerns to himself for the time being.

Vince gave his son a soft smile and turned on his heels, heading for the elevators. Shane immediately started after his father and started walking backwards in front of him. "Umm..What are you doing?" Shane asked his father. Vince didn't let Shane slow him down and continued walking. "I wanna meet her." Vince answered. Both men were now standing in front of the elevators, Shane blocking it so his father couldn't enter. "No you don't!" Vince gave his son a look that pretty much told Shane there was no way he was stopping him from what he was doing. Shane figured one last try at stopping his dad wouldn't hurt. "Dad look. I would love for you to meet her but I'm still getting to know her. Once I know her then I will be more than happy to introduce her to the rest of the family." The elevator doors opened and Vince stepped inside followed by a very nervous Shane. Vince knew he didn't have to say anything further. His son knew that once the old man set his mind on something, it was impossible to talk him out of it. Guess it was time for Capri to meet good old dad. Shane shot one final dirty look at his dad and hit the elevator code taking them up to the penthouse. This is definitely not how Shane pictured this afternoon going.

Upstairs Capri had finished the final touches to her hair and makeup and got comfortable in the bed with her new bra and panty set complete with her black pumps. She had to even admit to herself, she looked hot. Shane had said he would be here soon and once she heard the elevator doors ding her heart started racing. She tried to position herself into the sexy pose she could think of but felt kind of silly so just kneeled on the bed and waited for him to come in.

Shane and Vince stepped off the elevator. Shane looked around and didn't see any sign of Capri. "I'm back" Shane called out. "Capri? You here?" Hmm.. maybe she was still out; she had mentioned that she was going downstairs to get lunch maybe she was still down there. But he would have seen her most likely. Vince looked at his son with a confused look but didn't say anything. He just walked over to the bar and prepared himself a drink. "Be right back Dad." Shane called over his shoulder as he walked into the bedroom. Once he opened the door, he saw the most gorgeous site in the world.

"What took you so long? I missed you." Capri said in a voice she hoped was sexy. Shane's mouth just dropped to the floor. What the hell was he going to do? He had this sexy pretty much naked girl in his bed that he just wanted to attack at the moment then his stupid father in the other room drinking his booze. "You gotta get dressed!" Shane said trying his hardest to whisper. "What?!" Capri exclaimed feeling very rejected and confused. They were just all over each other a couple hours ago, what happened? "I thought you would like it." Capri said with disappointment in her voice. This nearly broke Shane's heart, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Capri's feelings especially when she looked like this. "No, you don't understand." Shane said as he walked closer to the bed. "I like it very much" he said softer as he ran his hands down Capri's bare arms and looked her over with nothing but desire in his eyes. "But I ran into my dad downstairs in the lobby and he insisted on coming up. He's right outside in the living room." Shane explained. Capri's heart dropped. "Wait, your dad's here? Like here in the hotel room?!" Shane nodded. "Yes, and he's not leaving until he meets you. Get dressed quickly. Time to meet Vince McMahon!"

Shane scurried out the bedroom door closing it behind him and went back to the living room to occupy his dad while Capri got dressed. As he was heading back out, he couldn't get the image of Capri on that bed in that sexy red lingerie, out of his head. If his dad wasn't here he would definitely be ripping that off of her this very moment. As Shane was back in the living room with his dad, Capri was busy scrambling around trying to find something to wear. Meeting Shane's dad was definitely not on her to-do list today. What if he didn't like her? What if he thought she wasn't good enough for Shane, I mean those thought most definitely ran through her head, she wouldn't doubt that they would run through his.

Capri finally found a pair of jeans and a pale blue cashmere sweater, she decided to ditch the pumps and switch to a pair of white and black wedges. She checked her hair one last time and with her heart pounded she opened the bedroom door, took a deep breath, and made her way out to the living area where she heard the two men talking.

"So how were things at the New York office? I know you haven't been there since before Christmas." Shane asked his dad trying to distract him from the fact that Capri was taking a bit longer to come out of the bedroom. Vince sipped on the scotch he had poured himself. "Things are good, seems to be running like I hoped." Vince answered then was distracted from the conversation when he saw a pretty young woman walk in the room. Shane looked up as well and smiled at Capri. She certainly changed quickly and looked gorgeous. "There you are." Shane said walking over to her and putting his arm around her, figuring she was probably quite nervous. "Dad I would like you to meet Capri. Capri, meet my Dad, Vince McMahon." Capri stuck her hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. McMahon." She said giving him smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Vince stared in shock for a moment, 'wow this girl is certainly a looker and a little on the young side.' He thought to himself. Vince accepted Capri's handshake. "Please with the Mr. McMahon" he responded "Call me Vince and the pleasure is all mine."

Capri put on her biggest smile to try and hide how nervous she was. It wasn't everyday you meet your boyfriend's father who happens to be one of the most powerful men on television (well, wait she couldn't even call him her boyfriend yet, could she? Oh man this was getting more confusing by the second). One thing was for sure, Capri was grateful to have Shane next to her, she was sure he knew she was nervous.

"So… what are you two up to for the rest of the day?" Vince asked wanting to break the awkward silence that just feel over the room. Shane rolled his eyes at his father's attempt for small talk. 'Well, Dad if you weren't here I would be having the best sex of my life' Shane thought to himself. "Well, I don't know about Capri but I'm pretty hungry so I was hoping to go grab a bite to eat somewhere so if you don't mind, it was great seeing you Dad but we are going to get going." Capri looked at Shane catching his subtle hint and played along. "Oh yeah, I'm starving." Capri smiled sweetly.

"Excellent!" Vince exclaimed. "I'm famished myself, why don't I join you?" Shane gave his father the 'are you fucking kidding me look'. He was most certainly hungry but what he had the appetite for was not going to be found on any menu at a restaurant. Capri decided that they were clearly not getting rid of this guy anytime soon and she really wanted to make a good first impression with Shane's father so before she knew it the words were spilling out of her mouth before she could catch them. "That sounds great! We would love you to join us Vince! Wouldn't we Shane?" Shane looked at Capri and just shook his head, her too now. Was the whole world against him these days? Shane was an executive and was used to putting on an act when he had to so he put on his fakest most un-genuine smile and answered with "Sure, the more the merrier" but not before giving his father the dirtiest look that did not go unnoticed by neither Capri nor Vince.

Once downstairs they decided on this little Irish pub a few doors down from the hotel. Shane, always the gentleman, pulled out Capri's chair and scooted her in and took his place next to her sitting opposite his father who still hadn't managed to wipe the shit eating grin off his face. Vince knew he most likely interrupted something, I mean he wasn't stupid. However just a quick bite to eat and light conversation and he would let them get back to whatever it was they had planned before he hijacked their date.

"So Capri, tell me a little about yourself." Vince asked. Capri couldn't shake the feeling that she was on a job interview right now. She found Vince quite intimidating, a lot more than she found Shane but she kept it together in fear of embarrassing not only herself but Shane as well.

"Well, I'm from just outside of Boston where I help my dad run his restaurant. I went to the University of Massachusetts for journalism. And other than that, not really much to tell; I own my townhouse that I share with my dog." Capri finished with a soft laugh. "Definitely not the jet setting exciting life you guys are used to."

Vince smiled and chuckled. "Trust me, it's not as exciting as you may think. A lot of traveling and paperwork. That's good though, you are close with your parents. Something you and Shane have in common." Vince said with a smug smile directed to his son which Shane returned with an eye roll. "So does your mom help out with the business too?" Vince asked. Shane looked up in horror and kicked his father under the table to shut him up. "Ouch, what?!" Vince looked at his son.

Capri laughed. "It's fine. My mom passed away a couple years ago. Cancer. So it's just me and my dad. They never had any other kids so I kinda take care of him." Vince was now embarrassed, he always had a way of putting his foot in his mouth. "Oh my Capri. I'm so sorry. That's terrible." Capri smiled, she could tell Vince was being quite sincere and she appreciated that, she was starting to feel a little more comfortable with the conversation. "Thanks Vince, its gets easier day by day. I miss her but I just do my best to try and make her proud." Vince liked her answer, she had family values and he could tell she had a good heart, so far he approved. It was bugging him about her age though, she was definitely a lot younger than Shane and this still made him a little nervous.

"So, exactly how old are you?" Vince asked. Shane again delivered a shift kicked to his old man's shin. "Seriously?!" Shane exclaimed horrified at his dad's completely blunt and somewhat rude question. "What?" Vince asked. "It's a valued question, she doesn't look 35." Capri let out a real belly laugh. "No, I'm not 35, I'm actually 26. So we have about 9 years between us." Vince thought for a second., 9 years wasn't too bad. He was thinking a lot worse than that. As long as she was good to Shane and with him for the right reason, Vince could deal with that.

Their food arrived and Vince was quiet for a moment giving everyone a chance to dig into their meals. "Did Shane happen to mention he is going through a divorce at the moment?" Vince asked immediately moving his legs so his son wouldn't attempt to kick him again.

Shane instantly dropped his silverware on the plate making a big clacking sound on the plate. "Ok, seriously?! Dad enough! Yes, she knows about my divorce and even if she didn't, I'm pretty sure that's not your business to tell." Shane was getting extremely furious with his father. Capri sensed this right away and put her hand on Shane's arm to calm him down. She was positive she didn't want to see this father-son duo go at it in the middle of a restaurant.

"Shane, its fine. Relax" Capri said softly making Shane instantly calm down and take a sip of his beer. This nearly floored Vince. Never in his life had he seen his son calm down so quickly before. Maybe this girl would be good for him. Once Capri was satisfied that Shane wasn't going to rip his poor father's head off she figured now was as good a time as any to inform Vince that her and Shane weren't that different at all.

"He told me the first day we met actually. He's been very forthcoming with his recent situation, if you will. I just went through a divorce myself. I married my college boyfriend once we graduated. Unfortunately he didn't take our marriage vows as seriously as I did, if you catch my drift. So Shane and I definitely have that in common." Capri finished hoping she hadn't given away too much to make Vince think there was something wrong with her.

Vince actually thought the complete opposite. He admired this young woman for being so forthcoming and liked that she had a lot of life experience and what seemed like a good head on her shoulders for someone so young. After the whole divorce talk was settled and Shane had a second to breathe and not want to rip his dad's head off, the conversation got a lot lighter. Capri asked Vince about how he started the company and the early beginnings, which Vince always loved talking about and that sent him on stories after stories that lasted pretty much the rest of the meal.

When the check arrived, Capri watched Vince and Shane fight over it for a few minutes until Vince finally won the battle. She could tell these two men were very similar especially when it came to their pride. After the bill was paid, all three walked the short walk back to the hotel, Vince's limo was already waiting outside. "Thank you for joining me for lunch. It was great meeting you Capri. I hope to see you again real soon. Come down to Connecticut for the weekend or even one of the shows coming up." Vince said and pulled Capri into a hug. Before he released her though he softly whispered so Shane couldn't hear, "Make sure to take care of my boy, I can already tell he's crazy about you." Vince then pulled Shane into a hug. "Bye son, call me tomorrow. I won't bother you for the rest of the day, I promise." Vince said with a smile. He could tell his son was anxious for him to leave and he wasn't going to take up anymore of their time. "Bye Dad, thanks for lunch." And with the Vince was in the limo heading back home to Greenwich.

Capri and Shane were finally alone and just took a minute to look at each other. Still outside the hotel, Shane pulled Capri into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Alone at last." He joked. Capri giggled. "Your dad seems really nice. That was sweet to take us to lunch." Shane smiled at her. "He liked you, I could tell. And trust me, that is not an easy task to get his acceptance." Capri smiled, she was happy that Vince liked her. She still wasn't sure how this was going to work between the two of them but hopefully they would figure it out.

"So.." Shane started. "The rest of the day is yours, what would you like to do?" Shane knew what he wanted to do but he didn't think it would be proper to just drag her upstairs and rip her clothes off, not without her permission of course.

Capri had the exact same thing on her mind but the only difference is, she really didn't care how it sounded. Shane had been gone a good part of the afternoon and after what happened early in the shower, she was dying to pick up where they left off. "Well, I was kind of hoping to finish what was started early." Capri said putting on the cutest puppy dog eyes Shane had seen in his entire life.

That was all the green light, he needed because before Capri could realize what was going on, Shane was pulling her through the revolving door and heading straight for the elevators. As they waited for the elevators to take them to the penthouse on the top floor, they stood holding hands, not saying anything, just smiling at one another. Once they stepped inside and noticed that it was empty, the atmosphere completely changed. Things started to get very hot and once they made eye contact their self-control disappeared. Shane pushed Capri up against the back wall and had his body pressed up against hers. They kissed each other with everything they had. Their tongues fighting each other. Shane picked Capri up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his hips as his hands traveled down her back and grabbed her ass. He loved the feel of it. Capri had curves in all the right places and her ass was certainly no exception.

Once the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the penthouse, Shane backed out into the foyer with Capri still wrapped in his arms and continued his way to the bedroom. Busting through the door, he placed her down on the bed, kicked off his shoes, and showered her neck and chest with kisses as she let out joyous moans that was making his cock stir in his suit pants. Capri noticed the red lingerie set that she had purchased early next to her on the bed. "Really wish, we could have enjoyed this more." She said in a joking manner. Shane didn't stop kissing her but managed to respond between them, "Baby, trust me you looked incredible in it but I would have just ripped it off you anyways." He said with a sexy smile and started to undress her savoring each moment. He had showered with her earlier but was so caught off guard and unfortunately interrupted that he didn't get a chance to fully enjoy her body. Shane was straddling her on the bed and took his time admiring her in just her bra and panties.

"Wow" he said almost breathless "You are so beautiful." Shane continued to run his heads up and down her body. He didn't want to rush, there was no reason to rush. It had been so long since he had felt like this and he wanted to make sure that Capri felt as amazing as he did at this exact moment. Capri couldn't help but blush. Usually she didn't like being the center of attention but with Shane it was different. She swore no man at ever looked at her the way that he was, he made her feel beautiful and she was loving every moment of this. Shane was still dressed in his suit and Capri reached up and loosened his tie. "You look a little overdressed McMahon." She said as she slide his suit jacket off his broad shoulders and then it feel to the floor. Shane got up to remove his pants when Capri got up and kneeled on the bed in front of him. "Let me help you." She said and reached over and unbuttoned and slowly pulled the zipper down. She could feel how hard he was underneath and saw the look of relief when his pants dropped to the floor. Capri then got to work on Shane's dress shirt and soon he was standing in front of her in only his boxers. She took a second to admire his nicely chiseled body. He was absolutely perfect. Shane grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his. "Enjoying the view, are we?" he said with a smile. Capri looked deep into his dark eyes that were filled with passion and returned his smile with her own, "Uh huh…" was all the words she managed to get out. Shane reached behind Capri and unhooked her bra. He couldn't help but lick his lips, yup this girl was absolutely perfect. Her breasts fit his hands perfectly and he started to massage them and tug on her nipples with his fingers. Capri let out a moan that filled the room and reached her hand inside his boxers to start running her hand up and down his shaft. He was big, like bigger than she was used to, but couldn't wait to feel all of him. Shane McMahon was definitely all man.

Shane was loving the feeling of Capri's hands all over his cock. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the way she was making him feel. This was definitely worth the wait. Then he remembered something that really hadn't been an issue for him in years. He pulled away from her kiss. "Umm.. I'm not really sure if you're on anything but I did bring umm..protection just in case." He said surprised at how uncomfortable he felt saying that. He was 35 and was married for 10 years, condoms were not something he was used to anymore. Capri responded quickly, "Oh, well I'm on the pill and as far as anything else goes, I'm clean as a whistle. It's actually be kind of a long time for me." She said looking away pretty embarrassed. She hadn't been with anyone since her ex-husband and even then it had been awhile for that too since she suspected he was cheating for some time. Shane caught on at how embarrassed she looked and he found it adorable. To be honest it had been some time for him too. Marissa had checked out of their marriage a long time ago and why get it from him when he was sure she was getting it from somewhere else.

Shane held her face between his large hands and kissed her softly, "Hey, its been a long time for me too. But you were definitely worth the wait." Capri smiled, she loved how comfortable Shane was making her feel. "Thank you." She answered sweetly. The soft look in her eyes and the complete trust she had in him was all Shane needed, he removed her panties and the joined the rest of the clothes now piled below the bed. His boxers were the final piece of the puzzle and then Shane slowly lowered himself onto Capri. She was so wet and ready for him, he slid in and loved how tight she felt around him. Capri let out a gasp when she felt how hard and big he actually was. It took her a second to adjust and Shane waited until he felt her get more comfortable. Shane then began bucking his hips back and forth, slow at first than faster and faster. Capri was starting to moan and say his name over and over again. She brought her legs up on top of his shoulders and Shane continued to thrust into her. The two were getting so hot and soon enough Capri had somehow rolled Shane over and she was now the one on top riding him. This was something completely new to Shane. He liked how she felt on top of him and he loved that she was not afraid to take control. He thought what a good idea it was that they had the entire floor to themselves because things were definitely getting loud. Shane felt himself getting close and with little effort, flipped Capri back underneath him. "Oh baby, I'm getting close." Shane managed to say so that Capri knew what was about to happen. "Oh my god. Yeah Shane, come with me." Capri said in a half whisper voice. And with a few more thrust, Shane released inside her.

After a few seconds to catch his breath, Shane rolled off of Capri and laid on the bed next to her. Both were completely exhausted and out of breath. Capri took a second to compose herself and rolled onto her side facing Shane. "Wow" was all she could get out. Shane let out a small laugh and smiled at her. "I know… that was.." "Incredible" Capri finished for him. The two just stared at each other, neither believing how amazing that was. It had been such a long time for them both and even when they were still married, it wasn't nearly anything like that. Capri curled up next to Shane, placing her head on his chest and the both dozed off for a well-deserved nap.

**Sorry, I haven't updated in forever so I tried to make this one a little longer. Please review and suggestions to keep the story going! **


	23. Chapter 23

**_Sorry I haven't updated in forever! But with Shane recently back (hopefully for awhile) I thought it was a good time to start up again. Please send me reviews! _**

Chapter 23

Capri opened her eyes and was a bit startled at first when she didn't recognize the bed she was laying in. She felt warm strong arms around her and then smiled when she finally came out of the fog and remembered it was Shane's arms wrapped around her. She looked to the side of the bed and glanced out the huge picture window looking over the Manhattan skyline. The sun was just beginning to settle and the way it was set in the sky made the water of New York Harbor glisten like thousands of little diamonds. She swore she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

Capri decided to let Shane sleep a little longer and very carefully escaped his arms and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As she walked passed the bed and glanced over at the man still asleep, she smiled softly. She couldn't help but think how all of this was happening. It had only been a couple days and now she was in a gorgeous room with the most gorgeous man in the world. Capri walked over to the side of the bed and pulled the comforter over him and very gently kissed his cheek. 'Poor guy must be absolutely exhausted' she thought to herself. He had been doing nothing but traveling for the past few days and she can't imagine he had time to find to sleep. Capri grabbed her bag and brought it into the bathroom with her so she wouldn't disturb her by mistake.

Capri wasn't sure if Shane even had plans for them this evening and quite frankly, she really didn't care. She would be perfectly content with just staying in and relaxing in the comfort of their room but knowing from the little she knew about him, she figured he would want to take her out for some kind of dinner. She picked this light blue sundress with a pair of gold sandals. After picking the outfit she hopped in the shower. While in the shower she replayed this day in her head and smiled at how perfect it really was; even the part where they were interrupted by Shane's dad. After the shower, as Capri was brushing her hair and putting it up in a simple ponytail, she couldn't help but let her mind take her to the place it eventually always goes. And that is doubt. After such an amazing day, between the jet ride, to staying in a beautiful hotel penthouse, to impressing Vince McMahon, and finally amazing sex with Shane, Capri still doubted herself and found herself believing that she was fooling herself if she thought for even a second that this was going to work out.

Lost in her thoughts, she finished up her makeup and walked back into the bedroom. She noticed Shane was still asleep so she quietly set her bag back down and made her way into the living room. She noticed her purse on the floor that she dropped when her and Shane came busting through the elevator doors earlier. Picking it up, she got her cell phone and called the one person who always manages to talk her off a ledge, JoJo. The phone only rang about a half ring before JoJo picked up and Capri couldn't help but laugh because she knew her best friend was waiting by the phone for her to call.

"There you are! How's it going with Mr. Moneybags?" JoJo asked.

"Things are going great, seriously he is perfect Jo! Only…" Capri started with such defeat in her voice that didn't take long for JoJo to pick up on.

"Only what?" JoJo asked now concerned something happened. "Ri What happened? You sound upset, did he do something?"

Capri could tell that JoJo had gotten the wrong idea, it was nothing Shane did at all. He has been nothing but amazing and definitely understanding of her feelings this whole time. "No,no! He's been great, perfect gentlemen. It's just what am I thinking? This is crazy! I'm only going to be interesting to him for so long until he realizes we are two completely different people. Not to mention we don't even live in the same state! And he travels so much! What is he ever going to see in someone like me?" Capri finished now with a couple tears streaming down her face.

"Capri stop!" JoJo started now getting so annoyed that her best friend yet again can't see just how wonderful she is. "First off, if this guy loses interest than he's an idiot completely not worth your time to begin with. But I really don't think he would whisk you off to New York if he wasn't interested in you. Also before any of that happened, didn't he come back specifically to spend a few days with you?"

"Yes" Capri answered.

"And didn't he plan that cute date at the zoo and you walked around for hours talking and getting to know one another?" JoJo asked.

"Yes" Capri responded. "But Jo come on he's gorgeous, is in charge of this giant company and can have any girl he would ever want. What the hell is he going to see in a loser bartender at her daddy's bar that couldn't even keep their own husband interested!? I was crazy for coming here, I'm just going to end of embarrassing myself."

"You are doing it again!" JoJo said, now getting into bitch mode to hopefully get through to her best friend. " You seriously need to stop! You Capri Calucci are an amazing catch and always look for the bad in every situation! And when I run into that idiot ex-husband of yours, I am going to cut his balls off because he has totally ruined your self-confidence!"

Capri now had tears pouring down her face. She shouldn't have even bothered calling JoJo, she was her best friend, and of course she was going to say all of these things. "You don't get it, this guy is way out of my league!"

All of a sudden Capri heard a noise behind her and quickly turned around. Shane was standing there with just a pair of basketball shorts on, no shirt, bedhead, and looking very confused. Capri wanted to die right there! 'Had he heard everything?' Capri thought to herself, not knowing what to do. "Jo, I ahh… gotta go, I'll call you later." Capri said into the phone and quickly hung up.

Now Capri was standing in front of Shane, her makeup running down her face from crying, and feeling so stupid. He still hadn't said anything, he was just standing there looking at her not knowing what to say himself. To his knowledge everything was going great and they had feel asleep together after having hands down, the best sex he had ever had. Now he walked in on a conversation he knew he wasn't supposed to hear, all about how Capri pretty much thought Shane was using her.

Capri couldn't take the silence anymore. "How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Enough." Was all he said.

Capri couldn't help it and started crying even harder. She can't believe she actually managed to ruin this!


	24. Chapter 24

Capri was so embarrassed. 'He must think I'm a complete and total idiot!' She thought to herself. Here she was getting caught in such a personal conversation and now she was balling her eyes out uncontrollably in front of him. Yup, she pretty much wanted to die right there.

Shane, having just woke up a minute ago was still trying to process what was going on. He thought everything was going perfect. He was trying to think of anything that he had done to make Capri think that he wasn't interested in her. He looked over at Capri and she was crying in front of him and if there was one thing in the world that Shane couldn't stand was a woman crying. Marissa used to pull it on him all the time. Anytime she didn't get her way with something, she would start whining and crying. It got to the point that it became so fake to him that eventually he didn't even care anymore. But this was different. This was a genuine sad-hearted cry and quite frankly, it was breaking Shane's heart seeing her so upset.

Finally Shane snapped out of his thoughts and walked a few steps to Capri and tried to wrap his arms around her. "Hey hey hey, shhhh…" Shane tried to console her. "What is this all about? Stop crying." Shane finished wiping the tears from underneath her beautiful hazel eyes.

Capri now felt even more stupid having Shane comfort her like she was child. "Don't look at me. I'm sorry. Oh my God, you must think I'm so stupid!" Capri exclaimed so frustrated with herself.

Shane looked her over for a second trying to think of what he could do to calm her down. This afternoon had definitely taken a major turn and not for the better. "I don't think that at all." He began. "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on here. Sorry if I walked in on a private conversation but I couldn't help but listen, you sounded really upset. Then I heard my name, and well I just couldn't help it."

Capri was finally able to collect herself and stop crying but didn't have it in her to look him in the eyes. All she could do was stare down at her hands. Shane could tell she now felt very uncomfortable but he had to address this. He placed his hand on her face and pushed her chin up to force her to look at him. "Now, care to tell me what's going on?" he said softly.

As stupid as Capri still felt at that moment, she couldn't look away from Shane. It was almost like he had her in some sort of trance. His eyes were so strong but at the same time so gentle. It was pretty overwhelming. Capri took a deep breath before she spoke. "Isn't it obvious? You are you and I'm well me!"

This had Shane all confused. "Ok?" he replied.

Capri could tell he was pushing her to explain more. "Shane look, I am having the most amazing time. Everything since the second we met has been perfect, almost like a fairytale. Shane smiled at her, happy that she was having such a good time with him. "But.." Capri continued causing Shane's smile to fade. "This is all this is, a fairytale. And eventually the fairytale has to end. I guess I started thinking how much it is going to suck when it does end."

This time it was Shane's turn to take a deep breath in before he spoke. " And why does it have to end exactly?" He asked her.

"Well for one, you are Shane McMahon. Gorgeous, successful executive known all around the world! Who can have any girl that he wants!" Capri exclaimed, not noticing her voice had now gotten a little louder than before.

Shane now was starting to understand what was going on and now was smiling and shaking his head. 'This girl was absolutely insane! How could she not see how crazy I am about her? I mean I drive over 3 hours just to take her out on a date, fly her to New York, introduce her to my father (okay, I really didn't have a choice on that one), and had one hell of a passionate afternoon. "Capri, I am with the girl that I want. Not sure if you noticed, but I am completely nuts about you." Shane now took Capri by the hand and lead her over to the couch and pulled her down onto his lap. "You are incredible and are definitely not giving yourself enough credit. Trust me I spent over 10 years with someone and it went absolutely nowhere; the last thing I want to do is spend time with someone and have it not go anywhere. Do you understand? I am really falling for you already. You are so sweet and funny and definitely sexy." Shane said in almost a whisper that Capri found so hot she almost jumped him that very second.

"I feel the same way about you, I'm sorry for all this. Wasn't my idea of how this afternoon should have went." Capri said then she lowered her lips onto his and kissed him softly. Shane turned up the heat and flipped her onto the couch, leaving Capri now underneath him. He kissed her passionately and could have sworn he heard a little growl come from Capri's throat, making him smile. Shane broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a minute, their breaths' in sync with one another's. "What are you doing to me?" Shane whispered against Capri's ear. Capri was so turned on and wanted this to continue so she was a little disappointed when Shane started pulling away.

"Something wrong?" she asked with a little worried look on her face that Shane found nothing short than adorable.

"No, not at all. Baby, this is perfect. You are perfect." He said stroking her skin right above the cleavage of her dress, sending chills up Capri's spine. "But I have a feeling that if this keeps up, we are never leaving this room and I did want to show you some of New York while we are here."

Capri honestly could have cared less about leaving the room, to her this was better than anything New York had to offer but come to think of it, all that after lunch activity sure did work up an appetite. Shane gave her one more soft kiss and stood up. "I'm going to jump in the shower and I really would like to head out soon so I think it would be safer if you stay out here." He said with his signature smile, Capri has quickly learned to love.

As Shane showered, Capri touched up her hair and makeup that had gotten ruined by all the crying. She was still super embarrassed about it but decided to put it out of her head. She didn't want anything else to potentially ruin this evening. It was after 6 o'clock and Shane was still getting ready so she quickly called JoJo back. She was sure JoJo was freaking out since she hung up so quickly and felt it was best to ease her best friend's mind before they headed out.

Just as Capri was getting off the phone, Shane came out of the bedroom looking F-I-N-E, FINE! His hair was still a tad wet from the shower and slicked back, he was wearing dark blue jeans with a cream color turtleneck and black leather jacket. She also noticed he had gotten rid of the tiny 5 o'clock shadow he had and was nicely clean shaven. Capri wasn't sure if it was a cologne or aftershave but he smelled so good, she instantly felt herself getting wet again. It was officially, Capri was in the presence of a sex god and was falling for him, and very quickly.

Once they made it down the elevator, they slipped into a sheik black town car that was waiting for them. 'When the hell did he have time to call for a car?' she thought to herself. Capri started to realize that there were many things that Shane does that are better left unexplained. She just simply smiled to herself. The car pulled up in front of Le Rivage, a little French restaurant. Capri was very excited to try something so new. Shane always the gentleman, pulled out Capri's chair and made sure she was comfortable before he took his seat across from her.

"Is wine cool for you or would you like something different?" he asked her once the hostess placed the menus in front of them.

"No wine is perfect, I'm not picky." She answered.

Shane smiled and ordered a bottle of Domaine Leroy, Cote de Nuits and the waiter quickly left the table to fetch the wine. Capri had absolutely no idea what he ordered but Shane speaking French was the sexiest thing she ever heard! 'This guy just keeps getting better and better' she thought to herself. Shane reached his hand across the table to grab hers and lightly brushed his thumb over her fingers. Neither of them talked for a few minutes, they didn't have to, it was nice to just sit and take in the mood.

After enjoying a couple glasses of wine, which Capri didn't even want to speculate how much it was considering the cheapest one on the menu was over $1,000, they ordered their dinner. Capri, having grown up in a restaurant was always excited to experiment with new foods and was very excited to try what Shane had suggested. While they were eating, Capri had something she wanted to ask Shane and really hoped it wasn't going to ruin the nice night they were having.

"Can I ask you something?" she started.

Shane looked up from his plate and answered. "You can ask me anything."

"I don't want to kill the mood here but there is something that's on my mind." She continued.

Shane took a deep breath before Capri kept going, where was she going with this?

"If you do see us going somewhere, which I really hope we do." She paused for a second to give his hand a soft squeeze to let him know she wasn't going to have another meltdown. "We have to come to the realization that we do live over 3 hours away from one another."

Shane sighed. She did have a point. His work schedule is always crazy, both at the office and on the road. He had a hard time making it work with Marissa and they lived in the same house, for Christ Sake's. This was going to be difficult when the two of them lived so far apart. "Listen." Shane squeezed Capri's hand back to reassure her that they would overcome that obstacle. "I was always taught that the best things in life are worth the fight. It's not going to be easy, me living in Connecticut and you in Massachusetts, but I promise I will somehow figure out a way to make it work." Capri looked deep into Shane's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. She trusted him and even though it wasn't going to be easy, she found herself started a new relationship with Shane McMahon and they were going to make it work together.

**Please review and let me know what you guys would like to see from these two! **


	25. Chapter 25

**HI Everyone, Hope you enjoy! Reviews please!**

Returning home the next morning, Capri was still in the clouds. Shane had dropped her off at her house and unfortunately had to cut his trip shorter than he would have liked. That of course is the downside of helping run a family business, especially one that is worth over a billion dollars, vacations are not always promised. Capri even though disappointed, definitely understood and didn't want Shane to feel bad for it. He promised to call her later that night and they would figure out their schedules to see each other sooner rather than later.

While she unpacked, her thoughts traveled to last night. After dinner they took a nice long stroll through Central Park and then popped into one of Shane's favorite bars and had some drinks. He introduced her to a few friends that happened to be there and they seemed really nice. The group of them ended up in the back to play a couple games of pool and while the guys were really into it, Capri noticed Shane's competitive streak shine through, Capri sat back with a couple of the guys wives or girlfriends and chatted. All of them were very interested in the girl that took Shane off of the market. She figured they all had known Shane's ex-wife but they were polite enough not to bring her up. Even though Shane seemed preoccupied playing pool, every time Capri looked over, Shane's eyes were locked on her. The only time he seemed to look away was when he was taking a shot. They didn't stay too long, after a couple games they parted ways from his friends and headed back to the hotel. Once upstairs they couldn't get undressed fast enough and spent the rest of the evening lost between the sheets with one another. Again, Shane was quite grateful that they had the entire floor to themselves. It really was the most perfect evening she had ever had in her entire life.

Capri was shaken by her thoughts by the sound of her front door opening. She assumed it was JoJo who of course uses her own key, that Capri still can't remember giving to her.

"Young lady!" a bellowing voice called out. "You better be home! Get down here!"

Capri's whole body went numb and she turned white as a ghost. 'Shit it's Dad and he sounds pissed!' Capri thought out loud as she headed down the stairs.

Capri came down the stairs and saw her dad standing in the living room looking very upset with her. "Hey Dad! Is everything okay?" she asked as sweetly and innocently as possible.

"NO! Everything is not okay. Care to tell me where you have been and who picked you up in a Ferrari yesterday?! Because to my knowledge you were with JoJo at some fucking spa but last time I checked, she didn't turn into Rockefeller."

Capri was floored. How the hell did he possible know? "Um… Dad… I ahhh…" She was struggling and had no clue what to say.

"Capri cut the bullshit, the truth! No more lies!" Her dad's voice boomed through the house scaring the poor dog who was now looking for a place to hide.

Capri took a deep breath, there was really no point in lying. "Dad, I'm sorry. You're right, I wasn't with Jo. I umm.. well the truth is.."

"SPIT IT OUT CAPRI!" Albie was now getting furious. He was usually a pretty quiet laid back guy and rarely ever yelled at anyone, especially his daughter, but when he did you best listen and do whatever it is he wants you to do.

"Ok" Capri started, taking one more deep breath. She wasn't sure how he was going to react to this. "The truth is dad, I met someone. Someone really special actually." A big smile came across her face. Even though her dad was beyond mad at her, anytime she thought of Shane she couldn't help but smile.

Albie was taken aback. He figured it had something to do with a guy but for some reason he figured it had something to do with her loser ex-husband (whom he still wanted to get his hands on). That was the only reason he could think of making her lie to him. So someone new, he just wasn't expecting. "So I don't get it, why lie to me and tell me you were going out of town? Who is this guy?"

"Well, that part wasn't a lie. I did go out of town. He actually took me to New York. He had to go for work and I kinda joined him." Capri decided to lay it all out and be honest, I mean she was a grown woman wasn't she?

This definitely concerned her father and he was not happy about this at all. "Capri? You mean to tell me, you met some guy and he whisked you off to New York City. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? Why would you do something so dangerous?"

"Dad, I know it sounds bad but it's really not like that. He's a really nice guy and like no one I've ever met before. He's kinda well-known." Capri said. 'Here it goes' she thought to herself 'I'm just gonna spit it out. I have no idea how's he's going to react to this but here goes nothing.'

"Dad, I started dating Shane McMahon. We met when they came in Monday night. When everyone had left and you were in the back cleaning and doing paperwork and stuff, he stayed behind and we were talking and well…he asked me out on a date." Capri wasn't sure how her father was going to take this. It's not everyday that your only daughter tells you she's dating wrestling royalty.

Albie just stood there with his mouth open. He had no idea what to say. Did he really hear his daughter right? "Dad? Hello? Are you alright? Did you hear me?" Capri asked waving her hand in front of her dad's face.

Her father cleared his throat before finding his words again. "Um.. yeah I heard you. Um.. okay so… let me see if I understand this. My daughter flew off to New York City with Shane McMahon? As in the son of Vince McMahon? As in the guy you see on TV? Do I have this right?" Albie asked still in shock. This is not how he imagined this conversation going.

Capri couldn't help but laugh at how stunned her father was. It wasn't often that her father was speechless so she had to cherish these moments, even if he was pissed at her. "Yes, you have that all correct. Look I know I shouldn't have lied. I'm really sorry about that but I know how you worry and if I had told you what I was really doing, you would have stopped me from going and Dad I have never been so happy. " She finished with the same smile that had been glued to her face all day.

Sitting down on the couch, Albie looked up at his daughter and did notice she looked different. These past couple years had been pretty hard on her and to be honest he never thought he would ever see his "old daughter" again but just seeing that goofy smile on her face made him smile too. "Well you certainly look very happy." He responded to his only child.

"Dad, I am. He treats me like gold and even though it's only been a short time, he really cares about me and I really care about him." Capri said to her dad who was sitting there still trying to sort out all the information he just received.

He took his daughter by the hand. "Capri, please don't lie to me. You deserve to be happy. But just be careful. Take things slow okay?"

Capri smiled at her father. He really was the best man in the whole world. He had been through so much in his own life and still made sure she always had everything she needed. She was so grateful that when her entire life was falling apart, he pushed her to help him at the restaurant. It really did help her keep her mind off things and start putting the pieces back together. Of course he was going to worry, that's his job but she was glad he understood and seemed to be supportive of this next chapter in her life. She gave her father a big hug and kiss on the check, "Thank you dad. I love you!"

"I love you too peanut and seriously, don't ever lie to me again. I'll still whip that hinny of yours black and blue!" Albie said with a tiny smile in his voice.

"Ok fine" Capri laughed. "But how did you even find out. I thought you were working all day?" She had to ask, it was bothering her.

Albie let out a hard belly laugh. "Capri, I have lived in this city my whole life and anyone who's anyone comes into my bar. I have eyes everywhere." He finished with a wink.

Capri shook her head and sighed. She should have known.

Back in Stamford, Connecticut, Stephanie McMahon was on a mission. She was determined to find out what had gotten into her brother. It was now about 4 in the afternoon and he has been jumping around the office in such a good mood. He had been so energetic in their morning meeting, and he even gave her a hug this morning! Stephanie couldn't remember the last time her brother gave her a hug, maybe when she was like 6?! She could have sworn she even heard him whistling in the hallway a little while ago.

She took the short walk down the hall to her mother's office. Her dad was already sitting there and they seemed to be in a deep discussion. Usually she would give them some privacy and come back later but this was important; she had to figure out what was going on with her big brother.

Little did Stephanie know that both Vince and Linda already knew all about Shane's new girlfriend. Once Vince left New York he went straight home and told Linda everything. Linda had a close relationship with her son and it was breaking her heart these past few months to see how much he was hurting so this was great news to her. She invited her son to have breakfast this morning, just the two of them, and Shane really opened up to his mom about how incredible Capri was.

Linda looked up from her conversation with her husband and saw her younger child come busting in like a bulldozer.

"Okay, you two out with it! What is going on with Shane?!" Stephanie said slamming the office door behind her.

"Good afternoon Stephanie. Please don't ever slam my door like that again." Linda said trying to keep her poker face on. Shane had asked her at breakfast to keep this quiet for the time being and it went without saying that meant from his baby sister who tended to overreact to situations (she got that from her father).

Steph tried to compose herself but she couldn't help it, she was all worked up. She just knew her parents knew something and weren't saying anything. "Sorry. But this is important. He's acting really weird."

Vince and Linda couldn't help but smile at each other, they weren't blind. They definitely saw the pep in their son's step today. This was all Steph needed to affirm what she already knew. "I knew you guys knew something! Why are you smiling?! You have to tell me!"

Linda looked at her daughter and knew she really shouldn't say anything, this was Shane's news to tell. "Stephanie, when your brother wants you to know, you will know okay."

This did not please Stephanie at all. Being the youngest in the family, things would always be hid from her and she did not like that feeling. "No Mom, come on that's not fair. He's my brother!"

"Yes and he's my son and I respect his privacy." Linda responded.

Stephanie realized she wasn't getting anywhere with her mom but her dad, she could get anything out of him. "Dad? Daddy?" she said in her ever so sweet voice that never failed with him. Vince avoided eye contact with his daughter, no matter what he really did always crumble when she wanted something.

Linda could see her husband starting to break and tried to step in. "Vince! Leave it alone. Shane deserves his privacy!"

Vince looked from his wife to his daughter and before he could stop himself… "Shane has a girlfriend!" he blurted it out.

"Vince!" Linda screamed slapping her husband with a folder of documents she had on her desk.

"I'm sorry but she was going to find out sooner or later." Vince responded.

Steph was shocked. Her brother was seeing someone. Hmm... Interesting she needed more. "Really? Who?" she asked.

Linda rolled her eyes, well cat was out of the bag now so she had no choice but to sit there while her husband broke his promise to their son. 'This will go over real well later on.' She thought to herself just thinking of Shane's reaction when he found out his father couldn't even keep his big fat mouth shut for one day.

As Vince was talking, Steph pulled out her IPad from her briefcase and started typing. She should have enough information to find this girl if she had social media, which who didn't have some form these days.

BINGO! An Instagram account, same name and city. Had to be her! She flipped the IPad over and showed her dad. "Is this her?" she asked.

Vince just shook his head. 'How does she do it?' he thought to himself. 'You really can find anyone on the internet these days.' "Yeah, that's her." He answered.

That was all Steph needed and she started scrolling through looking at picture after picture. Her latest one was a picture of a really pretty dog down the beach with the caption

"_Nice lazy afternoon down the beach with my #1 girl! #stormyandmommy"_

Steph almost died when she saw the very next post. A picture of her with Shane!

It was caption: "_Best night of my life 3 #cloud9" _

Steph pulled it up to enlarge it and all she noticed was how happy they both looked in the photo. It was selfie style and she was kissing him on the cheek. He had this smile on his face and it pretty much took her breath away. She hadn't seen that smile in years. This one photo along with how he had been acting all day was enough confirmation, Shane was finally alive again.

Steph was so involved in analyzing the photo she didn't even notice the door open behind her and her brother standing behind her.

Shane was about to tell his parents that everything in his department was all set and he was going to head out when he glanced over his sister shoulder and saw what she was looking at.

"What the fuck Steph!" he yelled making Steph jump a mile and whip around real fast.

"Hey bro!" Steph said trying to recover. 'Shit, he's gonna kill me.'

Shane couldn't believe it, he told his parents to keep their mouths shut especially from his noisy, pain in the ass little sister. "What are you doing?!" he continued. Now he turned his attention to his parents in front of them. All his mom had to do was point to his father and Shane was on the attack.

"I was nice enough to let you join us for lunch yesterday and all I ask is that you keep this quiet until I am comfortable enough to inform everyone else and you can't even keep your mouth shut for a whole day!" Shane blurted right into his father's face, standing toe to toe with him.

Steph noticed that this could go real bad real fast and acted quickly. She stepped right in the middle of them and stood up to her brother. "Shane it's not his fault and if you were just honest with me and told me, I wouldn't have had to come to them. Come on, I'm your sister. Why wouldn't you tell me?" Steph said trying to sound as hurt as possible.

Shane brought his attention to his little sister. "Steph to be quite honest, I don't have to tell you everything. This is my life and who I see isn't yours or anyone else's business. This is really important to me and I want this to work out. I don't need anyone screwing it up."

Now Steph was genuinely hurt. 'Why would her brother think she would mess this up for him' "You really think I would do that to you?" she asked. "Shane all I want is for you to be happy and I don't care who this girl is, as long as she is good to you, what does it matter to me?" Now Stephanie was getting emotional and couldn't hold back her tears. "You're my big brother. I love you. You've been so unhappy for so long and I hate it. All I want is my old Shane back. And if you really think I would mess that up for you than you really don't know me at all." She was now crying harder.

Shane looked at his little sister in front of him. 'Yeah she was a pain in the ass most of the time but it was true, they had a bond that was never going to be broken. It was always his job to look after her when his parents were gone when they were kids. He was damn proud of the woman she grew up to be and even prouder of the mother she became to her daughters.' "Hey hey hey alright, hey listen, I'm sorry okay?" he said giving his sister a hug. "Steph it wasn't meant to be personal. You know I love you, you drive me nuts, but I love you. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. But you're right, I have been unhappy for too long but not anymore okay? Capri brings out this new side of me. She is really something special." Shane finished.

Steph grabbed a tissue off her mom's desk and patted under her eyes. "Well, I'm happy for you. You look really cute together." She said grabbed the IPad and giving him a better look at the photo. Shane took the IPad and looked down at him and Capri together. He couldn't help but smile. They had taken a few pictures with his phone as well and all day he had been flipping through them reminiscing about the past 24 hours. "Alright, now that that's all squared away, I'm taking off for the day. Everything is all set downstairs, call me if you need anything." Shane said to his parents turning and heading out of his mother's office.

"Wait Shane!" Steph started after him. " When do I get to meet her?" She yelled down the hallway after her brother quickly on his heels. Vince and Linda couldn't help but laugh at their two children. Both full grown adults and they still acted like they were kids. Shane kept going down the hallways without turning around, trying to shake his sister.

"Goodbye Stephanie." He said continuing for his office.

"Shane! Shane!" Steph called out to her brother but eventually stopped knowing she wasn't getting anywhere today. "You can't hide forever!" she yelled after him. Shane threw up his signature peace sign in the air as he continued to walk letting his sister know this conversation was over for now.

Once he got back to his office he sat down to collect all his belongings. Before heading out he pulled out his phone and called the one voice he couldn't wait to hear.

"I was wondering when I would hear from you." Capri answered sweetly without even saying 'hello' which made Shane laugh.

"Hi babe! Sorry it's been a crazy day. Shane responded.

"That's alright, I understand. Everything okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah got everything under control. The website has been getting more hits than usual and it started crashing but my team finally figured it out and luckily didn't cost us too much money."

Capri smiled on the other end listening to Shane talk about his day. She loved hearing him talk about his business. Made him sound so in charge and very sexy. God she missed him already! Shane told her all about his run in with his sister and how he got the 3rd degree about meeting her. Capri then told him how her dad pretty much did the same thing.

"So are you working tonight?" he asked her.

"Yup, gotta be there soon too." She answered.

"Okay babe, well I won't keep you. Have a good night and call me when you get home." She said.

"Shane it will be after 1 in the morning." Capri said laughing into the phone.

"So?" he responded. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep until he heard her voice one more time.

"I am not calling you at 1AM! What if you're sleeping?" She said.

"I don't care." Shane said.

"Babe, that's insane. I am not waking you up." Capri answered a very stubborn Shane McMahon.

"Capri, you better call me tonight and if you don't you are going to be in big trouble." Shane said feeling playful.

Capri got the game and let out a giggle. "Oh really. Well then now I'm really not gonna call. Then you will have to drive all the way up here and punish me."

Shane's cock instantly hardened at the thought. She was not playing fair; she can't say stuff like that being so far away. "Alright you, get your cute little ass to work and I better hear from you later."

"Ok" Capri said laughing into the phone. "I'll talk to you later tonight. I miss you!"

Shane sighed trying to release some sexual frustration. "I miss you too baby"

They both hung up the phone and instead of getting up to leave, as planned, he continued to sit at his desk since he couldn't exactly walk out there with a raging hard on. As he sat there though, he let his mind wander.

"Could it be possible, I am already in love with this girl?" he said out loud to his empty office.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been about a month and a half since their first date and things were going fantastic. Every Friday afternoon after work, Shane would hop straight in his car and drive the 3 hours up to see Capri. He would spend two nights and head back home late Sunday afternoon. Capri had begged her dad to give her Saturdays and Sundays off so she could spend time with Shane. He was a little hesitant at first because those were their busiest days but after she explained that this would be the only way they could see one another, he reconsidered. Of course that meant working like a dog all the other days but she really didn't care, sometimes it kept her mind off of how much she missed Shane. This schedule was not ideal to say the least but it was the best they could do for the time being and they were happy with that.

This weekend was different though. This time it was Capri's turn to take the journey down to Shane. His parents were throwing their annual charity event sponsoring The Make a Wish Foundation and from the way Shane had described it, it was ultra-fancy. The McMahon's hold it every year at their estate in the backyard. There's auctions for WWE memorabilia and meet and greets and all the proceeds get donated. According to Shane, all of their investors and board members were attending along with a whole bunch of WWE wrestlers and other celebrities. If this didn't make her nervous enough, this would also be the first time she was meeting Shane's mother and sister. She had spent two solid weeks dragging JoJo in and out of every store she could possibly think of to find the perfect dress. She finally settled on a long light pink satin dress with a delicate floral detail on the back that scooped down and a subtle slit up the side. She hoped it would be alright, the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass Shane.

She was supposed to go to Shane's first then they were going to go over together but apparently Shane had to head to his parents early and do a conference call with his dad for some business deal so here she was pulling up the gate to the McMahon estate. Shane assured her that he would give her name to the gatekeeper so she could get in. Once she was passed the gate she zipped up the long driveway leading to the giant mansion in front of her. Capri stared in awe, this place was huge! She saw so many people running around getting stuff set up for the event. There were people putting up large white tents, landscapers making the property look even more beautiful than it already did, and caterers getting food ready.

Capri pulled her car into a spot that she hoped wouldn't be in the way and looked around. "Um…what door do I go in?" she said out loud to herself. There were too many to choose from. She was about to reach in her purse to grab her phone so she could call Shane when she heard a knock on her side window. It startled her but when she turned around she was so happy to see that gorgeous smiling face.

"You coming in or you wanna stay out here all day?" He asked laughing as he opened the car door for her. Once she got out, he grabbed her pulling her close to him and began kissing her. Capri so caught up in seeing him wrapped her arms around his neck and granted his tongue the access it was looking for. Between kisses Shane whispered against her lips, "I missed you so much." All Capri could answer back with was a soft moan against his mouth. Then suddenly she came to her senses, she was standing in his parents driveway sucking their son's face off. Not the best first impression to his mother.

"Shane!" she pulled away. "Come on stop. We are in your parents' driveway. What if someone sees us?"

Shane smiled his mischievous bad boy smile that always made Capri weak because he only did that when he was about to do something pretty naughty. "I haven't seen you all week; we might as well give them a show." He said trying to pull her back into his body.

Capri laughing, slapped him against his chest playfully. "Down boy!"

All Shane could do was roll his eyes and help Capri with her bags. "Fine, I guess we will have to save the good stuff for later, after I get you all liquored up." He said winking at her. Shane grabbed the rest of Capri's stuff and headed for the side door to the main house. Looking back he saw a nervous look on Capri's face and she wasn't following him. "Babe, that was a joke."

"What?" Capri asked shaken from her thoughts. "Huh? No, not that. It's just… Shane, I'm nervous. Am I really ready to meet your mom?"

Shane now caught up to speed, put the bags down and walked back over to the car where Capri was standing. "Baby she is going to love you. You already won over my dad, he's usually the tough one. Now come on." He said grabbing her hand along with her bags and together they made their way into Casa McMahon.

"SHE"S HERE!" Stephanie yelled practically bouncing into the kitchen. She had seen them walking in from the window in one of the bedrooms and ran downstairs to meet this girl that his brother was so obsessed with. Shane rolled his eyes at his sister, the one thing he told her today was to not embarrass him and she was already doing it.

"Hi! I'm Stephanie, you must be Capri. You are so beautiful. Shane she is so beautiful!" Stephanie said so energetically you would have thought she was meeting the Queen of England. Actually wait, they had met the Queen of England before when they were over there doing a show and she was nowhere near this excited.

"Umm…Yeah Steph I know, don't have to tell me." He said trying to give his sister the hint to shut it.

Capri let out a semi nervous laugh, she couldn't believe Shane's sister seemed so excited to meet her. "Hi, I'm Capri. It's so nice to meet you finally. I've heard so much about you!"

"Really?! Aww bro, you talking about me?" Steph said putting on a playfully smile directed to her brother. "Well, I have heard so much about you too, Shane never shuts up about you! It's always Capri this and Capri that."

Capri smiled at the fact that Shane thought about her as much as she thought about him when they were apart. She turned her attention back to Stephanie. "Are your daughters here? I would love to meet them?"

Steph looked over at her brother getting the hint that she better tone it down a bit or he was going to beat her up like when they were kids. "No, they get bored at these types of events. They are home with the sitter. So how was your drive here?"

"Not too bad, traffic was good so didn't take too long." She said. Stephanie seemed really nice, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

A short hair blonde older woman entered the kitchen that Capri instantly recognized as Linda McMahon. Capri's heart started to race a little bit, she knew how close Shane was with his mother, she wanted her to like her more than anything.

"Hello dear. I'm Linda, so nice to meet you." Linda said pulling Capri into a hug.

Capri smiled kindly at Linda, trying her best to keep her nerves undetected. "Mrs. McMahon, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Please honey, its Linda to you. No need to be formal. I feel like I know you already from all the stories I've heard from Shane." Linda said kindly. The pictures that she had seen certainly didn't do this girl justice, Linda thought she was absolutely gorgeous and could see why her son was so smitten with her.

Shane ,who had taken his place standing behind Capri was, noticed his heart beating really fast. He hadn't noticed how nervous he was himself even though he knew his mom would adore Capri, it was still a big deal to be introducing the two single most important women in his life. Shane hadn't told Capri that he loved her yet but he knew he was pretty close to telling her.

Capri, Linda, and Stephanie sat at the island in the middle of the giant kitchen and chatted for a bit. Shane had to head back to his dad's study to finish up some last minute business details. Capri was a little nervous at first but they were being so sweet to her, it didn't take long to start to feel comfortable. Stephanie asked to see Capri's dress for that evening. "That is beautiful!" she said when Capri pulled it out of the dress bag. Linda made a pot of coffee for the girls and the three got caught up in talking they didn't even notice Shane and Vince walk in about a half hour later.

Linda was the first to notice her son and husband. "Everything all set boys?

Vince nodded his head. He found out this morning that the arena they were scheduled to use for Monday's show had flooded pretty bad and they weren't sure it would be useable. So Vince called Shane immediately telling him he had to come over so they could find a new one not too far away. Once that was done they had to put out an announcement hoping that anyone that had a ticket would know the new location. Then of course they had to get in touch with the ring crew, production team, writers, and talent to give them the new plans. Finally after a couple hours Vince and Shane were able to save the show from what could have been a huge disaster.

Once Vince and Capri had said their hellos, Shane asked Capri if she would like a tour of the rest of the house. She had only seen the kitchen so far. Vince, forever the workaholic, went back into his study to finish up a little more work before the event, Linda was off to check in with catering to make sure everything was taken care of, and Steph was running back home to get ready and pick up her husband. So it was just the two of them alone at last, which was what Shane had been waiting for all week. Once he had shown her the living area, game room, and huge downstairs gym, they made their way back upstairs to the bedrooms. He led her down a long corridor and pulled her into the 3rd bedroom at the end. Capri looked around and noticed a lot of athletic trophies and ribbons, a couple New York sports team posters (which Capri tried to overlook being from Boston), and photographs. Capri let go of Shane's hand and examined the pictures that were scattered around the room. She saw a few of Shane on the road with various wrestlers, pictures of Shane with what she guessed were friends from when he was in college, but the ones that really caught her attention were the ones of Shane with his family when he was younger. He was the cutest little boy. In one of them Shane was no more than 6 on top of his dad's shoulders in the middle of a wrestling ring standing next to an older looking man that she didn't recognize.

"That's my grandfather. It's always been my favorite picture." He said with a small smile on his lips. He missed his grandfather a lot and knew his dad did too.

Capri smiled up a Shane. "I'm sure he's very proud of you."

"Yeah I hope so" he said sadly then cleared his throat looking to change the subject. He didn't have the intention of getting this emotional today. He looked over at Capri and quickly she felt the mood change. Shane brought his face down to hers and laid a deep kiss on her lips. Getting caught up in the moment, she let Shane take control and push her down on the bed. He then got on the bed straddling her then pulling her up to remove her shirt. Once that was on the floor, he pushed her back down grabbing at her tits and grinding his hard cock against her. Shane now breathing very heavy was so ready to do the only thing he had been waiting to do for what felt like forever.

Capri even though more than into the idea was still nervous about getting caught. "Shane, stop we are in your parents' house. What if someone hears us?"

Shane stopped what he was doing and smiled that bad boy smile again, "Babe relax, it's a big house. Everyone is busy. No one is going to hear us." Then he took Capri's hand and placed it right against the outside of his pants. Capri felt how turned on Shane was and instantly put everything else out of her head. She and Shane had Skyped a few times during the week but that only goes so far. She had the real thing in front of her.

"Feel that babe?" Shane whispered in her ear. "That's what you do to me. Now sit back, be quiet, and let me fuck you. I know you want this just as bad as I do."

Hearing this made Capri even wetter than she already was. Just hearing Shane take control and tell her he was going to fuck her, was the biggest turn on. Nothing was sexier than Shane on a power trip. Capri laid back and watched Shane slide down and take her shorts off. He then flipped her over spanking her ass instantly turning it red. He then pulled at her thong with his teeth and slid it down her body gently licking as he went down. Once she was completely naked on his old bed, he gently pushed her up so she was on all fours. Shane then laid down underneath her and wiggled his way between her legs. He pulled her down onto his face and started licking and sucking at her. This caused Capri to buck her body back and forth but Shane held her body still so she couldn't move too much. Capri was trying her hardest to keep as quiet as possible but all she wanted to do was scream in pleasure. Everything just got better and better with this man.

Once Shane was fully satisfied with that he looked up at Capri, smiled and licked his lips. "MMM… So fucking good." Capri smiled back with a small yet very sexy smile and got on top of him. Now it was her turn to take control. She lowered herself on top of him and fucked him until he came inside of her.


	27. Chapter 27

Capri and Shane laid there in each other's arms now under the covers. Neither of them were talking, they didn't have to, they were just enjoying being with one another. The distance was starting to really bother them as they got closer. Capri closed her eyes as Shane lightly stroked her hair, she couldn't remember the last time she had been at such peace. Glancing over at the clock next to the bed, Shane sighed, "We gotta start getting ready soon."

Capri hugged Shane tight and kissed him on the cheek, "Couldn't you just stay like this forever?" she said softly into his neck.

Shane looked down at Capri laying against his chest and kissed the top of her head, "Yeah I really could." He answered making her smile but little did Capri know just how serious Shane was. It was starting to make him a little nervous about how serious his feelings had turned so quickly.

Finally after fighting it as long as they could, the two of them got up and Shane quickly put the bed back together so it didn't look like two people just had crazy sex on it. Connected to Shane's old bedroom was a private bathroom, complete with shower so while he tidied up, she hopped in to clean herself up. After Shane was done cleaning up, he picked one of the other bathrooms and got himself ready.

Capri looked at herself in the mirror as she got herself ready. Her skin was still flushed, her lips swollen from being kissed so much, and she had a few scratches and a mark that looked like it may turn into a bruise on her hip. Capri wasn't usually one for rough sex but the more she was with Shane, the more she wanted to explore more of this side of herself. Capri decided that since her dress was so fancy that she wanted to keep her hair and makeup simple. She straightened her hair and pinned it up halfway but let a couple stands fall loose in the front and kept her makeup very natural with just a little mascara, and lip stick. She didn't need any blush because her cheeks were still pretty rosy from earlier this afternoon. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she exited the bathroom and was very pleased to see what was standing in front of her.

Shane was back in the room with a black suit. He had on a white dress shirt finished with a black tie and what looked to be diamond cufflinks. His hair was slicked back and he smelled of his signature cologne he wore whenever they went out.

As Capri was taking in the sight of Shane, he was busy looking at her. He had never seen her so dressed up and it literally took his breath away. He always found her sexy in anything she wore but right now she looked absolutely gorgeous. "Wow" he finally said. "You look incredible babe. I am definitely the luckiest guy in the world."

Capri blushed, it was still unbelievable how one man could make her feel so beautiful. "Thank you." She said accepting the compliment.

Shane then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a red _Cartier_ box. "I got this for you, I thought you could wear it tonight." He said opening it and revealing the most beautiful necklace Capri had ever seen. It was a single diamond teardrop style pendant, it had to be at least a couple carats, very expensive.

Capri looked at it shocked, 'This man was insane, why did he give her a gift?' she thought before speaking. " Shaanne!" she exclaimed. "It's beautiful but why? I didn't want you to get me anything."

'Shhh.." he said walking behind her to put it on her neck. "Today is a special day. You met the rest of my family and they love you, as I knew they would." He said smiling as she turned around after he clasped the chain around her neck. "And now we get to have a great night and I get to show you off the world as my girl."

Capri couldn't help but beam with pride as Shane used the words "my girl" because now it all was setting in that they really were getting serious. She walked over the mirror hanging above the dresser and admired the sparkling stone hanging from her neck. "Babe this is beautiful, thank you so much!"

Shane walked over, standing behind her and putting his arms around her waist. "Beautiful necklace for the most beautiful woman in the world." He whispered kissing her neck. This caused Capri to turn around to face him and they began kissing. Shane backed her up, picked her up and placed her on top of the dresser while he continued kissing her. After about a minute, Shane realized if they kept this up, they would end up very late and he wasn't in the mood to get the 3rd degree from his parents so he had to separate much to Capri's disappointment but she did understand.

"Ready to go downstairs?" he asked taking her hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." She said trying to keep her nerves in check. She was about to go to a giant charity event on the arm of Shane McMahon, she was still waiting to wake up from this dream.

Making their way down the stairs, they noticed Vince, Linda, Stephanie, and her husband that Capri immediately recognized from TV. After Steph introduced the two, they chatted for a couple minutes. Paul was from Nashua, NH which was not too far from Boston, so they had that in common. Much to Shane's distain, who was a huge Yankee fan, Paul shared Capri's love for the Red Sox. So the two of them had fun busting Shane's balls over that.

Guests were not to set to arrive for another hour so Linda suggested the family, Capri of course included, start the evening with a glass of champagne. Just before they were about to cheers to the evening, Vince's cell phone rang, causing Linda to roll her eyes. 'Really could he not be without that thing for even an hour?!' she thought annoyed.

"Kevin! Hi how are ya? Are you on your way?" Vince asked into the phone.

There was a short paused followed by a frown on Vince's face.

"What do you mean you're not coming?! Kevin you're the fucking bartender! Who am I supposed to find on such short notice!? The event starts in less than an hour?!" Vince said raising his voice causing Capri to jump slightly. 'Wow he was pretty scary.' She thought.

Another pause and Vince's face soften a little bit. "Well is she alright?"

Vince now sighed, "Well that's good. Alright, take care of your wife." And he hung up quickly.

Linda looked over at her husband who was clearly very annoyed and trying to think of a plan B. "Kevin's not coming?" she asked.

"No, his wife was in some sort of car accident, I guess she's fine but he said he has to go to the hospital with her. What the fuck are we going to do?! Where am I going to find a bartender in such short notice?" Vince exclaimed.

Without thinking Capri's mouth opened, "I can do it!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Shane shouted out. "Absolutely not, no wa..."

But Shane was cut off by his father, "You will?! Oh Capri, thank you so much. Are you sure you don't mind?" Vince said feeling relieved they found a replacement for Kevin.

"Yes" "NO!" Capri and Shane both said at the same time.

"Shane?" Capri said looking at Shane very confused.

He was very annoyed, there was no way his girlfriend was going to bartending this event. She was here as a guest, not to work! "Capri, no! They can find someone else."

"In less than an hour? Not possible. Come on, you can't exactly have a party without a bartender. I really honestly don't mind." She said trying to understand why Shane was putting up such a fight. She was just trying to help.

Shane's family could all sense than this was not going to be good and slowly backed away a couple feet. Shane did have a temper and it always came out when he wasn't getting his way.

"Capri, I said no! You're not doing it and that's final." Shane's voice boomed through the living room.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, I make my own decisions, not you! I can do what I want and if I choose to help out and fill in for the night, who are you to tell me I can't?!" Capri felt herself getting angry, if there was one thing she hated the most in this world, it was someone forbidding her to do something, especially a man.

Everyone else in the living room was stunned at what was unfolding in front of them. They were all pretty impressed that Capri was standing up to Shane. She definitely could hold her on.

Shane was getting very pissed off now, he wasn't used to arguing with Capri and quite frankly he didn't know how to handle this. "Capri, this was supposed to be a nice evening. I'm not allowing you to ruin it by making people drinks!"

Capri was about to open her mouth with a rebuttal but stopped suddenly as something dawned on her. All she could do was cross her arms and shoot Shane the dirtiest look she could muster up. She wasn't thrilled arguing him anymore than he was auguring with her but she was starting to understand what this was all about and she would not be disrespected. She really didn't care who he was or how much money he had, nothing gave him the right to try and make her feel inferior.

This dirty look she was shooting him did not go unnoticed by him or any of the other McMahon family members. "What?!" he said getting more and more aggravated with this whole damn situation.

"I know what this is all about…" she started. "You don't want people knowing, you're dating a bartender! She said. 'Of course that was it, all that crap upstairs about showing her off to the world, of course this is why he didn't want her doing this. He didn't want to have to admit to the world that he was dating a girl that served people drinks for a living.

Shane was stunned, "Are you fucking insane? You really think I care what you do for a living?"

Capri wasn't ready to roll over and play dead for this man. "You might not care, but I'm sure you care if other people care."

Linda saw this conversation escalating pretty quickly and decided it was time to step in. "Alright alright, stop! Before one of you says something you may regret later. Shane look I know you're a little disappointed but the truth is we are in a bit of a pinch. Capri is right, we can't have a party without a bartender. Capri, I thank you very much for volunteering and as much as I hate doing this to you, we may have to take you up on your offer."

Capri torn her glance away from Shane, as the two were standing there against each other in their first fight. Looking over at Linda she soften her face, "It's really no problem, these things happen. I'm just happy I'm here to help."

Shane huffed in the corner, "Great, so apparently no one gives a shit about how I feel on the situation."

Now it was Stephanie's turn to step in, "Shane, this isn't about you, it's about the party and your girlfriend is nice enough to sacrifice her night to help out and make sure it's still a success. This is a charity event remember?"

Shane was completely not in the mood to hear from his big mouthed sister, "Don't act like I forgot and why don't you mind your own business for once, Jesus!" he barked at his sister. Paul, not thrilled with the way Shane was speaking to HIS wife, decided it was best to stay out of it. Being married to Stephanie all these years, he had seen plenty of sibling wars, and the majority of the time he stayed out of them and let them hash it out themselves.

Vince being the head of this family, finally decided to take control back and stood up from the sofa. "Shane now that's enough. I understand, it isn't the perfect situation and I'm sorry about that but we all have to make sacrifices for this business."

Shane had heard quite enough and before storming off said over his shoulder, "All I do is make sacrifices."

**Couldn't have them get along forever. Let me know what you guys all think of their first fight! **


	28. Chapter 28

With Shane out of the room, all the McMahon's heads turned to Capri. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed and really couldn't believe the way that she stood up to Shane. Stephanie was the first to speak, "And people say I'm the brat in the family."

"Steph, that's enough." Vince scolded his daughter. "Capri, I want to apologize for my son. He does tend to get a temper when he doesn't get his way. But thank you so much for offering to do this."

Linda stepped forward giving Capri a very sincere loving hug that only a mom can give, "Yes, honey thank you so much." Capri hugged Linda back, trying not to tear up. In a way, Linda was starting to remind her of her own mom, just an all-around sweet woman who loved her children very much.

"It's really no trouble at all. And as for Shane, I guess we will have to work out whatever that was later on." She looked down at the dress she was wearing, "Well I guess I better find something else to wear." She said laughing at the idea of mixing martinis and pouring beer in this thing.

After tearing her bag apart, she chose to wear, a simple pair of black dress pants and a navy blue short-sleeved polo with her white sneakers. Thank god, Jo convinced her to pack too much because in her words, 'Ri, You never know where you will end up with this man.' Capri laughed as she got dressed, again JoJo to the rescue! She very carefully took off the diamond necklace and put it back in the box that Shane had tossed on the bed when he had given it to her not even an hour ago. She sighed, staring down at it really hoping that they would get past this fight.

10 minutes later, and Capri was dressed and making her way through the backyard. The set up they had was fantastic. There were white tents set up with tables and chairs facing a large stage. Capri stopped one of the caterers and asked him to point her in the direction of the bar. She crossed to the other side of the yard and saw the most impressive portable bar she had ever seen. Any event she went to just had a tiny booth with a few different bottles behind it, but this thing was an actual bar on wheels. She stepped behind it and found every type of liquor, wine, and beer anyone could possibly want.

As she was taking a look around, a tall blond guy made his way over to her. "Hi, I'm Jimmy, I take it you're Capri?" he said sticking out his hand to shake hers.

"Oh, umm. Yeah that's me." Capri answered, Linda must have told everyone who she was.

"Great well, I was supposed to be helping out Kevin tonight, you know get ice and fruit and stuff but I guess we will be working together instead." He said smiling at her.

"Sounds great, thanks Jimmy! Well everything seems all set up, I think we are ready." Capri said.

Jimmy looked at her and smiled a little flirty smile that Capri didn't fail to notice. She decided to try and ignore it and hopefully just get through the evening. She hadn't seen any of the McMahons since she went upstairs to change but she was sure they weren't too far. She wondered where Shane was and hoped he had cooled down and made up with his family. She didn't want their argument to cause any issues between them. Capri now had time to calm down from earlier and really hated that they had actually yelled at one another. She tried to think of something else because she felt herself starting to cry.

Capri was right, Shane wasn't too far away. He was on the other side of the house outside sitting next to the pool on the patio set. He had calmed down and was really regretting everything. The reason he was so upset had nothing to do with Capri being a bartender. If she wasn't, chances are they would have never met. In fact on Friday afternoons when he finally gets up to see her, she is usually finishing up her shift and most of the time he will sit at the end of the bar waiting for her to finish. He gets something to eat and has a beer and just loves watching her. She knows mostly everyone in there and is constantly laughing and joking with old friends. Even the people she doesn't know, she makes feel right at home and makes new friends very easily. That is one of the things he loves about her, her good hearted personality just shines.

Shane had just pictured this night going so differently. They would walk hand in hand and he would introduce her to everyone. He had some old friends stopping in that haven't met her yet and he was excited to have them finally meet the girl he hasn't shut up about in over a month. He pictured Capri dragging him on the dance floor because one of the things he figured out about her quickly is that she loves to dance. She will dance anywhere. Around the house late at night when it's just the two of them, when she is working and a good song comes on, even in the car she is constantly turning up the radio and putting her hands up moving side to side.

Vince had been looking for his son and when he found him sitting by the pool looking pretty down, he made his way over to him. "Shane-O?" Vince said startling his son.

Shane turned around seeing his dad. "Hey, what's up?" he said.

"You alright?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about earlier, guess I was being a little selfish." Shane answered.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Vince replied.

Shane knew his father had a point. "Yeah, I know. I acted like a real dick to her. Think she'll forgive me?" He asked his dad.

Vince chuckled. "Son, that girl drove all the way down here to attend your parent's charity event and now offered to work at it. I don't know any girl in their right mind that would do that, unless they cared very deeply for someone."

Shane smiled at the thought of Capri caring so much about him to do that. "I'm really crazy about her dad. I haven't told her yet but I think I'm in love with her."

Vince looked at his only son for a second before speaking. He had figured, the minute Vince left New York, anytime he talked to his son, he was always talking about her. He drove up their every weekend and when he was on the road, he made sure to call her at least twice a day and was constantly texting her throughout the day. "Gee, ya think?" he finally said with a large smile on his face.

"Is it that obvious?" Shane asked.

Vince let out a large belly laugh, "Umm…yeah maybe a little bit."

Shane shook his head in defeat, "I gotta find her and apologize." He said getting up.

Vince jumped up stopping his son, "Woah Woah Shane-O hold up. First we got to do some interviews and pictures then you can find her. Ok?"

Shane forgot, "Oh yeah, alright let's get this over with." Shane wasn't really a fan of interviews but he knew he had to stand with his family and put a smile on his face.

After him and Vince left the pool, he hugged and kissed his mother apologizing for the way he acted. He even apologized to his sister and she said she understood and all was forgiven. He just hoped things with Capri would be that easy. Once Shane got the green light from his father that his commitment to the red carpet was fulfilled he took off heading straight to the bar. People were still arriving so it wasn't super crowded yet so he figured this was the best time to talk to her.

As he walked over, he noticed her right away. Smiling and laughing looking beautiful as always. She was helping a few people and getting them their drinks. He stayed back for a second and just looked at her admiring her. He noticed a blond man come up from behind her and much to Shane's disgust he was standing just a little too close to her if you asked him. He handed Capri some glasses and when she bent down to put them away, he noticed this asshole totally checking out Capri's ass. Shane took a deep breath before going over there. The last thing he wanted was to go over there all pissed off and cause yet another fight with Capri so he calmed himself before making his way over. 'If this jackass thinks he's got a chance with my girl, he's got another thing coming.'

Capri could feel Jimmy standing a little too close to her and she worked in a bar long enough to know when someone kept checking her out. She was getting pretty aggravated but didn't want to act unprofessional and embarrass the McMahons so she just kept trying to ignore it. Looking around she noticed more and more people pulling up to the house, she couldn't even imagine how many people were expected to show up. She had to make sure she brought her A game. As she was looking around to see if she needed anything else before they got busy, she heard the voice that always made her heart skip a beat.

"Hey beautiful, think I can get a beer?" Shane said in his super sexy voice leaning in over the side of the bar with an apologetic smile on his face.

Capri looked at Shane shaking her head with a sly smile on her face. "In a better mood, are we?" she asked trying not to just melt into his arms. She was glad he wasn't mad anymore but Capri still wanted to make a point.

"Got a second to talk?" Shane asked.

Right when Capri was about to answer, Jimmy comes up from behind Capri (again standing way too close) asking her if she needed more ice. Capri rolled her eyes, this was the third time he asked her that in the past 10 minutes, god this guy was irritating. "No Jimmy, I think we are all set." Capri answered in an annoyed voice. "Oh let me introduce you to my BOYFRIEND" Capri made sure to emphasize the word 'boyfriend' "You must know Shane McMahon" Capri said with a huge smile on her face.

Poor Jimmy looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "OH! Umm… , please to meet you sir. Big fan!" He said sticking his hand out to shake Shane's.

Usually Shane didn't like people being so formal with him but with this asshole, he would make the exception. He glanced at Capri winking at her and looked back at Jimmy (who looked like he was ready to pee his pants) with a cocky smile. "Oh well, thank you very much. Nice to meet you as well. Hey, if you want me to sign anything for you later, just let me know." He finished.

Capri rolled her eyes and fought not to laugh, 'he just had to add that last part in, didn't he'. Shane confidante that he made his point to poor ol'Jimmy turned his attention back to his girlfriend. "Got a quick second to talk?" he asked her again.

Capri looked around, people were still filing in and there were only a couple people at the bar, she should have at least a couple minutes. "Jimmy, I'm gonna talk to him real quick. Think you can handle this on your own?" she asked.

"Oh yeah" Jimmy answered still trying to get the egg off his face. "Take your time."

Capri and Shane walked in back of the bar where they could have some privacy. "I am so sorry" Shane started. "I was a huge jerk. You have to know I wouldn't care what you did for a living, I am proud of you no matter what. That's why I got so upset because I wanted to introduce you to so many different people and show off my amazing sexy girlfriend." He looked her over, even in this outfit with her hair up in a ponytail, she was the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Shane, its fine. I understand and I'm sorry I got so emotional too. Maybe I should have talked to you before I volunteered, I just really wanted to help." Capri said.

Shane smiled at his girlfriend, "I know you did and trust me you are a huge help. My parents are so grateful. That's what's so amazing about you, you just want to help everybody."

They took a minute to look at one another and both were so relieved that their first fight was over and they survived it.

Capri was about to kiss Shane goodbye and head back to work however Shane wasn't done talking. "Look I know this isn't the most romantic setting or situation and I thought the first time I said this, it would be completely different but, I love you Capri. I am so in love with you."

Capri thought she was going to faint. The man of her dreams had just told her he loved her! This was unbelievable, she never thought in a million years she would ever find love again.

With Capri staring at him, not saying anything made Shane think he made a huge mistake. "Umm..look I know it may be really fast and we haven't known each other that long…"

"Shane" Capri said trying to get his attention.

"And you don't have to say it back or anything." Shane continued not even hearing Capri.

"Shane!" Capri said a little louder.

"I just wanted you to know and if you don't feel the same way…" Shane kept going.

"SHANE!" Capri now yelled to get him to stop talking. Shane finally shut up and looked at her. "I love you too."

"You do?!" Shane screamed causing Capri to burst out laughing at how excited he was but when she noticed the attention they were starting to get from people walking by she realized he had to calm down.

"Shh.. Shane people are staring." She whispered.

"I don't care, let them stare!" he said laughing with joy before he tilted down to kiss her. The kiss lasted a little longer than it probably should have but neither of them cared at the moment. They were in love.

After a few more seconds, they broke apart. "Alright I should probably get back. Have fun and I'll see you later on tonight." She said with one more kiss. "I love you Shane."

Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing, he hadn't expected her to say it back, "I love you too Capri."

Capri smiled and started making her way to the front of the bar before Shane stopped her again. "Hey Capri?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Seriously, can I get that beer already?" Geez, not a very good bartender are we?!" he teased with that bad boy smile.

Capri rolled her eyes and replied, "Sorry Sir, there's a line now, you'll have to wait." She said with a sexy wink.

**Two Chapters in One day, I was kinda on a roll! **


	29. Chapter 29

The charity event was a total success. So many people showed up and from the sounds of it they raised so much money for Make a Wish. Shane worked the room, walking around, talking to people and taking picture after picture. He made it a point to check in with Capri every so often to make sure she was doing okay. Shane was pretty impressed with his girlfriend at how fast she was working and still had time to chat with people, she really was amazing he kept thinking.

At one point Shane had to get up on stage and say a few words on behalf of his family. Usually Vince is the one to do it but lately he had been trusting Shane with a lot more responsibilities. Capri looked up to the stage when she heard him start to speak and couldn't stop but feel her heart flutter. He talked a bit about the WWE's history with the Make A Wish Foundation and spoke with such pride and compassion in his voice. He carried himself so well looking fucking amazing doing it. Capri's mind wandered to earlier this afternoon and she couldn't wait to get back to his place tonight and make up properly.

Towards the end of the event Shane came up to the bar with two guys that Capri thought looked familiar. Since the event was starting to die down there was no one at the bar and she figured it was safe to start closing up. Shane signaled for her to come over. "Babe, come here." Capri walked over passing poor Jimmy who for the entire night had been avoiding her like she had some kind of infectious disease. "Babe, these are my two best friends, Pete and Rodney. Boys meet Capri."

Capri gave both a friendly hug. "It's so nice to meet you"

Pete was the first to talk, "Pleasure is all ours. Finally we get to meet the famous Capri. Shane-O never shuts up about you. I have to admit, it was starting to get annoying." Pete said laughing obviously joking.

"You're right man, she is a looker. Damn honey, you sure you wanna settle for this loser?" Rodney said obviously a little drunk.

Shane pushed Rodney back a little bit, he was starting to wobble a little bit and he didn't feel like knocking out one of his oldest friends if he happen to fall onto Capri. "Alright, don't you have your own girlfriend to bother?" Shane said to Rodney.

Rodney shook his head, "No, she left early, wasn't feeling well."

Capri chatted with Pete and Rodney for a bit. She learned that they used to be wrestlers years back (Capri figured that's where she recognized them from) but now have regular office jobs. They shared some funny and embarrassing stories about Shane when they were kids. Shane was luckily a good sport about it and laughed along with everyone. Capri learned they had all been friends since middle school and remained close to this very day. They seemed super nice and very loyal to Shane even after all these years.

Linda made her way over to the group. Rodney who was at this point slurring his words a little bit, pulled Shane's mom into a sideways hug. "Mrs. M, great party, kicked ass as usual" Rodney managed to say.

Linda smiled and shook her head at Rodney. He was always the troublemaker of the group but she loved him like a son. "Thank you dear. You boys okay to drive?" she asked Pete and Rodney.

"I'm driving Mrs. M, I'm fine. Stopped drinking a while ago." Pete answered.

Linda looked Pete over and seemed satisfied that he would be the responsible one tonight. "Ok, please make sure this one gets to bed safely." She smiled pointing her thumb at poor Rodney who was trying to support himself on Shane's shoulder. Pete and Rodney said their goodbyes and headed for the car.

As they were walking away, you could hear Pete yelling at poor Rodney, "Seriously dude? Walk! I'm not carrying your dumb ass all the way!" Linda and Capri were dying laughing as Shane yelled after them, "Pete, you need help?"

Pete looked back to Shane, "Yeah that would be nice. This asshole can't even stand!"

Shane couldn't help but laugh. He kissed Capri on the cheek "Be right back baby." Then he ran up to his friends to try and help Pete get Rodney, who was now singing Michael Jackson songs into Pete's ear, into the car. Shane could tell Pete was ready to knock Rodney's lights out.

As the women watched the three guys head for the cars, Linda turned to Capri. "Thank you so much dear for helping out tonight. I'm sure it wasn't the best way to spend the evening but you are a doll for doing it."

Capri was happy she could help and told Linda so. "Well I still really appreciate it and am going to have a check cut for you immediately." Linda responded.

"Oh no, please don't! I didn't do it to get paid. It was for charity." Capri answered.

Linda thought it was a sweet gesture but didn't want to poor girl working for free. "Capri, please you earned it." But Capri shook her head no.

"Well at least take your tips, I heard people were pretty generous tonight."

Capri thought for a second, the money would definitely help with a few bills but these kids needed the money a lot more than she did. "Mrs. McMahon…"

"Linda!" the older woman interrupted Capri, reminding her to quit being so formal.

"Sorry, Linda. I would like you to make sure Jimmy, the guy that helped me out, gets half of that money and then donate my half to the charity." Capri said.

Linda smiled at his son's new girlfriend. "Honey, are you sure? That is very thoughtful of you."

Capri smiled. "I'm sure. I want to contribute to the charity too."

Once all the guests had left and the McMahons were back inside the house. Capri was able to have a couple drinks finally. She really enjoyed the champagne from earlier before Shane and her argument had ruined it so she decided to have a few more glasses of that. She had started to notice that Shane was a little drunk himself. His eyes were glossed over and he was tripping over his words a bit. Capri couldn't help but laugh, she had only seen Shane buzzed a couple times since they started dating. She had never seen him full out drunk; she thought it was adorable. Capri was having such a good time. Everyone was so laid back and pretty drunk themselves so they were all laughing and joking. Even Vince who rarely gets drunk had a little too much to drink and was pouring himself and Shane another shot of whiskey. Shane accepted and downed the shot with his father. The only one not really drinking was Paul. Steph teased him earlier about being a party pooper and never drinking more than only a couple beers. When Capri asked him about it, he explained how he never really enjoyed feeling like he didn't have control over his body and since he works out every morning for his job, he hates waking up with a hangover. Capri respected that and saw Paul's point but that didn't stop her from letting loose and having a good time. She continued pouring herself glass after glass of champagne and felt herself getting a pretty tipsy.

As everyone engaged in conversation and made fun of one another, in good fun, Capri felt herself relax more and more around this family. She was so nervous earlier today about meeting them but they really seemed to like her and accept her as the new girl in Shane's life.

She was sitting on Shane's lap in a big oversized leather chair listening to Vince talk about new ideas he had for the show when she felt Shane's hand travel up her thigh. He turned her somewhat sideways and continued to caress her leg moving closer and closer to her sensitive area. Capri felt her whole body get hot. She was both turned on and a little paranoid that one of the McMahons would look over all at the same time. Shane's breath was hot against her ear when he whispered into it, "Excuse yourself and say you are going to the bathroom."

Capri did as she was told and quietly excused herself from the room making her way to the bathroom down the hall. Couple minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and Shane slipped inside. "Couldn't wait to be alone with you. You are so fucking sexy." Shane said as he picked her up and held her against the wall kissing her aggressively. His breath was hot, wet, and tasted of whiskey. Capri was so turned on right now, it was so hot being locked in a room with Shane with his whole immediate family just a couple room down. It was so dangerous and Capri felt herself getting so wet thinking about getting caught. Shane started pulling her pants down and let them drop to the floor. He then undid his zipper really quickly and held his hard cock against her panties. "We gotta be really quick, I told them I was going to make a phone call to make sure Rodney and Pete got home safe." He whispered against her skin as he kissed all the way down her body. Capri held onto Shane's broad strong shoulders as he slid her panties down and slammed his hard self into her. She pulled at the back of Shane's hair begging for more. They were both so turned on and wanting more of each other.

"Oh baby, I love you." Capri whispered into Shane's ear.

Shane looked deep into Capri's eyes and even though he was pretty drunk he never felt more sure of anything in his whole life. "Capri babe, I love you too." Then he kissed her so hard it caused both of them to come together.

Shane held her in place taking a moment to just enjoy the feeling of each other. He smiled that mischievous smile and finally put her down. They didn't say anything as they washed up, they didn't have to. They both knew how they felt and for the first time in a long time, they were both at such peace.

Shane left the bathroom first and Capri followed a minute later back into the living room with the rest of the McMahons. Vince looked at his son and just smiled shaking his head. He wasn't stupid, he knew what just happened and figured his son was pretty eager to get back to his own house and spend some time alone with his girlfriend. In fact when Linda suggested that since they both had a little too much to drink and they should stay there, it was Vince that stepped in and said that he would call a car service for them. Shane looked at his dad and very subtlety mouthed the words 'Thank You'.

Once Capri and Shane got out of the car and into Shane's house, Capri was only shown one room and that was the bedroom. Her and Shane made love into the early morning hours and finally feel asleep in each other's arms.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep em coming! **

**Lilygirl95, your reviews have been really sweet. **

**Thanks again for the kind words and shout out on your story, DanniChappell. Everyone go check out her Shane story, Show Me Your Love. I'm addicted! **


	30. Chapter 30

Capri was woken up by the warmth of the sun shining on her face. She felt Shane's arms wrapped around her and he was still sound asleep. She gently rolled over so she was now facing him. He was sleeping so peacefully, so she took the advantage of staring at his handsome face. His skin was soft yet tiny wrinkles had started to form around his eyes. Capri found this sexy, showed he had wisdom in his eyes, like he had experienced his fair share of life. As the light continued to shine into the bedroom, Capri noticed something she hadn't noticed before. Tiny scars lined his forehead, if she had to guess, she would think it was from all the insane matches he had been in over the years. Again, these tiny details added to his sexiness; shows he's not afraid to take risks. He truly was the most gorgeous man on the planet.

Capri decided she probably should stop staring at him before she got caught. She slowly and quietly slipped out of bed and decided to head downstairs and see if there was anything she could make breakfast with. Before she headed downstairs though, she had to find something to wear, her bags were downstairs and she really didn't want to walk through a house she had never been in before naked, even if it was her boyfriend's house. She noticed Shane's walk in closet off of the bedroom and started searching for a t-shirt she could throw on. She found one along with a drawer full of boxers. She smiled at herself and picked one out putting them on her body. Yup, wearing her sexy boyfriend's underwear, kind of a turn on. She noticed Shane's signature cologne on one of the dressers and sprayed it a few times on the shirt, she was addicted to this smell.

Finally once she made her way down into the kitchen, she started looking around for stuff to cook. She knew he wasn't home that much and he didn't seem like much of a chef so she was pretty surprised to find a box of pancake mix. Opening the fridge she was pleased to find milk and eggs so she and decided on a couple omelets to go with them. She started a pot of coffee and began making breakfast. Everything was coming along perfect and Capri started to realize how hungry she was. She forgot she really hadn't eaten at the event last night and then after her and Shane got back to his place, there was really no time for food.

As she poured herself a 2nd cup of coffee, she was delighted to hear footsteps behind her. "Well good morning sleeping beauty" she said smiling at a very tired looking Shane with pretty sexy looking bed head.

Shane smiled softy, "I woke up alone" he said very groggy, clearing his throat, trying to find his voice.

"Well, I wanted to make my man breakfast, hungry?" she asked.

"Very, worked up a pretty good appetite last night." He said grabbing at her and pulling her over into his chest. "Nice shirt, don't worry you can borrow it." He said jokingly.

Capri smiled up at him, "Good, can I borrow these too?" she asked pulling up the shirt and revealing his boxers on her body. Shane's mouth dropped to the floor but he couldn't get any words out. Just the idea of Capri wearing his boxers was starting to make him go hard. Trying to distract himself, Shane walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "Smells good, what we got?" he asked smiling sexy at her, letting his girlfriend know that after breakfast she was no longer safe.

Capri got the hint and smile back walking over to him and decided a little harmless teasing in the morning wasn't a bad thing, and grabbed at his package that was getting harder and harder by the second. Shane took a sip of his coffee and growled as he took a sip, "Careful honey."

Capri let out a soft laugh and decided that for the sake of their hunger she best stop before they both starve to death. "We got pancakes, couple omelets, and some homefries I chopped up myself and seasoned with some garlic."

"Looks and smells great babe but you didn't have to, we could have gone out for breakfast." He said grabbing two plates from the cabinet.

"I like cooking for you, I don't get to do it a lot since we only see each other on the weekends." She answered.

Shane took a bite of his omelet as she was talking, "MMM… babe this is delicious." He said fully enjoying the breakfast Capri prepared. Then he caught on to what she had just said and put his fork down to grab her hand. "Baby, I know. I hate it too. Tell you what, it may sound kind of crazy but we have a show in LA on Monday, come with me!" Shane said.

"Come with you!? Shane, I can't my dad has me putting in so many hours at the restaurant during the week. I'm supposed to stay until tomorrow afternoon and then drive back. You know this." Capri said. She wanted nothing more than to drop everything in her life and fly across the country with him but she couldn't, she had responsibilities.

Shane took another sip of coffee and looked up at his girlfriend with his big brown puppy dog eyes. "Just this once?" he said sticking his bottom lip out. "Come on, I'm sure your dad can survive without you for a couple more days. We fly out Monday morning and will be back Tuesday afternoon. Please…" he said walking over to her and planting small kisses on her neck.

Shane wasn't playing fair and Capri was starting to cave. "You play dirty." She said.

Shane looked up and smiled, "Thought that's what you liked about me?" he said as he continued teasing her neck with his tongue.

Capri couldn't help but giggle. How was she supposed to say no to this gorgeous man begging her to come with him on his trip? "Okay okay fine McMahon, you win!" Shane stopped kissing her neck and smiled brightly at her, once again he had gotten his way. There's a reason he was so good at what he does. "But…." Capri started making Shane's smile fade slowly.

"You have to call my dad and tell him I won't be back until late Tuesday." Capri finished.

Shane swallowed hard. He had met Capri's dad quite a few times over the past month. He was a real nice guy and from what Shane thought, seemed to like him a lot but he wasn't sure what he was going to say about Shane stealing his only daughter and taking her all the way to California. "Okay fine, give me the phone." Shane said calling Capri's bluff.

Much to Shane's disappointed, Capri wasn't folding and before Shane knew it, he was on the phone waiting for Capri's dad to answer.

"Hello?" Albie's voice came over the phone.

"Mr. Calucci. Hi, it's Shane." He responded.

"Shane-O, how are you? Capri okay?" Albie asked a little concerned over why Shane was calling. They had never spoken on the phone before.

"Oh yeah, no she's fine. We are just having some breakfast actually. But the reason I'm calling is because I have to go to Los Angeles for a show and was hoping I could take Capri with me. You know, we don't see each other a lot and I thought this would be fun to take her with me." Shane said trying to hide the fact that he was a little uncomfortable.

Albie was a little taken aback and wasn't sure how to respond. He really didn't like the idea of his daughter going to California with someone she just met. Then again, she did run off to New York with this guy without telling him and she knew him even less then. "You wanna take my daughter to California?"

Shane cleared his throat before he continued. He sensed this wasn't going well, looks like he would really have to use his best negotiating skills for this one. "Yes, I ahh… know its short notice but I would really like to take her with me. Show her first-hand what we do on the road and show her some of the sites out there. I know she's supposed to be working but was hoping there would be a way to make an exception."

"Aren't you going for work? How are you going to find the time to take her around if you're working? I don't want my daughter sitting in a hotel by herself." Albie questioned.

'God, this guy's tough' Shane thought to himself looking over at Capri who was thinking this was an epic fail. "No Sir, I can assure you. I will make time for your daughter. I will be working for only a few hours and will make sure most of the time is dedicated to her. Plus the rest of my family is there so she will have a lot of company."

"Put my daughter on please." Was all he responded with.

Shane did as he was told. "Hi Dad." Capri answered trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Ri, you really want to go to LA?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes, Dad I do. I was just hoping you would agree to give me the time off." Capri answered.

Albie was silent for a minute thinking. His daughter certainly had come alive again since this man walked into her life. And she was her mother's daughter which meant she was stubborn and was going to do whatever it was she wanted to do regardless of what he thought. "Have fun and be safe pumpkin." He finally said.

"Okay Dad, I love you. Bye." Capri said trying to hide the excitement in her voice from Shane. She hung up the phone and looked over at her boyfriend who looked very serious, waiting for an answer. "What time do we leave Monday morning?!" She said smiling ear to ear.

Shane's eyes lit up, "He said yes?!"

**Hi Guys, Hope you are still with me and enjoying. Reviews as always **


	31. Chapter 31

The last 24 hours were complete and total relaxation. After breakfast the two went back to bed for a while flipping back and forth between mind blowing sex and dozing off together. When they finally decided it was time to get up, Shane took her to one of his favorite neighborhood restaurants and after lunch they strolled through downtown Stamford looking in little shops. They ran into a few people that he knew and stopped and chatted for a few. Even though it had been over a month now, it was still surprising to her every time, Shane introduced Capri as his girlfriend. He did the same thing every time, he would introduce whoever it was to Capri with emphasis on the world 'girlfriend', give Capri a minute to shake the person's hand, then pull her back and softly brush a kiss on the top of her head before he continued talking. It seriously made her heart skip a beat every single time he did it.

While they were walking around downtown, they happened to stumble into this vintage clothing store with all older designer bags, most that have probably been discontinued for years. Capri spotted this gorgeous Louis Vuitton bag. Capri had always dreamt of owning one. Yeah, it was dumb to waste so much money on a handbag but one day she promised herself that she would spoil herself one day, but that day would not be today so she put it down and kept walking through the store. As Capri was busy looking at a rack of dresses, Shane quickly grabbed the bag and causally placed it on the register, singling for the owner of the store to very discreetly ring him out. He knew she did not want him buying her this bag but he didn't care. She deserved to be spoiled. Shane yelled in the back to Capri telling her to come outside when she was finished looking around; he would be outside making a quick phone call. Shane waited outside the store for a couple more minutes before Capri came out. He then took the white shopping bag out from behind his back, "Surprise!" he said with a big smile on his face.

"You didn't!" she said in shock looking inside the bag. When she saw that beautiful Louis Vuitton bag she was absolutely speechless. She was grateful but didn't want Shane or other people getting the wrong idea that she was with Shane for his money. That had nothing to do with it.

"Shane!" she exclaimed. "Why! Why did you get me this?"

"Because I could tell you really liked it." He answered. He knew she wasn't going to be happy and he knew it drove her crazy when he bought her gifts especially expensive gifts but he really hoped this wasn't going to turn into an argument. "Before you say anything, all sales are final at that store, so I can't return it."

All Capri could do was shake her head in defeat, this man was insane and seemed to have more money than he even knew what to do with. "Shane, thank you. It's very sweet and yes, I absolutely love it but you've got to stop doing this."

"And what is it exactly that I'm doing?" Shane asked. He wasn't going to apologize for spending money on her. He enjoyed it.

"This!" She said holding up the new handbag. "Just because you can buy me anything in the world, doesn't mean you should. I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

"What idea is it that people are going to get? That I buy my girlfriend gifts from time to time?" he said folding his arms over his chest. She was not winning this debate with him.

"Shane, you know what I'm getting at. I don't want people thinking I'm with you just for you to buy me stuff. I don't want you thinking you have to buy me stuff. Material things are nice but not needed, especially something as expensive as this. I saw the price tag Shane, this thing was over $1,000! Maybe that's not a lot of money to you, but to us little people, that's a lot of money." She finished. She felt bad, she didn't want to sound like she wasn't grateful but he had to know him buying her expensive gifts was going to make her feel a little uncomfortable.

Shane cleared his throat before he spoke. He wanted to think of the right way to get out what he wanted to say. These were the types of things he loved about Capri, she really didn't care who he was or what he could buy her. "Babe, listen to me very carefully. Number one, I don't give a shit what other people think about our relationship. It's none of their business. Number two, I know I don't have to buy you presents but the fact is I enjoy it. I enjoy surprising you. You are my girl and I love you and if I want to spoil you, guess what, that is exactly what I am going to do. And number three, I'm not completely separated from reality, I know $1,000 is a lot of money but again if I feel like spoiling the woman I love, who deserves to be spoiled, than you are not going to stop me. Got it?!" he said touching her cheek with a soft smile on his lips.

Capri realized she was not winning this and she really did love the bag so she decided to pick her battles and leave this one alone. She smiled up at Shane, standing on her tip toes and planted a giant kiss on his lips. "Alright McMahon, you win this round. But seriously, you don't have to go buying everything that I happen to look at for more than 5 seconds. But…. I am kinda glad you did it this time. I love this bag! Thank you so much!" she said with one more kiss.

"You are most welcome. You deserve the world baby and I want to give you as much of it as I can." He said not believing how happy he had been over this past month and half. She really was the most amazing woman on the planet.

After walking around a few more shops, Capri being very careful at what she paid attention to, in fear that Shane would buy her whatever she happened to touch, he asked if she minded if they stopped by the office real quick to pick up some paperwork he forget. Capri didn't mind and was actually a little excited to see where Shane worked.

It was Saturday so the office was pretty empty for the most part. Shane didn't like anyone in his department working weekends, he felt that was time for them to be with their families so unless it was absolutely necessary he would have them stay home. His only requests were because their website was becoming more and more popular was that check in with him at least once on Saturdays and once on Sundays to see if anything needed to be updated from home and the Saturday before a pay per view they had to come in for a few hours because those were always crazy times for them.

Shane opened the door to his office and Capri took a minute to look around. It wasn't what she expected. It wasn't this enormous office that she imagined him having, I mean he was a vice president and the boss's son for crying out loud. It was still a nice sized office with a dark oak colored desk. He had more pictures on the walls with various wrestlers and one with his parents at what looked to be his college graduation. She spotted two picture frames on his desk. The first was one with his three nieces. Shane was laying in the grass and the three little girls were all piled on top of him all looking up at the camera. Shane noticed Capri looking at the photograph and smiling. "That was last year, 4th of July. They were trying to beat me up and then all three of them pinned me like they were in the ring." He explained. Capri found it adorable and couldn't help but think what an amazing father he would make someday. She quickly tossed that idea from her head, it was way too soon to be having those kind of thoughts. Capri brought her attention to the last photograph and was shocked when he saw herself. Shane had asked his sister to email the picture she found on Capri's Instagram to him so he could have it printed out. This was the first picture he had taken with her and he absolutely loved it. They looked so happy and even though it was so early in their relationship, they had already looked so in love. "That one has become my favorite." He said looking at her looking at the picture. "I like having you with me all the time, especially during the week when I'm missing you." He finished as he ripped apart his desk drawers looking for a certain file he needed to give his dad.

Now here Capri was sitting on the McMahon private jet once again, this time with not only Shane but with his dad, mom, sister, and brother in law. It was early evening on Sunday and they were all flying to LA together for the show tomorrow night. Usually the McMahons will fly out on Monday but with it being in California and with the time difference, Vince had decided to go a day early. Linda didn't go to every show but oddly enough was going to this one. She hadn't said anything but Shane suspected it was to keep Capri company while Shane worked. On the flight over, Shane and his dad sat at a table together to talk business so this gave Capri and Linda some time to talk one on one. It was really awesome to get to know Shane's mom more. She was such a sweet lady and told the best stories. She explained to Capri how hard it is to be involved with someone that is such a workaholic. When Vince was really starting to build the company, it was hard at times but they managed to make it work. She was honest with Capri and told her Shane lived a busy life but to give him a chance because she could tell how crazy her son was about her and she really didn't want to see get his heart broken again. Capri explained that she understood and her and Shane were making the best with what time they did have together. Linda started getting a little teary eyed talking about how much her son had been through the past couple years and how grateful she was to Capri for bringing the joy back into her son's life. After Linda composed herself, she lighten the mood with funny stories from when Shane was a little boy. Capri was so happy that her and Linda had bonded so much over this flight and was really starting to feel like they cared for her as much as she cared for them.

Landing in LA at 10 o'clock at night but with it being 1AM on the east coast, was definitely effecting everyone. Vince had his assistant arrange for a car service to bring them all to the hotel considering no one felt like driving at this hour. Once they were all checked in, they spilt off into their separate rooms and Capri and Shane found themselves alone in a hotel room again. Capri was exhausted and plopped down on the bed. Shane walked over kicking his shoes off and made his way over to the bed. He leaned down real close to her ear and whispered, "Hmmm… remember last time we were in a hotel."

Capri smiled sleepily, memories of New York flashing back. She was absolutely exhausted but sensed frisky Shane coming out and for him, she would muster up whatever energy she possibly had left in her. "Hmm… vaguely, care to refresh my memory?" she said teasing his harden cock with her foot.

Shane placed his hands over Capri's breasts kissing her neck softly. "Oh, I'll refresh your memory, all right." He then stripped the shirt and black pants she was wearing and threw them to floor. He then knelt up taking off his own shirt relieving his perfectly toned stomach and chest. Capri lifted up and started kissing his bare skin then started to unbuckle his belt. Shane got off the bed for a second so he could take them and his boxers off. Capri copied his movement, getting off of the bed herself and got on her knees in front of him. Taking him in her mouth, she began to suck and lick him, causing Shane to tilt his head back enjoying what was happening. He couldn't help but moan as she continued sucking him off.

Once Shane felt like he may explode at any second, he decided it was Capri's turn for some pleasure he laid her down on the bed then spread her legs apart. He then licked and sucked at her, finding her clit which made her buck her hips up and down. No matter how many times Shane went down on her, Capri couldn't believe how good he made her feel. After Shane fulfilled his taste of Capri he turned her around and took her from behind until they both were completely spent.

Both of them, completely exhausted from first the flight, then the amazing sex, didn't have the energy to move and feel asleep in each other's arm, exactly where they wanted to be.

**Hi All, hope you enjoyed, Thanks for all the reviews over the past week. I love reading them all!**


	32. Chapter 32

Capri was fast asleep when she was softly woken up with a gorgeous Shane McMahon kissing her ear. "Time to wake up beautiful. Come on rise and shine, we got a busy day ahead of us."

Capri was starting to come out of her foggy sleep, "What time is it?" she asked in a very groggy sleepy voice looking up with her eyes squinted.

Shane couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend, even half asleep she was still drop dead gorgeous. " 8 o'clock. Come on, up up!" he said louder and this time shaking the bed.

Capri groaned and pulled the covers back over her head. They hadn't gotten to bed before 3AM and with the time different and jet lag still in full effect, she felt like she hadn't slept at all. She reached over for the nearest pillow and whipped it at her boyfriend's head. "Go away, still sleeping!" she yelled at him flipping over on her belly and hoping he would follow directions and give her at least another hour.

Shane caught the pillow in midair and now decided to use it as a weapon. He hit her across the ass with it a few times causing Capri immense aggravation. "Shane!" she screamed, "Stop!"

He kept hitting her with the pillow, this time over the head. "Not a morning person, are ya?!" he said jokingly.

Capri peaked out from under the blankets. "No, I'm not. Now beat it McMahon" and with that she disappeared under the covers again.

Shane now decided he was going to have some fun with his super tired and grouchy girlfriend. He jumped up in the air landing straight on Capri. "Get off me!" Capri yelled again but it was muffled from being under the blankets. Shane than began to pull her leg and didn't stop until she dropped to the floor. "Seriously?! What are you five?" she exclaimed trying to kick him away and make her way back up to the bed. Shane grabbed her before he could and rolled her over on her back straddling her so she couldn't move. He then reached down and started tickling her. "Stop! Oh my God, Shane, Stop!" she said yelling and laughing all at the same time. He kept at it, blocking her attempts at hitting him, begging him to stop. "Alright! Alright! I'm up! Stop!"

Shane pretty pleased with himself, finally let Capri up and starting laughing so hard at her appearance. Her hair was flung every which way, her face was all red from laughing so hard, and he had just noticed that all she had on was one of his t-shirts with nothing on underneath. Once he realized she was completely naked under his shirt, he stopped laughing and walked closer to her licking his lips. It didn't take Capri long to realize what had Shane so interested at the moment and she put her arm out to stop him, "Oh no McMahon, if you think for a second you are getting any right now, you are out of your mind! Now what is so important that I have to be up at the crack ass of dawn?" She said as she spotted breakfast in the corner waiting for her. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and walked over to see what he had ordered.

Shane followed and joined her at the coffee table where he had room service set up a sample of pretty much everything on the menu; pancakes, waffles, cereal, fruit, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, muffins, bagels. You name it, chances are it was on this table. He watched as Capri looked over the spread, making her choices of what she wanted for breakfast. "Well, show starts at 8 and I have to be at the arena to practice around 2:30. So I wanted to make sure I got to show you as much of LA as I possibly could."

Capri took a bite of her strawberry and started putting syrup on her waffle then looked up, "Practice for what?" she asked.

Shane smiled, he didn't mean to let that slip out, it was supposed to be a surprise for later. "My match."

Capri was about to take a bite of her waffle and stopped midair. "Your wrestling tonight?" This was news to her, she didn't expect this. He didn't wrestle all the time and usually when he did it was a big thing like at a pay per view.

Capri was exactly right, Shane usually didn't wrestle matches at regular tapings. If he did get in the ring, it was only for a few minutes and it was for something small but when he found out that Capri was going to be at the show with him he called his sister who was head of creative and asked her to put him in a match. Stephanie just laughed because she knew what he was doing and found it kind of cute that her big brother was trying to impress his girlfriend. She agreed and because the on camera McMahon family was always having fights with The Rock, she was able to write it in last minute. "Yup, going against The Rock tonight, so I got to get there early to map it out with him." Shane said trying to sounds casual about it but truth was on the inside he was a little nervous. He had never performed with Capri watching and he really wanted to impress her.

Capri smiled a small flirty one getting up to go sit on his lap, "Well I'm pretty excited to watch you in action." She said giving him a small peck on the lips.

Once they finished breakfast, Capri quickly showered and got ready and soon enough they were on their way to the Santa Monica pier. They spent the morning walking the beach, watching surfers in the ocean, and playing cheap carnival games. Shane than took her to The Hollywood Walk of Fame and showed her his dad's star. Capri never knew he had a star and thought it was awesome and definitely well deserved. That man worked harder than anyone she knew.

After a quick bite to eat they were off to the Staples Center for Monday Night Raw. Shane parked the rental car in the back parking lot. Capri looked around and saw so many tour buses and giant trucks. Shane got out quickly walking to the passenger's side, opening the door for his nervous girlfriend. She grabbed onto his hand, Shane gave it a gentle squeeze silently telling her there was no reason to be nervous.

Walking into the back of the building and making their way around, they were stopped every couple steps. So many people were shaking his hand, giving him hugs, you couldn't go 5 seconds without hearing, "Hey buddy", "Shane-O!", "What's up dude?", "Yo, Mac!". Sometimes Capri got so caught up in their own world, she forgot sometimes just how popular Shane really was. Everyone truly loved him, he was everybody's friend. There were so many paper signs hanging everywhere reading things like, 'Men's Locker Room', 'Women's Locker Room', 'Catering', 'Wardrobe', and the one Shane was looking for 'Vince's Office'. They followed the signs and Shane quietly knocked on the door to his dad's office for the night. He was on his cell phone when they poked their heads in and Vince signaled for them to come in. Shane told Capri to have a seat and dug into his bag pulling out a folder.

Once Vince was off the phone, he gave Capri a friendly hug. "You ready for some craziness?" he asked laughing.

Capri smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be. Thank you for letting me come tonight, I just don't want to be in anyone's way."

"Don't be ridiculous, we are happy to have you." He answered her. Then turning his attention to his son who was still flipping through the paperwork he brought with him, "Shane-O you have the mid-month reports?"

Shane looked up from his pile of papers, "Yeah right here. Everything should be in order. I'm just doubling checking a few things." He usually would go over it a little better before giving it to his father but running around all morning with Capri kind of sidetracked him. It was no biggie though, he could do these reports in his sleep so he only needed a minute to glance over it quickly.

Vince looked at his son confused, "Well are they ready or aren't they?" he asked Shane getting annoyed that he was still looking at them.

Shane looked up at his dad knowing that when it came to business Vince McMahon did not mess around, "Yeah, chill out. I was just double checking my numbers. Relax, here." He answered slapping them in his father hands.

Vince decided to look over them after a few more phone calls back and threw them on his desk. "You better get down to the ring, don't keep everyone waiting. You're not even dressed."

Shane rolled his eyes, "Relax, I just walked into the building. I'm going right now." He said with an annoyed tone in his voice. Shane than took Capri's hand and lead her to his dressing room. Usually the men and women had their respected locker rooms and all the men wrestlers just got ready and kept their stuff in one room. Back when he was first on the road, Shane would always just hang in the locker room with the guys but as time went on and Shane started developing more responsibilities Vince demanded he start using his own dressing room. Vince had no problem with Shane being friendly with everyone but the two had fought countless times on Shane needing to act more like a boss and stop being everyone's buddy.

"Alright babe, I just have to change real quick and then we can head down to the ring." Shane said taking his button up shirt off and throwing on an old WWF T-shirt. Even though the company had changed its name years ago, Shane still enjoyed wearing his old gear; he grew up with it as WWF and it would always be that way to him. This was something else that he and his father fought about numerous times. If he was seen wearing anything with the old logo on it, they could be sued over it. Shane always promised he would never wear it on TV so his father really couldn't say much about it.

Making their way out of the dressing room, Capri followed Shane as he navigated his way through what Capri could only describe as a maze. There were so much equipment and people walking around, Capri was pretty impressed that Shane could figure out where he was going but she guessed he had been doing it most of his life so he was probably used to it. "Babe, are you sure you don't want me to stay in your room or something, I don't want to be in the way. I know you're here to work." She said.

Shane stopped walking and grabbed the side of face lightly caressing the side of her face. "Wherever I am, you are. Don't ever think you are in the way. Just sit in one of the front row seats and enjoy yourself. We are all like a huge family. It's not really work to any of us, it's just a lot of fun." Capri smiled at Shane and couldn't help but think how on earth she got so lucky. Not only was her boyfriend sexy as hell but he was always making her feel secure about herself and their relationship. He tilted his head down and kissed her. Poking his tongue out, Capri granted him entrance and the two started to make out, right in the backstage area. They both got so caught up and lost in the moment, neither of them seemed to care.

"Oh come on, get a room" a big voice boomed breaking the two apart. Paul more popularly known by his stage name, The Big Show was now laughing at the two who he just scared the living shit out of.

"Shut up, you big asshole!" Shane said obviously joking with his giant friend.

Paul laughed sticking out his humongous hand to Capri introducing himself, "Hi, I'm Paul, nice to meet you. You must be…. Stacy right? Shane talks about you all the time."

Capri was caught off guard and looked over at Shane with a confused look on her face. 'Who the fuck was Stacy?!'

Shane slapped Show on the side of his head, "Shut up! He's joking, tell her you're joking right now!" he yelled at a laughing Big Show. He was known backstage as a big clown, always busting everyone's balls, especially his good friend Shane O Mac.

"I'm just kidding honey. I know its Capri, Shane doesn't stop talking about you. We are all actually getting pretty sick and tired of hearing your name so much."

Capri smiled up at the 7 foot tall man standing in front of her. She laughed feeling a little silly, "Well, it's very nice to you. You're the one that Shane beats all the time right?" Capri said joining in on the fun. Shane busted out laughing, glad to see that Capri could definitely hang with this crowd.

"Oh, you'll fit in just fine" Show said smiling and shaking his head. "You know we are pretty brutal to newbies on the road for a bit, gotta break you in. Hope you can hang." Show finished giving Capri a big bear hug and heading back to the lockers.

Making their way down the ramp, Shane was greeting by some producers, members of the ring crew who were finishing up on some final details, and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. "There you are, I was starting to think you changed your mind." Rocky yelled over the Shane.

"Ya, you wish dickhead. You ain't ready for this." Shane yelled back. After Shane finished his introductions, Capri hopped the barrier wall and sat down while Shane jumped in the ring ready to practice.

Capri couldn't help it but she was getting pretty turned on watching Shane practice. The way he moved around bended certain ways reminded her of being in bed with him. His workout pants were pretty tight around the butt and when he bent over, she was certainly enjoying the view. After they were done mapping out how they were going to start the match, Shane suggested a few stunts to really get the crowd going. Rocky hopped out of the ring and laid on one of the announcer tables. Capri had seen Shane do this on TV plenty of times and knew what he was about to do. He quickly climbed to the top rope balancing himself carefully and then dived off planting an elbow close enough to The Rock to make it look like he hit him. Capri had never seen a match so up close before and wondered how they did certain things without getting hurt and was actually getting pretty interested in how they did these things.

Even though everything was staged, a lot of the things they did definitely hurt. Shane laid on the ground a second waiting for the pain to subside. Capri stood up looking over the wall to make sure he was okay. He looked up and spotted the concerned look on his girlfriend's face, "I'm alright babe. Looks cool right?" he said with a smile on his face. Shane just loved doing this stuff, he got such a rush jumping through the air and it was only going to get better with thousands of people on their feet cheering so loud you could barely heard yourself think.

"Yeah looks sick babe but are you sure you're okay?" she asked concerned. It wasn't everyday you saw your boyfriend jump off something high slamming into a table. Well, actually Shane did do this a lot so she should get used to it.

Everyone was very pleased with the way the match was looking so they exited the main part of the arena to let the ring crew double check everything. Shane, Steph, and Vince had some meetings to attend before the show started so Linda asked Capri if she wanted to grab an early dinner and maybe hit a couple shops around the area. It was almost 8 when the two woman had returned backstage. Linda went off to find her husband and told Capri she would be joining her front row to watch the show. When Capri entered Shane's dressing room she was pleasantly surprised. He was dressed in his signature 'Shane McMahon' character suit and tie and looked absolutely sexy. His dark hair was slicked back and his eyes lit up when she walked in. "There's my girl." He smiled walking over to her and planting a sexy kiss on her. She put her arms around his neck and continued kissing him. Shane reached down grabbing her ass in the tight jeans she was wearing. He felt himself getting hard and had to pull away. "Alright, down girl. I gotta be out in front of 20,000 in about 15 minutes and I can't go out there looking like this." He said motioning down to what was happening in his pants.

Capri giggled and lightly brushed her hand against his suit pants. "Hmmm…. 15 minutes huh? I think we can manage in 15 minutes." She said looking up at him with a sly smile.

Shane backed up keeping her at arms length, "Oh, no you don't. My dad will be here any second to come get me. Stay back!" he said trying to not laugh because he really was dead serious. The last think he needed to hear from Vince McMahon was getting scolding for having sex in his dressing room, minutes before they had to be in the ring.

Shane reached behind him and presented a bouquet of gorgeous red roses to Capri. "Here, I found these laying around. Interested in them?" he said smiling at Capri.

"Shannne! Thank you baby!" she said smelling them and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'You didn't think I forgot did you?" Shane asked with one of his cocky smiles planted on his face. Every Monday since they started seeing each other, Shane would have a giant bouquet of flowers sent to Capri's house. He said that he wanted to start off the week on a positive note. Capri started to look forward to her Monday flowers because they always came with a personalized card from Shane saying something that always made her smile. She glanced down at the card sticking out of the flowers:

**_So excited I get to share my life with you and have you _**

******_Join me tonight. I love you baby –Shane _**

Capri put the note in her purse, saving it so she could put it with all the other notes she had at home. Just then there was a knock at the door. In came Vince, Linda, and Steph. "You ready go guys?" Vince asked, noticing the bouquet of flowers and then put together where his son had disappeared to during one of the production meetings.

Capri walked with all the McMahons, hand in hand with Shane, to what everyone seemed to call the gorilla. It was a room set up right in back of the ramp where everyone stood before they went out. There were also monitors set up with tables and chairs. Linda actually joked during dinner that this was Vince's second home. If he wasn't out in the ring, he would be sitting there for hours calling the shots for the show in constant communication with the announcers, referees, and the camera crew through tiny ear pieces that everyone wore. He was starting to show Shane the ropes and now he was able to run shows by himself when Vince took an occasional day off (which didn't happen often but Linda was working on it).

"Babe, you might want to….." Shane started but was interrupted by **BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

The pyro exploded signaling the start of Monday Night Raw. Everyone was used to it by now so it didn't faze anyone anymore. Anyone that is, expect poor Capri who jumped a mile high. She never heard anything so loud in her life.

"Cover your ears!" Shane finished. He was trying to scream over the loud boom of the pyro and screaming of the crowd. "Sorry, should have warned you earlier." he said.

"Jesus Christ!" was all she could say.

Linda laughed patting Capri on the shoulder. "Took me awhile to get used to it too. Come on honey, let's go get our seats. Capri kissed Shane goodbye, "Good luck babe. Love you." She said.

"Love you too." He responded and with that Capri was off following Linda and a security guard that would be escorting them to their front row seats.

Capri and Linda made it down just in time because right when they sat, Vince's entrance music started and people were on their feet. Vince was followed out by his two children. Capri couldn't help but laugh. These personas that all three of them were portraying were so not like their real life personalities. Vince and Shane were both in suits and the crowd was booing them. They both had these cocky looks on their faces and both were walking around like they thought they were better than God. Steph was dressed in a very slutty outfit and people were chanting not very nice things as she walked by. It was so fun for Capri to see them all interact with one another in the ring. Shane jumped up on the apron first holding the ropes for his sister and father then he slipped in himself. Shane made quick eye contact with Capri in the front row and smiled real quickly but had to go back to being serious for the part he was playing.

Vince grabbed the microphone and starting going on about how he was sick of all the WWE Superstars disrespecting his family and how he wasn't going to stand for it anymore. Suddenly The Rock music hit and everyone was on their feet cheering so loud, Capri swore the building was shaking. She joined in on the fun and was cheering right along with everyone. Shane noticed this and was trying hard not to laugh because he really had to stay in character.

The Rock then cut a promo about how Vince and his family were a bunch of idiots, Shane was a spoiled rich bastard and Stephanie was just a useless slut. Vince had it and started yelling at The Rock who was now in the ring with the McMahons. Shane had heard enough and sucker punched The Rock then quickly rolled out of the ring before The Rock was able to get back to his feet. Vince then grabbed the mic again and made a match for later than night with The Rock vs. Shane McMahon to teach The Rock the lesson to never badmouth a McMahon ever again.

Capri was enjoying the show. It was a lot of fun and she was starting to understand why Shane was so obsessed with his family's business. The last match of the night was Shane's and Capri was on the edge of her seat. Here Comes The Money hit and everyone was cheering. It still kind of confused Capri because a few hours ago, they were all booing him. Linda explained that even though the fans love to hate her on screen family, they are still entertaining. Especially Shane because when he does have matches they are always memorable. He came shuffling down the ring, doing his dances and bobbing up and down that he is known for. He shuffled right by her and again they made eye contact and he winked at her discreetly hoping no one really caught on.

When the match started it was amazing, everyone was on their feet. Shane (and The Rock of course) really did know how to put on a show. They were hitting and kicking at each other and people were really digging this match. The Rock tried to Rock Bottom Shane to the mat but Shane was able to block it and turn it into a DDT. Once The Rock had dusted the cobwebs out of his head, he followed Shane outside of the ring. You could tell Shane was purposing leading him over to the announce table and everyone knew what was about to happen. Shane hit Rock with a TV monitor knocking him out. At this point the Ref called for the bell disqualifying Shane but Shane didn't seem to care and kept going. With Rock laying on the table, Shane quickly climbed the top ropes and jumped straight across to the table just like they had practiced earlier.

When Shane stood up, Capri felt her stomach sink. Something went wrong and as he walked closer to her, she noticed his head was split open and he was bleeding pretty bad. "Is he okay?" Capri turned to Linda wondering why his own mother wasn't freaking out.

Linda gave Capri a warm hug, "Oh dear, I'm sure he's fine. I always look at the Refs, they are the ones that are up close and know when something is really wrong. If they don't look worried than I don't either." Linda had been around this business for a very long time and although her children and husband doing dangerous stuff made her nervous, especially her son, she learned it was all part of the show. Shane and Vince have both gotten seriously hurt in some matches but she could tell this wasn't that type of injury.

Linda signaled to the security guard that they would like to go backstage now. Once they were away from the crowd and making their way through one of the curtains, they saw Shane sitting on a piece of staging equipment being checked out by one of the doctors. Vince was standing over him making sure his son okay, "Damn it Shane, how many times have I told you, you need to make sure those TV monitors are clear out of the way so shit like this doesn't happen!" Vince was scolding his son as the WWE doctor was cleaning up the wound and bandaging him up.

Shane noticed his mom and girlfriend out of the corner of his eye. "Hey! Ladies enjoy the show?" he asked as the doctor continued on his forehead.

Linda looked over her son, "Shane, you have to be more careful? Are you alright?"

"Mom, I'm fine. I thought I moved the monitor far enough away but I misjudged my jump and smacked my head against the corner of it, I'm fine, didn't even need stitches." Shane said noticed Capri standing closeby looking pretty upset. "Hey you, come over here."

Capri looked all shaken up but Shane waved the doctor away pulling her over to him. "Capri look at me, really I'm fine." At this point Linda and Vince were giving each other looks, they could tell Capri was really scared Shane was more hurt than he was letting on.

Capri now was getting pissed off, she didn't like that Shane was talking to her like she was a little kid. "Fine!?" she finally yelled. "Fine!? You're fine?! Shane you are covered in blood, last time I checked, that's not fine!"

"Baby, it's a little scratch, no big deal. Please calm down." Shane said trying to pull Capri over to him.

"Don't Shane! I just watch my boyfriend split his head open on national television, I think I have a right to be a little upset!"

Now Shane was getting annoyed, "Alright Capri relax, it's not like you had no idea what I do for a living. You know there is risk. It was a minor mistake on my part." Shane felt himself getting more pissed off and took a minute to calm himself down.

Capri just looked at Shane in disbelief, why was he acting like such a jerk, she was obviously upset because she cared about him so much but he was right this was his job and she does know it involves risk. "Babe, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Look I'm sorry you had to see that tonight. It really is just a little cut. It just looks way worse. I promise I'm alright."

Capri wrapped her arms around Shane's neck. His shirt was covered in blood and sweat but she didn't care. "I'm sorry I freaked out. You promise you're okay?"

Shane smiled and pulled her close whispering in her ear, "I'll prove it to you later." He said kissing the spot right below her ear that always drove her crazy.

Uncomfortable that his parents who weren't standing too far away heard that, she slapped him gently across the chest, "Alright tough guy, let's get you patched up!" she said giving him the eye that he better cut it out in front of everyone.

The McMahon's said their goodbyes to their son and Capri and headed back to their hotel while Capri held Shane's hand as the doctor finished Shane's head bandage.


	33. Chapter 33

Couple month had passed and Capri and Shane were doing great. Capri was able to get some long weekends and able to join Shane on the road. She wasn't at every show but she was able to make at least a couple a month. She was getting to know everyone back stage and was feeling pretty comfortable now to walk around and hang out with people while Shane was busy in meetings or rehearsing. Linda and Vince invited Capri, her dad, and JoJo down to their vacation home in Florida for the 4th of July and everyone had such a great time. Both dads got along super well and Paul's parents even joined them down there as well. This was the first time Capri got to spend a lot of time with Stephanie's daughters and feel in love with them instantly. The three girls were obsessed with their uncle Shane and spent most of the time they were there hanging onto his leg and fighting over whose turn it was to sit on his lap. Capri thought it was the cutest thing she ever saw and even though she didn't think it was possible, feel in love with Shane even more seeing him playing with the kids. He was constantly chasing them and throwing them around in the pool. Capri kept thinking what a great dad he would be some day and was liking the idea of being the mother of his children someday. JoJo of course was, well JoJo, and entertained any room she walked into. In fact, her, Steph, and Capri all snuck away to a local tequila bar the first night and had their own little girls night. Capri and JoJo used to always have crazy nights like this when they were in college so it was awesome to reminisce and have Steph join in on the fun. Steph was so busy with WWE and being a mom she barely ever let loose anymore and was having so much fun with these two girls. Things got a little too crazy and they had to call Shane and Paul to come pick all of them up considering none of them had any business driving. Once the two men arrived to pick the girls up, they couldn't believe how drunk they all were. Shane piled all three girls in the SUV while Paul searched his wife purse for the keys to the car that they drove to the bar so he could take it back to the house. On the drive back to the house, Shane definitely had his hands full with three drunk women in his car. Capri who insisted on sitting in the passenger seat was busy trying to grab Shane's cock while he was driving. Trying to pay attention to the road and bat her hand away every minute was not an easy task. JoJo was in the back yelling at Capri to wait until they got back to the house and his little sister was sitting directly behind him flicking the back of his neck and babbling some nonsense about how he should marry Capri and make babies. This was definitely not how Shane had seen the start of his vacation going. Needless to say the three girls woke up with killer hangovers and avoided alcohol for the rest of the trip.

It was now September and Capri's birthday was coming up. Shane had been planning for some time now about what he wanted to do for her first birthday together. Capri kept insisting she didn't want anything big and just a quiet couple days with him would be the best present she could get. She got the funny feeling he was not going to listen.

Shane was currently sitting in his office finishing up his paperwork for the week. Capri was supposed to be driving down this afternoon to start her birthday weekend. Shane had big plans and couldn't wait to surprise her. He had an interview about a week ago with a popular gossip magazine. Usually WWE stayed away from these kinds of magazines but they were very persisted and Shane was the unlucky one that Vince had suggested. Shane was young, good looking, and rich so the magazine was more than excited to have him on their cover. They asked a lot of personal questions, not a lot having to do with the business. Shane had answered as best he could but was very annoyed with the whole thing and quite frankly had no interest in reading it.

He was starting to get worried, he talked to Capri earlier this morning when she said she was finishing up packing but he hadn't heard from her since. He grabbed his phone and went into his recent calls to see if he had missed her perhaps but there was nothing so he hit her name and waited as the phone rang and rang. No answer, he disconnected and tried again; now he was started to get pretty worried.

Meanwhile Capri was sitting on her back deck with JoJo. Capri's phone rang for third time in a row. JoJo looked over at the screen, "Ri, you gotta answer him eventually."

Capri sat not moving. She was so angry, she didn't know what to do at the moment, "I'm not talking to him right now Jo, I have nothing to say!" Capri picked up the magazine article again. She had been at the corner store picking up a couple things before she headed down to Connecticut and noticed her boyfriend's face on a magazine cover. She remembered him saying something about an interview with a magazine and thought it would be fun to read it, plus his picture on the cover was so damn sexy. Little did she know that this interview was going to completely change her whole mood and weekend plans. She brought it home and once she started reading the first couple lines, her blood boiled. Capri immediately called JoJo who decided it was best to skip the gym and head over to her best friend's house before she did something stupid. Capri started reading the magazine out loud again, she must have already read it about 10 times and every time she reread it she got upset all over again.

**Mag: Thank you for taking the time out to sit down with us. **

**Shane: You are very welcome, thank you for having me. **

**Mag: So you are vice president at World Wrestling Entertainment and also an onscreen character, tell our readers a bit about that. **

**Shane: Well my everyday job is helping run my family's company. I book all our events and run our popular website along with design of our merchandise and our wrestler's contract. My on screen character is a bit different than who I really am. I play a spoiled rich kid who is power hungry and using my family name for my own personal advantages. But again, that's just pretend. **

**Mag: So young, rich, and handsome you must be very popular with the lady fanbase?**

**Shane: I guess you could say that. **

**Mag: Is there a lucky lady in your life?**

**Shane: No, I am currently not involved with anyone. **

**Mag: You are divorced though, care to tell our readers a little about that?**

**Shane: Well, I really prefer not to discuss my ex-wife. We were married and it didn't work out. **

**Mag: Must have ended for some reason. **

**Shane: Yes, and that is between the two of us. We were in love as kids and got married. Things happen and unfortunately our relationship didn't survive. **

**Mag: You seem to still care for her though. **

**Shane: Of course I still care for her. She was the love of my life for many years. I regret certain things that tore us apart. **

**Mag: Seems to me there are still feelings there, could there be a reconciliation? **

**Shane: You never know, I will always care very deeply for her and she knows that. **

"Can you believe this!? First he tells a worldwide magazine that he's single and then basically says he wishes him and his wife would get back together! What the fuck am I doing? Again, I let my guard down and get fucked over by another man!" Capri was so worked up she didn't know whether to hit something or cry her eyes out.

JoJo really didn't know what to say. Here it was in black and white but she also knew these types of magazines twisted people's words and Capri should know this too. She went to school for years for journalism and that was what JoJo was trying to remind her. "Capri, look you have to talk to him. You don't know what he actually said. This is an interview in a cheap trashy magazine. They could have taken what he said out of context. Please don't get yourself all worked up. Shane's a good guy, you gotta get his side." JoJo said trying to calm her friend down the best she could but she could tell she wasn't succeeding. "Look you are supposed to be on your way down there for your birthday. Get your shit, go down there and figure this all out."

Capri looked at her friend like she was insane, "Are you crazy?! I'm not going down there! I don't even care about my birthday. I've been alone on plenty of birthdays, who cares!" She was interrupted by her phone ringing for what JoJo could count as like the 10th time now.

"Ri, he's probably worried at this point. If you don't answer I will." JoJo said.

Capri rolled her eyes and felt a sudden sickness in the pit of her stomach. She really didn't want to talk to him yet. She picked up her phone and took a deep breath, "Hello?"

Shane on the other end sighed in relief, "Hey, where have you been? I've been calling. You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said coldly.

Shane sensed this attitude and was very confused, she was fine this morning something must have happened. "Oh okay, well you on your way down?" he asked.

"No, I'm not coming." She answered shortly.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" he said, now knowing something was wrong.

"What don't you get? I said, I'm not coming!" she said now yelling into the phone. She felt her blood pressure going up the more she talked.

"Capri, what the fuck is going on? Why aren't you coming? And why do you sound like you want to kill me?" Shane asked.

JoJo kicked Capri under the table getting her attention, "Just tell him, this is ridiculous!" she said.

Shane could hear JoJo in the background, "Tell me what? What is going on?" Shane said now getting both aggravated and nervous at the same time.

"Why don't you just call your wife and fix your life, that's what you want isn't it?!" She was now screaming into the phone. "I mean, you might as well, it's not like you are involved with anyone!" She finished.

Shane was now really confused, "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Capri was now getting even more angry, she couldn't believe he was playing stupid, "I read your interview this morning. The one you did with that magazine. Good thing I did too, at least now I know where I stand in your world!"

"Capri stop, this is ridiculous, I don't know what you think you read but you gotta calm down!" Shane now noticed he was screaming.

"I know how to read Shane, I'm not that much of a moron. Only thing I was stupid about was actually thinking we had a chance at making this work. I am clearly just something to do to pass the time until you are able to put your marriage back together!" and with that Capri hung up the phone. Shane immediately called back but Capri ignored it then shut her phone off. She was done with Shane McMahon.


	34. Chapter 34

Shane had been sitting in his office for about 10 minutes now trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. He had tried Capri a few more times and her phone was still shut off. He was trying to replay the interview over in his head, it was over a week ago and he talks to so many people it was hard to remember exactly what he had said. He remembered the woman asking a lot about Marissa and he tried his best to brush off questions but still be polite.

"Tracy, can you come in here a sec?" Shane said calling his assistant in over the speaker phone on his desk.

"Sure Shane, I'm on my way." She replied. Tracy had been his assistant for about 5 years now. She was in her early 30s now and worked very hard. She knew Shane's routine and they worked real well together. Things were usually very causal between the two of them, he told her the first day she started working for him to never call him Mr. McMahon, that was his father, it was always first name basis. Being his assistant for over 5 years now, she had seen Shane try to fix his marriage and saw it ultimately fail. Tracy would never overstep her boundaries but it broke her heart to see such a nice guy going through so much pain and never talking about it. When he first split with Marissa, all the other McMahon's would ask Tracy how Shane was doing on multiple occasions. However Tracy had seen such a change in Shane the last several months. He was back to his old self again, in fact Tracy didn't think she ever saw her boss so happy and she knew it was because of the new woman in his life. Capri had come to the office a few times when she came down for the weekends. There was actually one Friday afternoon where a board meeting had ran way over and Shane was stuck in there. Capri came by because she was supposed to be meeting him and this gave Tracy and Capri time to chat and get to know one another. Over an hour later and when had finally come out of his meeting, the two women were sitting at Tracy's desk looking like the best of friends. Shane laughed at the sight and said it was time that the' two woman that ran his life' had finally met.

Shane's office door swung open, "What's up boss?" Tracy said smiling walking into the room but the second she did, she realized the air just wasn't right.

"Remember that interview I did last week with that magazine? I need you to find a copy of it. This is very important. I don't know if you can find it online or go out to the store and pick one up, I really don't care. I need it right now." Shane said barking orders at Tracy. Now she knew something was up, Shane was usually a please and thank you kind of boss. He never demanded anything; that was more his father's style. Shane was actually known throughout the whole office building at being the best McMahon to work for.

But Tracy knew it must be important if he was acting like this and set off right away to find what he wanted. She went back to her desk and pulled up the magazine's website searching around for a couple minutes until she found what she was looking for. Quickly she printed it out and ran it back to Shane who grabbed it from her then dismissed her back to whatever she was doing before.

Capri needed to be alone so after telling JoJo that she would be fine and call her in a little while, she as finally able to get her to leave. She was going insane in the house and decided that she needed to get out so she leashed up Stormy and decided a run down the beach was what she needed. Capri didn't live far from the beach so she decided instead of driving there, her and Stormy would jog the whole way. Once she made it to the water, she sat down on the sand looking out at the ocean. These were the times she missed her mom the most, she would know what to say to make Capri feel better. The words she read in that magazine were burning a hole in her brain. Out of all the loser men out there, she really thought she found the perfect one that would never hurt her. Yeah, they have bumped heads over the past 5 months but it kept things interesting. She was really fully 100% in love with this man and she really thought he was in love with her too. She thought back to his family's charity event and telling her that he loved her for the first time. He was so nervous when he said it and Capri thought it was the most romantic thing. Shane always made her feel like the most important person in the room. So why would he say these things? She knew how difficult a divorce was especially if it was from the only person you had ever loved so if he was having second thoughts about a divorce and wanted to give it another try than fine but he shouldn't be dragging Capri along. She was just getting too many mixed signals at the moment and didn't really know what to think. After staring out over the horizon for a few minutes she picked up Stormy's leash and the two starting running as Capri tried to clear her head and sort everything out.

Meanwhile back at WWE headquarters, Shane was in his dad's office flipping out. He had read the article three times before marching up to his dad. Stephanie happened to be walking by her dad's door and heard her brother going off so she had to poke her head in to make sure everything was okay. "Shane! What the hell are you screaming about?" Steph barked at her older brother. She looked over at her dad who just had a blank look on his face staring at his son. It wasn't often that Vince McMahon had nothing to say.

"Look at this bullshit!" Shane said tossing the papers at his sister, "Can you believe these assholes, they completely twisted my words!" Shane was fuming.

Steph sat down in one of the chairs in front of her father's desk as her brother paced back and forth. "Alright relax, hold on." Steph said as she quickly read what her brother handed her, trying to get up to speed.

"Shane, you've got to calm down. This is just a stupid interview with a trashy magazine. I never should have agreed to anyone here doing it. Everyone knows you don't want to make up with Marissa, that ship as long sailed." Vince said trying his best to keep his son's temper at bay.

Stephanie looked up from the papers, "Okay wait a minute, what exactly did you say?"

Shane stopped pacing and glanced at his sister, "All I said was that things happen in relationships and unfortunately we couldn't make ours work. They asked me if I still cared for her and I answered honestly, as much as the bitch screwed me over I will always care for her. She WAS my wife for Christ sakes. But the way these fuck heads make it seem is that I would get back together with her tomorrow. Capri read it and now isn't speaking to me."

Steph was now getting the big picture, Capri was upset and quite frankly Steph didn't blame her, "Shane why when they asked you if you were dating anyone, you said no?"

Shane finally slumped down in the chair next to his sister shaking his head in defeat, "I don't know, it was just reflex. I thought it would be better the media thinking I wasn't dating anyone. I don't want people tracking her down and bothering her, wanting to know who she is."

Vince stood up walking to the other side of his desk sitting on the edge of it in front of his grown children. "Shane look, who cares about this trash." he said taking the papers from Steph's hands and throwing them in the garbage basket. "Your girlfriend doesn't understand this world. She doesn't understand that companies like this are not journalists, they are just people that will say anything to get other people to buy their product. What's done is done, you can't take this interview back. What you need to do is fix things with Capri. You love her?"

"More than you know." Shane answered.

Vince looked at his son and started to see that old depressed look coming back that he had seen for too long. "Then you need to fight. You're my son, you are a McMahon, don't let these assholes take something so precious away from you. Go and talk to her."

Steph looked at her brother, just like Vince she was started to see Shane retreat back into his shell like he had been doing before Capri came into his life. "Dad's right bro, this girl loves you. You just have to explain to her what you meant and why you told them you weren't involved with anyone. She will understand once she calms down and you talk to her."

"Guys she won't even turn her phone on. How can I talk to someone who won't even pick up the phone when I call? This was supposed to be the best weekend for her birthday and now its all fucked up." Shane said.

Steph and Vince glanced at each other before the eldest McMahon spoke again, "Well there's other ways to talk to someone besides a telephone."

Shane was silent for a minute, his dad and sister were right. If Capri wouldn't get on the phone than he would have to make it more difficult for her to ignore him. He wouldn't lose her over something so ridiculous.

Shane had taken his motorcycle to work this morning. With fall already here he didn't have many more opportunities to ride it so he started taking it out as much as possible. He had given Capri her first ride on a bike earlier in the summer. She had never been on the back of one and was so nervous; Shane remembered how it took some convincing to get her on it and when he started the engine she grabbed his waist so tight. He could feel her shaking like a leaf behind him. Shane took it slow at first until he could sense that Capri was feeling more comfortable. Towards the end of the ride she was having the time of her life. Not that Shane needed another reason to love riding but having Capri on the back pressing her body up against his, quickly made its way to the top of the list of reasons he preferred that way to travel. In no time at all, Shane was speeding up the highway on his way up to Boston. If he calculated it right, he would hopefully miss all the Friday afternoon traffic and get there in a few hours. The ride would do him some good anyways, he needed time to clear his head and gain perspective on what was important in life.

Few hours later and JoJo was back over checking on her best friend. When she walked in she was laying on her couch with the dog at her feet looking all kinds of depressed. When she got back from the beach, she had turned her phone back on and checked to see if she had any missed messages from Shane. She was a little disappointed when there was nothing but she kind of understood. After much time alone at the beach she was a little embarrassed at how she reacted.

"Jo, maybe you were right. Maybe this whole thing is one big misunderstanding." She said sadly.

JoJo had known Capri most of their lives and could tell her best friend had been crying most of the day. Her eyes were all puffy and her voice was shaking. She sat down on the couch taking half of the blanket she was using and looked at her best friend. "Girl, you've got it bad for this boy." She said laughing.

Capri looked down at her phone again, "Think he'll call?" she said.

"After the way you ripped his head off, I'm sure he's afraid to." JoJo said. "You should call him."

Capri reached for her phone and tapped Shane's name then placed the phone to her ear. It rang and rang then eventually went to voicemail. Capri sighed thinking he might be ignoring her, little did she know that he couldn't hear his phone being on the bike.

Hour later and Capri was getting more upset, Shane hadn't called her back. JoJo was starting to get a little freaked out too, but decided to order some Chinese food which was her best friend's ultimate comfort food. Capri kept insisting that she wasn't in the mood to eat and would try later so JoJo started a fire in the pit outback and dragged her depressed insane friend outside to at least try and enjoy some outdoor time. JoJo made a pitcher of sangria and was trying to entice Capri with that. Just to humor her friend, Capri made a glass for herself and took a few sips but on an empty stomach, she knew she would start to feel nauseous so she very slowly took a few sips .

Stormy had been laying at the girls feet enjoying being outside with them. Both women thought she was asleep but all of sudden the husky jumped up and headed towards the gate that went out to the driveway. She started barking like crazy letting Capri and JoJo know that someone was here. "Jesus, Jo did you order more damn food?" Capri asked. JoJo shook her head no and both girls stood up getting a little freaked out at what the dog was barking at. Then Capri heard the only voice that made her stomach do flip flops.

"Damnit Storm, be quiet, they can hear you in fucking Texas." He said walking into the yard and petting the dog on the head calming her down.

Capri felt her heart in her throat. She couldn't believe he was here. After everything she said this morning, then hanging up, and shutting her phone off she thought for sure he was over her. Shane very slowly made his way over to the two women. Before either Shane or Capri could say anything JoJo stepped forward and stood in front of Capri facing Shane. "For the record McMahon, I really hope this is one big misunderstanding because you do make my best friend very very happy." She then turned to Capri, "I'll leave you two alone but I'll be in the house if you need me." She gave Capri a big bear hug and whispered in her ear, "See, told you he was crazy about you." And with that she made her way to the back door of the house.

The sun was just starting to set and it was a gorgeous sunset. Both just stared at one another for a minute not knowing what to say. Finally Capri broke the silence, "Hi"

Shane smiled sofly, "Hi" He was about to start explaining himself then saw tears forming in Capri's eyes. "Please don't cry" he whispered taking one more step closer to her.

Capri shook her head whipping the tears out of her eyes, "Strangely enough I'm crying because I'm relieved. As much as I don't know what to say to you right now, I am so happy you're here."

Shane smiled at his girlfriend and finally wrapped his arms around her, "Where else would I be huh? Look, I need to explain this whole interview thing." He motioned for her to sit down in front of the fire and he took the seat next to her.

"Shane wait, before you start I want to apologize. I should have called you and expressed my concerns over this. Not avoid you all day and then blow up at you. You deserve better than that." Capri said looking deep into Shane's dark chocolate eyes.

"Capri stop, you had every right to be upset. I do wish that you had discussed it with me. I always want you to come to me with anything that upsets you, especially if it's going to affect our relationship. Look, the way that magazine twisted what I said is ridiculous. They completely quoted me wrong and took what I said out of context. I don't want to fix my marriage. My marriage is over, its dead and you know what, I'm happy about that. I'm happy because I have found the most amazing person, the real person that I was meant to spend my life with. But with that being said, I also can't ignore my life prior to you. I was with Marissa for the majority of my life and she was my wife for 10 years. A part of me will always care about her but in no way does that mean I want to get back together. At that point I was just trying to say anything to get this interview over with. You have to understand something, I am used to talking about wrestling or business. I don't talk about my personal life so I was completely caught off guard with this interview and handled it completely wrong."

Capri took a second to process everything he just said. She could understand where he was coming from. Even though Ryan completely broke her heart, she would always in someway care about him. You can't spend that much of your life with someone and instantly stop caring about them. She also understood about the media and them twisting things to try and get more interesting stories. But there was still one thing that was bugging her.

"Why did you say you weren't seeing anyone." She asked.

"Babe, you gotta understand something. These people can be vultures. If I had said that I was in a relationship with someone, they would stop at nothing until they found out who you were. They would be in front of your house taking pictures, at your dad's restaurant, they would follow you when you went to the grocery store. I don't want that for you. I don't want you not to be able to live your daily life because you are attached to me. Trust me, if you want me to shout it from the Empire State Building that I am in love with the most gorgeous girl on this planet, I will. But I really truly was trying to protect you when I said that."

Capri had heard enough. She jumped up and planted the biggest most passionate kiss she had every given anyone right on Shane's lips. "Baby I am so sorry." Capri said now crying. Shane wiped the tears falling from her eyes. Capri batted his hands away, "No I'm fine really but seriously, you have been the most amazing man and I completely ruined this weekend because I was insecure about myself."

Shane smiled at her, "Shhh…. It's okay. I should have explained what happened before it got printed. I just really didn't give it a thought, it was a stupid interview that I should have never done. And babe for the record, this weekend if far from ruined." With that, Shane reached behind him and unzipped his backpack he had carried in with him. He then pulled out an envelope and handed it to Capri. "I was going to wait until tomorrow on your actually birthday to give this to you as kind of a birthday gift, but I want you to open this now."

"Shane, I told you I didn't want anything. Especially after how I acted, I don't deserve it." She said looking at Shane.

"Capri, shut up and just open the fucking envelope." He said laughing at his incredibly stubborn girlfriend.

Capri finally did as she was told and pulled out a series of documents that looked to be from a lawyer. She read the first few lines still not connecting the dots, she looked up at Shane with a confused look.

Shane had a big smile on his face, "Babe, these are my official divorce papers. Judge finally signed off on them this week. I am legally a free man."

Capri dropped them on her lap and started crying even harder. Even though Shane legally being married really didn't effect them at all, it was symbolic in a way. Finally she felt like Shane was 100 percent hers and this gave her the confirmation she needed. She jumped up and pulled him off the chair up to her lips. They kissed each other with such passion and need for one another. This was a pretty big fight that could have ended very badly. Neither one of them wanted to stop kissing, this was such an emotional day for the both of them and it truly put their relationship to the test.

"Hey, you guys I'm going to head out and let you guys get to makeup sex." JoJo yelled from the house causing Shane and Capri to separate immediately.

"Jo! Shhh! I got neighbors you know." Capri said pretty embarrassed hoping no one heard that.

JoJo stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, "What? They don't have sex?"

All Shane could do was laugh. In the 5 mouths him and Capri had been together he had learned that you never knew what was going to come out of that girl's mouth. "Wait Jo" Shane said stopping her in her tracks. He felt bad having her leave. He was sure that she had been her all day with a very angry Capri so in his eyes, he owed her. "Why don't we all start Capri's birthday off together and get some dinner? My treat."

"Well, if you're buying moneybags than I'm eating." JoJo smiled grabbing her purse from inside the house.

Dinner was so much fun. JoJo had let it slip in the car that Capri hadn't eaten all day so Shane was making sure she ate plenty before they started drinking. Capri couldn't believe how crazy this day was, it went from being a horrible day thinking her relationship was over to being the best night with her two favorite people.

JoJo grabbed her wine glass and tapped it lightly with her fork, "Can I make a little toast please?" Shane put his arm around Capri and they both gave JoJo their undivided attention. "Look, I'm not going to get all sappy or anything so don't get too excited but I just wanted to wish my best friend in the whole world a happy birthday. Capri, I love you so much, we have been through so many ups and downs, and that was just today."

Shane let out a laugh and Capri gave her friend a "dirty look" "HaHa, very funny Jo." She interrupted.

"Quiet bitch, my speech" JoJo continued. "Capri I am so proud of the person that you have become and even though you drive me insane half the time, I am honored to be your friend. I am so happy that you have met the man of your dreams. I love you and happy birthday my love! Now lets drink!" JoJo finished and clinked her glasses with Shane's and Capri's. "Oh and McMahon just so you know, I was very close to having to kick your ass today. I'm always watching you!"

Shane laughed at JoJo threat, "I wouldn't have it any other way JoJo!"

**Written a lot this week, please reviews, I love reading them. **

**Thank you everyone who wrote me this week: ShaneOMacGirl, takerschick, lilygirl, beautifuldisater, and DanniChappell; you all are awesome**


	35. Help a girl out!

Hi everyone,

got some serious writers block I'm trying to work out. The faster I get ideas, the faster I can write more. Let me know what you wanna see for these guys and I'll pick some ideas you give me and write up some chapters!

Thanks!


	36. Chapter 35

**Hi All, This one was pretty hard to write. Not completely happy with it, got real bad writer's block so bare with me. Thank you for those that sent me some ideas, I'm for sure going to be using them in the next few chapters!**

Dinner turned out to be an absolute blast. Shane let the girls get a little crazy and he made sure to stay in control so he could get everyone home safe. Capri and JoJo picked up on this and took full advantage of not having to worry about driving. With dinner Shane got them a very nice bottle of red wine that he had maybe one glass of while the girls polished it off. All throughout dinner, JoJo kept asking if they were sure they didn't mind her hanging around like a third wheel. Capri was thrilled to have her two favorite people together and Shane was happy as long as Capri was happy. Besides JoJo was always fun to have around. He still thought it was funny how the two were such the best of friends because they were complete opposites. JoJo was very loud and always spoke her mind to anyone that cared to listen, actually even if people didn't want to listen, JoJo didn't care. Capri on the other hand had a crazy side too but you didn't see it as often. She was quieter until she got to know you then once she got to know you, she never shut up.

After dinner a local band that actually wasn't half bad started playing and everyone was really enjoying themselves. Shane had hung out with JoJo a handful of times over the past few months when he came up for weekends but this was the first time they really got to know each other. While Capri had run into a couple high school friends that JoJo made clear she had no interest in talking to, that gave Shane and her an opportunity to chat without Capri around, for the first time.

"So tell me McMahon, what's your deal?" she asked.

To Shane this sounded more like an interrogation than a conversation but being Capri's best friend, he treed lightly. "My deal?" he asked.

JoJo laughed having a feeling she was making him feel uncomfortable but Capri had already been hurt enough in the past and she wasn't about to have that happen again. She liked Shane, liked him a lot, but she wanted to get to know him more. "Yeah, look you are very successful and can have any famous good looking girl with money of their own. Don't get me wrong, my best friend is a major hottie and extremely sweet, but being on the road with good looking women, I'm sure you've had temptations." JoJo said. She definitely had a good buzz going on but everything she was saying was coming from her heart.

Shane took a sip from his beer before he spoke. He knew JoJo was trying to protect Capri. He had gotten a similar speech from Capri's dad when he first met him. From the little he knew about her ex-husband, he knew the guy did some serious damage to Capri and everyone that loved her was looking out for her. "JoJo, I want you to listen to me very carefully. I am so in love with Capri, I can't imagine my life without her. This whole mess today really scared the fucking shit out of me because for the first time since I met her, I thought I could lose her. Now, I'm not going to sit here and insult your intelligence by saying that I don't work with some very beautiful women because I most certainly do but there is no one that I want more in this world than that girl over there." He said pointing over to the bar where Capri was standing talking to her old high school friends still. "Now, I'm not perfect, will I fuck up and make more mistakes? Of course I will. I will try my hardest not to hurt her like I did today. Are we going to fight and get on each other's nerves from time to time? Of course. But that girl standing over there is the real woman that I am meant to spend my life with."

JoJo was speechless. She grabbed her wine glass and downed the last sip in the glass thinking about that speech Shane just gave. She liked him before this conversation but now she loved him. She loved him because he loved Capri, her best friend, the girl that had been by her side their entire lives. "Wow McMahon, that was quite a little speech. I just have one more question for you."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Got any brothers?" she said half jokingly but also seriously. This guy was a serious catch.

Capri made her way back over to the table with a couple of the girls she was chatting with, much to JoJo's distain. Capri used to be on the cheering team with them back in high school and that was never really JoJo's kind of people. The girls had actually remembered it was Capri's birthday and bought a round of shots for the whole table. Even though JoJo wasn't a fan of the girls she was polite for Capri, plus she never turned down shots! Shane wasn't used to girls buying his drinks but accepted it and joined everyone on wishing Capri a happy birthday.

The girls hung around the table a little longer and Capri started to notice that they wouldn't stop staring at Shane. It wasn't like she wasn't used to him getting attention from women. She understood, he was gorgeous. Usually it didn't bother her as long as women were respectful about it which these bitches seemed to not be. At one point Helena, complete with her bottle bleach blonde hair and new set of double D's that funny enough Capri couldn't remember her having last time she saw her, made her way to the other side of the table inching closer and closer to Shane. Capri didn't want to be rude and cause a scene so she let it go at first to see how far she would try to push. About a minute later and Helena was a little bit closer and now reaching over Shane to "grab a menu" and "accidently" brushed her new rock hard boobs against his hand that was resting on the table. Shane, starting to feel a little uncomfortable, very discreetly stood up and moved closer to Capri. He put his arm around her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as a way of silently saying 'I'm taken honey, back off please'. Capri caught onto what Shane was doing and looked up at him smiling as a way of thanking him. Eventually the two girls lost interest in trying to seduce the gorgeous millionaire and headed back to the bar.

Shane kept his eye on the time and when it was a few minutes before midnight, he excused himself to the bathroom. Once he noticed Capri and JoJo weren't looking he made his way over to the band and pulled one of the singers aside. A lot of the time when Shane went out he hoped people didn't recognize him but this was one of the rare times he hoped he was recognized. Luckily the singer did know who he was and was pretty star struck so was more than happy to help Shane out with his request.

Right as Shane's watch hit midnight, he signaled for the band to stop playing. He then hopped on stage and picked up one of the microphones. "Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention for just one minute?"

Capri and JoJo were in the middle of talking; Capri was trying to convince Jo to go over and talk to the guy at the bar that hadn't stopped staring at her all night but she was refusing. However once they heard Shane's voice over the speakers, they both looked up in shock. JoJo had the biggest smile on her face because she knew Capri was dying inside, she hated being the center of attention and had a feeling Shane was about to have the entire bar look her way.

"Sorry to interrupt" Shane continued "But it is officially midnight and that means it is someone special's birthday. Ladies and gentleman can you all help me wish the most beautiful woman in the entire world, Miss Capri Calucci, a very happy birthday." And with Shane leading on the microphone, the entire bar broke out singing Happy Birthday. As Shane was singing he was trying to keep from laughing at the sight of Capri bright red looking like she wanted to crawl under the table. After they were finished Shane ended with "Happy birthday baby, I love you" which made every girl in the place either green with envy or thinking it was the sweetest thing ever.

Shane then jumped down off the stage and made his way back to the table. JoJo was the first to greet Shane with a high five, "That was awesome!" she screamed making Shane burst out laughing.

Capri was as red as a tomato. "I can't believe you did that!" she yelled playing slapping him on his forearm trying her hardest to look mad but it was obvious she wasn't. Capri even though she hated people looking at her, especially a whole bar full of people, did think it was a very sweet gesture.

It was close to 1AM when the three decided to head out. Going back to Capri's townhouse, it took some convincing to get JoJo to stay the night, both Capri and Shane did not want her driving. "Fine, I'll crash here but I'll be down here on the couch, if I sleep upstairs I'll have to listen to you have sex all night." JoJo said grabbing a blanket from the closet and making up the couch for herself.

Capri and Shane just looked at each other. It had been almost two weeks since they had seen each other because of traveling Shane was doing with his dad, add that to the big blow out they had earlier, they definitely couldn't wait to get upstairs into bed. "Night Jo, love you!" Capri said stumbling up the stairs with Shane closely behind her.

"Not too loud you two, I'm serious!" JoJo yelled after the couple before pulling the covers over her head and passing out.

Once the two got upstairs, even though both were absolutely exhausted, Shane placed Capri down on the bed taking her top off and throwing it to the floor. Capri quickly slid off the skirt she was wearing and worked on getting Shane's clothes off. Everytime these two were in bed together, it was always amazing but tonight there was something different about it. The couple were usually to turned on by one another that they went crazy for one another and ravished each other. However this time, things were so soft and gentle. Shane took his time and made sure Capri felt everything nice and slow. The two had been together for a little over 5 months and were very much in love and even though they had been feeling it for sometime now, having such a big fight really made them think about how much they truly meant to one another. After having a passionate (and quiet for the sake of JoJo) love making session, they feel asleep with Capri curled up in his chest.

Shane woke up glancing at the clock on Capri's nightstand, it read 8AM. He laid there for a second trying to adjust his eyes to the sunlight shining through the window. Rolling over, he was surprised to see Capri already awake staring at him with a soft smile on her lips. "I'm surprised after all that wine last night, your already awake." He said laughing softy.

Capri laughed, "I wasn't that bad last night!"

"Babe, you were pretty tanked." He said rolling over and showering her cheeks with soft kisses. He hadn't shaved in a couple days, so his facial hair was scratching her face.

She stood up, smacking Shane on the ass as he rolled over to the other side of the bed. "I'm gonna head downstairs and check on Jo. You might want to put some clothes on buddy." She said looking down and admiring a naked Shane McMahon in her bed.

Shane was pretty tired and drifted back to sleep for a little bit but once he finally woke up and got himself together, he made his way down the stairs and saw that Capri and Jo were not alone. Sitting at the breakfast island was none other than Capri's dad. Even though everyone here were adults, it was still pretty awkward walking down from this man's daughter's bedroom looking like he just woke up.

"Good morning everyone." Shane said as he slinked over to Capri who was pouring him a cup of coffee. "Why didn't you wake me when your dad showed up?" he whispered to her.

Capri handed the coffee cup to her boyfriend, "You looked exhausted, it's fine." She whispered back giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So Shane, Capri was telling me you had the whole bar singing to her last night." Albie laughed as he dug into the omelet his daughter just made him.

Shane took a seat next to the older man, "Should have seen how embarrassed she was!" he answered laughing with Capri's dad.

Capri walked over to the two most important men in her life, "Yeah well guess I'm just not used to being the center of attention, like _some_ people." She said lightly tapping him on the head with her fork.

"Ouch!" Shane said rubbing the top of his head, pretending it hurt.

Capri and JoJo finished cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast while Albie and Shane sat outside while Stormy ran around the backyard. "So, what are the big plans for today? I'm sure you have something big in mind for her birthday." Albie said smiling at the younger man next to him. He did really like Shane. He made his daughter very happy and seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. Seemed to come from a good family too; only thing that did make Albie a little nervous was the way he bought Capri extravagant gifts and took her around the country with him. Not that it was a bad thing to spoil his daughter, she definitely deserved it but there was more to a relationship than just spending money all the time.

Shane picked up the ball that Stormy at dropped at his feet and threw it so she could chase it again, "I got a couple things up my sleeve." He said to Capri's dad. The two men chatted a bit, Shane asked how the restaurant was running and mentioned that the show was coming back to town soon and was going to have everyone come back there like they had before. He smiled to himself thinking how funny life works, if he had never gone out with everyone that night than he would have never met Capri.

"Shane?" Capri yelled from inside the house.

"Yeah babe?" Shane answered turning around seeing Capri poke her head out the back door.

"Your phone keeps ringing, not sure if its work." She answered handing him his ringing cell phone.

Shane grabbed his phone knowing it wasn't work, he knew exactly what this was. "Hello?" he answered then paused for the other person on the line. "You're here? Okay great be right out." He responded than hung up the phone and walked back into the house. Albie being all too curious made his way back in the house as well. "Babe can you follow me outside for a second?" Shane called over to Capri who was busy straitening up her living room.

Albie walked over standing next to JoJo and they exchanged confused looks. Capri put down the blanket she was folding and looked at Shane with the same confused look that her dad and best friend had on their faces. "What's going on?" she asked slipping into some flip flops.

Shane grabbed her hand pulling her over to him, "Now look before we go outside, you have to promise me you won't get mad."

"What did you do?" she asked him having a feeling he was about to do something insane and completely over the top.

"Promise!" he said again, "It's your birthday and I am allowed to spoil you."

Now Capri knew he did something ridiculous, "Shane! What the hell did you do?!" Capri said feeling like she was about to throw up. Between the suspense and drinking too much last night, her stomach was starting to do somersaults.

Shane lead her to the front door and place his hands over her eyes before opening the door. JoJo and Capri's dad were not far behind, they were dying over this anticipation as well. Once outside, Shane took a second, he really hoped Capri just accepted the gift and didn't fight him over spending too much on her like she usually did. "Surprise!" he yelled as he uncovered her eyes.

What?!" Capri screamed not believing her eyes.

Parked in Capri's driveway was a gorgeous pearl white Range Rover with black trim. It had huge custom made rims. She stood absolutely speechless. He bought her a car and not just any car, a very expensive gorgeous car. It was official, Shane McMahon has lost his mind. Capri wasn't the only one who was speechless, behind them stood her dad and best friend with gapping looks of shock on their faces. This car must have cost a fortune and now it belonged to Capri.

Shane started getting a little uneasy since she still hadn't said anything. He then walked around and stood in front of Capri, "Happy Birthday?" he said as almost a question, smiling uneasily.

"Shane, that's a Range Rover!" Capri finally spoke.

Shane laughed knowing Capri was still in shock, "Gee, nothing gets by you does it?" he said jokingly. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Capri finally took her eyes off the car and looked at Shane like he had 3 heads, "Do I like it?! Shane you are insane! This car must have cost you…"

Shane put his finger over her lips, "Nevermind what it cost. Do you like it?" he asked again.

"Shane I love it but this is crazy. I have a car, I don't need a Range Rover. You have absolutely lost your mind, do you know that?!" she said not knowing what she should be doing right now. This was the most amazing gift she had ever received in her life but could she really accept it? He bought her a $1,000 handbag and she thought that was too much, this just wasn't real life.

Shane fully aware that her dad was standing about 10 feet away but not really caring at the moment pulled her into a kiss slipping his tongue into her mouth, once he was finished he looked her in the eyes, "Baby, I lost my mind the second I met you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Capri smiled up at Shane, he was the most amazing romantic man that ever walked the planet, this she was convinced of. She then looked over to JoJo and her dad. JoJo was still in shock just pointing at the car. Then looking to her dad he had a similar look of shock but was smiling and shaking his head. Shane had earned his respect a while ago but Albie just wasn't sure how long he would stick around. However he was realizing at this very second that this guy wasn't going anywhere, no one in their right mind would buy a girl a god damn $100,000 car unless they intended on being in for the long haul. He then gave Capri a head nod signaling her to go enjoy her birthday gift and not feel guilty about it.

That signal from her father was the green light she was looking for and she took off running to the driver's side of her new set of wheels. "Shane this is incredible! You are crazy do you know that?!" The driver that Shane hired to bring the car up here got out and held the door for Capri to hop in.

Shane stood in between the door and pulled Capri close, "Crazy about you" he responded sealing it with a deep kiss. He then let her look around and push buttons as he made his way over to the passenger side. Shane then took the time to explain to Capri all the features of the car as she looked around touching everything like a little kid. It was black Italian leather interior complete with Bluetooth, sunroof, automatic parking (a feature he had specially added because he has seen the way Capri parallel parks), and back up cameras. He then told Capri to open the center console because there was one more thing he wanted to show her. Capri did as she was told and pulled out an all familiar little red Cartier box, "What the fuck!" she screaming laughing, really not thinking this was real life with yet another gift. Shane grabbed it from her before she dropped it and revealed the diamond bracelet he had designed for her about a month ago. It was detailed with pink diamonds and once Capri was able to compose herself she noticed the design was very unique. Shane had it designed with little "Cs" and Ss" going all the way around. He pulled it out of the box and lightly grabbed her wrist so he could put it on her. Once it was on he took a second to admire it on her and bent down and placed a tiny kiss on the bracelet. He then looked up looking into her hazel eyes before he spoke, "You deserve nothing but the best of everything. One day, not today, but one day, I am going to have you wearing the most beautiful diamond I can possibly find…" he paused for a second to lightly run his thumb across her naked ring finger, this made Capri's heart nearly stop, "but until that time comes, I thought it would be nice to see our initials together in this way."

Capri now not giving a shit who was watching, pushed herself over to Shane's seat and kissed him hard. Her tongue was begging his mouth to open which he did right away and enjoyed the taste of Capri. She then pulled away, "You are absolutely insane but I love you so much. Thank you for all of this!"

Shane smiled, "Anything for you baby, anything."


	37. Chapter 36

Another month had passed and the holidays were fast approaching. Shane and Capri kept up their usual schedule as best they could but it was really starting to wear on their relationship. The week of Halloween Capri took the whole week of work off and spent the time with Shane in Connecticut. There were a couple parties in the city that he was attending and he really wanted her to come with him. He even surprised her by getting the same room they spent their first night together in when she came to New York with him all those months ago. After the parties, Shane couldn't wait to get her back to the room and make new memories up there. The next day was actual Halloween and the couple went with his family to take his nieces treat or tricking. Capri was becoming especially close with them and they were so excited she was there to see them in their costumes.

Shane was not so lucky and wasn't able to take the entire week off from the office but he made himself available to his girlfriend as much as he could. Capri really didn't mind though, there were worst places she could be spending her time than her man's gorgeous house. She would go to the store when he was working and pick up some stuff to cook with; then she would start dinner for him for when he got home. There was nothing Shane loved more than coming home after a day at the office to the woman he loved and a delicious meal. There was a pay-per view coming up and Shane was going to be having a pretty big part in it so after dinner he had to head back to the office and start training downstairs in the huge gym WWE had. Capri asked if she could come and watch, she did love watching that man in the ring. She finished up the dishes while he ran upstairs to change into his workout gear and then they headed out.

Capri sat on one of the benches outside the ring and watched Shane work out with Al Snow, one of the trainers. Snow had been in the business forever and was a very good friend of Shane's; he trained Shane from the very beginning when he had his first match. The two always had fun working together. Snow was drilling Shane hard, making him do move after move. He was very respected in the business and Vince used him a lot of scouting and finding/training new talent. Once they had finished and Snow was convinced that Shane was as ready as he was going to get, he said goodbye to Capri, slipped out of the ring, and headed for the locker room to shower.

Shane was leaning against the ropes, trying to catch his breath. Training with Snow was always insane and he always made Shane give 150 percent. Capri looked up at her boyfriend who looked like he was about to collapse and smiled at him, "You gonna make it killer?" she asked.

Shane still trying to catch his breath just nodded 'yes' and took a large sip from his water bottle. Then an idea came to him, "Come here." He said.

Capri looked up into the ring, "In there?" she asked.

Even though he was ready for a shower and serious time on his couch, Shane was curious to see what Capri had. She was in great shape; her and Shane would work out together at home and jogged most mornings together on the weekends. "Yeah, come on let's see what you got!" he said waving her in and holding the ropes open for her while she climbed up on the apron.

"Babe, I have no idea what you expect me to do." She said trying to figure out what her boyfriend was thinking.

"I'll teach ya." He said as she rolled in and stood up next to him. "You trust me?" he asked.

"Course I do." She answered.

Shane turned her around so her back was towards him and put his arms around her waist. He explained this was a basic hold that you see in pretty much every match. He then showed her how to turn her body in just the right way to escape the hold. Shane was impressed, she was a fast learner.

He then dropped to the mat taking what he explained was a 'bump'. This is one of the first things everyone learns. After doing it a couple times and reassuring Capri that the mat was canvas and pretty soft and very bouncy, he told her to try. "Just drop straight down and remember what I told you, keep that chin up so the back of your head doesn't bang against the mat. You can do some serious neck damage that way." He explained.

Capri took a deep breath and did as she was told. She wasn't going to lie, it stung a bit and the first couple times knocked the wind out of you but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"Great job babe!" he yelled encouraging her to do it a few more times. He could tell she was actually really enjoying herself. He then got down on his knees and showed her a few more wrestling holds. Capri was surprised that she was doing better than she thought she would do. Seeing it on TV or watching Shane do it was completely different from actually doing it yourself.

"Alright, next let's have you hit the ropes. Now I'm gonna warn you, this may sting a little bit at first but just keep at it and eventually your body will ignore the pain." He explained. Capri watched Shane run back and forth bouncing off the ropes and after seeing him do it a few times, she copied his movements. And boy was he right, it did sting. After doing it about 5 or 6 times, Capri's back was burning from hitting the ropes so many times but she ignored the pain and kept going.

Little to Shane and Capri's knowledge, Al Snow had finished his shower awhile ago and was standing in the corner watching. He had been doing this for more than half his life and could tell within 10 minutes of watching someone, if they had it. And Capri most certainly had something. He stayed quiet, not wanting them to stop, and continued watching as the wheels in his head started turning.

Shane could tell Capri was getting tired and after a full day at the office, having Snow kick his ass for two hours, and now running drills with Capri he couldn't wait to get into bed. "Great job babe. Maybe we'll work on more tomorrow. You have fun?" he asked.

It was now Capri's turn to nod her head and grab Shane's bottle taking a huge sip. She was exhausted and could already tell she was going to be sore later but she was having so much fun and was happy Shane was sharing this part of his life with her. She headed to the women's locker room to wipe off the sweat and use the bathroom leaving Shane to pack up his bag and get ready to head out.

Snow saw his chance and approached Shane. "Yo, bro!" he called out.

Shane looked up surprised to see him, "Thought you left a while ago." He said.

"Sit down, I got something I wanna run by you real quick." Snow said to Shane.

Shane shook his head, "If you are expecting me to get back in that ring tonight, forget it! I'm beat dude."

"No, it's not that. Listen I was just watching you and your girl running some drills. You know I've been doing this a long long time." Snow started.

Shane wasn't sure what he was getting at, "Yeah?" he said cocking his eyebrow up to insinuate that he wasn't following.

"Dude, she's got something. What do you think about getting her into developmental and seeing what she can do?" he said.

Shane was speechless, he didn't know what to say. Did he really want Capri in this type of business?

**Hi Guys, thanks for all your reviews, keep 'em coming! **

**Special thanks to ShaneOmacgirlsince1998 and DaniChapp for always giving me love!**


	38. Chapter 37

Shane laid in bed tossing and turning all night. Capri was fast asleep beside him. They had come home from the gym, both of them showered had a little bite to eat and headed upstairs to relax. Capri could tell something was on Shane's mind when they left the gym that night. She had come out of the locker room and saw him talking to Al Snow, she hung back though because it seemed like they were in the middle of a quite serious conversation and she didn't want to intrude. Capri had asked him if he was alright on the car ride home and Shane insisted he was fine; she just assumed it had something to do with work so she didn't push.

Shane glanced over at the clock, it was 4AM and he still couldn't get to sleep. Tomorrow would be Capri's last full night with him before she was supposed to be heading back home and he made sure to clear his whole schedule so they could spend all day together. He kept thinking about his conversation earlier with Snow; he was dead serious when he said that Capri had something. Shane believed him, Capri seemed to be picking up on the things he had shown her really quickly and she was already in great shape. Also Shane knew his dad trusted Snow's opinion on the talent, that's why Vince had him scouting for so long, guy knew his stuff. But did Shane really want this life for Capri? He knew what it was like when someone first starts out in the business; they are away in developmental for months (sometimes even over a year), they travel nonstop, doing press, appearances, and charity work. The list could go on and on. Shane barely saw Capri as it is because of how far away they lived from one another, her going down to Florida to train may be the final nail in the coffin. He also started thinking about being a woman in the business. All potential Divas wear skimpy ring gear, do sexy photoshoots, and a lot of the times are placed in storylines with male wrestlers as love interests. Just the thought of having to see Capri on screen kissing another guy made his stomach start to turn. He realized if he continued tossing and turning in bed, he was bound to wake Capri so before he did that he decided to get up and head downstairs, clearly he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

It was about 7:30 when Capri came downstairs looking for Shane, she enjoyed waking up next to him and was a little disappointed when she noticed he wasn't in bed when she woke up. Shane was asleep on the couch, he had finally drifted off about an hour after he came downstairs. She walked passed him in the living room heading for the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Shane still feeling anxious about what he was going to do about Capri wrestling, wasn't in a deep sleep at all and woke up hearing Capri in the kitchen. He sat up on the couch and let out the biggest yawn, only a couple hours of sleep he was absolutely exhausted and still feeling pretty uneasy. He hadn't said a word to Capri about what Snow had said and was still trying to weigh the pros and cons about having her try out, that is if she was even interested, he knew Capri had never even thought about anything like this before so who knows, he may be worrying for nothing.

Capri glanced over hearing Shane move, "Hey sorry didn't mean to wake you. Why were you sleeping down here?" she asked.

"Huh?" Shane asked still lost in his thoughts, "Oh.. Umm… I had a last minute report that I completely forgot about then I must have just fallen asleep. Sorry." He said.

Capri thought maybe that's what was on his mind last night so just shrugged it off and started some breakfast. Shane walked over to Capri, kissed her on the cheek and decided a nice hot shower was exactly what he needed. As he showered, he came up with a game plan. He would take Capri back to the gym today and run some more drills, if he felt she had something than he would talk to his father first. Vince may not even want Capri in the business because she was his girlfriend already. He was pretty mad when Steph and Paul started dating, yeah he got over it eventually but Vince was not one for mixing business with pleasure. With that being said, he decided to hold off on mentioning it to Capri until he saw her in the ring one more time and talked to his dad. He didn't want to get her hopes up if Vince was going to shoot it down. Now that he had a plan on how he was going to handle the situation, he got out of the shower and put his workout clothes on then headed back downstairs.

He came into the kitchen looking much more alert and refreshed. He walked over to Capri who had already started eating and gave her a long passionate kiss. "What was that for?" she asked smiling happy to see that he seemed in a better mood.

Shane smiled taking his seat next to her at the breakfast bar, "What? I need a reason to say good morning to my girl?" he said winking. Capri smiled a sexy smile at her man happy that the dark cloud he had over his head seemed to be gone.

The two finished breakfast and Shane told Capri he wanted to get her back in the ring today. He played it off like he was just having fun practicing with her but little did she know Shane was really doing some scouting of his own. They got to the gym pretty early for a Saturday so there were only a couple people there using the work out equipment. They got into the ring and Shane had Capri run through everything he had showed her last night. After he was convinced she had pretty much mastered that he then started adding harder things like different ways to pin your opponent and how to throw punches and kicks at your opponent without really hurting them. He even had her jumping down to the mat from the top rope at the end of their session.

Capri was completely out of breath and exhausted when they were finished. She was pouring sweat, her legs were shaking, and she was even seeing little spots in front of her eyes. Never in her life had she ever worked out like that; she thought they were just having fun at first but Shane was really pushing her and she was starting to wonder why.

"Babe, you wanna head to my parents' for lunch today? I think Steph's bringing the kids." He asked.

Capri was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall still trying to catch her breath. "Yeah, that's fine." She answered getting up and heading for the locker room. While she was gone, Shane pulled out his phone and texted his dad quickly letting him know that he wanted to talk about something and they would be coming over for lunch.

Few hours later and Shane was pulling through the gates of his parents' estate. His dad had called him earlier asking what he needed to talk about but Shane said he wanted to talk face to face. He was no expert on talent development at all but he liked to think being around the business his entire life, taught him a thing or two about who had it and he was really starting to agree with Snow, Capri definitely had something. She was a fast learner, in great shape, good personality, and as much as he didn't want men looking at her in that way she certainly had the looks. All the women gathered in the big dining room for lunch. The girls were so excited to see Capri and were chatting her ear off. Shane found this the perfect opportunity to sneak away to his dad's study. He knocked on the door before entering, like he was taught to do when he was a kid. His dad was just finishing up some paperwork.

"Have a seat, Shane-O. I'll be done in one sec." the old McMahon said as he signed his name at the bottom of some document. Shane looked around his dad's study; it hadn't changed in over 20 years when they first moved into the house. He couldn't count all the times his dad would call him in this very room to talk about a bad grade on his report card or scold him for staying out too late. His dad had given him so much advice in this room too, in fact this was the very room they were in when he told his dad he was going to propose to Marissa. Yeah, this room had so many memories.

Vince finally looked up from what he was reading and took his reading glasses off setting them on the desk, "So what's up?" he asked.

Shane cleared his throat before speaking, "You talk to Snow at all?" he asked.

Vince shook his head, "Not in a few days. Why, what's up?" he asked.

"Well, we were training last night for my big match next month and I brought Capri along. After me and Snow were done, I was showing Capri some holds and how to take a bump and I guess Snow was watching. Well he said that he liked what she was doing and said she may be good for developmental in Florida." Shane said in pretty much one big breath.

Vince took a second, he blinked a few times kind of shocked at what he just heard. "Really? Snow said she's got something? He's usually spot on." Vince said sitting back in his big leather chair pondering the idea of Capri trying on. "What does she think?" he asked.

"She doesn't know. Snow pulled me aside and I haven't brought it up yet. Wanted to see what you thought first." Shane answered.

"Well, what do you think?" Vince asked his son.

Shane let out a big sigh, "Pop, I don't know. I mean I want the best for her and I really think she would do well…"

Vince looked at how conflicted his son looked, "I feel a 'but' coming."

"But, she'll be down in Florida for God knows how long, then traveling doing house shows. I'll really never see her. I know I'm being selfish but I barely see her as is." Shane finished.

"You really think she's got something?" Vince asked his son.

"Pop, with the proper coaching, I really believe she could be something big." Shane answered.

Vince was quiet for a minute before he spoke, he was a little unsure how this would play out but business was all about risks and so far risks had worked pretty well for his company. "My advice, talk to her and let her make the choice. Be honest, tell her everything she would be put through; the long days of barely any sleep, the toll it takes on your body, time away from you, being in the public eye and if she still wants to try out in developmental, I don't have a problem with it."

Shane and Vince chatted a little longer in his study before returning to join the rest of the family. Shane again was pretty quiet throughout lunch which Capri caught onto. Vince could tell his son was uneasy about bringing it up to her so he thought he would start the conversation. He suggested to Linda and Stephanie to bring the girls to their playroom for a little bit. Capri felt a sudden change in the mood and was getting a little nervous.

"Shane" Vince started, "Don't you have something you would like to discuss with your girlfriend?"

"Umm… yeah, Capri…" he started grabbing her hand in his. "Babe, somethings kind of presented itself. Look I'm just gonna spit it out."

Capri felt like she was going to throw up. What was Shane trying to say? Was he getting back together with Marissa? Did he want to break up?

"So, when I had you in the ring last night I had zero intentions of this happening but Snow was watching us. Well he was actually watching you and well…. He pulled me aside after and we got to talking and…" Shane no matter how hard he tried just couldn't get the words out. The more he kept talking the more he felt like this wasn't the best idea.

Vince now knew his son needed a push, "Shane for Christ's sakes spit it out!" he said making Capri jump.

"Snow really thinks you have something special and wants to see if you would be interested in trying out." Shane was finally able to get out.

Capri was very confused now. "Wait a minute? Try out as like a wrestler?"

Vince and Shane both nodded in unison. "But look babe, if you don't want to do it then seriously forget it. It's a crazy life being on the road and that's if they call you up. A lot of people make it to developmental and unfortunately stay there." Shane said.

Now Capri was really confused. First Shane brought it up and now he seemed to be trying to talk her out of it.

Vince decided to step in, "Capri listen, Shane's right it is a crazy life style, you would be sent down to Orlando to train and if you happened to get called up then well let's just say your life would never be the same again. Between appearances, traveling, shows, and so many other things you would be doing, I'm not going to lie, it's tough, real tough." Then a smile came onto the older man's face, "But if you talk to anyone in our business, past or present, they will tell you it was the best decision they ever made, you would be a part of something very very special."

Capri smiled at Vince, the man really did have such a love for what he built. "I'm truly flattered that someone so respected in this company sees potential in me and I love the confidence you have in me Vince. I never would have even considered something like this in my entire life and I'm not entirely sure I got what it takes but to be a part of something so amazing and special would truly be an honor." Then she looked over at Shane who still hadn't really said much. It didn't seem like he was all that pumped about Capri being in this business and in order for her to even consider doing something like this she would need his support above anything else. "What do you think?" she asked turning to her boyfriend. Shane took a deep breath and remained quiet for a minute. "Babe, if you don't want me to do this or you think I shouldn't do this than I won't. I wouldn't be able to do this without you standing behind me. This is your world, not mine." Capri said.

"Babe, you got something. Even the short couple workouts we've done together and believe me today I purposely pushed you to see how far you could go and not once did you quit. That shows heart and determination which you definitely need to make it. This wouldn't be easy, we will be spending even more time apart now. You would have to go to Florida, there is no getting around that unfortunately. But I can't be selfish. If you want to do this, I will stand behind you every step of the way. I promise!"

Capri leaned over her chair and gave Shane a kiss before turning back to Vince, "Can I take some time and think this over?"

Vince stood up and came around to sit on the edge of his desk, "Of course, take as much time as you need. There is no rush. It's a huge commitment. Talk about it with Shane a little bit more and definitely talked to your father."

After such a heavy talk and huge decision to make Capri was pretty relived to say their goodbyes and head out rather quickly. On the drive back to Shane's it was quiet at first until Shane finally decided to break the ice, "I don't want you to think I'm not happy about this." He started.

Capri glanced over to Shane who stopped at a red light and was able to turn towards her. "I know, it's a tough choice to make. I'm scared." She said.

"It's a huge step but trust me you definitely have what it takes. I guess I'm just reluctant to share you." He said smiling sadly at her. "But I want you to do what you think feels right."

"How long would I be down in Florida?" she asked.

Shane sighed shaking his head as the light turned green and he started to go again, "Tough to say, some people stay there for a couple years if they need it and others are real good and get called up after a few months and improve while they are on the road." He answered. "But listen if you do decide to do this, we will make it work. I will fly down as often as I can and we will talk every night just like we do now, okay?"

Capri nodded her head and reached over to grab Shane's hand taking a deep breath in to try and clear her head. She had to go home and talk to her dad before she made any quick decisions but it was good to know that Shane would support whatever she decided. This would be an amazing opportunity to so something that many people only dream about, could she really pass it up?

**Happy Mother's Day to all the fellow mommys out there! Enjoy and review!**


	39. Chapter 38

It was Monday evening and Capri was back home putting the finishing touches on dinner, her dad was coming over and she was so nervous to talk to him about possibly going to try out for WWE. She had come home late last night from Connecticut and took all day today to just hide out and be by herself. She had a lot of thinking to do and being able to spend the whole day alone was exactly what she needed to sort everything out. She spent time on the internet searching for Divas matches and was getting more and more mesmerized by these women. They were all so beautiful and talented and even though she never considered it before, now that it was staring her right in the face, Capri was liking the idea more and more. When she was in the ring with Shane this weekend, she felt like a different person. She wasn't Capri, bartender at her daddy's bar with a failed marriage under her belt. She was a strong woman that was using her body to tell a story. A story that she could tell in front of tens of thousands of people. And of course the money certainly wouldn't hurt either. She wasn't exactly sure what wrestlers made starting out but she figured it had to be more than where she was at now. With not working weekends anymore, she had fallen behind with a couple bills and had to dip into her savings to cover them. Of course, she would never let Shane get wind of that because she knew he would insist on helping her. It was one thing for him to buy her crazy gifts because he wanted to but it was a totally different thing to have him pay her mortgage. These were the pros that Capri had come up with, then there were the list of cons. She would have to move to Florida for an unknown amount of time. This would mean moving away from her home and everything she had ever known, most of all her dad. Capri was his only child and with her mom being gone, Capri felt guilty for leaving him. Then her mind wandered to Shane, they were already far apart as it was, what would happen with her even further away? Then of course there was the thought of failing, she felt like she had already failed at so much in life, she really didn't want this to be another added to the list.

Capri heard her front door open, "Ri? I'm here." Came the voice of her dad walking in.

"Hey dad, I'm in the kitchen, dinner's almost ready." Capri answered taking the roast out of the oven.

Dinner was going well and Capri was trying to muster up the words to begin this conversation. "Dad, I really want to talk to you about something." She said in a pretty shaky voice.

Albie could sense the change in the room and took a deep breath, he could tell his daughter had something on her mind all throughout dinner, "You're not pregnant are you?" he asked.

"What?!" Capri said looking up from her plate. "No, dad!"

"Oh thank God." Albie said feeling much better, "Look Ri, Shane's a nice guy but I don't think you are ready for that yet."

Capri was getting sidetracked now by this, "Yeah, umm.. Dad no. I'm not pregnant but I do have something pretty big to discuss with you." Albie placed his fork down and took a sip from his beer before Capri continued. "Dad, I've had a pretty big opportunity present itself. One of the head trainers at Shane's company saw me and him in the ring together, just kinda playing around, and well he really seemed to like me. Shane's dad invited me down to their training facility in Florida to try out and see if I could make it on the road."

Poor Albie just stared at his daughter blinking a few times trying to process all this information. Capri then started going into a bit more detail about what had happened over the weekend. Then there was a pretty long silence in the room. "Dad, if you don't want me to do it, I can tell them forget it." Capri finally said.

"No, no that's not what I'm thinking at all. But really honey? Is this what you want or is this what Shane wants?" he asked.

"Not at all, Dad actually Shane has mixed feelings on it. He doesn't want me leaving and being so far away plus even if I was to make it, we wouldn't be together as much as you think. Our schedules would be very different." She answered.

"Ri," Albie reached over and grabbed his daughters hand across the table, "I want you to be happy in life. That's all I've ever wanted. If you want to go to Florida and see this through then I want you to go. Don't worry about your old man, I'll be just fine. And whatever happens, I need you do know I will be proud of you no matter what. I've always been proud of you."

Capri was starting to tear up, "Oh Dad…" she said jumping up to hug her father, "Thank you for being so supportive, I'm so nervous."

Albie returned his daughter's hug and stroked the back of her hair just like he did when she was a little girl, "Knock 'em dead, kiddo." He whispered to her.

Capri was very happy with her talk with her dad and felt better about this new chapter in her life. After she finished cleaning up the kitchen she glanced at the clock. Shane was going to be cutting a promo soon which he told her was going to lead to a fight between him and Steve Austin. Making her way into the living room, she turned on Monday Night Raw. A match between Lita and Trish Stratus was on and this was a match for the WWE Women's Championship. Capri sat there and studied their movements and the reaction from the crowd. Both women were very talented and even though it was meant to be an intense match, you could tell both women were having the times of their lives. Watching how they worked with one another and put on an amazing match for the crowd and everyone watching on TV gave Capri the reassurance she was looking for. After the match was over, there was a quick commercial break and once Raw was back on, Shane's music hit. He was in his normal character clothing, dress pants and button up suit with the few top buttons undo revealing a little bit of his chest. Capri watched as her man jumped in a ring demanding a microphone from Lilian Garcia at ringside. She smiled at how arrogant he looked and listened to the crowd boo her boyfriend. This was just not the real Shane but it was always so entertaining watching him and it didn't hurt that he looked so sexy doing in. After Shane antagonized Austin enough, the rattlesnake's music hit and he came running down the ramp going after Shane. The crowd went insane, loving the fact that Capri's boyfriend was getting the shit beat out of him. It finally ended with Shane receiving a Stone Cold Stunner and Austin then pouring a couple beers all over Shane who was faced down on the mat.

Capri glanced at her phone on the coffee table, knowing Shane was going to be calling in a few minutes. He called after every show. She knew he would need time to get out of the ring, selling the fact that he was hurt of course and make his way to the back, probably being stopped by a bunch of people on the way back to his dressing room. About 10 minutes later, her phone finally rang making her smile. It had only been a day but she already missed him so much.

"Hi babe." She answered.

"Hey, did you watch?" he asked.

Capri laughed, "Oh yeah, you okay?"

"Yeah" Shane answered grabbing his neck. He was fine but he was definitely going to be sore tomorrow. "Wanted to take a quick shower before I called, I reeked of fucking beer." Austin pouring beer all over his back was not written in the script for tonight, it was just supposed to be stunner and that's it. Austin had a pretty big reputation for going off script. Shane wasn't pleased with the sudden change of plans but the crowd ate it up so he decided it was best to let it go.

"So babe?" Capri started, "I did a lot of thinking all day."

Shane took a deep breath. He had talked to Capri a few times today and didn't mention anything about WWE so he was pretty eager to hear what she was thinking. "Yeah?" he said egging her to continue.

"I want you to tell your dad, I'm in!" she exclaimed.

"Really?!" Shane said not realizing his voice was echoing in his dressing room.

"Yeah, I think I'll always regret it if I don't try. So will you talk to your dad?"

"Yeah, we actually have a big meeting tomorrow morning so we are flying back home tonight. I'll talk to him on the flight." He answered.

"Okay babe, have a safe flight. I love you." Capri said feeling that all familiar missing feeling for her man.

"I love you too baby. Call me in the morning." Shane said feeling the same longing feeling for his girlfriend that she was feeling for him. He hung up and sighed. This was going to tough but he had all the faith in the world that Capri would succeed. Quickly grabbing his stuff he headed out to find his dad so they could make their way to the airport together.

Capri remembered Shane telling her that things move fast in this business and man was he right. Two days later she was told to come to WWE headquarters to sign paperwork and get a total physical exam from their doctors. Capri was told she had one week to get everything in order at home and then it would be down to Orlando to start WWE's training program with developmental. Quite frankly her head was spinning. Shane knew it was going to be fast but he didn't think it was going to be this fast. He asked his dad if there was any way to push it back a couple more weeks to give her some time but Vince shot him down right away. If Capri was going to do this, she had to be like everyone else.

Capri planned on spending the night at Shane's since she was already down there and then heading back home to start packing. Before they headed back to Shane's though Capri asked if they could get in the ring together. She wanted as much practicing time as possible before she left. Shane wanted to help his girlfriend as much as he could, so even though he was pretty tired from a long day at the office, he spent close to 3 hours working with Capri. He had her review everything from the past weekend and showed her new things. Even though it wasn't much time, every time he did step in the ring with her, he was getting more and more impressed. She didn't give up or give in to pain and wanted him to push her even harder. Girl was definitely a natural.

Next day and Capri was home packing up boxes of stuff that she wanted to take with her. She was lucky enough to find a sublet on such short notice so the rent money could go towards her mortgage. It was a new bartender than her dad had hired and she seemed like a very sweet girl and Capri trusted her house was in good hands. Her dad offered to take her dog while she was away which Capri was relieved about. Packing up your life and moving so far away in less than a week was not an easy task and she was starting to feel the pressure. Capri had to be in Orlando Sunday afternoon and start training early Monday morning. WWE sets up living arrangements for all new recruits; all Capri knew was that she and another new girl would be sharing a two bedroom apartment that WWE pays for.

JoJo was supposed to be coming over tomorrow to help her get things organized and after that she would only have a couple more days left before she was set to start her new life on her own.


	40. Chapter 39

This was it, today was the big day, the day she was picking up her entire life and moving to Florida and she had no idea when she was coming back. It was 7 in the morning and she didn't sleep at all last night. Capri was both nervous and excited all at the same time. She had no idea what was in store for her in the coming months but she couldn't wait to take it on full force.

The moving vans had come yesterday and called to confirm this morning that all of her belongings were already at her new apartment waiting for her. Capri's dad and JoJo were already at her house, the plan was to take her out to breakfast then drive her to the airport. Her flight was leaving in a few hours and after she got on the plane, there was no turning back. Capri looked around her house one last time to see if there was anything she was forgetting. She had one suitcase and her carry-on packed and waiting by the front door. This was it, she said goodbye to Stormy and as she was hugging her dog goodbye, tears started flowing down her cheeks. 'God, if I'm like this saying goodbye to a dog, how am I going to say goodbye to my best friend and my dad' she thought to herself. She made sure everything was all set for Gracelyn, the girl that would be subletting her house while she was away. Then Capri headed for the door to start her new adventure.

Getting into the car, her mind wandered back to her conversation that she had with Shane 2 days ago.

_"__What do you mean, you don't want me going to Florida with you?!" Shane asked after Capri told him she wanted to fly down alone. "Capri, I wanna make sure you get settled okay."_

_Capri sighed into the phone, she knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation, "Babe, I appreciate it, really I do, but I really wanna do this on my own. No special treatment, no private jet, no McMahons, and no Shane." She said, hoping she wasn't hurting her boyfriend's feelings. _

_"__I planned on taking you down to Florida." Shane said being incredibly stubborn. _

_"__I know you did Shane but I really don't want to do this with special treatment." Capri responded. _

_"__Capri, I wanna help you." Shane said almost in a whine that Capri found oddly adorable. _

_"__Baby, I know you do and believe me, you have helped me by getting me in the door. But that's where I want the helping to stop. Please understand, I don't want trainers and the people that I'm working with looking at me as just Shane McMahon's girlfriend. I want to be taken seriously." _

_Shane hated that Capri didn't want his help but he did understand what she was saying and deep down respected her for it. He spent his entire life as Vince McMahon's son and could never shake the shadow his father made for him. That's why he pushed himself so hard in his matches and did crazy stuff, he wanted everyone to take him seriously. Everyone knew who he was but in Capri's case a lot of people didn't know they were together so she could get away with keeping it from people. As much as he didn't like his girlfriend not wanting people to know they were together, he did understand. He let out a big breath, "Alright, if that's what you want, I won't go with." _

_Capri smiled into the phone so happy that he was respecting her wishes, "And babe, one more thing." _

_"__What?" Shane asked with a pout in his voice that Capri picked up on. _

_"__No checking up on me! I know Al Snow will be down there but I already spoke with him and asked him not to say anything to any of the other trainers. I have to do this on my own and don't want people going easy on me because of you. So don't be calling and checking up on me, if you really wanna know how I'm doing I guess you can call Snow but no one else! Promise?"_

_"__Yeah Yeah…"Shane answered still not a fan of this whole idea. _

_"__Shane!" Capri said trying to sound super serious but was laughing at how childish her boyfriend was sounding, "Say promise!" _

_"__I promise Capri. I won't let anyone know I even know you exist, happy?" Shane answered. _

_"__Yes, thank you!" Capri said satisfied that her personal life would be kept personal. _

_"__So does that mean that we are free to see other people while you're down there?" Shane asked trying to hide the humor in his voice. _

_"__You better be joking McMahon!" Capri exclaimed. _

_Shane let out a huge laugh, "Love you babe, call me later." _

Breakfast was good but sad at the same time. Then the dreaded part came, standing outside of the security gate at the airport. Capri pulled her best friend into a giant hug. "I'm going to miss you so much, what am I gonna do without my JoJo?" Capri said with tears filling her eyes.

JoJo who almost never cried was trying to hold back her tears as best she could but wasn't doing a very good job. "You are going to do great and if you don't like it you can always come home. But I know you will shine Ri, you always do."

Capri gave her friend one more big hug, "Love you whore."

"Love you bitch." Jo answered back.

Then Capri turned to her father with tears now streaming down her face. She knew she was being a little ridiculous, it wasn't like she was never going to see these people again but leaving them was a bit overwhelming and she just hoped her dad would be okay without her.

"Capri, don't start. You are going to have the time of your life. Now go and kick ass. Love you kiddo." Her dad whispered against her hair as he hugged his daughter tight.

"Love you too dad" Capri managed to choke out.

She took one last look behind her and then gave her ticket to the security guard at the gate. JoJo and Albie waited at the gate together until they couldn't see her anymore and together sadly made their way to the parking lot. They were both so incredibly proud of Capri but nervous for her at the same time.

Carpi sat at the gate waiting for her row to be called to board the plane. She laughed to herself because of how different it was flying with Shane. There was never any waiting or security checks; she wondered when the last time him or any of the McMahons flew regular commercial was. Capri grabbed her phone out of her carry-on bag and opened up her messages

**Capri: Waiting to board the plane. I miss you. **

Shane was at the gym running on the treadmill getting his cardio in for the day. He saw his phone light up and immediately jumped off figuring it was the one person he was waiting to hear from.

**Shane: I miss you too babe. Fly safe and call me when you land so I know you made it. I love you. **

**Capri: They just called my row. I love you too and did I mention I miss you? **

**Shane: lol yeah you did but I really miss you too, my bed was pretty lonely this weekend :-( **

**Capri: Skype tonight? **

**Shane: Only if you wear something sexy…**

**Capri: Wasn't planning on wearing anything at all ;-) **

**Shane: Even better! Shut your phone off when you are on the plane, you're not flying private this time lol Love you! **

**Capri: Love you too **

And with that Capri took her seat on the plane shutting her phone off then reached for her book she brought to hopefully occupy herself.

About 4 hours later and Capri was landing in Orlando. She followed the signs to baggage claim and once she got her luggage she made her way over to rent a car. She was told earlier this week that WWE had an account and to let them know her name and they would take care of the rest. They were right, the counter guy was very helpful and got her keys to a car very quickly. On her way to the parking lot to find her car she called Shane real quick to let him know she made it safely. He was spending the afternoon catching up on work at the office so he answered right away.

"Hello beautiful" he answered making Capri's heart skip a beat as it always does when he says something super sweet like that.

"Hello to you too mister, I made it safe. Just trying to find my car." She said as she looked around for the correct parking spot with her car.

"The rental place made everything easy for you right?" Shane asked.

"Yes Shane, everything is fine. Stop worrying, I'm a big girl." Capri answered.

"I always worry about you, get used to it." Shane responded.

Capri laughed into the phone loving that she had the most caring man in the world and he was all hers. "Oh I know. I should go though, gotta try and find my new apartment."

"Call me later." Shane said

"I will. Let me get settled and meet my new roommate and I'll call you tonight. Love you." Capri said.

"Love you Capri." Shane said ending his call.

Her new apartment complex was about 20 minutes away from the airport. Capri pulled up and parked in an available spot. She went to the management office first to get a set of keys and made her way up to the 10th floor and put her key in the door. Opening the door, she entered a cozy looking apartment. She took a second to look around and noticed her boxes in one of the hallways; she then noticed a few duffel bags that didn't belong to her and figured it to be her new roommates stuff. She wondered if she had arrived yet, Capri knew absolutely nothing about her so was pretty eager to meet her.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Capri called out.

"Hello?" Came another women's voice from one of the bedrooms.

Two seconds later and a young brunette's head popped out. "Hi! You must be my new roommate. I'm Chelsea." She said sticking her hand out to Capri.

Capri put her bag on the floor, "Capri, nice to meet you!"

"Bedrooms looked pretty similar, I took this one, hope that's okay." Chelsea said pointing into the room she was standing in front of.

Capri nodded, "Oh yeah, that's fine. Doesn't matter to me."

Chelsea turned to shove another box into her new room than turned back to Capri, "You hungry?" She asked Capri.

"Starving! Wanna go find a place to grab a bite and get to know each other. I'm sure we are gonna be spending a lot of time together." Capri answered.

"Yes! I could take a break from packing, been at it since this morning." Chelsea said and the two girls headed out to find somewhere to eat.

Capri had spotted a little restaurant on the corner as she was driving so the girls just decided to walk there. As the two talked, Capri learned that Chelsea was 25 (year younger than herself), from South Dakota and didn't have much experience in wrestling. She used to be a fitness wear model but had always had an interested in professional wrestling. One day a scout was in the gym that Chelsea was modeling in and noticed her. Chelsea quit her job to pursue WWE and pretty much had everything riding on this. She explained how her family thought she as crazy for just giving up a well paying job to go after something that may not even pan out but like Capri, Chelsea knew she would regret it for the rest of her life if she didn't try.

"So…"Chelsea asked, "You have a boyfriend back home?"

"Yeah, his name's Shane. Miss him already." Capri said taking a sip of her iced tea. She didn't see in any harm telling the truth about his name. There were thousands of Shane's in the world.

"He supportive of you doing this?" Chelsea asked.

"Umm… yeah you could say that." Capri said smiling to herself. Little to Chelsea know that her boyfriend was one step away from running the entire company. "He isn't a fan of the distance but wants me to do whatever I wanna do in life."

Chelsea smiled sadly at Capri, "That's really nice. My boyfriend, well my ex-boyfriend now, was livid when I told him and told me to make a choice. Either this or him and well you can guess which I picked."

Capri looked at Chelsea returning her sad smile, "I think you made the right choice, anyone that isn't supportive of your dreams is clearly not worth your time."

Capri and Chelsea sat at the restaurant for over two hours talking and getting to know one another. Capri really liked her, she seemed like a tough girl but really sweet as well. She asked Capri a few more questions about her boyfriend like what he did for a living and how they met. Capri hated lying but wasn't ready to open up that much. She didn't want Chelsea to think she was only here because of her boyfriend but she did feel guilty hiding Shane's identity. It almost made it look like Capri was embarrassed of him which she of course wasn't. Who could possibly be embarrassed of that man!? Capri kept it very basic just saying he worked for his father's company and they met at a bar. Neither of those were really lies!

It was close to 7 by the time the girls got back to their apartment. They separated to their own rooms to get to unpacking. Capri hadn't even started yet and decided to just unpack the essentials for tonight and concentrate on the rest tomorrow. Her door was cracked so she went over to shut it all the way and then pulled her laptop out of her bag turning it on. She then clicked on her Skype icon and hopped that Shane was logged onto his computer.

Shane was finally home. He had been at the office all day getting caught up on reports for meetings he had all week. He had his laptop resting on the couch next to him as he flipped through the TV channels looking for something to watch. He came across a Yankees game and decided to watch that until he headed to bed. He heard his computer beep signaling to him that he had an incoming webchat coming through. Only one person Skyped him and he quickly turned down the TV before accepting the call. Couple seconds later and Capri's beautiful face appeared on his screen.

"Babe!" she said smiling once she saw his face.

"Hey there, I was starting to think you forgot about me already." He said pretending to pout.

"Oh stop!" Capri said laughing. "I met my new roommate and we grabbed a little dinner. You know little bonding time."

Capri and Shane chatted for a bit, each talking a little about their days. Capri let out a big yawn while she was telling Shane about her new apartment. "You better get to bed there missy, you got a hell of a day tomorrow." Shane said to her. He had all the faith in the world in Capri but he knew developmental was meant to break people, weed out the ones that couldn't hang.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll let you know what my schedule is going to look like and then maybe we can figure out when you can come down here?" Capri asked.

Shane cocked his head to the side making Capri laugh, "Thought you didn't want me down there?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what I said." She said looking at Shane on the computer screen.

"I'm pretty sure it is what you said." Shane responded.

"Shane, I'm not going to be able to go all this time without you. I just don't want to advertise I'm screwing the boss." She said.

Shane busted out laughing, "Screwing the boss, huh? Kinda sexy." He said raising his eyebrow. "Well before you go, why don't you show the boss exactly what he's missing?" He finished with that bad boy smile that made Capri's knees go weak.

Capri thought for a second and pulled her t-shirt over her head in front of the screen just sitting there in a purple lacy bra.

Shane looked at Capri's cleavage on his screen and paused a minute, "That's all your gonna give me?! Come on, my girlfriend is thousands of miles away from me now, throw a guy a bone babe."

Capri started to giggle and blush a little bit which Shane found so weirdly funny. Out of all the things the two of them have done in bed together and all the times he has seen her naked, doing it through video chat, made her nervous. "Come on babe, let me have something to think about while we're apart." He kept pushing.

Capri reached behind her and unclasped her bra causing it to drop to the bed in front of her revealing her two bare breasts on Shane's computer screen. This caused Shane to start to harden and he very discreetly reached his hand down into his shorts and started to stroke himself. "God, do I fucking miss you." He whispered as he kept pleasuring himself looking at his topless girlfriend.

Capri felt the empty longing feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had become used to when she wasn't with Shane and figured why not take it a step further. She reached down and pulled down her white terrycloth shorts and tossed them aside now kneeling in front of the computer in just a white thong. Shane was now stroking himself faster.

"Wish I was there to do that for you." Capri whispered letting Shane know she knew exactly what he was doing on his end. She felt herself getting wet thinking about being with her man and decided to give him all of her and removed her underwear. The suspense and longing for Capri was just too much for Shane and after a couple minutes of seeing his gorgeous naked girlfriend he was able to relieve himself much to Capri's delight. Watching him was definitely something she would never get tired of.

"I love you Shane." She said.

"I love you Capri. Get some rest and show them what a great coach you've had so far." Shane said.

Capri blew a kiss to the screen and closed her laptop. She then made her way over to one of the dressers that she filled with clothes earlier and dug out an old T-shirt of Shane's that still smelled like him and pulled that over herself before getting into bed and falling asleep praying that tomorrow went well.


	41. Chapter 40

Capri's and Chelsea's alarm went off the next morning at 5AM. They had to be at the training facility in exactly one hour. Before heading to bed Chelsea had packed a couple bags for the two of them consisting of waters and a few power bars. Capri was in the shower and Chelsea was out in the kitchen making a pot of coffee when there was a knock at the door. Chelsea walked over opening it wondering who the hell it could be at this hour.

"Delivery for Capri Calucci" the delivery man said presenting Chelsea with a giant bouquet of red and white roses.

"Umm…. Yeah I'll give them to her, thanks." Chelsea said staring at these flowers in amazement, they were the biggest flower arrangement she had ever seen in her life.

Capri was out of the shower a few minutes later and changed into workout shorts and a black t-shirt then made her way into the kitchen to see if Chelsea was ready.

"Girl, I don't know who your boyfriend is but he is definitely a keeper." Chelsea said pointing to the flowers as Capri walked into the room.

Capri smiled at her Monday flowers picking up the card:

**Capri I am so proud of you and know you are going to be amazing. **

**I love you more than words could possibly say, **

**Shane**

**PS: Thanks for the show last night ;-) **

She couldn't help but giggle at the last part placing the card down on the table so she could save it with all the others she had gotten over the past several months. Chelsea couldn't help but be a little nosy and glanced over at the words written on the card. "Do I wanna know?" she asked giggling along with Capri.

Capri smiled at her new roommate, "Probably not!" she said laughing.

The two continued to laugh and headed out the door and made their way to Chelsea's rental car. She offered to drive while Capri finished her fruit salad for breakfast. As they made their way to the Performance Center for their first day of training Capri took her phone out and sent a message to Shane who she assumed was probably still sleeping. It was only 5:30 in the morning, he didn't have to be at work until 9 and even when he had his morning workout it didn't start until about 7 so she didn't expect a response.

**Capri: Thank you so much for my flowers, I absolutely love them, almost as much as I love you. PS: My roommate had a good laugh at the last part, thanks for that lol!**

Shane was already up, he knew training started early and was hoping to hear from Capri before she went in. When his phone signaled that he had a text he smiled. He laughed out loud in his bed as he read her message.

**Shane: You are most welcome. Hope you didn't give away our little secret. **

**Capri: Didn't have to, pretty sure she could fill in the blanks!**

**Shane: it was very hot! **

**Capri: Most definitely ;-) **

**Capri: Babe, I'm so nervous :-( **

**Shane: Capri, you are going to be fantastic. Remember you had the best coach showing you the basics :-) **

**Shane: Im serious though, just learn everything you can learn and do the best you can. I believe in you.**

**Capri: Love you baby, I'll call you when I can. **

**Shane: Good luck love you!**

Capri put her phone and her workout bag putting it on silent. Chelsea pulled into a parking spot. Both girls looked at each other taking deep breath.

"You ready?" Capri asked.

"Ready as I'm gonna be." Chelsea said sounding just as nervous as Capri was.

"Let's do this girl!" Capri said squeezing Chelsea's hand before getting out of the car.

Chelsea and Capri walked into the WWE's Performance Center. There were several rings set up all around with different exercise equipment in the back. Capri and Chelsea were a little early and there was only a couple other new recruits there. A tall leggy blonde who introduced herself as Missy and a huge muscular man who looked like a body builder named Drew. The four took their seats at a row of folding chairs that were set up in front of one of the rings. They all talked for a bit getting to know one another as other recruits came dribbling in one by one. Capri introduced herself to everyone and noticed that it was mostly men. Capri, Chelsea, and Missy were the only women.

6AM sharp and everyone turned when they heard a door slam open. In walked Al Snow, who Capri was praying would keep his word about not revealing who she was, Booker T, Road Dogg, and Ivory. Capri recognized them from TV in past and was very grateful that there was no active WWE talent there. She hadn't even thought about running into a current WWE wrestler who would possibly recognize her from being in the back when she went to shows with Shane. She hoped it would stay that way.

"Good Morning!" Road Dogg yelled causing his voice to echo throughout the building.

"Good Morning" Capri and the rest of the recruits said back to him in unison.

"Today is day 1 of hell." Road Dogg said with a smile that Capri could only describe as evil.

Snow stepped forward, "You are about to begin one of the most intense training program that you will ever find in any sport out there." He began. "We will not only be training you physically but we will be training you mentally and emotionally."

Just then one of the side doors opened and two young men walked wearing workout clothes carrying gym bags making their way over to the group.

"Gentleman, how nice of you to join us." Snow said to the new faces. "It's 6:05, training started at 6AM sharp. Please leave."

One of the guys held up his wrist revealing his watch, "My watch says 6:02."

The other guy he was with snickered, which you could tell infuriated Snow and the rest of the coaches. Snow stepped over and got right in the two men's faces. "I don't have time for people that are late and I certainly don't have time for ingrates, now I'll say it again, leave my building immediately!" Snow said so coldly at the two young guys. They quickly grabbed their stuff and exited.

Capri looked on in shock and glanced quickly at Chelsea who had the same expression on her face.

"Now as I was saying…" Snow started again, "You will be put through the hardest tests of your lives. It is our job to try and mold you into WWE Superstars and Divas. Many of you will not make it, who knows maybe none of you will. We will be pushing you to your limits everyday. If you don't think you can do it…" he then turned around pointing to the door behind him, "there's the door, don't waste our time."

Ivory then stepped forward, "You have 2 minutes to put your stuff away in your assigned locker and get back here. GO!"

And with that, they all started up running to the locker rooms to find their lockers and get back to the ring as quickly as possible. No one talked to each other. Capri was more scared than ever. How the hell was she going to do this?!

Road Dogg stood in the ring with a stopwatch as one by one everyone arrived back to the ring. Capri was pretty pleased with herself as she was the first one back. She looked over at Snow who gave her a very quick very subtle smile when she got back. As much as she didn't want to use Shane's name as a crutch, she was happy there was one person who knew who she was and was such a good friend of her boyfriend's.

The day started with each coach grabbing a few people and taking them to their own ring and going over bumps. Even though Capri had only practiced with Shane a couple of times, she knew how to take a bump pretty well. Her coach happened to be Ivory and even though she didn't voice it, Ivory was quite impressed with Capri. She was doing so well taking the bumps on a padded mat that Ivory dragged it out of the way and had Capri taking them on the regular mat. They did this for about an hour and after taking bump after bump for so long Capri could barely feel her back anymore. Capri just kept trying to remember what Shane had told her about keeping her head up so she didn't hurt her neck. Once it seemed that they were getting bumps down, Ivory added a different type of bump. Ivory jumped in the air picking her knees up against her chest, causing her to spin the air then fall back down to mat. This was something that Shane hadn't showed her so it took her some time but when she eventually got it, it felt so good. Ivory kept having Capri and this other guy, Travis, do it over and over again. Capri's legs were burning in exhaustion but she kept going until Ivory gave the word to stop.

Everyone ran more drills like that up until lunchtime. They were given 30 minutes to take a break, get something to eat, then it was back at drills for the rest of the afternoon. Shane had taught Capri had to do a few different take downs and when the coaches had asked anyone if they knew any wrestling moves Capri was excited to show the little knowledge she did have. The coaches even though they refused to show it, were very impressed with the knowledge that this girl had. Snow of course knowing where this knowledge came from , was smiling on the inside watching Capri. The certain flair that she had with these few moves had 'Shane McMahon' written all over it. Shane had a certain style in the ring that everyone knew and Snow had a feeling it wouldn't be long until his fellow coaches had it figured out.

Back in Stamford, Shane had just finished a meeting with everyone in his department. He had been out of the office quite a bit traveling and going to see Capri so he wanted to get everyone together to make sure they were all on the same page. All throughout the meeting though, his mind kept thinking of how his girlfriend was doing. He knew how hard the first day was and he knew a lot of people just couldn't keep up and wouldn't return to day 2. After his department meeting he popped into his dad's office to see what he was up to. They had a meeting in about an hour so he wanted to make sure there were no last minute surprises. Shane knocked on his dad's door and entered.

"Hey Shane-O, what's up?" Vince greeted his son.

"Nothing much, just seeing if we are all set for later." Shane answered.

Vince looked at his son and could tell he had only one thing on his brain and it certainly wasn't the meeting, "How's she doing?" Vince asked.

Shane looked up from the folder he was holding, smirking at how well his father knew him, "Not sure, talked to her early this morning but I haven't heard from her since." Shane answered. "Think maybe I should text Snow and see…."

"No!" Vince interrupted. "Shane leave it alone, Capri wants to do this on her own. You can't be calling Snow everyday and checking up on her. You remember when you first started coming on the road?" Vince asked.

Shane nodded his head knowing where his father was going with this.

"You didn't want to be known as my son but unfortunately everyone did know. Capri has the opportunity to stay under the radar down there. Don't jeopardize that. Seriously, leave it alone!" Vince's voice boomed at his son.

Shane just sat back in the chair and sighed, "Yeah, okay. I'll wait for her to call tonight."

Later that night Capri and Chelsea were laying on their living room floor not wanting to move.

"This is ridiculous" Chelsea started "Even my ass hurts and not in the good way."

Capri started to chuckle but had to stop, "Oh my god, don't make me laugh, it hurts too much." She held onto the side of the couch to push herself up, "You want more ice?" she asked her roommate.

"No, I'm good. I have an icy-hot patch that I'm gonna put on my back and hopefully that will help." Chelsea answered as she made her way to her bedroom. "I'm gonna get some sleep. Back at it tomorrow. Night girl."

Capri was putting some more ice in a baggie, "Night Chels" she called out.

With her roommate off to bed, Capri felt it was safe to head out to balcony and call Shane before she headed off to bed herself. It was a little after 8 and she figured he would be home by now. He was so swamped with work for the next couple weeks, he mentioned that he wouldn't be going to the shows until he got caught up with everything. He had a big storyline building with Big Show and him not making as many camera appearances was keeping the story interesting. It was early October in Orlando and the weather was perfect. Back home it was starting to get chilly but here it was 75 degrees and perfect. She took a seat at the patio table outside and dialed Shane.

"You are still alive!" Shane answered jokingly.

"Haha, very funny. Barely" she responded.

"That bad, huh?" Shane said sympathetically.

"Everything hurts." She laughed.

"Awe you poor thing." Shane said being sarcastic

"Your kindness means the world to me." She responded.

"What can I say, I'm a sensitive guy. But seriously how's it going?" he asked.

"Honestly?" Capri started. "Well I feel like I got run over by an 18 wheeler but I've never had so much fun in my whole life."

Shane just smiled on the other end, he was nervous Capri was going to give up but hearing her express how much she loved it made him so happy.

"Shane, this is amazing. Now I understand your passion for this. It's so hard but I feel so alive. I think I'm doing pretty well, granted its only day one, but thanks to my amazing sexy coach I was already ahead with bumps and some take downs."

"Your coach is sexy, huh?" Shane said flirting with his girlfriend who he missed so much already.

"Mmhm, extremely." She answered.

The conversation went on a little bit longer with Capri asking Shane about his day. She missed him so much but knew that what she was doing was so worth them being apart.

"Alright babe, you better get to bed. Day 2 is always tougher than Day 1. I love you." Shane said.

"I love you too McMahon. Goodnight." Capri answered and ended the call.

"Holy shit! You're dating Shane McMahon?!" Capri heard from behind her.

She whipped around in her seat and saw Chelsea standing in the opening of the balcony door.

"Chelsea, ummm…. I didn't know you were standing there!" Capri jumped up from her seat.

"Sorry, I was coming out to see if you wanted to watch a little of Raw before bed. Thought it would be good to study some of the matches and I just well… overheard." Chelsea said a little embarrassed, she really didn't mean to ease drop but when she heard Capri call her boyfriend McMahon, it wasn't hard to figure out.

Capri couldn't believe she was so stupid and careless. It was a habit, she always called him McMahon.

"So is it true? You're seeing Shane McMahon?!" Chelsea asked.


	42. Chapter 41

Chelsea stared at Capri waiting for an answer. Capri sighed and really didn't know what to say, she knew she couldn't lie, it was pretty obvious at this point.

"Yes, Shane McMahon is my boyfriend." She finally said.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!" Chelsea said pretty much screaming. "You are really Shane McMahon's girlfriend? So that giant bouquet of flowers this morning was from Shane McMahon, owner of the WWE?" She asked.

"Well technically his father owns the company but yeah. Look Chelsea I really don't want anyone knowing. No one knows at the Performance Center and I really wanna keep it that way." Capri tried to explain.

"Shut up! No one knows , not even the coaches?" Chelsea asked.

"Well Al Snow knows, he's actually the one that kinda pushed me to start training. He's a good friend of Shane's and saw Shane teaching me a couple things." Capri said. "But listen, Snow is sworn to secrecy and promised that he wouldn't tell the other coaches. Please Chels, I really want to do this on my own. If I succeed and everyone knows who I'm with, I'll always wonder if it's because of that. Please promise me you won't say anything!" Capri was pretty much begging.

Chelsea understood and in a way it made her like Capri even more and definitely respect her. "You don't have to worry about me, I promise I won't tell anyone. I admire that you wanna do it on your own." Chelsea promised. "But seriously Shane is like the hottest thing ever, I can't believe it. How did you two even meet?"

Capri explained how her and Shane had met and Chelsea was dying the whole time. "He sounds so romantic." Chelsea was gushing over the stories that Capri was sharing. "Alright I gotta ask, is he good in bed?"

Capri started laughing, "Chelsea!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Chelsea said holding her hands up in defense. "I've been single for awhile now, give a girl a break!"

Capri shook her head, "What do you think?" she said with a devious smile on her face.

Chelsea squealed in excitement like she was a teenage girl, "Girl, you have to be the luckiest bitch in the world!"

Capri smiled thinking of Shane and how much she missed him already, "Yeah, he is pretty amazing."

The next month was absolutely crazy. Between training together and sharing an apartment, the two girls had become fast friends. Chelsea had kept her promise and wasn't saying a word about Capri's little secret. Training was everyday Monday through Friday but the girls took advantage of having the Performance Center down the street and went there on the weekends as well. She hadn't seen Shane in over a month and it was really starting to get her down. Shane was super busy with work at the office and traveling with the show. He was even in Europe for 2 weeks on a tour with WWE. Capri didn't even get to go home for Thanksgiving. Everyone had Thanksgiving Day off but had to be back for training the following day so it just didn't make sense for Capri to try and go back and forth.

That was a major argument with Shane when she told him she wouldn't be seeing him for the holiday.

_"__What do you mean you can't come home for Thanksgiving?" Shane asked sounding very aggravated when Capri told him one night on the phone. _

_"__Babe, don't you think I want to come home. See my dad, see you but it just wouldn't make sense. I have to be back in less than 24 hours." Capri answered trying to get through to her pigheaded boyfriend. _

_"__I'll have my dad send the jet." Shane answered. _

_"__Shane, no! That's crazy. I'm not gonna have you use your family's jet as my personal taxi service.  
__Capri said. _

_"__Capri, I haven't seen you in over a month, this isn't fair!" Shane said now getting pretty pissed off. "Don't you miss me?" _

_"__Of course I miss you! But Shane I am really trying to stay focused. My coaches keep saying how well I'm doing and I don't want to come back to training Friday morning and be exhausted from traveling. Please understand." Capri begged. _

_"__I do understand and I am super proud of you babe but I don't want to spend so much time apart. I feel like I'm losing you already." Shane said sadly. _

_"__Losing me? What are you talking about?" Capri said not understanding why he would say that. _

_"__Look, not to bring her up but my marriage ended because of too much time apart, I don't want that to happen with us too." Shane sighed. _

_Capri's heart nearly broke, she didn't want Shane to feel like this, "Baby, I promise that is not going to happen. Why do you think I am working so hard? I wanna hurry up and finish training so I can be back with you." _

_Shane sighed again realizing he wasn't going to be getting his way on this one. _

Chelsea didn't go home either so the two roomies got their own turkey and celebrated Thanksgiving just the two of them. Even though neither of them were with their families on the holiday for the first time, they made the best of it and made sure to be thankful for their amazing new opportunities.

It was Friday night, the week after Thanksgiving and the two girls had just picked up their weekly pizza that they had made tradition to treat themselves to at the end of the week. Capri had the remote and was trying to find something to watch when a knock came at the door. Chelsea got up to answer it and Capri continued flipping through the channels. "Seriously, there is nothing on! Wanna rent a movie or something?" Capri called to Chelsea getting annoyed at the TV selection.

Chelsea opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes, "Ummm… Ri you might want to skip TV tonight." Chelsea called out.

Capri had no idea what her roommate was talking about and got off the couch to head to the kitchen. She looked over and nearly dropped her glass of wine to the floor when she saw what Chelsea was looking at.

"BABE!" Capri screamed running to Shane who was still standing in the doorway. Capri leaped up wrapping her legs around her boyfriend kissing his face off. "What are you doing here?!" she said so excited she started crying.

Shane put her down on the floor and attempted to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "Finally was able to get everything done at the office so I packed a bag and here I am." He said smiling at his girl that he missed so much.

Capri still crying out of joy wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him. "I am so happy. I missed you so much!"

Capri then noticed her roommate who had now backed up into the kitchen smiling at the two, "Oh Chels, shit I'm sorry." She said pulling away from Shane and laughing. "Shane this is my roommate Chelsea. Chelsea this is Shane."

Shane who still had Capri hanging all over him, stuck out his hand to shake Chelsea's, "Hi, nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Same here nice to meet you umm..boss?" Chelsea said feeling a tad weird about how she should be handling the fact that the owner's son was standing in her tiny apartment. Yes, he was Capri's boyfriend but he was also a huge executive in the company and Vince McMahon's son.

Shane shook his head, "Oh god, please don't ever say that again." He said laughing. "Look, technically I guess I am considered that kinda, but Shane, it's just Shane. Okay?"

Chelsea nodded, "Okay." She answered smiling a friendly smile but still feeling odd, not every day you have a McMahon in your apartment. She then glanced at her roommate who was still smiling ear to ear and knew she should give them some alone time. "Well, I was gonna head downstairs to the gym and get on the treadmill, work off that pizza. I guess I'll catch you both in a bit." Chelsea said grabbing her gym bag.

Capri knew that Chelsea had zero intentions of working on tonight but gave her a very gracious smile. Having the apartment to themselves for the next hour or so was exactly what they needed. Two seconds later and Chelsea was headed out the door to hit the downstairs gym that the apartment complex had.

Shane took his jacket off placing it down on the couch, "Place looks nice, Ri." He said looking around.

Capri couldn't help but laugh. They hadn't physically seen one another in over a month and he really wanted to make small talk right now?! Capri grabbed his hand pulling him towards her bedroom. Practically slamming the door behind her, she then pushed him down on her bed and shut her blinds real quick.

Shane looked up at his girlfriend who was standing over him looking absolutely intoxicating. "You don't waste anytime do you?" he said jokingly.

Capri removed her tank top and yoga pants then proceeded to the edge of the bed then straddled a still fully clothed Shane McMahon. She didn't speak, she didn't have to. She lowered herself down to his face and kissed him deeply. Shane wrapped his arms around her back and invited her kiss.

She then reached down grabbing at his belt bucket, yanking it open. It didn't take long for his pants to fall to the floor. Shane reached up grabbing at her bra causing that to fall to the floor with his pants. The two were desperate for each other. Over a whole month of build up sexual frustrating was letting loose and Shane rolled Capri onto her back so he was now on top. He wanted to savior this, not have it end too quickly. He looked deep into Capri's eyes and with one look she knew this was going to be amazing.

Boy was she right, Shane took his time kissing every part of her body. Eventually when he was satisfied with that he lowered himself onto her and made love very soft and tenderly. Out of all the times they had been together, Capri could never remember a time that it was this intimate. It was the most perfect experience of her entire life.

**Hey guys, most likely gonna be super busy this weekend so wanted to write a little something until next week. Reviews please! **


	43. Chapter 42

The two laid in bed together covered in sweat and recapping just how amazing that was. Capri sat up in bed looking over at her boyfriend. "That was incredible. You are so amazing," she said.

Shane didn't say anything, all he did was smile. He was quite proud of himself, he knew he had completely satisfied Capri which was his number goal for this trip. Yes, he missed her like crazy but with the distance and long amounts of time they went without seeing one another, he needed to make sure he left her with memories that would last until the next time they were together. Whether he cared to admit it or not, Marissa really messed with his head and he didn't want Capri feeling lonely and finding someone else like his ex-wife had done. Once Capri's training was set up, Shane had his assistant pull up the rest of the people she would be working with, most importantly the men, to check them out. They were all in their mid-20s and some in much better shape than he was, which he absolutely hated. This is why he needed to be absolutely positive that every time he left her, she was 100 percent satisfied. He had dished out everything he could possibly think of tonight and was quite frankly pretty damn proud of himself.

Capri nuzzled up into the curve of Shane's arm placing her head on his broad shoulder. She then took her hand and reached down underneath the sheet grabbing at his length and started massaging him. Shane was so concentrated on her needs that she didn't even get a chance to take care of his. He hardened instantly again and Capri could tell he was already getting turned on by her touch. Shane positioned himself a little better to get comfortable and watched as Capri attended to him. She then ducked under the sheet and took him in her mouth working every inch of him. Shane pulled the sheet back so he could get a better look at what she was doing. Nothing turned him on more than watching Capri have him in her mouth. She was making him feel so good he couldn't help but put his head back and just enjoy how good he was feeling. Capri didn't stop until he released everything he had all over her and himself.

The two stayed in bed kissing one another. Even after the events that just transpired, they still couldn't get enough of each other and continued kissing like two love struck teenagers. Capri smiled into every kiss, she couldn't believe how much she loved this man. At one point when Shane finally came up for air, he noticed a huge bruise on Capri's shoulder. He leaned over and very gently being careful not to be too rough, brushed his lips against it.

"How many more you got?" he asked, knowing this training program was one of the most physically torturous things WWE had designed. It most certainly was not for the weak and even though she wasn't showing it, Shane knew she must be hurting.

Capri was a little self-conscious at first but knew that if anyone knew about bumps and bruises it was her man so she leaned over to flick on the lamp on the nightstand then rolled over on her stomach to expose her back. Capri had 4 giant black and blue marks on her back. She gave Shane a minute to see those than rolled back over to show a giant bruise and cuts on both knees. Shane couldn't believe how banged up Capri looked. He noticed a bottle of lotion next to her bed so he reached over and grabbed it, squirting some into his big hands. "Lay on your stomach." He ordered.

"Babe, really I'm fine. You don't have to." She said not wanting to make a big deal out of this. She was definitely sore but hoped it would all be worth it in the end.

"Shut up and do as I say please." He ordered again.

This time Capri didn't argue and did as she was told. Shane rubbed his hands together and began massaging Capri's back and shoulders. Having had so many injuries similar to this himself, he knew exactly the right amount of pressure to give so it untightened her muscles but didn't make the bruises hurt any worse. Capri could already feel her body loosen up. Once he felt her back muscles not so tight anymore he applied more lotion to the backs of her legs and massaged her calves. He knew those must be sore as well. Capri let out soft moans as he continued, this was exactly what her body needed and there was no one in this world that knew her body better than Shane McMahon.

The two woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. Capri was still trying to come down from the clouds, last night was so incredible. She moved her body ever so lightly and could still feel that pain that was a reminder of Shane being inside her last night. After such soft loving making the two had, they couldn't help go back to their old ways and have some pretty rough sex afterwards. Shane looked over noticing that Capri had woken up and shifted his body to roll her over and then straddled her body with his. "Good morning." He said leaning down kissing her neck.

"Good morning to you too sir." She said with a soft smile.

"Sleep well?" he asked still kissing her neck softly and mixing it with tiny bites as well.

All Capri could answer with was a moan. She almost forgot how amazing it was being woken up by Shane McMahon on top of her. She pulled her hair back giving Shane access to more of her neck and he gladly took advantage of it. Capri then reached up and wrapped her fingers in Shane's dark hair with streaks of grey going through it. Shane always made comments about hating the fact that he had started going grey in his early 30s but Capri found it so sexy.

After yet another round of sex, Capri let Shane drift back off to sleep and quietly exited her bedroom heading down the hall to the kitchen.

Chelsea was already up finishing her cup of coffee at the breakfast bar. "Well, well, well….look who finally decided to make an appearance this morning." She responded smirking at her roommate.

Capri just responded with a sly smile of her own and pulled out a frying pan so she could whip up some omelets. "I'm hungry, you want an omelet?"

Chelsea continued smirking as she grabbed the newspaper to flip through it. Without even looking up at Capri, she let out a soft laugh and responded, "Mm..hmm… I bet you're hungry. There were a lot of noises coming from your room last night."

Capri looked up from cracking an egg into the pan with a look of horror on her face which caused Chelsea to just shake her head in disbelief, "Oh don't even try that innocent act with me honey, not after what I heard." Chelsea finished with a very devious smile on her lips. "You my dear friend are a very naughty girl!"

Now Capri was turning all different shades of red, "Chelsea!" she exclaimed whipping an empty egg shell across the breakfast hitting her roommate in the arm.

"Listen, I can't unhear the things I heard last night. I'll just leave it at that, okay girlfriend?" Chelsea responded as she whipped the eggshell back over from where it came from.

Capri was still really embarrassed, she had actually got so caught up in the moment that she unfortunately forgot there was another person in the apartment. "I'm sorry Chels, we didn't keep you up did we?" she asked.

"Please! I lived in a sorority house for 3 years in college, I just learn to turn my TV up and eventually fall asleep. I'm happy for you. Sounds like McMahon knows how to keep it going all night." Chelsea said as she pretended to ride an invisible mechanic bull.

As Chelsea was having the time of her life busting Capri's chops over her all night sex-capades, Shane McMahon came into view rounding the corner into the kitchen. "You know Chelsea" he started, "if you could hear us last night, than you should know I could hear you just now."

Chelsea wanted to crawl under a table and die at this very moment. It was one thing to make fun of her roommate but it was a completely other thing to make fun of Shane McMahon aka the owner's son. Capri put her hand over her mouth to try and disguise the fact that she was laughing. Shane glanced over at his girlfriend and the both started laughing. "Lighten up!" he said tapping her on the arm playfully. "I'm only joking, guess I forgot how small this place was. Sorry we should have been more considerate. Won't happen again!"

Capri looked up from her task at hand to her boyfriend, "You can't promise that!" she said laughing then looked back to her omelets. "Here since Chels had to put up with us all night, she get the first one." She said passing the finished omelet to her friend.

Chelsea took it with gratitude. She could not cook at all so she definitely lucked out living with Capri who was a pretty awesome in the kitchen. As Capri was finishing up the other two, Shane walked behind the breakfast bar to stand behind Capri and put his arms around her waist. He placed his chin down on her shoulder and watched as she continued with breakfast. Chelsea was putting some salt and pepper on her breakfast and couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. "You guys are really cute together." She said sincerely.

They looked back at her, smiled, then looked back at one another. Shane tilted her chin up a bit and leaned down to gently kiss her on the lips. It still amazed him how much he loved this girl.

Once the two had got their food and sat down with Chelsea, this gave Shane and her an opportunity to learn a little about one another. They already felt like they knew each other from how often Capri spoke about both of them but it was nice to finally meet face to face. "So…"Chelsea started, "You guys have any plans today?"

"Actually, I was hoping to head over to the Performance Center and see what you girls can do in the ring." Shane answered.

Capri looked up at her boyfriend, "Babe, I don't think I'm ready to have you see me yet. It's only been a little over a month."

Shane glanced at Capri, he had a feeling she was going to try and pull this and she wasn't getting out of it. "Look I know it's the last thing you girls want to do on your day off but…"

"No, it isn't that." Capri interrupted, "We train everyday together. It's just I am still struggling with some stuff. Maybe your next visit, we can go." She said smiling sweetly trying to butter him up.

Shane smiled, he knew Capri's tricks and he was going to win this battle if it killed him, "Perfect! Than why not use all my wrestling knowledge and I can help you out! I have been going to matches since I was 2 years old you know. Plus not sure if you heard but I have been known to put on a killer match myself." He smiled back at her just as sweetly. "Chelsea what you think? In the mood for a little private lesson?" he asked.

Chelsea was conflicted, she knew her roommate was against this idea for whatever reason but having a private training session with Shane-O-Mac would be so beneficial. "Yeah, I mean if you don't mind. I know I could use the help." She finally answered.

"Shane wait!" Capri said standing up. "You promised!" she exclaimed now getting a little loud.

"Promised what?" Shane asked now getting a little confused and somewhat aggravated that Capri was still fighting this.

Capri now rolled her eyes, "You promised to stay out of this. You promised to let me do this on my own." She said.

"Yeah?" Shane answered "And I am. I haven't gotten involved in anything having to do with your training since you got here." He spat back. "All I want to do is see how you are doing and if I offer some pointers than I see no harm."

Chelsea's head was starting to look like she was watching a tennis match, going back and forth between the two arguing.

"You want the truth?!" Capri said now getting angry.

"That would be nice!" Shane shouted back at her.

"Alright fine, I don't want you coming to the Performance Center, okay!" Capri answered.

Now Shane's blood was starting to boil, "Why the fuck not!? Guess what baby, I own the fucking Performance Center so if I wanna go there, I will be going there! I don't need Capri's permission to go anywhere that WWE is concerned." Shane yelled.

"Ok first of all, your dad owns it, so relax buddy! Second of all, you can go there all you want, just not when I'm training there. A lot of the people that I train with are there on the weekends too. How am I supposed to explain me and Chelsea getting a private lesson from the great and powerful Shane McMahon." She spat back sarcastically.

Shane sighed heavily he was getting real sick and tired of being hidden by his girlfriend. He understood her reasoning but this was getting ridiculous. "Capri, do you think I'm stupid?" he asked. "I told you I wouldn't jeopardize your identity and no one would know about us. And haven't I kept my word this entire time?"

"Yes." Capri answered Shane's questions, not sure if it was rhetorical or not.

"So before you go off the handle screaming at me like a god damn psycho, why don't you trust that I have something up my sleeve that will ensure your precious identity is kept a secret." He finished.

"Huh?" both Capri and Chelsea asked at the same time.

Shane shook his head, god this woman was infuriating sometimes. He loved her so much but sometimes she made him want to punch a wall. "Go get dressed, both of you, we are training today whether you like it or not. Move!" Shane practically barked at them.

Less than an hour later and Shane was pulling his rental car in the back of the Performance Center with Capri and Chelsea in the back seat. Much to Chelsea's relief, both had calmed down and everything seemed to have blown over. Shane was the first to get out and walk over to a back door that neither girl had ever seen before. Not surprising since, they had always come in through the side doors. Shane entered a code into a keypad and the door unlocked. Both girls stared at each other very confused on what was going on. "You coming?" Shane yelled back before entering the building. Once inside, the girls followed Shane up a flight of stairs that lead to another gym that both Capri and Chelsea never knew existed.

"I never knew this was even here." Chelsea said.

Shane put his bag down and flipped on some lights, "You wouldn't. This is only for veteran WWE Superstars when they want to get some extra training in but don't want to be bothered by annoying rookies downstairs." He said smiling with his insult. "I have it reserved for the day so no one is coming up here."

Capri now felt pretty bad, "Babe, I'm sorry. I should have known you would keep your word to me."

Shane climbed into the ring, "Gotta have a little faith in me honey." He said. "Now let's go ladies, I wanna see what you got!"

Over an hour into this workout and Shane had to admit he was very impressed. Both women were looking fantastic. He didn't know how much experience Chelsea had before this but she was looking very good. However he did know Capri's lack of experience before this and he was beaming with pride over the progress she was making. Shane had the girls taking bumps, jumping from the top turnbuckles, and practicing submissions on one another.

This week they had started to learn moonsaults from the top rope which was a very flashy yet risky move. Capri was still having troubling timing it correctly and almost hurt herself pretty bad at training the other day. "Capri!" Shane yelled from outside the ring, "You gotta keep those legs straight or you are gonna really fuck up your knees." He rolled into the ring walking over to her. "Get back up there, try it again." He commanded.

"Shane, I've been trying. I can't do it." She said frustrated with herself. Her coaches were saying the same thing to her all week and no matter what she just couldn't get her legs out straight in time.

"I don't wanna hear 'I can't'! Now come on, do it again until you do it right." Shane said sternly. He was training these girls the way he was trained. No one, even though he was the bosses son, took it easy on him. He couldn't even count how many times he wanted to punch Snow or Tommy Dreamer in the face for being assholes to him in the ring but in the end it was all worth it.

Capri tried again and was still doing it the opposite of what Shane was telling her. He took a second to think and decided screaming at her was getting them nowhere. "Get back up there, I wanna try something." He said.

"Shane just forget it, it's no use." Capri was getting way too frustrated with herself. "Chelsea already as it down, I just clearly am not cut out for being on the top rope."

"Ri, stop. Chelsea is taller than you, that's why it's a little easier for her. Shorter people are usually better at take downs because they are closer to the ground. Now lets go, up!"

This time when Capri went to the top, Shane had her wait and positioned himself under her and as she jumped off, he grabbed her torso and guided her down as she fell to the mat. This time with his help, she was able to keep her legs straight. He did this with her a few more times and finally when she did it on her own, she hit it perfectly.

"That's my girl!" Shane yelled putting his hands in the air.

Capri rolled over to her back putting her arms up as well, "I did it! Did you see?!" She said jumping up and wrapping her arms around her man's neck.

Shane picked her up off the mat smiling so proud of her, "I saw. See, I told you you could do it. No more saying you can't. That is the kiss of death in this business." Shane said encouraging his girlfriend.

Capri took a breather and Shane worked with Chelsea a bit on how to break a submission hold once your opponent had you in one. Chelsea was beyond grateful at being able to pick Shane's brain on the business. Shane was very much like his dad in the way of being completely obsessed with WWE. He would talk about it all day if he could and he loved being able to pass whatever knowledge he had to these girls.

After Shane was satisfied with seeing their progress, he treated both to a nice lunch. Chelsea insisted that she didn't have to go with and they should spend time alone but they eventually convinced her. Besides Shane was here for another night, they would get plenty of alone time later.

**Thank you: ****DaniChapp****, ****takerschick****, ****ShaneOmacgirlsince1998****, and ****JohnCenaRkoFanForever**** for your love on the last chapter. Keep them coming! **


	44. Chapter 43

Before long it was Sunday afternoon and time for Shane to head back home to meet his dad and sister. Early Monday morning the three would be flying out to do a show in Toronto then back to the office for the rest of the week. Business was absolutely booming right now for the WWE which was amazing, however it was very unfortunate for Shane's relationship. There was just no way that he could find the time to fly down to Florida every weekend like he had been doing when Capri was back home.

Capri was so sad to see him go, this had been such a great surprise weekend. They had spent Saturday night having dinner and drinks then took a romantic walk on the beach that lasted well into the night. It was the most perfect evening that either could remember having in a long time. Capri was in a little bit of a funk that night because she honestly didn't know when they would be seeing each other again. In a few weeks, Shane would be heading with his family oversees to do their Christmas show that they put on for the troops every year. He had wanted to take her with him but with her intense training schedule it just wasn't possible. Shane kept telling her how amazingly proud he was of her the entire weekend and he truly was. The stuff that she had mastered already was astonishing and she was only getting better with each passing day. He hadn't let her know this but he checked in with Snow every week on how she was doing and he had told Shane that Capri had a real knack for professional wrestling. Snow had been doing this for many many years and even told Shane that she would be ready to be called up to the main roaster faster than expected. Shane couldn't believe he was hearing this and knew that if Capri was impressing Snow so much that she was bound to be successful if she did make it to the road. He of course kept that to himself and didn't say anything to Capri during his visit because if something happened and it didn't pan out he didn't want her to be disappointed.

Monday morning, Capri and Chelsea walked into the Performance Center bright and early and started stretching getting ready for the day. The coaches broke up the group into smaller groups and started having them go over moonsaults again. Snow was keeping a close eye on Capri. He noticed her really struggling with it but today she was looking much better. After some time of everyone working to perfect themselves, the coaches allowed a 10 minute water break. Capri walked over to the fountain to fill her water bottle and very casually Snow came over standing beside her. He leaned over very discreetly to her, "Much better with the rope work today. You must have done a lot of practicing this weekend." He said quietly so none of the other recruits or coaches could hear.

Capri finished her sip and nodded her head, "Thanks! Yeah me and Chels kept at it all day Saturday."

Snow let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah that's it, you, Chelsea, and a certain McMahon boy." He said causing Capri to get a surprised look on her face.

Snow kept on laughing, "Capri, I saw that Shane reserved upstairs. Look don't tell him I said this because the last thing that kid needs is a bigger ego, but whatever he did with you worked immensely. Your finishers are perfect now. Great job." And with that he walked away letting Capri finish her break in peace.

Meanwhile Shane, Stephanie, and Vince were in the jet crossing the border into Canada. Vince was trying to finish up paperwork but was failing miserably thanks to his son who wouldn't shut up. "Pop, I'm telling ya, you should see her. I can't believe how fast she is picking up on things." Shane kept going on about how quickly his girlfriend was excelling at the training program.

Stephanie poked her head into the conversation, "Yeah I saw a few new pictures on Intagram, she looks in amazing shape."

Vince now put his pen down on the desk on top of the forms he was trying to look over, "Alright you two, as much as I'd like to sit here all day and talk about Shane's girlfriend we do have a lot of work to do before tonight's show. Shane, I'm going down there after the holidays to see how everyone is performing. I'll be taking JR and Paul with me so I'll get to see her for myself soon."

Shane's ears perked up at this. He forgot his dad would take trips down to the Performance Center to check out the new talent. He took his main scout Jim Ross with him everytime and he was starting to train Paul on how to do the same. Even though Paul was still a full time wrestler, he wasn't getting any younger and Vince figured it would be good for him to start learning stuff outside of the ring. "When are you going exactly?" he asked his dad.

"Shane, I don't know. I'm not a fucking calendar. Sometime after the New Year." Vince said getting annoyed that his son wouldn't leave him alone now.

Shane was sensing his father's aggravation but really didn't care. "Well when you go, so am I."

Stephanie looked up from her laptop, "Shane, Capri wants you to stay out of this. You never go down to scouting sessions."

Over the past several months, Stephanie had gotten pretty close to her brother's girlfriend and they texted back and forth and talked on the phone from time to time. She remembered talking to her right before she left and Capri had explained how badly she wanted to do this on her own. She didn't want Shane involved in anyway. If, by some miracle, she did make it to the main roaster it was going to a big enough challenge when people found out she was Shane's girlfriend. Stephanie remembered Paul having the same struggle when they had gotten together all those years ago. At least Paul was already in the business and quite successful before him and Steph had even met. Capri unfortunately was going to have this monkey on her back from the very start.

Shane shot his sister a dirty look, "Steph butt out, okay!"

Stephanie returned her brother's glare, "I should say the same thing to you! You going is only going to make her nervous on a day that she needs to focus. You know how important these scouting sessions are to these new kids."

"Which is exactly why I should be there, to support. And don't you open your big fat mouth and say anything." Shane continued on.

Vince now getting aggravated at his two adult children bickering while he was trying to finish his work turned to the both of them, "Alright you two, enough!" Vince voice boomed throughout the plane. Shane and Stephanie both knew when enough was enough when it came to their father so they decided to drop the argument for now and get their own work done.

The next couple weeks was nothing but work for Shane and intense training for Capri. They made sure to have their nightly phone talks and occasional Skype sessions but the two missed each other more than anything. Finally the end of December was approaching and that meant Christmas which by a miracle meant that all the new WWE recruits got time off. Everyone was permitted to leave December 23rd and did not have to resume training until January 2nd. Capri refused to spend any of that time away from Shane but still wanted to spend time with her family too so the two had come up with the plan for Capri to fly from Florida to Connecticut and they would attend his parent's annual Christmas Eve party. Since it had become tradition for Shane to be at his sister's when his nieces were opening their presents, they would head over there early in the morning before making the drive up to Boston to spend time with Capri's dad and their extended family. This would be the first time Shane would be meeting anyone else in Capri's family and she was very excited. She knew everyone was just going to love him. So with the plans set, Capri just had to make it through a couple more days of training. However Christmas meant gifts and Carpi was freaking out on what to get Shane. What do you get the man who has everything?! She kept trying to tell herself that gifts were not about how much money you spent, it was about the thought that went into them but still she couldn't help but wonder how she could possible compete with Cartier jewelry and a Ranger Rover.

She dragged Chelsea to every store in central Florida to try and find the perfect gift for this man and was coming up empty handed. She had managed to find gifts for everyone else. For her dad she got him a really nice watch, for JoJo she got a brand new Gucci wallet that she knew she would die over, Stephanie and Paul a generous gift card to have a date night just the two of them, and she got Linda a beautiful pearl bracelet. At first she struggled with Vince but as she walked by a magazine stand one morning, she noticed Shane's dad on the cover of a muscle and fitness magazine. She remembered Shane mentioning that he had been working out like crazy for an upcoming photoshoot, this must have been what he was talking about. She then got the idea to have the pictures from the magazine enlarged and then she placed them in a beautiful wooden shadowbox so he could have it displayed in either his home office or the one at WWE headquarters. She had actually called Linda to see if he would like it and was pleased when Linda loved the idea. "Exactly what Vince will love my dear, the gift of himself!" she had joked when Capri had told her the idea.

So that was everyone expect the most important person, Shane. "Chels, this is no use. I want to get him something really good. He does nothing but spoil me all the time." Capri said sitting down at a table outside of the coffee shop down the street from their apartment.

Chelsea took a sip of her iced latte, "Ri, I don't know why you are stressing so much. He will like anything you get him." She said trying to reassure her roommate to not stress so much but she did understand the pressure she must be feeling. "Look the man has anything and everything that money can buy so why don't you make him something?" Chelsea asked with a giggle signaling her sarcasm.

Capri's head shot up from the muffin she was picking at. "Wait what did you just say?"

"Capri I was joking. I've seen you try and draw honey, safe to say you should stick to wrestling." She said laughing.

Capri reached into her purse fishing for her cell phone. "No, not drawing but Chels you may be onto something here! I'm just gonna need a little help." She responded as she scrolled through her contacts looking for a certain number.

She placed the phone to her ear and waiting until the other line was picked up, "Hey Steph! It's Capri. I need a little help from you and your mom for your brother's Christmas present. You got a sec?" she said into the phone as Chelsea listened closely to what Capri had up her sleeve.

**Just a little filler to keep it going until Capri finishes her training. Reviews and what you guys would like to see going forward! **


	45. Chapter 44

Finally the day Capri had been waiting for, the last day of training this year! She was excited to have a week off and even though she promised herself that she was still going to stick to her workouts everyday, she was just happy to give her body a break from the Performance Center. She was even more excited to see her family in a couple days and go home and see her dog that she missed so much. But of course she was the most excited to see her man. They had gone almost another whole month without seeing each other and she was purely aching for him. Even though it was the day before Christmas Eve, it was still a full day of training for everyone. The coaches were drilling everyone very hard since they would not be here for the next week. Everyone seemed to have flights to catch home and many were hoping the coaches would cut them a break and let them leave a little early but that was certainly not the case. Training was running its usually time until 5. Capri was grateful that she didn't have to fly out until 9 o'clock that night. She may have told Shane a little fib about not being able to fly out until the next morning so she planned on taking a cab from the airport when she arrived in Connecticut, to surprise him. He wasn't the only one that could be sneaky.

Capri was excelling amazingly and all the coaches were very impressed with her. Chelsea was also capturing the attention of the coaches and little did the girls know it but there were talks of trying to make them a tag team. The roommates were sitting on the floor helping one another stretch before the morning was set to begin. "Excuse me! Could you seriously take up anymore room?" a snotty voice came from behind them.

Both girls turned around to notice a tall skinny fiery red haired girl looking down at them. This was Eva Marie. She had started training with WWE last year but was called up very early and just couldn't hang with the main roaster. However because of her personality and sex appeal the higher ups in WWE really felt with more time training, she would make an amazing heel, at least that's what Capri had gathered from asking Shane. Capri however got a different impression from Eva. First off she was very into herself and from what Capri witnessed from her interaction with the other men in the Performance Center, she was a pretty big slut. She knew Eva was married but from the way she interacted with the other guys, you wouldn't know it. Secondly, Eva did not seem to care about wrestling whatsoever. She never was on time for training but because she was already contracted, there was really nothing the coaches could do about it. It just seemed like Eva just wanted the fame that came along with WWE and really didn't want to put the work into it. Here everyone else was walking around with bruises on top of bruises while little miss Eva had to sit out of training because she had a photoshoot and didn't want to risk getting any bumps or cuts.

"Eva relax yourself, there are about 1,000 other places to walk, please go bother someone else." Chelsea snapped back.

Capri tried really hard to stay out of any drama especially with Eva. It just wasn't worth making herself look bad. After Chelsea's comment, Eva just flipped her fire engine hair and walked away appalled by the way Chelsea spoke to her, which allowed the two roomies to continue warming up.

After a few routine drills that they did ever morning, the coaches gathered everyone together at one of the big monitors hanging on the wall. "Alright everyone listen up!" Snow yelled getting everyone's attention, "Today we are going to be focusing on some crazy stunts. I want to show you a match that in my eyes, is one of the most hardcore matches I had the pleasure of helping map out. This match has a lot of different components, it has old school amateur wrestling, it has stunts, it has high spots. WWE is known for crazy street fights and it's safe to say this one is top notch." Snow finished. As he was talking, Capri couldn't shake the feeling that Snow was looking at her the whole time.

Ivory stepped forward to speak next, "Ladies, just because there are no women street fights or hardcore matches in WWE, that doesn't mean you can't be learning stuff from this match. Women can take high risks just as much as the boys, so I want you to pay attention too."

Snow picked up the remote to flick on the TV, "Alright guys this match is from a couple years back and is a match between Kurt Angle and Shane McMahon." He said with a slight smirk on his face that Capri knew was meant for her.

Capri had seen this match before, her and Shane had watched it a couple months into their relationship and it's definitely a tough one. Shane told her how he ended up in the hospital that night with a concussion and pretty bad blood loss. So even though, Capri considered her coaches the top of the crop and tried to suck up all of their knowledge of the business, Capri smiled to herself because she had something even better, she had Shane.

Periodically Snow would pause the match and make a comment or ask the group a question about how certain situations could have been handled differently or their own thoughts. Even though it was hard to see the man she loved in such pain on the screen she beamed with pride that she had the privilege to call him hers and smiled because she knew he was doing what he loved to do.

"Oh..My...God…what I could do to him." Capri heard a voice say directly behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to know who that voice was coming from. Chelsea of course heard it too and discreetly squeezed Capri's arm silently telling her to let it go. Capri got the hint and tried her hardest to ignore it and continued watching the match. Few minutes later when Shane was bending over to pick up a trash can lid, there was a very nice view of his butt as he reached down. It took everything in Capri's power not to show any signs of excitement because by the end of the day, Capri would be in bed with that butt and she could not wait.

"Damn is he sexy as hell." Eva Marie whispered to one of the newer girls, Missy, that had just joined a few weeks back. "I heard he just recently divorced too, when I go back on the road I'm definitely gonna make sure he gets a taste of big red. If you know what I mean." She continued with a snicker.

This was about all Capri could take and before she could stop herself she whipped around in her chair, " Excuse me but aren't you married?!" she said in a whisper hoping to not attract the coaches' attention.

Eva looked stunned that Capri was speaking to her like this, "And that's your business because…" Eva said very rudely.

"Pretty classless if you ask me, plus he's practically the owner of the company, I doubt he would have any interest in a trashbag like you. Now shut it, some of us are here to learn." Capri said whipping her hair as she faced forward again.

Eva was about to open her mouth to rebuttal but noticed Road Dogg glancing over in their direction so felt it would be best to save it for later. This little girl was not going to get away with talking to Eva Marie like that.

The group continued watching the match and some parts were pretty hard for Capri to watch. Seeing Shane's head bounce off solid concrete was terrifying and at the end watching him struggle as he stumbled to the back completely covered in his blood was hard for Capri's stomach to take. Seeing the love of her life in so much pain and suffering made her heart hurt but if she was going to be in this business than she had to get used to it. She knew this was one of Shane's biggest matches and one that he was most proud of and she couldn't be any prouder than to call that man hers.

Finally the time that everyone was waiting for, including the coaches, 5 o'clock on the dot and everyone was bolting to the locker rooms and soon after out to the parking lot. It had been a long couple months and everyone was excited to go home for a week and spend time with their loved ones. Capri and Chelsea were putting their gym bags in the truck when they heard a voice call out, "Hey, Cadence!"

Capri and Chelsea both turned around spotting Eva Marie stomping through the parking lot right towards them. "It's Capri, Eva. You know my name." Capri responded slamming the truck shut.

"Yeah whatever! Where do you get off talking to me like that? Don't you know who I am?!" Eva practically spat in Capri's face.

Capri let out a fake chuckle, "No Eva, please why don't you tell me who you are?"

Eva was getting boiling mad that she wasn't being taken seriously, "Listen little girl, I've already been on the main roaster. I know what it's like out there so I don't need some rookie getting into my business! Understood?!"

Capri learned a long time ago that in order to get under someone's skin, you don't let them see you angry. It makes people ten times madder if you don't give them a reaction, "Right, so you were sent back to development as a reward? Look Eva I would love to sit here and hear about how wonderful you are, but I have a flight to catch." Capri added as she opened the driver's door to get in.

"Hey!" Eva shouted stepping in between the door and grabbing Capri by the arm, "I'm not done talking to you!"

Capri took a deep breath before reacting. She then glanced over at Chelsea who had now jumped out of the passenger's seat in case Capri decided to do something stupid. "Eva take your hand off of me, right now." Capri said in a very surprisingly calm voice.

Eva was a little nervous about just how calm Capri was. This girl clearly was not intimated by her in the least. Just as Eva was about to open her mouth to say something else, all three girls heard a familiar voice call out to them across the parking lot.

"Everything alright ladies?" Snow shouted noticing the tension building between the girls. If Snow saw any type of physical altercation between anyone in the program it was means for automatic dismissal from the program and he didn't want to see that for both Capri or Chelsea. Eva, he wasn't a fan of but she unfortunately was already employed by the company.

"Everything's fine Coach!" Chelsea shouted back.

"Well than get going! Enjoy your break. Merry Christmas!" Snow said to get the girls to go their separate ways. He wasn't sure what was going on exactly but he wanted to make sure it didn't get any worse. Eva then backed away letting Capri slip into her car and with a final dirty look from Chelsea, the girls were pulling out of the parking lot back to their apartment.

Soon enough Capri and Chelsea were saying their goodbyes for the week. They had exchanged Christmas presents earlier over a quick dinner and each promised the other that they would keep up their workouts and see each other in the new year. There was a car horn outside signaling to Capri that her cab was downstairs to take her to the airport. "Have fun with your family, call me!" Capri said giving her roomie one final hug.

"I will, you too! Enjoy your time with loverboy and tell him I said hi." Chelsea said returning the hug and making Capri laugh. And with that, Capri was heading down the stairs to the waiting cab. She had texted Shane to tell him that she was tired and wanted to get a good night sleep so he didn't call her when she was on the plane.

The flight felt like an eternity but finally she was landing in Stamford and only a short cab ride away from Shane's house. She checked her phone for the time and it was almost midnight, when she pulled up in front of his house. She quickly paid the cab driver and made her way to the front door. Shane had given her a key months ago when she had started coming down to see him so if he was stuck at the office, she could just let herself in. She closed the door quietly behind her in case he was sleeping and put her luggage down in the hallway. She checked downstairs and didn't see him anywhere so she quietly made her way upstairs. Shane had just finished shaving and was coming out of the bathroom when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Umm… Hello?" he said kind of freaked out.

"Babe!" Capri yelled as she reached the top of the stairs.

Shane's eyes lit up when he saw Capri, "What are you doing here?! I thought I was picking you up in the morning?" he said grabbing her and planting a big kiss on her lips.

"I wanted to surprise you." She answered after they pulled back from their kiss. "You're not the only sneaky one McMahon." She said smiling. "I missed you so much baby." She added choking up a bit.

Shane took her face in his big hands and looked down at his girlfriend, "Are you crying?" he asked with a soft smile on his lips.

Capri tried to wipe the few tears that had fallen, "I'm sorry, I'm being ridiculous. I just missed you. It feels like we've been apart for a lot longer than a few weeks."

Shane brought his lips to Capri's forehead, "I know baby but I am so proud of you. I heard you are doing amazing."

Capri smiled at the compliment especially with it coming from Shane, "Really?" she said.

"Yup" he smiled at her, "and not just from Snow either. I sat in on a developmental meeting the other day and all I kept hearing about was this little spunky spitfire sexy brunette that is gonna rock the Diva's Division when she gets there."

"Shane!" she said laughing playfully slapping his bare chest, "Stop it, now you're just making shit up."

Shane pulled Capri close to him, "No, I'm being dead honest. You are definitely getting the right people's attention, Ri."

Capri smiled brightly at the thought of actually getting noticed by WWE. She then looked up at her boyfriend with a sexy desiring look in her light hazel eyes. Pulling his hand and walking towards his master bedroom, she turned towards him walking backwards now, "Let's not talk about work right now. All I want to talk about is how sexy you look in just these sweatpants and how even sexier you would look if they were on the floor." She said licking her lips staring at his nice toned body. There was no denying the amazing shape that Shane McMahon's body was in and right now all Capri wanted was it on top of her body.

Shane's dark brown eyes got even darker with passion. He followed her into his bedroom, picking her up then throwing her onto his bed. If she wanted sexy, she was going to get it. Shane worked quickly stripping Capri of her clothes and when that was finished, he stood up momentarily to discard his sweatpants to the floor. Capri was pleased to see that Shane hadn't been wearing any boxers under them and became intoxicated by a very naked, very hard Shane McMahon standing over her. It had felt too long to both of them so neither wanted to waste anytime. Capri reached out for Shane's neck pulling him down on top of her, begging him to enter her.

Shane happily followed orders and before either knew what hit them, Shane was buried deep into of his girlfriend. "God, I missed you." He whispered against her neck sending shivers up her spine.

"More baby, please more." She said getting wetter and wetter with every thrust he gave her.

It had been awhile and Shane was pretty close to exploding in her. He slowed down for a second not wanting to end this too soon but the simple truth was, he missed his girlfriend. Seeing her every so often naked on his computer screen during a Skype session or getting a dirty text from her just wasn't cutting it anymore.

Capri looked up at Shane on top of her and he bent down taking her mouth with his. Their tongues collided Capri began to come wildly onto Shane. There really was truly nothing like kissing Shane. Capri kept screaming his name as her nails dug into his back. Between feeling himself inside Capri and hearing her so satisfied by him, pushed him to the edge and soon enough he was spilling out into her. Once both had caught their breath, Capri rolled to her side, pulling Shane arm over her body. The two soon fell asleep against each other, exactly where they belonged.

**Hey all, wanted to get one more chapter out tonight. Hope you enjoyed and are excited for Christmas in May!**


	46. Chapter 45

"Babe! Come on, we really have to go. My parents are gonna freak!" Shane yelled up the staircase for what had to be the fourth time as he glanced at his watch again. Capri had been upstairs getting ready for over an hour while Shane waited in the foyer.

"I'll be down in one minute, I promise!" she yelled back down as she finished putting her mascara on. She was really trying to hurry, she knew Shane was getting frustrated but she wanted to make sure she looked perfect.

"That's what you said 10 minutes ago! Ri seriously come on. We are supposed to be there before everyone else gets there!" he continued yelling up the stairs. If there was one thing his father didn't tolerate was being late especially to special events like their annual Christmas Eve party. "I really don't feel like starting off my holiday getting my ass chewed out, now what is taking so…." Shane glanced up the staircase again but this time didn't finish his thought as he saw Capri descend down the stairs. "Woah…" was all he could get out as he looked breathless at the sight in front of him. Capri looked simply gorgeous in a long sleeve red lacy cocktail dress that rested just above her knee. Complete with a pair of silver 4 inch heels, she looked sexy but it definitely wasn't too much of an over-kill. Having been working out non-stop for months had put Capri in amazing shape and the dress highlighted her toned legs complete with her sun-kissed skin from the constant Florida sunshine.

"Sorry it took so long." She smiled up at him. With Shane being over six feet tall and Capri being just over five feet, the heels still didn't help her in the height department. "You look hot McMahon." She said drooling over her man. Shane was wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath, no tie, with his bare chest peeking out a bit.

"Oh no, don't try and butter me up! Because of you I am gonna be getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter for being so late. And now you have the nerve coming down here looking drop dead sexy trying to distract me." He said inching towards her forcing her to lean against the banister as he placed his hands on her hips lowing his lips to her neck. He began sucking on the spot just below her ear that he knew drove her absolutely crazy. "And now we are going to be even later." Shane said between kissing, not giving a fuck how late they were now. Being away from her for so long had caused them to not leave the house all day and they had had sex in practically every room of the house.

Capri was getting so caught up in the moment, she reached down and grabbed at Shane through his pants, causing him to let out a low sexy moan. She slid his jacket off his shoulders causing it to fall to the floor behind him. Shane grabbed at her hair pretty aggressively pulling her in for a deep kiss. There was nothing that turned her on more than when Shane would get rough with her, he only did it when he was really horny and judging by the bulge in his growing pants, Shane McMahon was Very turned on at the moment.

Just as Shane was about to unzip his pants he heard his phone ringing at his feet in his jacket pocket. Capri couldn't help but laugh at her almost 36 year old boyfriend stomping his feet against the marble floor. "Well, that will be Vince." He said awfully frustrated as he bent down to pick up his jacket and fish for his phone. Before answering it he turned to Capri, "You owe me when we get back tonight." He then pressed the answer button, "Hello?" he said trying to sound innocent as he spoke.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" a very furious Vince bellowed on the other end.

"Leaving now. Thought it started at 8." Shane responded lying through his teeth.

"You know damn well it started at 7, it starts at 7 every fucking year! Get here now!" And with that Vince hung up.

Shane stared at his phone almost amused at how mad his father was. "Man does that guy need a vacation" he said out loud turning to Capri who was no longer standing there. He quickly looked around and saw her darting back up the stairs. "Where are you going?!" he yelled after her.

"You messed up my hair, two seconds! I just gotta fix it real quick." She yelled back down without turning around.

"You've got to be joking…" he responded, "Capri, you're gonna get my balls chopped off!"

Capri had quickly touched up her hair and then they were finally in the back of the car Shane had gotten to drive them to his parent's house. They were about a half hour late but considering what would have happened if Vince hadn't called, it was a lot better than how late they would have been. Capri looked around in amazement at how gorgeous the McMahon's mansion looked, not that it didn't always look great but they definitely went all out for the holidays. The house was covered in white Christmas lights and there was a giant tree outside that was decorated beautifully. Every window had a wreath hung from it with big red bows. The inside was just as lovely as the outside but Capri didn't have time to admire it because once they entered the grand foyer three little girls ran straight towards her. "CAPRI!" Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn screamed in excitement almost tackling her to floor.

"My three favorite babies!" Capri exclaimed pulling them all into a big hug.

Steph wasn't too far behind them, "They have been at the window waiting for you to show up." Steph said pulling Capri into a hug once her daughters decided to finally let go. "How've you been? How's training going?" she asked.

"It's going great. So exhausting but I absolutely love it. Hate being away from this one though." She said pointing to Steph's brother who was taking his turn hugging his nieces.

"Oh believe me, he misses you too. You better hurry up and finish soon, getting so sick of seeing his mope around all the time." Steph said laughing and noticing the dirty look her brother was currently giving her.

Capri laughed then returned back to the three little girls who were dying for her attention. "Stand up girls, I wanna see your party dresses." All three girls quickly stood up and spun around in their matching white and green party dresses. They looked so adorable with their matching red bows in their hair, Capri loved when Steph dressed them alike.

"Are you ready for Santa tonight? I heard you all were extra good this year." Capri asked all three of them.

"Yes!" they all said in unison. "Capri, are you coming over in the morning with Uncle Shane? He comes over every year, ya know!" the oldest, Aurora asked.

"Of course!" Capri exclaimed causing all three of the little girls to smile brightly.

"Dad's ready to kill you, bro! You're late." Steph warned her brother as everyone made their way into the dining room.

"Yeah, I got that from the nasty phone call I got. I thought it started it at 8." Shane said, sticking to the story he had given his dad.

Stephanie raised her eyebrow at her older brother not saying a word.

"What?" he said getting annoyed by his sister already and they had just walked in the door.

"It has started at 7 every year for the past 25 years Shane-O." Steph answered with a laugh. "Something tells me something was holding you up." She said glancing over at Capri with a sly smile on her face. As much as it grossed her out thinking about her brother and Capri in that way, it did make her smile thinking about how happy he finally was.

Before Shane had a chance to rebuttal, their dad made his way over to them, "Oh, how nice of you both to join us." Vince announced as he walked over to Capri pulling her into a hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Vince it was my fault, I took a little too long to get ready. Don't get mad at Shane." Capri said hoping to take the heat off of her boyfriend.

"Well, it was certainly worth it, you look beautiful Capri. My son is very lucky." Vince responded pulling his son into a hug to greet him.

Shane winked at his girlfriend then let out a huge sigh of relief, grateful his dad was in a much better mood. He didn't want anything ruining this night. First off it was Christmas Eve and the first one he would be spending with his girlfriend and secondly, since the Make a Wish benefit didn't go the way he pictured, he was beyond thrilled to have Capri by his side all night. She was also just as excited as he was, it had been nonstop being in Florida so she was excited to spend time with the McMahons, eat, drink, unwind, and enjoy the holiday.

Shane and Capri made their way to the bar and she ordered a very large very strong martini to start off the night. Shane decided to go with his go-to drink of choice for special occasions, bourbon on the rocks. Shane brought Capri around to meet board members, investors, and some of his dad's friends that had known Shane since he was a kid. Pete and Rodney also stopped by for a bit and were eager to hear how her training was going. As the night went on, old time wrestlers started to show up, these were ones that Shane had been friends with for years and only got to see at parties like this since they rarely traveled anymore. Capri watched as Shane stole the room and had everyone dying laughing at old stories. She could tell he was getting pretty buzzed and quite frankly so was she.

They were all in the McMahon's sitting room off to the side of the house and Shane was in the middle of telling a story of him and his dad shot a part of the show were Shane was training him for the Royal Rumble years back. "Yeah so it was supposed to be like a skit from Rocky and I had him out there, snowing, freezing cold, chasing a fucking chicken around. He was getting so mad because the damn thing wouldn't move. So we finally got it going and just picture Vince McMahon early in the morning chasing a chicken around a big field." Shane finished his story now having everyone in the room dying laughing including Capri. Capri had stood up to head to the bar for another drink when she lost her footing and fell back onto Shane's lap. He instinctively grabbed her waist to keep her steady on his lap. One of Vince's old friends, Pat Patterson, was in the middle of a story when Shane brought his mouth close to Capri's ear and whispered very quietly, "Easy on the drinks babe, I still gotta get you home and finish what was started. I'm gonna fuck you so good." He finished with a slur in his words and bourbon on his breath. His statement instantly made her so wet and Shane being pretty cocky knew it too. He could feel Capri wiggling her hips trying to get off his lap but Shane wouldn't allow it and held her firm in place giving her a smile that she could only describe as arrogant but nevertheless this Shane turned her on.

Just as Shane was about to start another story about going at it with Mick Foley in the locker room right before a show, Capri heard an all too familiar voice enter the room.

"Is that Shane O Mac's voice I hear?!" WWE legend and one of Capri's coaches, Road Dogg said entering the room. It took him all of 3 seconds to notice Capri sitting on Shane's lap and the look on his face couldn't be described by any other word than shock. "Capri?! What in the hell?!

Capri didn't know what to do or what to say. Clearly the cat was out of the bag on this one. "Wait a minute, you and Shane-O? Man I knew it! I knew you were too good! Damn Mac, going for the younger ones these days?" Road Dogg said walking over and slapping Shane on the back in approval.

Shane looked up and smiled at his old friend. He had a feeling he was going to be here but was in fear that if he told Capri, she wouldn't want to come so he kept his mouth shut. "Doggie Dogg! What's up man?" Shane tapped Capri's leg to let him up and went in to hug his old friend. "I guess you already know my girlfriend."

Road Dogg, who's real name is Brian, laughed and smiled at the younger woman in the room, "You assume correctly. Capri!" he said pulling her into a hug, obviously been drinking quite a bit himself.

"Hi Coach!" Capri said hugging him back.

"Look man, Capri has been training all on her on without anyone knowing she is my girlfriend and she really wants to keep it that way. So keep your mouth shut." Shane said.

"So wait, seriously? No one knows about you two?" Brian asked.

Shane looked at Capri for almost permission on how much she wanted him knowing. "Well, one other person does." Capri answered trying to hide a smile.

"Who?" Brian asked.

"Al Snow, this whole thing was kinda his idea…" Capri started but was quickly interrupted.

"SNOW! That son of a bitch!" Brian let out a huge laugh. "I knew you had too much experience being a rookie and I said that to him. Can't believe he didn't tell me!"

"Coach, seriously if you could not say anything to anyone down at the Performance Center, I would really appreciate it, I really don't want anyone thinking of me differently." Capri said.

"Capri enough of the coach stuff. I'm not working for the next week alright." He said as he walked to the bar and ordered a round of shots for the whole room. He proceeded to pass them out to everyone. Once he reached the couple Shane took it happily, he was never one to turn down a shot.

Capri looked at the shot that Brian was handing her. "Well come on, if you're gonna be in this business you gotta learn how to hang with us. Let's go girl, bottoms up!" he said.

Shane looked at his girlfriend and smiled ear to ear, "Don't waste your time Dogg, Ri's not into shots. Can't handle em. She's more of a sipping champagne kinda chick." He said jokingly.

Capri looked at her boyfriend and glared playfully, "Excuse me McMahon?! Give me that." She said snagging the shot of whiskey from Brian and downing it quickly. Shane had to admit he was pretty impressed when he saw Capri had managed to keep it down.

"Easy there champ, I don't feel like carrying you outta here tonight." Shane said smiling at his girlfriend who he knew was going to regret that in the morning.

Brian raised his shot glass in the air signaling for the rest of the room to do the same, "Cheers to Capri, the next woman to rock our divas division and cheers to Shane, who would have thought he still had enough game to snag this young little thing."

"Cheers!" the rest of the old timers responded clinking their shot glasses together and taking their shots. Shane could barely take his from laughing so hard at what Road Dogg said and how red Capri's face got when he said it.

As the night progressed, boy was Shane right. He did have to basically carry her out of there. After seeing that she could manage one shot, a few of Vince's buddies wanted to see if she could do another one and of course being competitive, Capri had taken a couple more throughout the night. Little after 1AM and the party was finally starting to come to an end. Capri was sitting in the living room with Shane's parents. Steph and Paul had left a few hours ago to get home to the girls that were home with Paul's parents. Vince was asking her how training was going and she was trying her best to answer but truth be told she was way too drunk to have this conversation with not only her boyfriend's father but potential her new boss. Linda could tell that Capri needed a break from her husband's interrogation so she came to the rescue by asking Vince to help her bring somethings into the kitchen.

Capri leaned into Shane who was sitting on the armrest of the sofa next to her, "Babe." she whispered into his chest.

Shane leaned down closer to his girlfriend, "Yes?" he responded.

"I think I had a little too much tonight." She said trying her hardest not to slur her words too much. Shane had seen her drink plenty of times but she knew for a fact he had never seen her completely wrecked like she was tonight.

"You don't say." Shane said laughing. He was pretty drunk himself but definitely not as bad as his girlfriend who he knew was not going to be feeling well in the morning. "Ready to head home? I have the car service outside ready to take us back." he said. Capri who was still leaning against his body for support, simply nodded her head. They quickly said their goodbyes to his parents, even though they would be seeing them in a few hours to open presents with the girls, and headed to the car waiting outside.

6:30AM came way too soon for the couple. Unfortunately both had come home and passed out so Shane did not get to follow through with his plans for when they got back to the house. He didn't dwell on it too much, he still had her for another week before she had to return to Florida.

Capri poked her head out from under the covers, "Oh dear God, I feel like I got hit by a truck" she groaned. "I can't remember the last time I felt this awful."

Shane could hear her from the bathroom and walked back into the master bedroom laughing. He handed her a couple aspirins and a bottle of water, "Well you're the one that was trying to keep up with the cool kids with all those shots. Here take these." Capri accepted them graciously taking her medicine. "You feel like you're gonna hurl?" he asked.

"Shane!" she exclaimed embarrassed.

"What?!" he responded, "Because I can get a bucket for ya!" he finished laughing as he dodged a pillow being flung at his head.

Capri gave her headache a minute to go away before getting up and heading to the bathroom to shower. She knew they had to get going if they were going to make his sister's house this morning.

Luckily they made it there in no time at all and the girls were so excited to see their favorite (and only) uncle and Capri, who they had become so fond since she came into their lives. After they had all finished opening their presents from Santa it was time for the family members to exchange gifts. Since Capri was living in Florida and not far from Disney World at all, she had went one afternoon to get each girl stuff that you could only get at the parks. She made each one a basket with princess dresses, stuff animals, toys, and even had characters autograph stuff for them. Capri's gifts were a big hit with the McMahon family members and she was so relieved and happy. Capri also received gifts herself and it was official, crazy expensive gifts must run in the gene pool because Capri had gotten a gorgeous Chanel bag from Steph and Paul that Steph had picked up when they were in Europe and Linda and Vince had gotten her a diamond studded locket. Inside the locket, Linda had placed a baby picture of Shane that almost made Capri cry. It was such an amazing and thoughtful gift that Capri would treasure forever.

After all the gifts were open and Steph and Paul's living room looked like a wrapping paper factory exploded in there, they sat down to enjoy some breakfast before Shane and Capri had to run off and spend some time with her family in Boston. Capri's stomach was still doing flip flops so she took it easy with breakfast and managed to keep down an English muffin and a little bit of a pancake.

Even though it was a holiday, Vince still had to talk business with Shane, which annoyed his son very much but he knew better than to argue. While the men were talking, Linda pulled Capri aside. "Thank you so much for my bracelet, it is absolutely stunning but you really shouldn't have." Linda said.

"Don't be silly, you all have been so good to me. It was just a little something. I'm glad you like it." Capri answered truly touched that Linda liked the gift so much.

"Dear, you already gave me the greatest gift of all though." Linda started. Capri was a little confused at what Shane's mom was getting at. "What I mean is, you gave me my son's smile back. Oh Capri, you have no idea what you have done for him." Linda started choking up as she spoke. "You see, he was just so sad all the time for so long. We all saw it. But since you entered his life, he never stops smiling. I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for giving my son back his happiness. I will forever be grateful to you for that."

Capri was now tearing up. Just the thought of Shane being so sad for so long truly broke her heart. She loved him so much and was committed to making sure he never felt that way again.


	47. Chapter 46

Capri looked in the mirror putting the final touches to her makeup, it was New Year's Eve and she was getting ready for a big night out in New York. Shane and a few other WWE people had gotten invited to a big New Year's Eve bash that overlooked Times Square. Shane was finishing up taking a shower and Capri was thinking about what an amazing week they were having. She finished putting some lotion on her hands then reached for a red Cartier box that had her Christmas present from Shane in it. As she opened the box she thought back to Christmas night when they had gotten back to her house in Boston.

_They had spent the afternoon and evening at her Uncle Dave's house with her family and then went to JoJo's parent's for dessert. It was easy to say that Shane stole the show at both houses. Some thought it was the coolest thing ever that Capri was going out with Shane McMahon, others such as JoJo's little brother were just completely star struck and couldn't say much. After dessert and promising JoJo that they would meet for breakfast, just them two, the next morning they headed back to her house. Luckily it worked out perfect that the girl that was subletting her house was going out of town for the holidays so they were able to stay there. It was a little after 8 at night and they were both exhausted from being on the go all day long. _

_Capri was a little confused as to why Shane hadn't asked to exchange gifts yet but couldn't wait any longer and once they got in she ran to her suitcase and pulled out a large gift box. "Babe, Christmas is almost over and I still haven't given you your gift yet." Capri said. She was pretty nervous to give it to him but was eager to see if he was going to like it. Shane hopped up on her kitchen counter and took the gift pulling at the wrapping paper. "Now I want you to tell me if you don't like it, it took me forever to think of something to get you." She said with a tremble in her voice. Shane pulled open the box and pulled out a large sized frame and just looked over it examining everything in it. Once Capri had gotten Vince's gift figured out and Chelsea joked about making him something, the wheels started turning in Capri's head. She immediately had called Stephanie who was more than happy to help and even got her mother involved. The two McMahon women had spent a whole day going through photo albums and old keepsakes and overnighted a bunch of stuff to Capri. She had put together pictures of Shane and his dad and grandfather throughout the years, a couple pictures of Shane with his nieces, mother, and sister. Steph had sent her an old shirt that had belonged to their grandfather and with permission Capri cut a heart out of it and glued them inside the frame. She did the same to an old football jersey they had sent her that Shane won the championship game in during high school. And of course she made sure to include pictures of the two of them including a copy of the one that Shane had on his desk. She even was able to call JoJo and have her dig through her things and find the ticket stub to the zoo when Shane had taken her there on their first date. _

_Shane looked over the frame in amazement. This was by far the best gift he had ever gotten in his whole life. He could tell how much time and effort Capri had put into it and that was better than any amount of money in the world. He focused in on the piece of his Pop's old shirt. He recognized it right away, it was an old flannel shirt that he wore all the time. He was trying his hardest not to tear up, this was the most thoughtful gift he could ever possibly imagine. _

_"__I thought you could put it in your office or at home, whichever. That's if you wanted to display it, you don't have to." Capri said getting a little nervous that he wasn't saying anything. It had been over a minute of him just staring at it, she was afraid he thought it was stupid. _

_"__Are you kidding? What do you mean 'if'? Honey this is incredible!" he finally said still not taking his eyes off of it. "How did you even think of all this stuff? This is my football jersey! And the pictures of my grandfather, where did you…" Shane was floored. _

_Capri let out a big breath that she didn't notice she had been holding in, "I can't take all the credit, your mom and sister really helped me out by finding a lot of this stuff. You really like it?" she asked. _

_"__Like it?! Babe, I love it! Thank you so much!" he exclaimed finally taking his eyes off of it to give Capri a kiss. Capri smiled so happy that he didn't think it was lame, she really had worked really hard on it for days wanting to make sure everything was perfect. Shane kept looking at it studying each item carefully, wanting to make sure he didn't miss anything. After Shane was sure that he saw everything in the frame he set it down carefully beside him then smiled at her, "So I guess this means you want your gift?" he said very seductively as he hopped off the counter and made his way over to his suitcase. He handed her a little gift wrapped box. Once she unwrapped it and saw the now familiar red Cartier box she laughed to herself thinking how he must have a frequent shopper's card to this store. She flipped open the top and inside where a beautiful set of yellow diamond studded earrings. _

_"__Babe!" she looked at them astonished, "These are beautiful!" she said taking them out of the box to get a better look. _

_"__Those are 3 carats each." He explained as Capri took the small hoops she had on and started to place them in her ears. Once she had them in place she walked over to the mirror she had hanging in the hallway to admire them. "So you have a diamond necklace, diamond bracelet, and now diamond earrings." He said with that no good smile she loved so much. "I want to take the next step with you and get you one more diamond to add to the collection." _

_Capri's heart was now beating 1,000 miles an hour, there was no way Shane was about to propose right here, right now?! Was there?! No it was too soon. She knew he was crazy but he couldn't be this crazy. _

_"__As much as I'd like to, I don't think we are quite there just yet but I do want to move forward with you." He said as he pulled an envelope out of his back pocket handing it to her. Capri looked at the envelope she was holding very confused. "Go on, open it." Shane urged her. _

_Capri did as she was told and took out a photograph of an empty closet. Now she was even more confused. Shane didn't say anything so Capri realized she was clearly not connected the dots. She took a harder look and then recognized that it was Shane's closet in the picture however his clothes weren't in it. She looked up at him and Shane laughed at the fact that she still wasn't getting it. "I had my closet emptied yesterday" he started grabbing her hand, "I had it emptied because I was hoping someone else's clothes would be going in there. Capri Marie Calucci, would you move in with me?" _

_Capri was floored, she had about 20 different emotions flowing through her body at the moment. She was excited, surprised, nervous, unsure… the list could go on and on. "Are you serious?" she asked. _

_"__Yes, I don't think I've ever been so sure about anything in my whole life. I know it's a lot to ask and I would be taking you away from your home and your family but when you are done training, I really want you with me as much as possible. This is a crazy business and you are going to be so busy traveling but when you aren't traveling I was hoping you would come home to me." Shane then paused to try and gage her reaction to what he was saying. "You don't have to give me an answer right away but I guess all I'm asking is it just think about it." _

_Capri was silent for a moment, trying to take in everything. First Shane was hinting that marriage was in their future and now he had his entire walk in closet cleared out for her. Shane McMahon wanted her to move to Connecticut. She noticed she had still be staring at the photo of the empty closet and had yet to make eye contact with him since he started talking. "Shane?" she said when she finally found her voice to speak again. _

_"__Yeah?" he asked very nervous that he had spooked her and was moving a little too fast. _

_"__I just have one question." She started. "Does Stormy get to come?" she finished with a huge smile. _

_Shane let out a laugh that practically filled the whole house, "Yes, of course Stormy gets to come! Is that a yes?" _

_Capri lunged towards him wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yes! That is absolutely a yes! "Stormy!" she yelled calling out to her dog who was now running around the two barking her head off at all the excitement, "Did you hear that? You're gonna be a Stamford dog!" _

Capri was jolted from her thoughts of that night by two strong arms around her. "Almost ready?" Shane asked kissing the top of her head.

"Yup, all set. Just needed to add the finishing touches" she said highlighting the jewelry she was modeling. In the short several months they had been together Capri was starting to get quite a collection of beautiful diamonds. Her man definitely loved to spoil her and she was starting to learn there was no use in arguing with him; she wasn't going to win.

The party was simply amazing. Steph and Paul along with a few other couples from WWE had joined them. Shawn Michaels and his wife and Steve Austin and Debra also joined them and it was a great night. Capri had always heard that there was no better place to be than New York City on New Year's Eve and that was certainly the truth. They had a great view of the ball dropping and when it came to the final countdown, Shane had led Capri over to the window to get a good look.

**10**

**9 **

**8**

Capri couldn't believe how amazing this year had been. She thought back to her divorce last year and feeling so stuck. She loved her father very much but the bar was his dream not hers. Now she was starting this new career with the man of her dreams by her side every step of the way.

**7**

**6**

**5**

Shane had similar thoughts running through his mind as they stared out the window at the giant ball in the middle of Times Square. Last New Year's Eve he was still trying to figure out why Marissa was leaving him. He sat by himself in a hotel room thinking about how his life went so wrong and having no idea how to fix it. Now he felt back on top of the world again. His girlfriend really turned everything around for him and made him look at life through fresh eyes.

**4**

**3**

Capri stood on her tip toes with the last few seconds until the new year was to begin and whispered to Shane, "This is going to be the best year baby, thank you for being my dream come true. I love you!"

**2**

**1**

**"****HAPPY NEW YEAR!" **the whole place screamed while confetti fell on top of everyone and while everyone was cheering and celebrating, Capri and Shane were in the middle of their first kiss of the new year.

**Little too fluffy, I know but let me know what you guys think. Lots of stuff planned for when Capri finishes up her training coming up. **


	48. Chapter 47

Once the holidays were over and Capri was back in Orlando, it was back to business as usual. She had been in training for a while now and the coaches were really riding her hard. The past few weeks were getting more and more intense and Capri was going home at night so sore and so exhausted. There would be many times that she would call Shane at night and express how frustrating she was getting that the coaches seemed to be harder on her than other people in the program. Shane kept assuring her that it was ultimately a good thing because it meant that they saw something in her. Word around the corporate office was spreading like wild fire about a young brunette with no prior experience and how much she was accelerating in the program. Shane made sure he kept his mouth shut but inside he was beaming with pride.

It was a very cold February Wednesday morning when Shane walked off the elevator at the office. He took his winter hat off and felt his ears still stinging from the cold. Days like this he envied Capri for being down in sunny Florida. As Shane made his way around the corner he was surprised to see his dad, sister, and brother in law sitting in the glass conference room with a Jim Ross, who did their scouting. It was pretty early for a meeting and with his curiosity getting the better of him he neglected his previous task and opened the door to the conference room. Shane working for more of the business side of the company and not having much to do with creative, usually wasn't invited to these meetings but being a McMahon he was never turned away either.

Stephanie looked up from her notepad when she heard the door swing open. "Shane? Umm… can we help you?" she said surprised to see her big brother.

"Everyone looked like they were having so much fun, thought I'd peak in on the action." He said smiling an arrogant smile at his sister. Sometimes Steph got a little cocky about being head of creative and Shane always liked to remind her that he enjoyed more of the corporate duties but big brother was still always welcomed to do as he pleased in any department.

"We were just watching some footage of some new talent down in developmental. Your dad and I are going to taking our trip in a few days to check in out firsthand." Jim Ross added. He had been working with the company for so many years and always had a keen eye for fresh new faces. "Care to join us? We could always use your input." Jim offered.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, she loved her brother but talent and creative was her thing not Shane's. He always got the glory for closing big deals and building the company all over the world. Finding good talent and building their characters was her department. "Oh, I'm sure my dear brother is much too busy this morning." She said sarcastically.

Shane picked up on his sister's attitude right away and grinned, "Actually, I don't have that much stuff this morning. I would love to see what we got." He finished with a wink to his little sister who practically had steam coming from her ears.

Paul was sitting in on the meeting as well since Vince was starting to train him for talent scouting after his in-ring career was over. He just shook his head at his wife and her brother busting each other's balls so early this morning; he had definitely married into the most competitive family on the planet! Shane took an open seat and watched as Jim picked up the TV remote and resumed the footage they had been watching.

"Alright…" Jim said after taking a sip of coffee and looking over his notes, "This is Josh. He's about 6'7, huge and very strong. Coaches have been raving about his potential and I think possibilities could be endless with someone his size." Everyone in the room watched some clips of him. WWE taped most training sessions so executives like Vince and Steph could watch and stay in the loop at what was happening down there. They also had the power to call down to Florida and tell them to cut people they didn't think would be a good fit. Shane of course knew this, but always kept that part a secret from Capri. He didn't want to make her any more nervous than she already was and just the constant fear that she could be cut any day would definitely had added to the pressure.

Jim continued skipping through the footage and introducing a few more people and giving his opinion on whether they would be good to add to the roaster or not as everyone else looked on. "And now I wanna show you two girls that I really think are going to add spark to our Divas locker room." Jim said as he skipped forward a bit more. Shane who had been spacing out a bit, snapped back to attention.

Jim paused the screen for a second, stopping on Chelsea and Capri. "The one on the left is Chelsea. She's mid 20s, from South Dakota, and is excelling marvelously. She used to be a fitness model and was found at one of our scouting sessions. Now, the one of the right is Capri. Mid 20s and she's from Boston." Shane was trying to hide the smile on his lips. JR was the only person in the room that had no idea who Capri was and he was trying to keep it that way. He could see his father out of the corner of his eye looking in his direction. Vince knew exactly why Shane was in here and whether he approved or disapproved, it really didn't matter. Shane was staying no matter what he thought.

"Now I don't have any information on where she came from but from the paperwork I have it just says that Al Snow introduced her a few months back." Jim continued, which caused Shane to have to disguise a laugh. There wouldn't be any information on where WWE picked her up in her file, because the truth was she was discovered because she was the girlfriend of the Executive Vice President of Global Media. "I don't believe she has any prior wrestling experience but according to the coaches she is a very fast learner and even though she is very petite she is expected to be a true competitor. These two girls have amazing chemistry together and I really believe we may be looking at the next women's tag team. I really think we should put them together and see what they can do." Jim then stopped talking and let the footage speak for itself. Shane watched the two women do just as JR had said, they did work very well together. He continued to watch the woman he loved flourish in the ring; he smiled with pride as he watched Capri take dives off the top rope. She was getting better and better at everything she did and he had to admit she looked damn good doing it too. The rest of the McMahon family all thought the same thing to themselves as they watched Capri, they were all just as impressed with her progress.

The meeting was now starting to come to an end and as JR stood up, "Alright so we will be heading down there early Friday morning. Vince, Paul I'll see you both at the airport at 6AM." After JR exited the conference room, it left the McMahon family.

"Damn! Flying out at 6AM? That's pretty early." Shane said.

Steph's head shot up, "What the hell do you care?" she exclaimed raising her left eyebrow up a bit.

"Course I care, I'm going too." Shane said annoyed at his sister sticking her nose in his business yet again.

"Shane…" Steph scolded glancing over at the door to make sure it was closed so no one could hear, "Capri doesn't want you getting involved. Not to mention, don't you think it would be a little weird you going to a scouting session, since you've never been before. Butt out!"

"Stephanie take your own advice, stay out of my business! I'm not gonna tell you again." Shane said.

"Well, I'm in charge of Creative which means I am in charge of the new talent. So I'm forbidding you from going!" Steph spat back at her brother.

Shane let out a huge laugh, "HA! You forbid me?! Stephanie get off your power trip. You can't stop me from doing anything I wanna do."

Steph was about to open her mouth for a rebuttal but was interrupted by an annoyed Vince McMahon. "Alright enough! Steph, you and your brother are equals in this company and he has every right to attend this if he wants. BUT Shane, I advise you to talk to Capri before you make your final decision on going. This is gonna be a big day for her and she doesn't need to be distracted by you. Now if you'll excuse me, some of us have work to do." And with that Vince left the conference room still shaking his head at his grown children acting like they were kids again. Shane was quick to follow out of the room and headed to his office.

Once Steph was alone with her husband she turned to him, "You know he's not going to make that phone call, right?"

Paul looked to his wife, "Probably not." He answered knowing his brother in law was famous for acting before thinking.

"Well if he's not going to tell her, I think I should." She said gathering up her paperwork and turning to leave.

"Steph… stay out of it. This has nothing to do with you." Paul warned his wife who was becoming quite nosy when it came to his brother's relationship.

"Paul, she has a right to know. Shane's just gonna show up and could potential ruin this for her." She then turned to her husband, kissed him goodbye and headed for her own office to make a very important phone call.

Around lunchtime, Shane's phone rang. He looked at the screen and was surprised it was Capri calling, she never called in the middle of training. He hoped nothing was wrong.

"Capri? Everything alright?" he answered.

"Shane, please tell me you're not planning on coming down her with your dad this week?" Capri responded.

_'__Goddamn it Stephanie!' _Shane thought to himself.

"Shane? Hello?" Capri said on the other end of the phone.

Shane snapped out of his thoughts of ringing his sister's neck back to his girlfriend on the phone, "Sorry, yeah I'm here. Yes, I was going to come down." He answered.

"Were you going to tell me or were you just going to show up?" she asked. "And I want the truth." She added sternly.

"Course I was going to tell you." He said lying through his teeth.

"Shane!" Capri exclaimed knowing her boyfriend was lying.

Shane took a deep breath before answering, "Alright, maybe I was just planning on showing up. Guess I was trying out that whole, better to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission." He said laughing trying to lighten to mood. He could tell his girlfriend was certainly not happy.

"So let me get this straight, you knew I wouldn't want you coming here but you were willing to do it anyway. For what possible reason, Shane? Come on, I am going to be nervous enough, wrestling in front of scouts including your dad! Plus I'm sure people will find it odd that you are going. Your sister said you've never been before."

Shane rolled his eyes, he was getting pretty sick and tired of this argument, "Who cares what people think?"

"ME!" Capri yelled into her phone then looked around quickly hoping no one heard, "Me." She said a lot softer this time, "I care. I know people probably won't connect the dots but I don't want to risk it. Plus I get nervous in front of you, I really don't want to mess this up. Please Shane, I understand it's your family's company and you have every right to do whatever you want but please, for me, please just stay home."

Shane let out a deep sigh, "Okay fine. I won't come to Florida." He said rubbing his forehead; he was starting to feel a headache coming on.

Capri smiled on the other end, "Thank you babe. I know you're just excited to see how I'm doing and I love that you support me so much but I wanna finish this on my own. Thank you for respecting my wishes. I love you!"

"Love you too. Call me tonight." Shane said before hanging up the phone. After hanging up he went into his text messages and started a message to his sister.

**Shane: I am going to tell you one more time, stay out of my business. You had no right calling MY girlfriend. **

His sister answered almost instantly, she must have been expecting his text.

**Steph: She had a right to know. You're just mad because she told you not to go. Get over it big brother!**

**Shane: Leave my business alone Stephanie, last time I'm saying it! **

And with that he threw his phone in his desk drawer completely aggravated. He then glanced at the picture of Capri on his desk and thought for a moment. '_Yup, definitely better to ask for forgiveness than for permission' _he said to himself.

He then picked up his office phone and buzzed his secretary. "Trace, clear my schedule for Friday morning, I have to take a business trip to Florida with my dad."

**What's going to happen when Shane breaks his promise? **

**Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile. Please review and let me know if you guys are even still interested in the story. Thanks! **


	49. Chapter 48

Friday morning was finally here. This was a huge day for Capri, Chelsea, and the rest of the hopeful talent at the Performance Center. Today was either make it or break it. All of their hard work was going to be judged today by not only the best scouts in the WWE but Vince McMahon himself was making his annual trip down to see if anyone stuck out to him. The girls made sure to get to bed super early, have a proper breakfast, and make it to the Performance Center extra early to warm up and work on how they were going to impress. Capri hadn't seen Vince since Christmas time and was happy to see him, however she knew she wasn't going to be seeing Shane's dad this time around, this was the first time she would be meeting Mr. McMahon and she knew he was all business.

Once they had finished helping one another stretch, Capri heard her phone go off in her gym bag. She grabbed it quickly and smiled when she saw a text from one person that always made her heart skip a beat.

**Shane: Good morning babe, didn't wanna call. Figured you were already training. Just wanted to say knock em dead today. You got this. I am so proud of you. Love you! **

Chelsea looked over at Capri who had that goofy smile she only got from one person. "Lover boy?" she asked.

Capri smiled at her friend, "Just wishing me good luck." She answered as she typed her response.

**Capri: Thanks honey. I love you too! And thank you again for understanding about not coming down here today. You truly are the best. Can't wait to show you how much I appreciate you ;-) **

Meanwhile Shane was in the air along with his dad, Paul, and a few other scouts that come and see the talent every so often. He placed his laptop over him to hide his excitement after reading Capri's last text message. It still amazed him how much his body responded to her even through a simple text message, but it did everytime she decided to tease him like that. Even though it sucked being so far away, he did enjoy how she still kept the fire going with little things like that.

"So…" Paul interrupted Shane's dirty thoughts, "How mad do you think she's gonna be?"

Shane looked at his brother in law, "Capri? She'll be fine, she may think she doesn't want me there but trust me she will feel a lot better with a friendly face. You're starting to sound a little too much like your wife, I would focus more on what my dad's trying to teach you and a little less on me and my relationship." After getting a pretty dirty look from Paul, Shane drifted back into his thoughts. He really was trying to tell himself this was a good idea and hope his girlfriend didn't decide to castrate him in front of the whole Performance Center.

"Alright everyone! Listen up!" Al Snow yelled as he climbed into one of the rings. Everyone gathered around to listen to their head coach. "Now I don't think I have to express to you all how important this day is. You all have worked extremely hard and I am very proud of your progress. Now the big wigs are set to arrive any minute so keep your heads straight and show them what you can do!"

Everyone scattered to finish getting themselves together, Capri walked over to the water cooler to fill up her water bottle. Next to her was a whole table full of breakfast goodies and coffee that she figured was specifically set up for Vince. Her heart was beating so fast, her palms were sweaty, and she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear, Road Dogg come up next to her.

"So, rumor has it your boyfriend is coming down today as well. You nervous?" he said in a soft tone so no one else could hear. Since he had seen them together at the Christmas Eve party at the McMahons, Brian had been nothing but professional when she returned from break. This was actually the first time he had brought up Shane.

Capri looked out of the corner of her eye to a smiling coach, "Your sources are incorrect, Coach" she said returning his smile. "Shane promised he would stay home and let me do this without him looking over my shoulder."

Just then a group of men walked into the training room and Capri noticed Brian's eyes get huge, "Ummm…you sure about that one?" he said then scurried away.

Capri was very confused by this statement but the minute she turned around she couldn't believe her eyes. Standing just a few feet away was the one and only, Shane Brandon McMahon. Capri was irate, did this man really have zero respect for her wishes?! No matter what, Shane will do whatever Shane wants to do and this was being made perfectly clear to her right now.

Chelsea was finishing lacing up her sneakers when she noticed Capri's face turn white as a ghost. She followed her eyes to see what she was looking at and was floored to see Shane standing in the Performance Center. She knew her roommate must be furious but unfortunately, it couldn't be addressed right now.

Shane walked around the room liked he owned it, greeting the people that he knew and introducing himself to the people he didn't. All the while, glancing at his girlfriend giving her subtle smiles that to his dismay were not being returned. Capri discreetly headed to the locker room to take a breather; she needed to collect herself before she did anything else.

After a minute Chelsea knocked on one of the stalls, "Ri? You in there?"

Quickly the door swung opening startling Chelsea. "Can you believe it!? Can you believe it?! Wait of course it's believable, this is Shane McMahon we are talking about here! Does what he wants, when he wants! He lied to me, Chels. He promised he would stay home and here he is. He was on the plane ride here when he texted me and STILL didn't tell me he was coming. This is insane!"

Chelsea gave Capri a minute to get that all out before she tried to even think of calming her down. "Okay, honey I know you're mad and quite frankly I don't blame you but you gotta pull yourself together. Don't let him distract you."

Capri took a deep breath, "You're right. I'm not gonna let him screw with my head. I'm just gonna pretend he's not even here."

Chelsea wrapped her arm around Capri's shoulder, "That's my girl, now clean yourself up and get out there!"

While Capri was fixing herself up, Chelsea walked back out into the main training room. She noticed Shane walking towards her and when he got close enough where she could softly say something so no one else could hear she spoke, "Dead man walking."

"She that mad?" he asked her.

Chelsea nodded and simply responded, "Let's just put it this way McMahon, only time in my life I don't envy you." And with that she walked away joining the rest of the recruits.

Shane was about to go and join his father who was already seated in front of the ring when he spotted Capri exiting the locker room. She bent over fussing with her gym bag when he walked over to her. Shane looked around quickly to make sure no one noticed them and when he was satisfied no one was he cleared his throat. "Good morning" he said in his most cheerful voice smiling his charming smile that usually got him out of trouble.

Capri glanced up at him, "Don't." was all she said.

But Shane wasn't satisfied with that response, "Capri look I'm sorry, I just…"

"You _just_ what?" she interrupted. "You _just_ lied is what you _just _did. Now if you'll excuse me, _Mr. McMahon._" She said very sarcastically and walked away joining the rest of her group.

Shane shook his head in defeat and joined his father, Paul, and the others. The morning was starting off pretty well for the men talent. There were a couple that Shane was very impressed with and when his dad asked his opinions on certain things, Shane was more than happy to offer it. This may not be his department or job but Shane was certainly enjoying having a hand in picking possible new talent.

Capri was seated on the other side of the ring watching the action as well. However from where she was sitting she could see Shane. He kept glancing over in her direction when there wasn't anything happening in the ring and they had made eye contact several times. However at the moment, something in the ring had his attention so Capri took the opportunity to stare a little longer. She couldn't help but think how gorgeous he was, he was wearing a grey suit without a tie, just the way she liked him. It was the sexy executive Shane that she loved so much. No matter how hard she tried, she could never stay mad at him for long. He was just being supportive and she was lucky to have that. However she couldn't help but think if by chance she did make it up to the main roster, would Shane keep doing things like this? If that was the case, how would she ever be taken seriously?

Ivory shook Capri from her thoughts, "You girls ready?" she whispered to Capri and Chelsea. Ivory hopped into the ring and introduced the two girls. Taking a deep breath together, the two girls squeezed one another's hands and waiting for their introductions to finish. They heard the bell ring and immediately locked up. The girls had everyone's attention and Capri could feel all eyes on them. She flipped Chelsea on her back covering her but Chelsea kicked out immediately. Once Chelsea got to her feet she kicked Capri square in the gut, Capri selling it perfectly. Chelsea ran the ropes a few times, showing off that she could be a good character even in the middle of a match. This gave Capri the opportunity to hit her with a DDT and once she was positioned in the middle of the ring, Capri climbed the ropes to nail a perfect 10 moonsault.

Shane was glued to this match. Both girls were looking fantastic and even though he knew his girlfriend was still pissed at him, you would never know it by her performance. Shane glanced next to him and could tell that his father was liking everything he was seeing. These girls had very good chemistry together and a fresh new women's tag team was exactly what the WWE needed right now.

Finally the scouts signaled that they had seen plenty and decided to head out for lunch to discuss. This was the tough part. The coaches didn't push anyone to continue training since they figured they were all very nervous about when Vince and everyone else would return. Almost two hours passed and the anticipation was killing everyone. Finally after another half hour the side door opened and in walked Vince, Shane, Paul, and JR. All the other men that had joined them earlier had given their thoughts and were sent on their way. Vince and JR climbed into one of the rings while Paul and Shane stayed on the outside.

"I want to start off my saying, this is a tremendous group. Thank you all for working as hard as you have." Vince said taking a breath for dramatic effect. This made Shane laugh to himself, even when he wasn't on TV playing the "Mr. McMahon" character, the character would always come out of him anyways. "With that being said, with the help of my best team, along with my son and son in law, we have decided to have a few of you spread your wings to the main roster. First up is Josh." Capri looked over at Josh. They had started together and he really was a great guy and amazing performer. Josh walked to the steps leading up the ring where Shane and Paul were standing. They both shook his hand and congratulated him before he was able to get into the ring and shake the hands of Vince and Jim.

"Next up is Colin." Vince announced. Colin was a great performer too. He had wrestled in Japan for a few years so he had a lot more experience than everyone else. Capri thought he was nice but sometimes could get a little cocky. Once Colin was finished with his hand shakes, Vince spoke again. "Next up, a woman that I am sure will be the future Divas Champion, Chelsea."

Chelsea looked like she was about to cry. Capri pulled her into a hug before she stood up to walk to the ring. "I am so proud of you, I told you this was the right move for you!" Capri said to her as they hugged. She was truly so happy for her friend, over these past several months, Chelsea was starting to doubt whether she made the right choice since it cost her a relationship but at this moment she knew she had made the right one." Shane and Paul wished her congratulations as she made her way up the stairs.

"And finally one more person that I know for sure has great things ahead of them…" Vince started again, "Capri." he announced.

It took a minute for Capri to even process that her name was just called. She was so shocked it took her a second to get her legs to even more. Chelsea was trying her best to not jump up and down with excitement. Capri made her way over to where Paul and Shane were standing. She took Paul's hand first and shook it as he congratulated her. Next Shane took hold of her hand and said in the sexiest voice she ever heard, "Congratulations _Ms. Calucci_. You should be very proud of yourself." He finished with a wink

"Thank you, _Sir_." She said with a smile but her eyes were filled with absolute lust at the moment that Shane picked up on instantly. As much as Capri did not want to let go of his hand, she climbed the steps to be greeted by Jim and Vince.

After the celebrations were over Vince spoke again to those not chosen and encouraged them to keep going because he saw much potential in many of them. After Vince was done speaking, he brought the rest of the group over to speak to the coaches about a few things. Capri was eager to get over to Chelsea and the two shared a huge hug, so excited that their journey would continue together. Capri then glanced over to Shane who was in the middle of talking to Jim about something. She headed to the locker room to grab her things. Once she reached her bag, she heard her phone buzz and saw a text from her boyfriend who to her knowledge was still in the building.

**Shane: I'm sure you're still pissed at me but my dad wants to take you and Chelsea out for a celebratory dinner tonight. Go home, clean up, and meet us at that restaurant by the bay that we ate at last time I was here. Be there about 6. **

Capri responded letting him know they would be there. She was a little puzzled at such a formal text but figured it was just because he was in front of so many people. Chelsea was a little nervous and very surprised that she was invited to a McMahon family dinner but the last thing she wanted to do was be rude so she decided it was best to go. As they walked out heading to their car, Capri made eye contact with Shane who was still talking to different people. He followed her with his eyes and gave her a small smile as she exited the building.

The girls scrambled home to get ready quickly and made it to the restaurant a few minutes before 6. Capri told the host they were meeting people here and when he asked Capri her name, he immediately led them to a private room in the back. Both girls were surprised to not only see the McMahon family but also Jim Ross and all their coaches.

Everyone's attention turned to them when they entered. "Well well well… if it isn't our little secret keeper!" Ivory said in good humor. "I knew something was off about you! And I can't believe you actually got Snow to keep his mouth shut, he has the biggest mouth in the entire locker room."

Capri smiled at her coaches, "I guess the cats outta the bag!" she said laughing. She then turned to Jim Ross, "Have you known this whole time too?" she asked him.

"Actually I only found out about an hour ago. Vince and Shane wanted to make sure I made my decision about you without knowing anything. None of the other scouts knew either." Jim answered. This made Capri feel so good inside. First, because Shane had ultimately kept his promise about not interfering and secondly, because she really had done it on her own.

Capri made her way over to Vince and he pulled her into a hug, "Vince thank you so much." she whispered into his suit jacket.

Vince gently kissed the top of her head in a loving father way, "No need to thank me, you did this all on your own. I am so impressed Capri." He then looked over at Chelsea who was kind of standing awkwardly in the corner. "I am impressed with both of you ladies. Chelsea I see great things coming for you. Welcome to the WWE family." This made Chelsea loosen up and she was so happy to be accepted by the owner of the company. It made her feel like she really was doing something right.

Shane had now made his way over to where his dad and girlfriend were standing. He stood behind his dad and tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me old man, but do you mind if I say hi to my girl?"

"Why, she didn't even want you here to begin with." Vince responded busting his son's balls. Shane just responded with a look that Vince interrupted as 'get the fuck out of the way'. He moved aside and Shane stood in front of Capri, waiting to see if she was in fact still upset about him lying to her this morning.

Since everyone already knew about their relationship, she figured since there was no reason so hide it anymore and wrapped her arms around Shane's neck affectionately. Shane instantly put his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a hug. He tipped her chin up towards his lips and placed them on hers for their first kiss is almost a month. "Take it you're not mad at me anymore?" he said smiling.

Capri shook her head, "I am so happy right now, I don't even care."

Shane pulled her back into his body whispering, "I am so proud of you." He then kissed her once more, this time much to the dismay of the rest of the room with a little more tongue than they all cared to witness.

"Alright, some of us are going to try and eat dinner soon. Don't make me lose my appetite!" Snow yelled from across the room. Capri laughed into Shane kiss as he continued with his tongue in her mouth and simultaneously gave Snow the finger.

Once everyone sat down to dinner, Vince was excited to share his ideas that he had for the girls. "So I was thinking about a new women's tag team with the two of you. It's been sometime since we had a successful one. I figured first we could introduce you as baby faces because that is the easier way win the crowd over but I do see heel potential for the both of you as well."

Chelsea and Capri loved the idea of being a team. They already worked well together and that would mean traveling together which would be great as well. Jim Ross raised his wine glass, "To our new women's tag team that is sure to flip the women's division upside down!" Everyone raised their glasses in unison.

Shane wrapped his arm around Capri pulling her close, "Can't wait to get you alone and congratulate you properly." He growled into her ear causing Capri to blush. Capri jumped when she felt Shane's hand rest on her knee then make its way up her dress. He felt her tense up instantly and discreetly whispered to her again, " Easy babe, don't wanna bring too much attention over here. Relax."

Shane continued making his way up Capri's dress and stopped once he reached her panties. They were already starting to become pretty wet and he smiled knowing that he was already turning her on. Shane took one more look making sure that everyone was occupied with their conversations and once he realized no one was looking at them he moved Capri's panties to the side and stuck two fingers into her wetness. Capri's eyes grew wide but she tried to keep her composure. She looked at Shane next to her as he continued playing with her under the table and managed to keep up with the conversation. Capri couldn't help but think that this was sure to be a very long night until they were able to get to be alone.

**Hey Everyone, hope people are still liking. My reviews aren't coming in much anymore. Please let me know if you all are losing interest or dislike something! **


	50. Chapter 49

As soon as Capri and Chelsea got the green light, they were quickly moved out of their apartment in Orlando and told they could return home for one week to get their lives back in order. For Chelsea that meant returning back to South Dakota and preparing for her entire life to change. However Capri was close to losing her mind. As agreed, she was going to be moving in with Shane in Stamford so he took a few days off from the office to help Capri with her move. Capri only had a few days to get everything in order before her and Chelsea had to start building their characters. WWE's creative team quickly came up with a concept for them that the girls were very excited about. They would be known as the Rose Sisters.

They had a meeting with Stephanie and Vince earlier that morning to go over what they saw for the girls' characters. They would keep their real first names but anytime they were on camera or doing appearances, they would also go by the last name, Rose. Stephanie said that they were to be big babyfaces for the time being, which meant that the crowd was meant to love them. This meant they had to be sweet but sexy at the same time.

After the meeting concluded, they were sent to hair and makeup because they would be doing a photoshoot downstairs at the studio that WWE had for the talent. WWE had to get pictures of the girls up on their webpage to start to push them. Capri thought this was kind of silly since she figured no one would care who they were yet but she trusted the professionals. After Capri was finished in hair and makeup she had some time to kill before the shoot so she decide to sneak upstairs and see what her gorgeous man was up to.

"Hey Trace!" Capri greet Shane's assistant when she got off the elevator.

"Woah! Look at you!" Tracy exclaimed when she saw Capri. She had her hair in big giant curls pulled up halfway and her eyes were all smoked out with dark eye shadow. She had just received a spray tan yesterday and it really popped against the neon pink Victoria Secret track suit she was wearing.

Capri laughed at Tracy's response, "Tell me about it, I have about 2 and half cans of hairspray in this thing." She laughed pointing to her head. "He free?" she asked talking about Shane.

Trace glanced over at her switchboard on her desk to check and make sure he wasn't on a call, "He should be, go on in." she answered.

"Thanks girl." Capri said pushing Shane's office door open.

Once Capri walked in, she noticed Shane sitting at his desk completely lost reading some document. He had a confused look on his face as he read whatever it was he was looking at. Capri thought maybe she should turn around and come back later, he did look pretty busy at the moment. But just as she was about to head back out, Shane must have felt another presence in the room and glanced up.

"Hey." He said putting the document back down on his desk when he noticed his girlfriend. "Heyyy" he said a second time as he took in her appearance. "You look…different" he said standing up and walking closer to her.

"You don't like?" she responded picking up the vibe that her boyfriend was not pleased with her sexy look.

"No no, its nice. Just not used to see you with all that makeup on. You don't need it." he said not wanting to hurt her feelings but truth was he still wasn't sure how he was going to be comfortable with everyone seeing his girlfriend so sexy all the time.

"I'm just doing what everyone is telling me to do. Honestly, I'm kind of nervous. I've never modeled before. Don't want to make an idiot outta myself." She confessed.

"Babe, you will be fine. Just be yourself. It's just a few pictures for the website, nothing crazy. Besides, you happen to know the man in charge of the website content." He said with a sexy smile as he brought his lips down closer to hers."

Capri smiled back at Shane with an equally sexy smile and stood on her tip toes to meet his lips, "Oh I do, do I? Well than I guess I better start sucking up to him." She said with a giggle.

"Hmmm… you can suck him all you want." Shane said continuing to kiss her neck.

"Shane!" Capri said playfully slapping him on the chest, "Behave!" she laughed. She then glanced at the clock on his office wall, "I better get back down there, just wanted to say hi real quick." She kissed him again real quick and headed back downstairs.

About an hour later, Shane was sitting in his dad's office listen to him babble on about something that he really had zero interest in.

"Shane? Shane? Hellooo?" Vince said waving his hand in front of his son's face.

"Huh?" Shane looked up, shaking the thoughts from his head. "Sorry, guess my mind's elsewhere right now."

"You wanna go downstairs and see how everything is going?" Vince asked, knowing exactly what was on his son's mind.

"Yes!" Shane said relieved that his dad understood and immediately jumped up from his seat.

Vince followed close behind his son who was practically sprinting down the hallway. They took the elevator down to the basement where WWE had their studio set up. Vince always liked to have control of everything with his company so he had this studio made years ago so that photos were taken in house by their photographers.

"Alright girls, you are looking great! Chelsea put your arm up on Capri's shoulder a bit. Capri I want you to turn a tad more to the left. Right there, Perfect! Nice smiles, beautiful ladies." Shane and Vince could hear Tony, WWE's senior photographer encouraging the girls. Shane was happy that it was Tony on this shoot, he trusted him and knew that he would make the girls feel comfortable on their first shoot.

Shane turned the corner to enter the room where the photos were being taken and stopped dead in his tracks causing his father to bump right into him from behind. "What in the hell are they wearing?" Shane exclaimed causing everyone in the room to look behind them.

Capri saw the expression on Shane's face and misinterpreted it for a pleasant look, "Hi! It's our new wrestling gear, they just showed it to us today. Isn't it great?!"

Shane walked closer to the green screen that the girls were standing in front of, "Ri, you're fucking naked!" He then looked over at Rosa, the head of costumes, "You're joking with this right?!" he barked at her.

"Shane?" Capri said completely taken aback at how rude Shane was being to everyone on set. She looked down at what she was wearing, it was a red pair of booty shorts with nude stockings underneath to prevent anything from being seen, and a matching black halter bra with a rose detail on the top corner of one of the cups. Yes, it was meant to be sexy but quite frankly she had worn more to the beach before and Shane never had a problem with it before. She really didn't see anything wrong with it; he was acting like she was takin pictures with no clothes on.

Capri said his name again to try and calm him down but he wasn't even hearing her. Chelsea gave Capri a worried look that Capri returned. The two women continued to watch Shane as he demanded that their outfits be changed.

"Shane, dude relax!" Tony finally decided to be the one to step up and try to reason with the furious McMahon. "Look, you know that this isn't even close to being as revealing as other costumes oi the past. You need to go back upstairs and trust us to do our jobs." But Shane just wasn't having it, there was no way he was having his girlfriend dressed like this in front of the world.

Vince had had just enough of his son throwing what could only be described as a grown man's temper tantrum, "Shane, that's enough!" the older McMahon's voice boomed across the room, "I will not have you in here causing such a scene, now this is business and I expect you above anyone else to understand!" Shane did nothing but shoot his father a very nasty look across the room and was about to open his mouth to argue again when a new face popped into the green room.

"Shane! What in the fuck are you screaming at?! I could hear you all the way from the elevators!" Stephanie said as she entered the room. She had originally come down to check on the girls. Anytime new talent were being photographed, she always liked to take a peek to make \

sure the pictures were capturing creative's vision for the character.

"Was this your bright fucking idea?!" Shane said getting awfully close to his sister.

"Was what my idea?" she asked, still trying to figure out why her brother was acting like such a lunatic.

"These ridiculous outfits!" he barked at her.

All Stephanie could do was shake her head, she should have known this was going to be a problem, "Shane, you've got to be kidding me right?! I am not doing this with you every time I make a choice regarding Capri's character. What did you expect her to wear, a fucking turtleneck?! The divas dress sexy, we've been doing it since the dawn of time."

Capri was now starting to feel very embarrassed, here people were arguing about her like she was a child. This is not how she saw her start in WWE going. And to make matters worse, she was dragging Chelsea's character down right along with her.

"Stephanie, she IS NOT wearing that in the ring, do you understand me!?" Shane said. Deep in his mind he knew he was being a little too ridiculous but he did not want Capri pranced around the ring like she was nothing more than a sex object. He knew all along he wasn't going to be able to handle Capri doing all this, and now seeing her dressed like this was only proving it for sure.

Stephanie was then quiet for a minute and just stared at her brother, "Wow" she finally said, "She really messed you up more than I thought."

Shane stopped and turned towards his sister, "What are you talking about?" he said not understanding what his sister was saying.

"I'm talking about Marissa." Stephanie answered. Once she said this, Capri's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, she knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Excuse me?!" Shane said now even more furious than before.

"What happened to you? What happened to my confidant big brother? Marissa messed you up so bad, you think any other woman you are with is going to end of leaving you like she did. You are never going to think you are good enough anymore, are you? This had nothing to do with Capri and the costumes we chose, this has to do with you and your self-esteem as a man." Stephanie finished.

Shane didn't say anything, fact was he couldn't say anything. Was his sister right? Had he really fallen that far? He used to pride himself on his life: successful career, gorgeous home, beautiful wife. He had it all but then the rug got pulled out from underneath him and that perfect marriage he was trying to portray disappeared.

Capri had heard just about enough and with Shane being so quiet now, it just confirmed that what Stephanie said was correct. "Alright, everyone out for a minute please!" she said finding her voice again. Everyone on set looked in shock, this was the first time that Capri had made any sort of demand all day. Shane looked at Capri with embarrassment. "You stay." She said to him. The entire crew; the photographer, producers, hair and makeup people, costume designer, assistants, and of course poor Chelsea all filed out of the room very quickly sensing the emotions now in the air. Capri looked over at Vince and Stephanie, "That means you two as well. Go on, go."

Capri turned to Shane when they were totally alone in the room. She sat down on one of the chairs and looked up at him. He opened his mouth to say something but was instantly cut off, "Don't." she said. "I think you've done quite enough talking." Shane shut his mouth and waited for Capri to find the words she was looking for. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He instantly responded.

"No, no. I need you to really hear me, I love you. More than anything in this whole world and if this is going to create a problem between the two of us, than I don't want it anymore." She said.

"You've worked so hard to get this far. I couldn't let you give it all up." Shane said surprised she was even saying this.

"You're right, I have worked hard. Harder than I've ever worked in my whole life at anything, but it's not worth this." She said motioned her hands between the two of them. "What are you thinking? I'm going to find someone else and cheat on you?" she asked.

"Capri…" he sighed, "You don't know what it's like on the road. It's a lot of traveling, and can be very lonely. You are gorgeous and now they are turning you into some sex bombshell that every man is going to want and…" he stopped, he really didn't know what he was trying to say.

"And I will be coming home to the most amazing, sweetest, sexiest man in the entire world." She finished for him. "When are you going to realize McMahon, I hit the boyfriend lottery with you." Shane responded with a sad smile. "You need to understand, none of this would ever be possible without you and I will forever be grateful for the faith you have in me and the opportunities that you're family and you're company have given me. But with that being said, you can't do this everytime you don't like something. I am here to do a job and can't have my crazy boyfriend come charging down here like a bull in a china shop, yelling at everyone."

"I know, I don't know what came over me. I guess I just know this business and I know guys are going to want to talk to you, and take pictures with you, and touch you and I kind of snapped." Shane explained.

"Do you really think this is that revealing?" she said standing up giving him a proper view of her new gear.

Shane looked at it again, this time really looked at it. Truth was compared to some outfits in the past, this wasn't all that bad, and with her full breasts and firm ass she looked damn good wearing it, "Well looking at it again, you do look sexy as hell in it."

Capri walked up really close to her boyfriend, standing on her tip toes and putting her arms around his neck, "And let me let you in on a little secret, everything underneath it belongs to only one person." She whispered as she tapped him softly on the nose with her finger. She then stretched up to planted her lips onto his, confederate now that she had gotten through to him that she wasn't going to going anywhere.

"I love you Shane McMahon." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too baby. Guess I gotta just get used to this new look of yours." He said.

"This is only for Capri Rose, trust me Capri Calucci is still going to be in her sweats around the house on the weekends." She said laughing.

"Damn." Shane said cocking his eyebrow up, "I was kinda liking the idea of you cooking me breakfast in this." He said laughing, followed by a playful jab to the gut by his girlfriend. "Alright, what do you say, we get everyone back in here and finish this shoot." He said.

"You're gonna be okay with all this?" she said looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, I promise. I will be fine now." He answered. Truth was, hearing Capri say she would give up WWE in a heartbeat if it meant losing him really woke him up. He knew how hard she worked to finish the program but it was nice to know that he would always be number one against everything else.

Once everyone was given the all clear to come back in, the shoot continued and it went off perfectly. Vince went back upstairs to his office but made it clear to Shane that they would be discussing his outrageously unprofessional behavior later on. Steph and Shane had made up, he apologized for yelling at her and she apologized for putting him on the spot in front of everyone with the Marissa comments. Shane also made sure to apologize to the entire crew for how he acted and assured them he would never behave like that again. He decided to stick around and watch the rest of the shoot and he was happy he did. The two girls were photographing great together and he already saw a bunch of good pictures that would be looking great on their website. Capri was also getting a little bit of a thrill out of Shane watching her. His eyes were completely focused on her and she loved looking so sexy in front of him. Both knew that this wasn't going to be easy but they had already conquered so much in their relationship, this was just another hurdle. Capri was so excited to see what WWE had in store for her and Chelsea next and Shane was finally starting to get excited that he was going to be able to share his passion for the business with the woman he loved.

**Show me some feedback people! :-) **


	51. Chapter 50

It had been 2 solid months of non-stop work for the WWE Rose Sisters and they were on fire. Capri and Chelsea had been busy with appearance after appearance all over the country. They were wrestling in every non televised house show and had gotten used to life on the road very quickly. In this two months however, Shane and Capri had only seen one another three times and it was never for very long. It was for a quick lunch or when they happened to be at an appearance together and when that happened it was all about work for the both of them.

It was 6AM on Monday morning and the girls were already downstairs at the hotel gym getting their morning cardio in. Today was to be a huge day for them because this was their first time performing on Monday Night Raw. This meant this would be their first time in front of this size crowd and the first time they would be wrestling on TV that would be seen all around the world.

"Doing alright over there buddy?" Capri asked Chelsea who was jogging on the treadmill next to hers. She had been unusually quiet this morning.

"Yeah, guess my nerves are just getting to me. We are gonna be on live television tonight, this is so crazy." Chelsea said in a pretty shaky voice that Capri picked up on right away.

"Hey…" she replied jumping off the treadmill, "We can do this. We've been killing it at the house shows."

Chelsea decided she had plenty of cardio for the morning and followed Capri's action and jumped off the treadmill. "I know but you know better than anyone, house shows are completely different from Raw. This is the big time. Not sure, we're ready. This has all happened so fast." She sighed.

Capri smiled at her partner. She found it funny how alike they were; she had this same exact conversation with Shane last night when he had called her before bed. "Chels trust me, WWE wouldn't be putting us on TV if we weren't ready. We just gotta have faith that they know what they are doing."

Chelsea let out a soft laugh, "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting, you've got the inside scoop." She said winking at her friend. "How are things going with you two by the way?"

This time it was Capri's turn to let out a sigh, "It's going. I mean I knew the traveling was going to be tough for us but I didn't think it would be this tough. Last time I saw him was three weeks ago in Chicago and we only had time for a quick bite to eat down the street from the arena. Just missing him a lot." She replied with a frown.

"You don't have to tell me how much you miss him. I saw your vibrator out on the nightstand this morning when I came to your room." Chelsea laughed teasing.

Capri let out a loud laugh feeling her cheeks warm with embarrassment, "We had a Skype session late last night." She said with a wink, "Still not the same as the real thing though." She said sticking her lower lip out in a pout.

"Yeah, no need to remind me how good McMahon is. I remember hearing it first hand in Florida." She said laughing as she stood up playfully kicked Capri in the ass then headed for the door exiting the hotel gym, "Come on girl, I'm hitting the shower. We gotta be at this school event in a couple hours." The girls along with a few other WWE Superstars had an appearance at a local high school to talk about problems with bullying and how important it is to stay in school. WWE is very much involved in the community and reaching out to children in the places they visit. Capri and Chelsea had already done a few of these school events and Capri really enjoyed them. She felt like she was making a difference in someway.

The girls returned to their hotel rooms to get ready then agreed to meet in the lobby to head over to the school. Once Capri opened her hotel room door, she was greeted by the most intense floral smell. She smiled before even seeing them because she knew that her weekly Monday flowers had arrived from her man. There had not been one week since they started dating that Shane didn't send her flowers. She turned the corner and next to her bed was a giant bouquet of red roses. This was one of the bigger ones that he only sent on special occasions and the irony that her new last name for WWE was now "Rose" was not lost on her. She picked through the flowers until she found the card:

**I can not begin to tell you how proud I am of you! **

**So excited to see the Rose Sisters make their big debut **

**You are gonna kill it tonight! **

**Love and miss you more than words can describe **

**Love, Shane **

The school appearance went great and the girls had met some amazing kids there, some were even going to be going to the show tonight and were very excited to be in attendance for the Rose Sisters' first match on Raw. After that it was over to a local radio station to do some press and continue to push themselves since they weren't oblivious to the fact that a lot of people still didn't know who they were. WWE was doing their best to push them on the website, on appearances, and house shows but tonight would be the real test to see if they could really hang on the big time shows like Raw and Smackdown. After the radio appearance the girls decided it would be a good idea to head over to the show. They pulled up to the T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas and both girls took a deep breath before getting out of the car. This is where they would be making their big debut performing in front of over 25,000 people! Once they dropped their things off in the women's locker room, they set off the find the head of Talent Relations, Mark Carrano. He was all of the talents' go to guy when they arrived for the day. He gave them scripts and went over what was expected for tonight's show. Basically he was the official middle man between Superstars and the McMahons. Of course when Capri had started, Vince made it perfectly clear that if there were many problems or issues that he wanted her to come straight to him personally. Tiny perks she didn't mind when it came to being in with the McMahons!

"Carrano!" the girls exclaimed when they spotted Mark down the hallway.

"Uh oh, double trouble!" he laughed when he saw Capri and Chelsea coming towards him. "You ladies ready tonight?" he asked smiling. Both girls nodded in response as Mark led them to his temporary office for the night. He handed them scripts and explained that they would be confronting Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson tonight, the current bad girls in the WWE. Capri had met them several times when she was coming to the shows with Shane, before she joined WWE herself. They were always super sweet to her but from what Shane had told her, they were more models and weren't too good at wrestling. Higher ups in the company, like Vince and Stephanie, picked up on the fact that the crowd wasn't buying them as real Divas and it would only be a matter of time until they decided to leave the company for other opportunities. The plan for tonight was that Stacy and Torrie would be in the ring blabbering on about how amazing they were and how no women in WWE could possibly be on their level. This is when Capri and Chelsea would come out and challenge them to a match and basically make a point that they were the new "it girls" in the WWE.

"So any questions?"Mark asked after he was done explaining tonight's plan.

"No I think we are pretty good." Capri answered for both of them.

"Alright fantastic, you girls are going to be the third segment so make sure you are in hair and makeup early and I'll see you in a bit." He said and with that the girls decided to make their way back to the locker rooms. Capri glanced down at her phone and was pretty disappointed when she still had no word from Shane. She had texted him over an hour ago letting him know she was on her way to the arena and still hadn't heard back from him. Trying to shrug it off, she figured he was just busy and was probably in a meeting or with his dad somewhere.

After grabbing a bite to eat with some of the other Divas, the girls decided they should head to hair and makeup if they wanted to start getting ready. It was almost 6 and the doors would be opening soon to the public.

"Jocey!" Capri exclaimed when she walked back to the hair and makeup area.

"Ri!" the young woman shouted back when she saw Capri. Jocelyn was a young hair and makeup artist that Capri had become friends with when she was coming to the shows with Shane. When she was done doing all the hair and makeup for the Divas she would keep Capri company when the McMahons were busy with the show. She was about Capri's age, and Capri swore she had different color hair everytime Capri saw her. This time it was blonde with bright pink tips at the end. "I can't believe it!" she said, "It wasn't long ago that I was playing with your hair and makeup while you were just hanging out here. I am so excited I get to get you ready for your first night!"

Capri grabbed Jocey and gave her a big hug, with so much new stuff going on lately, it was so nice to see a familiar friendly face, "It's insane! Jocey, this is Chelsea. The other half of the Rose Sisters. Chelsea, this is Jocelyn aka Jocey, hair and makeup genius!" Capri said introducing the two women.

"Nice to meet you!' Chelsea said offering her hand to Jocelyn.

"Girl, please! We hug around here!" Jocelyn said grabbing Chelsea for a friendly hug. This was one of the perks that came along with teaming up with Capri, because of Shane she already knew some people in the business and had good relationships with them already. All three girls were talking away. Jocelyn was eager to here all about Florida and with the conversations flowing, no one even realized a certain tall handsome man enter the room. It wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat to get their attention that they even looked up.

"Am I interrupting?" Shane finally said making his presence known.

"There you are!" Capri exclaimed jumping out of her chair. She made her way over to him quickly and pulled on his neck until he dropped his lips to hers for a kiss. Their first kiss in what felt like forever. Both Chelsea and Jocelyn smiled at one another, looking at what had to be the cutest couple they had both ever seen.

Since Capri had been backstage with Shane before she started training, it was already known that they were together, Vince just made it clear to both of them to keep it professional professional professional! "Jose, can I steal these two ladies for a bit please?" he asked with his signature gorgeous smile.

"Yes, I suppose." She answered with a smile. "Ladies, I'll be at gorilla position doing touch ups before you head out. So before you walk through that curtain, come see me." She told them.

"Come on, I wanna show you guys something." He said and motioned for the two girls to follow him. Chelsea and Capri just looked at each other, having no idea what Shane was up to. Shane as always migrated his way through the backstage maize with such ease, while the two girls were still having trouble finding their locker room. He lead them down a set of staircases and opened a door that took them to the concession area that in less than an hour would be filled with thousands of people as they bought their snacks and drinks for the night. Shane then stopped in front of a merchandise booth that was packed with all WWE merchandise. He waited until the girls were able to take a good look at all of the t-shirts, belts, hats, jewelry, and every other piece of merchandise they sold at every event. He took a step back away from the booth to reveal what he had been standing in front of. Capri shrieked when she noticed a new shirt that she had never seen before.

"Oh my God!" she said running up to it and reaching out to touch it, trying to convince herself that this was in fact real. "Chelsea look!" Both girls could not believe their eyes, hanging right in front of them was a black and red t-shirt with "The Rose Sisters" on the front and when you flipped it over, their trademark rose symbol was displayed. Both girls were so excited, they were on the verge of jumping up and down. They didn't even know they had a shirt out yet.

Shane was smiling ear to ear, so happy seeing them so excited. Once he got word from the guys in his merchandise department that the shirt was hot off the presses and would be available at tonight's show he knew he wanted to take them down to see it for themselves. He then reached down under the booth and revealed a matching tank top which after talking to merchandizing it was decided that this would most likely be a more popular style for their women fans. "What you think?" he asked after giving them a minute to soak it all in.

Capri and Chelsea were beaming and still could not believe they were actually holding shirts with their name on it. "Babe?" Capri said. Shane turned towards his girlfriend sensing doubt in her voice. "Not that I'm not thrilled about this, so don't get me wrong but don't you think it's a little soon for this stuff. I mean, no one really knows who we are." She explained and looked at Chelsea who was nodding in agreement.

Shane smiled at his girlfriend and her partner, "Girls, you gotta learn to trust me. I've been doing this for quite sometime." He said laughing. "Your segment is pretty early in the show, once you make your appearance, I'm telling you they will be flying off the shelves. People will want to be the first to have these babies. In fact…." He said looking over their shoulders, "we already sold our first ones."

Very confused, Chelsea and Capri looked behind them to see what had caught Shane's attention. "Dad!" Capri shouted taking off and practically leaping into her dad's arms. Once Albie had placed Capri back on the ground, she turned to the woman next to him giving her a giant bear hug too. "Jojo! Oh my God… How did you guys? I mean when did you guys… I didn't know you were…" Capri was trying to form sentences but was having a hard time between the tears falling from her eyes. She hadn't seen her dad or best friend in months.

Shane joined the reunion going on, "Made a little pit stop in Boston before heading here to pick up a couple more passengers." He explained.

"Yup!" Jojo laughed, "Moneybags called us a couple days ago and wanted to surprise you."

Shane rolled his eyes at Jojo which caused Capri to laugh uncontrollably, she knew Shane hated when her best friend called him that. She looked up at her man, even after almost a year he still surprised her at how amazing he was. "I can't believe you did this for me." She said choking up again.

Shane wrapped his arms around her, "Anything for you, you know that." He finished with a soft kiss. Capri then took a look at what her dad and bestie were wearing. Jojo was modeling one of the new Rose Sister tank tops and she had to admit, it was such a cute shirt then she turned to her dad who had managed to stuff himself into a very large Rose Sister t-shirt. "Umm..Looking good Dad." She said shaking her head trying to muffle her laughter. In all honesty he looked ridiculous but Capri still thought it was so sweet he was still her number one cheerleader.

Shane was not doing as good a job at hiding his laughter. He walked up next to Capri's dad and slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "It was a bit of a challenge to find one big enough to fit, but we managed to somehow get it done."

Capri at this point was dying laughing at the sight of her father squeezed in a shirt that was clearly meant for a woman. She then glanced back and noticed Chelsea still standing by the merchandise stand, "Oh shit, Chelsea. I'm sorry my manners! Chels, this is my dad, Albie, and you remember me talking about my oldest friend, JoJo." She introduced.

JoJo being JoJo walked up to meet Chelsea, "Bitch who you calling old?! You're a few months older than me, need I remind you! Hi, I've heard so much about you. Nice to finally meet you." JoJo said giving Chelsea a welcoming hug.

It was a quick reunion for everyone because it was almost time to open the main doors to the public which meant that Shane, Capri, and Chelsea had to get backstage. Shane made sure to get ringside tickets for JoJo and Capri's dad so they could have a good view of Capri's first big match.

Once they were backstage again, they were told to quickly get dressed and be back at gorilla position in a half hour because after Batista vs. Umaga they would be the next segment. In no time at all, Capri and Chelsea were dressed in their ring gear, that Shane had eventually learned to not hate, and were standing in the gorilla position waiting for this match to finish. Torrie and Stacy were standing ahead of them getting their hair and makeup touched up. Batista's music went off signaling that he won and that the match had concluded. Vince happy with the way the match was, pulled his headphones off and walked over to Capri and Chelsea.

"Girls, this is it. I am proud of all the progress you have made so quickly. I know the Divas Division is going to skyrocket with you two here." He gave Chelsea a quick hug before she headed over to get her makeup touched up quickly. By this point Stacy and Torrie had made their way in the ring and were starting their babble about how wonderful they were.

Vince turned to Capri and pulled her into a hug, "I want to thank you. You have already brought so much love and happiness to my son's life. I know it hasn't been easy being away from one another but I want to thank you for that sacrifice. Please know how proud I am of you." He then lovingly placed a kiss on her forehead before returning to his seat.

Capri was trying hard to keep it together and not cry but Vince's words touched her deeply. She was so happy to be so accepted by not only him and his family but by his company already. Capri made her way over to Jocelyn to get her touch ups done when she felt a very familiar touch on the small of her back.

"Did you really think you were getting away that easy?" he whispered sending goosebumps up her back. She turned to face the love of her life. Capri didn't even have to open her mouth for Shane to know what was on her mind. "Don't you dare. You are going to rock this babe. I don't want you doubting yourself." Capri could feel tears building in her eyes.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Jocelyn appeared with her makeup case. "Sorry to interrupt but this girl's going out in 1 minute." She said as she brushed a little more shadow over Capri's eyelids. "If you're gonna kiss her McMahon, I suggest you do it now because once I put lipstick on her, I don't want you near her lips." Jocelyn barked at Shane.

Shane laughed softly but did as he was told and quickly pulled Capri into him and planted a deep passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you. Go get em!"

Capri didn't even have a chance to answer because suddenly a producer was rushing Capri and Chelsea through the curtain and without any notice their music hit and microphones were thrown at them. Once they entered the stage at the top of the ramp, Shane took a seat next to a monitor and watched the Rose Sisters make their worldwide debut.

Once their music had died down, Capri placed the microphone to her mouth and went into Capri Rose mode. "Chelsea can you take anymore of this?" she asked turning towards her partner.

"No I can't Capri. Listen, I think we speak for everyone here tonight when we say, enough is enough! You two are old news in the WWE." Chelsea said.

"And the Rose Sisters are what is now hot in the WWE." Capri finished then turned in a circle showing off her body. "And unlike you two blonde TALENTLESS bitches, my sister and I are going to show you what being a WWE Diva is all about." Capri said throwing her mike to the floor motioning for Chelsea to follow her down the ramp.

As they made their way down the ramp, Capri noticed her dad and JoJo sitting in two front row seats near the set of steel steps. She had to remind herself not to smile because she had to stay in character. Once her and Chelsea jumped in the ring, they attacked Torrie and Stacy and knocked them both to the mat. The crowd was going insane watching The Rose Sisters destroy poor Torrie and Stacy. Capri and Chelsea tossed them out of the ring sending them to the floor. Torrie and Stacy sold it perfectly and ran up the ramp away from the ring. Chelsea and Capri raised their arms in the air and made their way to the ropes, climbing up and encouraging the crowd to cheer. Chelsea reached down asking for another microphone, "For those of you that don't know us, we are Chelsea and Capri Rose. And my sister and I are here to shake things up in the WWE. Divas better watch their backs!"

Cameramen around the ring, signaled for a commercial break and after a few more seconds to soak it all in, the girls climbed out of the ring to head back up the ramp. Once they were out of sight from the crowd, Chelsea grabbed Capri pulling her into a huge hug, "That was amazing!" she yelled.

"We did it, Chels!" Capri exclaimed still trying to get control of her legs that were pure jelly at the moment. Once they made their way through the curtain, everyone in the gorilla position was clapping their hands, including Torrie and Stacy who had stayed back there to wait for them. As flattered as Capri was, there was only one person she was interested in seeing at the moment. She scanned the room, finding him immediately. Shane was beaming with pride, he scooped her up and planted a giant kiss on her lips. "See I told you!" he said after he broke the kiss, "That was awesome, you guys were so good!"

Capri was smiling so much her cheekbones actually hurt, "Did you hear all those people?! They were totally eating it up! That feeling out there, oh my God! What a rush, now I know why you enjoy performing so much!"

Shane looked down at her shaking his head, "I am so proud of you baby." He said quietly, eager for this night to be over and finally spend some alone time with her. Capri looked over at Chelsea who was still on cloud 9 and gave her partner another hug. "We did it girl, we actually did it!" she said so happy she got to have this moment with her former roomie.

"Looking good out there." Came a very flirty voice. The girls turned around and noticed Dave Bautista also known as Dave Batista sitting on a couch behind them. Capri was about to open her mouth and say thank you but she noticed he wasn't talking to her. Dave's eyes were locked right on Chelsea.

"Thank you." Chelsea responded with a flirty smile.

Capri made her way back over to Shane who was witnessing exactly what Capri was. The two shared a look before walking away and leaving the two alone to chat.

**Reviews please! Hope everyone enjoyed their 4****th****! **


	52. Chapter 51

"So wait, what did he say exactly?" Capri said for the third time as she followed Shane off of the elevators at WWE headquarters.

Shane let out a giant sigh and shook his head again; his girlfriend really wasn't letting up on this topic. It had been a few days since the Rose Sisters made their debut on Monday Night Raw which meant it was also a few days since Chelsea and Dave Batista had met. By accident, Shane had let it slip to his girlfriend that Dave had been asking him questions about Chelsea and now she wouldn't leave him alone about it. If he knew that Capri would be integrating him like she worked for the FBI, he would have kept it to himself. Well, she did have a degree in journalism, maybe she should have stuck to that career path, she'd be really good at it; he thought to himself hoping if he ignored her long enough she would give up.

"Shane?" Capri said again, trying to get her boyfriend's attention.

"What, Ri? What?" he said turning around to face Capri with his eyebrows raised up. At this point they were standing right in front of Tracy's desk that sat outside of Shane's office door. Tracy was trying to hide the fact that she was laughing at the two, she really thought they were the funniest couple when they were together.

"You haven't answered my question." She responded placing her hands on her hips, signaling to Shane that he better start talking.

"I've answered your question about five times already, can we please talk about a_nything _else?" he said in a voice that could only be described as a whine. Capri simply shook her head. "What?!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, "I didn't?"

"I need to know exactly what he said. Word for word, you may have gotten it wrong. Guys aren't good at this kinda stuff." She said turning to Tracy, "Help me out Trace."

Just as Tracy was about to open her mouth to agree with Capri, Shane cut her off, "Remember who signs your paychecks." Shane stated with a half-smile causing Tracy to play Switzerland and let them work it out for themselves.

"Don't threaten her!" Capri laughed playfully hitting her boyfriend's chest. "Just tell me what was said and then we can go enjoy some lunch."

"Forget it, I'm not taking you to lunch anymore. I'm gonna find someone less annoying to go with." He joked.

"Shane! Come onnn… She's one of my best friends." Capri whined back. Rarely was she ever a whiner but at this point she was now trying anything.

"Capri…." Shane groaned, "I already told you what he said, I don't remember word for word. What is it with you women, having to dissect every little detail?" This caused both Capri and Tracy to look up a Shane with very evil looks that only a woman could possibly give a man. He then sighed realizing he was now outnumbered and skating on thin ice with the two women that basically ran his life. "Fine… for the _last_ time, he asked me if she was seeing anyone and when I said I didn't believe so, he asked if I had her number. Which I did, so I gave it to him. He also said she was cute. Oh… and also she had a sexy little ass."

"Shane!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" he shouted putting his hands up to block from any blows that may be coming his way, "You told me not to leave anything out!"

"And that was Monday?" she asked.

"Yes" Shane sighed pulling his office door open motioning for her to go in first, "You already know this."

Capri walked into his office then leaned against his desk, "It's Thursday, why hasn't he called yet?

"Gee, I don't know maybe because he's been running all over God's green earth promoting that new movie he did. I can't see him asking for her number and then not calling. Cool it, I'm sure he will call." He said sitting behind his desk to check his email quickly before heading out to lunch.

Capri got up and realized her man had been plenty forthcoming and decided it would be best to let things happen on their own and butt out. She pushed herself up off of the desk and came around taking a seat on Shane's lap. She put her arms around his neck and gently kissed him on his lips. "Alright, I'll drop it. For now…" she said with a sly smile knowing she was driving him up a wall with this. "So where we going for lunch?"she asked changing the topic.

Shane had directed his attention back to his computer screen to make sure there wasn't anything urgent that needed his attention. When he was satisfied that he could slip away for a bit he answered, "I don't care. I have a meeting at 2:30 so I don't wanna go too far."

"Antonia's?" she suggested the little Italian restaurant that had quickly become her favorite since moving to Stamford full time.

"That's fine." He said gently slapping her leg signaling for her to get up so they could head out. As Capri went to pull open the door to Shane's office, he snuck up real close to her and smacked her ass playfully.

"Ouch" Capri yelped more out of surprise than actually pain. Certainly wasn't the first time Shane McMahon had spanked her and she knew it wouldn't be the last. Looking behind her, she saw that naughty grin plastered on his face that always got her going.

Lunch was perfect, very quiet and low key. Just the two of them spending a little alone time together, which over the past few months had been close to impossible. It reminded them of the first half of their relationship, before Capri started in the WWE, and even though it didn't seem like it back then it was so much easier to plan time to see one another. Now it was either Capri was traveling doing house shows and appearance with Chelsea or Shane was traveling to different countries trying to expand the brand. Shane's goal was to try and get the WWE on television in every country in the world. He was pretty close but there were still places left to reach out to.

After lunch Capri headed back to the house. She had finally been able to get a few days off from house shows and after Smackdown's taping on Tuesday she didn't have to report back until next week's Raw. It was still weird to call it her home too; for the past year it had always been her boyfriend's house that she stayed at when visiting. Being on the road so much since being back from Florida, hadn't given her much time to completely unpack and get settled in. This is why she was so happy to have the time off so she could officially get everything in its rightful place and then maybe it would start feeling like home. Shane had offered to hire people to organize her closet but Capri had gratefully declined. She still wasn't used to having people do stuff for her and to be honest she was the one that wanted to get her closet organized the way she wanted. Once she put the key in the lock to the front door, she was greeted by a very happy little husky.

"Hi baby! Did you miss me?" she said getting down on her knees to pet Stormy. Next to Shane, Stormy was the other thing she missed so much while being on the road. However the dog was adjusting to her new home in Connecticut quite well. Shane made sure to take very good care of her when Capri was away. She had free range of the huge yard outback and when weather permitted, Shane brought her jogging with him in the morning. Capri grabbed a bone from the cabinet then headed upstairs to her new giant walk in closet that used to belong to her boyfriend, and was determined to get everything put away this afternoon.

"Babe, I'm home!" Capri could hear Shane yell as he made his way into the house. It had started to rain pretty bad and she could hear his shoes squeak on the marble floors as he walked across them on his way to the kitchen.

"Shoes off, Mister! I just washed the floor." She commanded as she tossed a garden salad together to go with dinner.

Shane chuckled out loud, "Yes dear." He said with a playfully eye roll as he kicked them off. "Smells good, what's cooking?" he asked as something delicious made its way up his nose.

"Just some rosemary chicken, roasted potatoes, and a salad, sound okay?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect." He answered as he made his way around the kitchen island to place a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"Finished my closet today, got rid of the last of the boxes, thank God." She said feeling very accomplished. "Oh and Chelsea called earlier, Dave asked her out. They are flying in for Raw a day early to meet for dinner."

"Told ya, you worry too much." He said with a smug smile as he popped the top off of a beer. He took a nice long sip, happy to finally be home.

"Rough day?" Capri asked concerned that Shane was overworking himself. He had been going crazy at work Capri could tell it was starting to wear down on him.

Shane took one more large sip before answering, "Numbers aren't where they usually are. Stocks been dropping the past few days, which in Dad's eyes is my fault somehow. So for the last hour of the day, I was pretty much getting my ass handed to me like I was 12 years old again."

Capri set everything on the table as she listening to Shane vent about his day. She knew Vince loved his son very much but she had been witness to a lot of Vince outbursts and usually they always seemed to be aimed at him. Capri had never seen him yell at anyone at the shows or even at Stephanie like he did to Shane. Of course she would never say anything but it always bothered her that Shane was held to such a higher standard than everyone else. She knew Shane would rather die before letting his father down. She knew there wasn't really much she could say but she knew Shane always felt better after venting to her; in reality Capri was really the only one he could let everything out to. He would never involve anyone at the office and he certainly wouldn't let his mother or sister know how he was feeling. Even though little to Shane's knowledge, Linda was well aware of how hard her husband was to their son and voiced her own concerns to Capri before.

Capri noticed Shane's beer was almost empty so before sitting she went to the fridge to grab another one for him. "Thanks babe." he said with a sigh when she put it down in front of him. "Everything looks great." He said with a sad smile as he looked over dinner.

"I know it's hard but keep all the stuff with your dad outta your head for the night. Try and relax, huh?" she said softy rubbing his hand gently.

After dinner, Capri quickly cleaned up while Shane took a much needed hot shower to try and clear his head. He was strangely quiet at dinner and Capri felt so bad that he was feeling so defeated. She never saw him like this. She heard the water still running in the shower and figured she had time to quickly change into something that hopefully would put her man in a much better mood.

Shane stepped out of the steamy bathroom with a towel around his waist. He shook the excess water dripping from his hair and rolled his shoulder a few times to try and relieve the tension that had been building all afternoon. It was days like this that made him wonder if it was all really worth it. He was all for hard work and never wanted special treatment because of his last name but sometimes it seemed that being a McMahon was more of a curse than a blessing. Sure, he was grateful for everything that he had and knew it wouldn't be possible without his dad and all of his success but getting screamed at for almost an hour was not okay. Shane was doing everything he could to build the brand and whether his dad cared to admit it or not, Shane had done so much for the company since he took over his department 5 years ago. Yes, Vince was tough on Stephanie as well and she always liked to think her and Shane were equals when it came to their father but truth be told Shane always got it the worst. He wasn't sure if it was because he was a man or if it was because he was the oldest, but whatever the reason no one would ever know what it was like to be the son of the WWE chairman. It would be the constant stamp on Shane's forehead for his entire life.

He was so lost in his head when he walked into the master bedroom that he didn't even noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. Capri had thrown on a very sexy hot pink lingerie set complete with black stockings and stilettos. Little disappointed that Shane hadn't even noticed her, she decided to stay still on the bed and waited for him to turn around. It had been a little over a week since they had been together and she was hoping he was craving her as much as she was craving him. Plus she needed to get his mind off of everything at work even if it was just for the night. Finally Shane turned around and his mouth dropped when he saw what was waiting for him. His heart immediately started racing and he slowly licked his lips, "Well, what do we have here?" he said, his voice very deep and sexy.

"Found this when I was putting all my stuff away today, do you like it?" she said, her hazel eyes looking up to his dark brown ones.

"Hmmm..not sure." He said as he knelt down on the bed causing the mattress to dip under him, "Think I'm gonna have to get a closer look." With the damp towel still around his waist he crawled up the bed closer to Capri and pushed her down so she was flat down on her back. She looked up at him and instinctively licked her own lips this time. His body was still a little wet from the shower and his gorgeous tone abs had tiny drops of water scattered on them. She reached up to grab at the towel but was stopped when Shane smacked her hand away. "uh huh" he said, "I get to play first. " Capri giggled softy, she absolutely loved bossy Shane in bed and felt herself already getting wet and he hadn't even done anything yet. Shane grabbed at Capri's waist pulling her down closer to him and lowered himself down between her thighs. It felt like ages since he had been this close to her and he was going to enjoy this. Sliding the bottom half of the garment to the side, he blew very softly over her sex causing Capri to wiggle from side to side with anticipation. He loved teasing her and making her beg for it. "What's the matter babe?" he said still between his thighs this time with a smile across his lips.

"Quit teasing me McMahon." Was all she managed to breathe out. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to take. With a few more kissing and licks around her ever sensitive area, Shane finally spread her lips apart and dove his tongue finding Capri's clit. "Oh my G…" was all she could get out between heavy breaths. Shane continued his tour with his mouth, even though he didn't need to explore anymore. He knew her body so well and knew exactly what spots to hit to make her go insane. He could already taste how close she was. "What are you doing to me?" she exclaimed as she was moving uncontrollably but Shane managed to hold her as still as possible with his strong arms.

Shane smiled between his task at hand and looked up at her quickly, "You like that?" he asked softly already knowing the answer to his own question.

Capri lifted her head off the pillow, "You know I do." She whispered, "But I was supposed to be making you feel better, not the other way around." She pouted which Shane found so cute.

"This is making me feel better. Tasting you is my favorite thing in the whole world." He responded as he dipped back down and continued. Once he had satisfied his hunger for his woman he started to climb on top of her. His cock had already gotten so hard for her and he was ready to be inside her.

However it seemed that she had other ideas, "Not so fast McMahon." She said pushing him off and over the edge of the bed. He watched her as she climbed off the bed and knelt to the floor. Shane got the hint and sat in the very edge as Capri positioned herself between his now opened legs. It only took a second before Shane felt Capri's mouth around him and she started licking and sucking him. All he could do was tilt his head back as his breathing became louder and harder. He ran his fingers threw Capri's hair and tried to control himself, not wanting this to end. Capri pushed her mouth down until Shane was at the very back of her throat, "Jesus Christ, Ri!" he exclaimed feeling how far down he was going in her mouth. "You are fucking incredible."

Convinced that it was only a matter of time until he exploded, he leaned down as far as he could and whispered in her ear, "I want you to ride my cock." Capri stopped what she was doing and swore she just came again with those very words whispered to her. With Shane still seated on the edge of the bed, she decided something different might be fun. She knew Shane loved when she took control and so did she. Pushing herself up she straddled his body which was the perfect position for his rock hard member to meet her wet opening. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he had his arms around her waist to help her keep balance. Once Capri had found a comfortable position she led him inside her and bounced up and down on his lap. Both screamed each other's names over and over again. Capri couldn't even count how many times she was coming and with a few more thrusts she could tell by Shane's face he was right there. "Babe, I'm close. I'm gonna, I'm gonna…" And before he could even finish, Capri felt Shane spill into her. "Ohgod. Fucking…." He said between heavy breathes. Both were glistening with beads of sweat; with Capri still on his lap, he bent his head down to rest of her bare shoulder. Once he had composed himself he looked up at her, "Holy shit." He said with laughter in his voice, "That was…."

"Amazing." She finished for him. She then bent her face down to kiss him passionately. Shane took this as an opportunity to pick her up and spin her around so she laid back on the bed underneath him. He spent the next couple minutes shower her lips and body with kiss after kiss.

After a shared shower that involved more kissing and touching, the two made their way into bed for the night. Shane wrapped his arms around his girl and pulled her close. "You on the road all next week?" he asked her.

Capri had her head rested on Shane's chest and was lightly brushing her fingers over his chest hair. "Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and I'll be home late Thursday night. Then we have a magazine cover in LA Saturday afternoon, so I'll have to fly out early in the morning for that."

Shane mentally rolled his eyes, WWE really had her and Chelsea working like crazy. He was hoping as their popularity grew, they wouldn't have to appear at as many house shows. Usually bigger stars only appeared on the shows that were televised but they were still probably months away from that point.

"You're thinking of our anniversary aren't you?" Capri asked, reading Shane's mind. Wednesday was going to be exactly a year since their first date when Shane took her to the zoo. Capri thought how much of a lifetime ago that seemed like.

Shane responded with a deep sigh, "Yeah I was hoping by chance you would have that day off. Wanted to at least go to dinner or something."

Capri frowned, she was hoping too but Corana had given her and Chelsea their schedules for the next month and when Capri noticed she would be working on her and Shane's first anniversary she was pretty bummed. "We have a show in Salt Lake City. Why don't you come with me? We can get dinner afterwards." She suggested.

Shane sighed again, "I can't. I have a huge board meeting Wednesday then have to be in New York Thursday morning for a meeting on Wall Street to figure out what is going on with our stock. Dad needs me to go and straighten this all out, why he can't go I couldn't tell you" he added annoyingly. The WWE stock had nothing to do with him, that was the financial department's territory but Vince had insisted on Shane going personally.

Capri kissed Shane on the check, knowing he was just as disappointed as she was but work was work and unfortunately this was what they were dealt with. "Well I'll be here all day and night on Friday, we can just celebrate then." She said trying to put on a happy face for the both of them. "So, it will be a couple days late. The point is we have been together one whole year and it has without question been the best year of my entire life."

"Mine too baby." He said kissing her back and reminding himself that they had plenty more anniversaries to spend together and that was all that mattered at the end of the day.

**Hi All, Hope you are still liking the story. Some love and reviews would definitely be helpful and appreciated. Got some good stuff planned that I'm hoping you all like! **


	53. Chapter 52

The months were passing by and before Capri and Chelsea knew it they were getting close to their one year mark on the official WWE roaster. That also meant that Chelsea and Dave had been seeing each other for almost a year as well. Capri had never seen her partner so happy and really thought that Dave could be the one for Chelsea. Having survived a whole year on the road with the big leaguers was a pretty big deal, it meant that you were not just a one hit wonder and the company really had a lot of faith in you now. The girls kept hearing rumors of title shots possibly coming their way soon. Capri and Shane were stronger than ever and getting more and more serious. Shane kept dropping hints of popping the question and it was keeping Capri on the edge of her seat. When her birthday and the holidays came and went, Capri was a little disappointed but she just kept telling herself that Shane would ask her when the time was right; for the time being she was just enjoying life.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Are you insane?! No! No! No!" Shane was yelling in his father's office at his sister. "No Stephanie!"

Shane…" Steph sighed and put her head down on the edge of her father's desk in frustration, "Why do you always do this whenever I want to make changes to Ri's character. You really need to butt out, its just on camera. It's all fake for Christ sakes!"

"I am not having MY girlfriend on TV kissing another guy, no sorry, try again!" Shane spat at his sister.

"Shane, her character is really taking off and she deserves more TV time. By you doing this, you're holding her back. You know that right?" Shane responded by shooting his sister dirty look. "Is that you want to do, hold Capri back?" Steph asked making her argument.

"Steph, I'm just not comfortable with Capri pretending to be in a relationship with another guy. That means I have to watch her flirt, touch, kiss someone else. I'm sorry but how would you like it is Paul got written into a storyline like that? You wouldn't like it either, so why would you do that to your brother?" Shane said calming down but still visually upset over the whole idea. Vince meanwhile looked like he was watching a tennis match, going back and forth between his two children. It was unusual for him to be so quiet but he decided to see if his kids could figure this out themselves.

"Shane, this isn't about you. This is about Capri and her career. A romantic storyline would get her more time on TV with backstage segments, not to mention her and Chelsea could valet him down to the ring." Steph said.

"Why can't Chelsea do it and Capri can still valet her just not have to be with anyone." Shane asked.

"No offense to Chelsea, she's great in the ring but between the two Capri seems to be the better actress. Chels stumbles over her lines too much." Steph explained. Steph didn't even know why she was explaining herself, creative was her department and Shane had no say in the matter.

"Then put her with me." Shane stated.

"Excuse me?" Steph said jumping up.

"You heard me…" Shane said taking a sip from his coffee, "If you are so dead set on putting her in a relationship, have it be with her real boyfriend."

"That doesn't even make sense. You've been off TV for months. If she was to be with you than I would completely have to rewrite everything. Not to mention, the show has never seen that side of you. They wouldn't buy it. The Rose Sisters are major faces, why would they be involved with the McMahons?" Steph said getting more and more frustrated. Her brother thought her job was so easy, that she just sat around and wrote stories all day. It would take so much time to change, this idea had already been in motion for months, she just chose to leave her brother out until now.

"Money, power, opportunity… I'm sure you'll think of something." Shane said smiling sweetly up at his sister; he knew he was getting on her nerves.

Just when Steph was about to open her mouth to continue the argument, their father finally stepped in, "Actually Stephanie, that's not a totally bad idea." This caused a big shit eating grin to form across Shane's lips. It wasn't often that his dad took his side over his sister's so he took a second to soak up the glory.

"Dad! You can't be serious? It won't make sense." Steph argued.

"Why won't it? Talent cross over from faces to heels all the time. Plus Shane and Capri are a real couple and have been photographed together countless times. I think its plenty believable. Sorry Steph, get your team together. Looks like you got some rewriting to do." Vince said. Steph knew better than to argue. Once Vince McMahon had decided he liked an idea for the show, there was no changing his mind.

Steph got up to inform her team that they would be staying late to fix the scripts but not before giving her brother one more nasty look.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Once the WWE makes a move, they move very quickly. The script was changed immediately and tonight was the night that everyone would be introduced to Capri and Shane as a couple. In all honestly, Capri was pretty happy about the idea. If she was going to be in a love story with anyone, she would rather it be with Shane. After all it was her real boyfriend and she knew no one could make her feel more comfortable. Chelsea was excited because something big for Capri meant something big for her and it didn't get any bigger than the McMahons.

"Alright everyone, I need quiet. I wanna try to get this done in one take." Vince said barking orders at the entire crew. Cameramen, sound people, hair and makeup people, producers, assistants, Stephanie, and Vince were all crowded in a small room that was staged as Shane's dressing room. The backstage segments were usually pre-taped that afternoon before the show went live to avoid mess ups. Shane and Capri had two segments to shot together that afternoon before everyone had meetings to get to. The segments would air at two different times in the show.

"Capri, I want you in that back room over there." Vince said pointing behind Capri, "That is going to be portrayed as the shower. Got it?" Vince said in a voice that Capri found somewhat intimating. With one last reassuring smile from Shane, Capri nodded and took her place in the back room hidden from the cameras.

"Alright, one take everyone. Action!" Vince called out backing away from the shot as the camera focused on Shane.

**Shane stood up to head towards the back shower when he was stopped by a knock at the door. "Uh..yeah come in." Shane said in a very annoyed tone. **

**The Big Show walked in the room, "Hey Shane-O, so glad you're back! Look man, I really wanted to talk to you…" **

**"Look, Show I'd really love to chat with you but I really got somewhere to be. Talk later I promise, see you later." Shane said patting the Big Show on his wide chest trying to make his way to the back of the room. **

**"Well this will only take a second. I just feel I'm not being taken seriously and I feel I deserve.." Show kept on going causing Shane to roll his eyes in the direction of the camera.**

**"Hey you want a title match you got it. How about a match with Jericho for the Intercontinental belt tonight? Okay?" Shane said with a hurry in his voice to get the Big Show out of there. He kept looking back towards the shower. **

**"Really?! Oh man, thanks! I promise, you won't regret this." Show said heading towards the door. **

**"Yeah, terrific. I'll catch you later dude." Shane said walking Show to the door. **

**"Man, its really great to have you back, you're the only McMahon I trust, you know that." Show said laughing. **

**All of a sudden the men were interrupted by a woman's voice coming from the back shower, "Shannnee… showers getting a little cold without you." Capri said sweetly coming into the cameras view with only a white towel wrapped around her body. **

**Big Shows eyes got huge seeing Capri standing close to naked in Shane's dressing room. **

**"Uh..yeah I'll be right there baby." Shane said turning to Capri. **

**"Well hurry up, I don't want to start without you." She said in a sexy voice turning on her heels disappearing from the cameras view again. **

**"As you can see, I'm very busy right now. Come back later." Shane said to the Big Show slamming the door in his face**.

"Cut!" Vince called out. "Perfect." He said as Show and Capri came back into the room. Capri removed the towel from her body, in actuality she had a tiny pair of cloth shorts on with a strapless shirt that was hidden by the towel. "Capri why don't you change into whatever wardrobe has for you and we will get this last scene shot." Capri followed orders and hurried off to see what they had planned for her next outfit.

Few minutes later Capri was back in the same room. She was in a short baby blue dress and white heels and was pleased to see that Shane had changed into a suit. She just loved seeing him dressed looking so powerful, it always turned her on. She noticed that the room was set up a little differently, this time with candles, rose petals, soft music playing, and a bottle of champagne. Capri couldn't help but think how cheesy it looked but it definitely got the point across.

"Alright you two, I guess I'll just let you do what you normally do and again let's try to get this done in one take." Vince said, this time with a little awkward tone to his voice. Capri knew this scene was going to be aired later in the show after the shower segment and she knew what was expected from the two of them. She just couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable having a room full of people, including Vince and Stephanie, watch her and Shane make out. Shane and Capri took their seats on the couch while he crew adjusted the lighting a bit and once that was done they were ready to roll. Quickly before his father called for the cameras to begin rolling, Shane squeezed Capri's hand to try and let her know not to be nervous. She looked up and gave him a shy smile, it still amazed her how he always knew what she was thinking.

"Action" Vince called out

**Shane reached across pulling Capri into his body and kissed her deeply and passionately. Placing his hands on her jawline he turned his head slightly so the camera could get a good view of the two of them kissing. He was trying everything in his power to make this look believable but truth was he could tell Capri wasn't into this. She wasn't comfortable and it was going to show on camera. He pulled back a bit and looked into her eyes, trying to connect with the real Capri, the one he fell in love with; not Capri Rose. This wasn't working and everyone in the room couldn't feel** **it**.

"Cut!" Vince called out. "Um.. guys what the hell?!"

"I'm sorry!" Capri cried out, "It's my fault, I'll get it this time. I promise!" She really didn't want to mess this up and was nervous Vince an Steph were getting annoyed with her lack of performance with this.

"Capri, just relax. Trust me I know it's a little weird with everyone here but try and forget about us Okay?" Steph said kindly. If anyone knew about making out with your real boyfriend in front of everyone, it was her.

"Okay. I got this." Capri said taking a big deep breath to try and relax.

"Action." Vince signaled for the cameras to start rolling again.

**Shane placed his hands this time on Capri's bare legs and squeezed her thighs softy. He looked at her and smiled with the sexy smile he knew always turned her on but again her smile seemed forced and it was getting difficult for him to concentrate when he knew she was struggling with this. Shane also knew his father was all business when it came to stuff like this so his patience was likely wearing thin. He had to pull out something big; what was the one thing that always got Capri in the mood? The lightbulb then went off. He slowly kissed up her neck and stopped right beneath her ear and planted small soft kisses to the very spot he discovered on her so long ago. She was starting to loosen up a little bit but still not enough to make this shot useable**.

"Alright, can we have a sec, please?" Shane called out to the production team causing the cameras to stop filming again. He saw the look of annoyance on his dad's face but decided to deal with this on his own. "Come on, two minutes please. Everyone scram." Shane continued to bark ordered to everyone including his dad and sister.

"Shane, we really need to get this done. You're not the only segment we are shooting. We got shit to get done!" Vince growled at his son.

"Yes, I'm well aware. Give me two minutes to figure this out." Shane said basically pushing his father out the door and slamming it shut. He then turned around to see his girlfriend sitting on the couch looking completely disappointed in herself. "You okay?" he asked making his way over to her and sitting down.

"Shane, I don't think I can do this. I thought I could but I can't." She said feeling the tears building in her eyes. "This is just too weird for me."

Shane let out a huge laugh, "You don't think this is weird for me?! I'm expected to basically have sex with my girlfriend in front of people I work with plus my father and little sister. You wanna talk weird?"

"Stuff like this comes natural to you. You were born to do this." Capri argued.

Shane gave Capri an 'are you joking look', "Ri, I'm pretty sure when my great grandfather started this company over half a century ago, he didn't have this in mind." He said laughing.

"You know what I mean!" Capri said.

"Relax, okay. Here…" he said reaching for the bottle of champagne and popping the cork off, "Have a couple sips, calm yourself. Its just me and you. Forget about everyone else." He said disappearing back in her neck and kissing the spot he was kissing earlier. This time he got the reaction he was looking for. Capri moaned softly pulling the hairs on the back of Shane's head. If there was anyone in this world that could get her going, it was Shane McMahon. Once he was convinced that he had taken her mind off of the mob of people on the other side of the door, he poured her a glass of champagne.

"I didn't even think that was real. Figured it was just a prop." She said giggling.

"Well, its definitely not what I'd order at a restaurant but it should do the trick." He said passing her the glass. "Couple sips, come on." He edged her on. Capri did more than a couple sips and in a few gulps the glass was emptied. "That's my girl." He said laughing seeing her already start to loosen up. "Ready to let them back in?" he asked.

'Almost." She said sending him a sexy smile. Capri then pulled Shane in for a deep passionate kiss pulling on the hair on the back of his head. She let out a moan that only a Shane McMahon kiss could give her. Shane getting more and more hot by the second really considered leaving everyone out in the hallway for awhile longer. He looked up at Capri returning her look of desire and started kissing down her neck stopping at the opening of her dress. Glancing up one final time he then started licking his way past her bra and he could feel what he was doing to her.

"We really gotta let them in, you know that right?" he whispered.

"Yeah I know." She pouted.

Shane was about to get up and walk to the door to let the crew back in but not before Capri reached over and grabbed at his pants. "Hey hey!" he said swatting her head away, "I want this to look real, but not that real!" He was trying to hold in his laughter, while Capri was giggling away. It was at that moment that Shane knew he had accomplished what he wanted. This was the real Capri, the one he fell in love with. "Alright everyone! Back in, come on lets get this show on the road." He said opening the door.

This time the scene went perfect and it was clear that two had amazing chemistry together. When the two segments played for the live audience later on, they totally went crazy. Capri was hanging in the gorilla position watching Shane work on the show with his dad and everyone looked around at one another knowing that they may have struck gold. Steph quietly slipped away to find her writers to let them know to start coming up with some ideas.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Capri was so excited to return home the next day. She had an entire week off from the road and was so happy to be spending her nights with Shane. Tonight she was busy putting the finishing touches on dinner. She had bought sexy new dress and was counting down the second until he got home. Suddenly the phone rang, "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey babe." Shane said.

'Hey!" Capri responded excitedly "You on your way home?"

"Actaully, I'm gonna be a little late tonight. Pete called and he wanted to get together at the batting cages Guess he had a fight with that new girl of his. Seems pretty upset."

"Oh." Capri said with disappointment in her voice. "Ok, I guess I'll just see you when you get home tonight."

"I'm sorry, you didn't make dinner did you?" he asked.

"Nope, no dinner." She said dropping the wooden spoon she was using to stir the gravy into the sink causing a loud thud sound.

"Shit, you did make dinner. I'm sorry. Hopefully this won't take too long." He said.

"It's okay, I understand. Take care of Pete and then come home for some dessert." She said in a sexy voice.

"Jesus, I'm gonna kill Pete when I see him! I'll hurry babe. Love you." And with that he quickly hung up before Capri could respond back.

Shane pulled into a parking spot at the restaurant. He took a deep breath as he turned off the engine. He knew he shouldn't be here but something was drawing him to this place tonight. As he walked into the restaurant he was greeted by the host, "Good Evening, Sir. Will you be dining with us tonight?"

"Yes, reservation for Stevens, Shane Stevens." He answered. Shane Stevens was actually his name when he was a referee so many years ago. He still used it to this day when he made reservations for anything. It was easier than his real name that usually attracted attention.

"Certainly, the other member of your party is already here. Follow me." The host said as he guided Shane through the restaurant to a very private intimate table near the bar. He spotted her before she spotted him. She was sipping a glass of wine fiddling with the table cloth. She was nervous, he could tell.

"Hi." She said brightly when she finally saw him.

"Marissa, you look beautiful." He said softly kissing her cheek.

"You look good too Shane" She said taking her seat. It didn't go unnoticed by him that she was wearing a very low cut sexy black dress. She smiled shyly when he noticed him looking at her. He gulped loudly, he knew this wasn't right.

"Excuse me." He said stopping passing waiter in his tracks, "Can I get a whiskey on the rocks please." He looked over at Marissa one more time, "Actually better make it a double."

"So.."she said reaching her hand across the table to grab his, "I was surprised to hear from you. What you want to talk about." She said smiling at the man she had been in love with for so many year.

**Hey Everyone! So sorry its been so long but I havent forgotten about these two. I started another Shane story and got distracted with that one. Gonna try to go back and forth. Review and let me know what you think**!


	54. Chapter 54

It was getting close to 8 and there was still no sign from Shane. He had called almost 3 hours ago to tell her that he wasn't going to be home on time but now it was getting to be a little much. I mean how time could they possibly spend at the batting cages. Capri figured they had probably grabbed a beer somewhere and he had lost track of time, which annoyed her beyond belief. It wasn't like they had that much time together lately, but friendship was important so she decided to leave it alone. Getting pretty tired she was out of her sexy new dress and into some comfy sweats. Just as she was about the snuggle up with a good book, there was a knock at the door.

"What in the world?!" she said out loud wondering who the hell it could be at this hour. Making her way to the door, she rolled her eyes and laughed at the pack of McMahons at the door. "Hey guys." She said opening the door to Vince, Steph, Linda, and Paul.

"Sorry to intrude on you night but me and dad came up with some great ideas for you and Shane's storyline. You guys busy?" Steph asked.

"Actually he's not home. Pete had some kind of fight with that girl he's been seeing so Shane took him to the batting cages." Capri explained.

"Oh" Steph said a bit puzzled, "Okay, well you down for some company then? Paul's parents are in town and have the girls for the night."

"Steph," Linda said to her daughter, "I told you this was a bad idea. Poor Capri looks like she was enjoying the quietness."

"No, its fine. In fact, I'm pretty hungry. I made dinner but ended up putting it away. Wanna call up some pizzas and you can tell me all your ideas. Shane should be home any minute." Capri said heading for the drawer with all the takeout menus.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Almost another hour later and still no Shane. Capri was getting ready to send him a text and see what was going on but Vince was getting so pumped up about new storylines that she didn't want to be rude and interrupt him. As the McMahon family and Capri were chatting and enjoying some pizza, there was another knock at the door. Paul stopped Capri from getting up, desperate to get a break from Vince going on and on about the product for just a second, he went to answer the door.

"Hey man." Capri heard someone call out. Someone that sounded a lot like Pete. This time Capri couldn't help but be rude an jumped up from the table.

"Pete?" Capri said looking behind him curious as to where Shane was.

"Hey there gorgeous." He said pulling Capri in for a hug. "McMahons!" he said waving to the family seated around the kitchen island. "Where's Shane-O?" he asked.

"What do mean where's Shane?" Capri said alarmed. "He said he was with you."

Pete stopped dead in his tracks like a deer in headlights, "He's not with me. I haven't talked to him all day!"

"Wait a minute! You haven't talked to him at all? I don't understand. He called a few hours ago saying you and your girlfriend got into a fight and he was meeting you at the batting cages." Capri said now getting very upset at why Shane would lie to her.

"What are you talking about. Ri, me and Ally are fine. No fight and I haven't talked to Shane in a few days actually. That's why I stopped by, I have Knicks tickets for Saturday night, wanted to see if he wanted to come." Pete said now regretting coming by. It wasn't like Shane to lie so he as hoping there was a very good reason for it.

Capri turned around looking at a very confused and conflicted McMahon family. Paul was the first to speak, "Umm.." he said clearing his throat, "Are you sure he said Pete, Capri? Maybe he's with another friend."

"Paul, I know what he said." Capri sad, not meaning to snap but she was getting more and more angry.

Pete started to head for the door, "Well, if Shane isn't here. I guess I'm gonna head outta here."

"Oh no you don't!" Capri said pointing to one of the empty chairs around the kitchen island. "We are all going to sit here and wait for Shane. Sit! Have some pizza!" Capri barked. There was no way she was going to let Pete leave, call Shane, and give him time to think of an explanation. It was pretty quiet in the kitchen waiting for Shane. No one really wanted to say much, it was pretty easy to see how upset Capri was and quite frankly no one could blame her.

Thankfully they all didn't have to wait too much longer because soon enough they heard the side door that came off of the garage open. "Babe?" Shane called out laughing "What's with all the cars in the driveway? You having a party or something?" he was smiling as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. When he noticed the looks on everyone's faces he stopped dead in his tracks. He then noticed Pete sitting at the end of the kitchen island, "Umm..What are you doing here?" he asked horrified.

Capri then came into view and Shane couldn't think of a time she looked so angry, "Shane McMahon, you have about half a second to tell me where you've been!"

Shane didn't say anything, he knew he was caught and there was no way out of this. 'Shane?!"Capri repeated, "I said, where have you been?"

"Dinner" he simply answered refusing to make contact with his girlfriend.

"You were out to dinner." Capri said sarcastically, "And who were you out to dinner with?" Shane stayed silent. "SHANE!" Capri now screamed losing her temper.

"Marissa." He whispered.

"Excuse me?!" Capri sad feeling herself losing control of her emotions.

"Its not what you think." Shane said still looking down at the kitchen counter.

"You know what I think?! I think that my boyfriend called me to tell me he was going out with his friend. Then come to find out after being MIA for FOUR FUCKING HOURS, he was actually having dinner with his ex-wife while I stay home like an idiot cooking you dinner waiting for you to come home! That's what I am thinking right now!" Capri was trying her best to keep the tears from falling but was failing miserably. "I want the truth Shane, I wanna know why it was so important to have dinner with her tonight!"

"Like I said its not what you think." Is all he said.

"Well, I'm gonna need a little more than that Shane!" Capri was now full on crying in front of everyone feeling so foolish at the moment.

Finally after hearing her cry Shane looked up seeing the tears in her eyes, "Baby please, don't cry." He said trying to wipe his thumb over her cheek to stop her tears.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted slapping his hand away.

"Capri please don't do this." He begged " I love you."

" You love me." She said in a half laugh and half crying voice. " well you certainly have a fucked up way of showing it. "You have one more chance to explain yourself." This time it was her voice that sounded like a beg.

"I just had to see her, nothing happened." He said trying to remain calm.

When Capri still wasn't given any answers she made her way up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door behind her.

She just needs a few minutes to cool off." He said turning towards everyone else who were still in a stake of shock. " oh you guys got pizza? Nice." He said plastering a smile on his face.

" What the fuck is going on!" Vince shouted at his son.

" Dad look it's not anything okay. Ri and I will work all this out. She just needs to calm down, she's a little worked up."

"And you don't blame her for being upset?" Linda said obvious upset " Shane, what is going on? Your divorce has been over for more than a year."

" We had some stuff to discuss…" Shane started to explain but was interrupted by the sound of Capri coming down the stairs. Shane started to panic when he saw a bag in her hand. He jumped making his way over to her. " What are you doing?!" He said raising his voice now.

"Unless you explain to me right now why you lied to me and went to see your ex wife, I'm leaving." Capri said giving Shane the ultimatum.

"Baby please, we just had some things to talk about. I didn't wanna upset you." Shane said now standing in front of the door preventing her from leaving.

" You didn't wanna upset me?!" Capri said now exploding " Oh great fucking job Shane! You know what you did?! You did the one thing you promised you would never do, you promised you would never make me feel the way that I felt for so many years. Now please let me go."

" No! Your not leaving me! Please you can't."

" We can talk tomorrow but right now I just can't be around you." You said desperate to say anything to get him to move.

Shane sighed sadly and eventually moved from the front door. Capri quickly picked up her bag and slipped out getting in the car and driving off. "Dude, next time you use me as a lie, you may wanna tell me." Pete said as Shane walked by. Shane sadly slicked up the stairs to just leave everyone else standing dumbfounded.


	55. Chapter 55

Capri barely slept that night. All she did was cry for hours. She had gotten a call from Steph after checking into the hotel. Not wanting to be rude and wanting to apologize for making such a scene in front of the whole family, she answered apprehensively. Stephanie assured her that she had nothing to be sorry for; it was Shane that should be sorry. As she was on the phone, Shane kept trying to call and when his calls weren't being answered, he texted her again and again. After a quick goodbye to Steph she headed straight for the shower, not wanting to even read his texts at the moment.

After a long hot shower to try and calm herself down she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were so red and puffy from crying for so long. She just didn't understand, why would Shane do this to her? She thought they were so in love. And even if nothing happened, why did he feel the need to lie? They both had been lied to and cheated on in both of their marriages, he knew how it felt. Stepping out of he bathroom, she plunked down on the bed and heard her phone go off for the 50th time since she had been out of the house, which had only been about an hour. Rolling her eyes she reached over for the phone knowing she couldn't ignore him forever. Opening up her texts she began to scroll through all of Shane's messages.

**Capri, please call me back. This is ridiculous. Where are you?**

**Baby, please I love you. **

**It's not what you're thinking, we just had to talk. **

**I'm sorry, you're right, I shouldn't have lied. I messed up. Please talk to me**.

There was just message after message going on and on. Just as she was thinking about how to respond to him, her phone rang again. This time though, it wasn't Shane. Her screen lit up with her best friend in the whole world, JoJo.

"Hi Jo." Capri said answering the phone.

"Capri Marie Calucci, where the hell are you?!" Jo yelled into the phone.

"Laying in my hotel bed." She answered, not knowing why she was not getting screamed at. Like her day was going bad enough.

"Shane just called me. Said you stormed outta the house and aren't answering his phone calls. He's worried sick." Jo exclaimed.

Capri laughed into the phone that Shane would stoop so low as to involve JoJo. She was a grown woman, not a little girl that ran away from home to join the circus, "Did he happen to tell you why I left?" she asked.

"No, I got so concerned I hung up immediately to try and find you. Are you alright?" She asked. Before Capri could open her mouth to answer, the tears started coming on again and all JoJo could hear was her best friend sobbing uncontrollably. 'Ri, you're making me nervous! What happened?" Capri pulled herself together and began explaining what had happened that evening. "Are you in Connecticut? I can come right now!" Jo said when Capri was finished. All she wanted to do was be there with her best friend.

Capri's heart smiled when she heard that her best friend was willing to drive over 3 hours in the middle of the night to sit in a hotel room with her. "Thanks honey but I couldn't have you drive all this way so late."

"I'll do it. I can leave right now." Jo protested.

Capri smiled again, "I know you would but really its so late. I love you for it though."

"You really think Shane would cheat?" Jo asked sitting back down since Capri made it clear not to come.

"I really wouldn't think so but what am I supposed to believe. He was gone for hours and I caught him in a bold faced lie." Capri said feeling the tears coming on again. Even finding out her ex-husband was cheating on her for months, that didn't hurt as bad as this did. She had never been so in love with anyone as much as she was with Shane McMahon.

"Look Ri, I don't know what happened but I know you should talk to him tomorrow. Sort everything out. You deserve an explanation." Jo said.

"That's the thing Jo, I gave him the opportunity to explain at the house. He just kept saying, 'its not what you think' I'm sorry I need more than that! He wouldn't even look me in the eye." Capri said feeling her anger start to rise again.

Capri and Jo talked a bit longer. Jo suggested to talk in the morning. The night apart was definitely needed. She thanked Jo for being such a great friend promised to call in the morning. Before heading to bed she grabbed her phone to send one text.

Shane, I'm spending the night at a hotel. Please respect me enough to give me space for the night. We can meet tomorrow and discuss everything. I will send you my hotel information in the morning and you can meet me here. Night.

Before he could respond Capri quickly turned off her phone. She didn't want him to continue to text her. She was honest in her text, she needed space for the night. She rolled over flicking off the light on the nightstand. Traveling on the road all the time, she was now used to empty hotel rooms but tonight she felt lonelier than she ever felt before.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Meanwhile Shane was pacing his bedroom with poor Stormy right on his heels. It took him a while to get the dog out of hiding from hearing Capri yell earlier. It took nearly a whole bag of treats to get her to come out from under the bed. He read Capri's text message and simply responded with a simple "I love you." Little did he know she wasn't going to be getting that text tonight. He really fucked up. He didn't know what he was thinking. Capri just didn't understand. He sat down and thought back to his dinner earlier with Marissa.

_"So I was surprised you called. Why'd you wanna see me?" Marissa asked as she sipped her wine. _

_"I guess I just wanted to close this chapter of my life for good." He answered taking the glass of whiskey from the waiter. _

_"Thought the divorce did that?" she questioned. _

_"That was just paperwork. Just because I legally cut you out of my life, doesn't mean I stopped thinking about you." Shane responded. "You have no idea how much I loved you." _

_"Shane, where does your girlfriend think you are?" Marissa asked. _

_"We're not talking about her." He snapped. _

_"Not here, I take it." She laughed at how defensive he got. _

_"This is something I have to do. I have to understand what happened between us before I can fully commit to someone else." Shane explained. _

_"Shane." Marissa said sighing and placing her wine glass on the table, "What do you want me to say? I was a bad wife. I made a mis…" She then paused as tears began building in her eyes. "I made a mistake." She repeated once she got her composure together. Shane looked across the table at his ex-wife. This was the first time in years he actually saw her show real emotion. _

_"Everything I did, all the long hours at the office and traveling so much; I did it for us. I wanted to give you everything." Shane said reaching his hand across the table to hold hers. _

_Marissa looked a bit surprised at his gesture but didn't pull away. Truth was she had been in love with this man since they were 15 years old. "I know that now. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I ruined what we had." She said in almost a whisper. "You're a great man Shane McMahon and an amazing husband. I guess you will be a great husband to someone else now._"

Shane looked up with a confused look on his face. "Oh come on Shane, I know that's why you're really here. You've been with that girl for some time now. You're ending our marriage for good so you can start a new one. I'm not stupid." Marissa said with a sad smile on her face. "Guess I had always hoped that maybe you and I would have some amazing reunion and rekindle some romance." She laughed when Shane looked up from his drink and cocked his eyebrow up giving her a strange look. "Hey, girl can dream can't see?!" The two were silent for some time before she spoke again, "So I'm right aren't I? You are going to propose?" she asked. Shane didn't answer but the smile he was trying to hide told Marissa all she needed to know. You can't be with someone for as long as they were without being able to read their mind a bit. "Never pictured you as someone to go after the young ones." She said laughing as she motioned for another glass of wine.

Shane stopped the waiter before he walked away, "On second thought, can you bring over a bottle of whatever she's drinking." He said smiling softly. The two sat for hours talking. It was nice. The past couple year had been nothing but fighting, and lawyers, and who gets what. It was nice for the two to just talk like they used to. Eventually Shane looked at his watch and couldn't believe the time. "Shit" he said, "Its almost 9, I really gotta head home." He grabbed the waiter and handed him his card to pay quickly. As he two stood up to head their separate ways for the final time, Shane pulled her in for a hug. This was the Marissa he wanted to remember, the kind hearted girl he fell in love with so many years ago. He was happy he did this; it was exactly what he needed to be able to fully move on 100 percent. Right as they were heading for the door, Marissa stopped him, leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll always love you. Be happy Shane." And with that she walked out the door and out of his life. He stood there in shock for a second before heading out to his own car. He knew it was wrong but honestly it happened way too fast, he couldn't have stopped her even if he tried.

Shane now sat on the edge of his bed regretting everything about tonight. He opened the top drawer of his night stand and pulled out a small black box. Opening it he glanced down at the beautiful 7 carat diamond ring he had personally designed. He planned on proposing on Christmas in front of their families and friends but unfortunately the ring wasn't ready at that time. He sighed looking down at it, hoping somehow he could fix everything and be able to place this ring on her finger.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shane was up the next morning very early. He hadn't slept at all and finally got up about 5, getting frustrated from tossing and turning all night. He leashed up Stormy and headed out for a long jog to try and clear his mind. When he returned an hour later, Capri had texted him, as promised, with what hotel she was staying at and the room number. He quickly showered and within 20 minutes was out the door heading to Capri.

"Hey" she said softly opening the door letting him in. As he walked through she sat down on the couch pulling her leg underneath her. She was wearing a pair of grey leggings with a white t-shirt. Her hair was up in a bun and she wasn't wearing a stitch of makeup. Shane noticed her eyes were all red and very swollen, he could tell she had been up all night just like he had. "Are you going to say anything?" Capri said getting a little annoyed that he still hadn't spoken a word.

"I don't really know what to say." He said with a nervous smile on his lips.

"Tell me what happened last night." She responded.

"I just had to talk to her. I should have told you. I'm so sorry baby." He said sitting on the couch next to her.

"Shane, I'm sorry but I'm gonna need more than that. What was so important that you had to talk to her in person and lie to me?" Capri said putting her foot down. She was not accepting this answer anymore.

"It was just something I had to do. I wanted to close the door on her and I completely and I couldn't do it without having one more conversation with her. Please believe me." He said taking her hand now, "Nothing happened between Marissa and I." He was debating in his head whether or not to tell her about her kissing him but he was scared if he did, she would never forgive him. "Baby, I messed up. Please forgive me. I love you." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. For a second, nothing else mattered to Capri. She was lost in his kiss and his hands on her body. Shane was kissing her like it was the first time all over again. He was desperate to make her forgive him and knew that most times when they argued this is how he usually ended the fight. He was praying this time wouldn't be different.

Capri started kissing him back refusing to think for a minute. He always knew how to make her forget all the negative things. After a moment though she remembered where she was and why she was there, "Stop!" She yelled pushing him off of her. Shane looked over at Capri stopping the kiss in complete shock. "Shane, you can't do this! You can't just kiss me and expect everything to go away, okay it doesn't work like that!"

"I'm sorry." He said sadly, "I'm just trying to show you how much you mean to me."

"I didn't mean shit to you last night!" she spat back "I didn't mean anything to you when you lied to me. Shane I can forgive you for meeting with her. Do what you gotta do. Would I have understood completely if you had told me? Maybe not but at least I would have respected you for being honest with me. But you didn't give me that chance." I can't forgive you right now for that." Capri said.

"What are you saying?" Shane yelling and getting off the couch to get some distance between them, "Are you saying you wanna break up? Huh?! Is that want you want Capri?!" Shane was now pacing back and forth . Capri could sense his temper coming to the surface.

"Don't you dare get mad at me because you fucked up!" she shouted back at him. She took a deep breath to calm herself, getting into a screaming match with him wasn't going to solve anything. "All I'm saying is I need some space for a little while. I don't want the type of relationship where I question whether or not you're telling me the truth. I had a relationship like that before and I promised myself I'd never do that again."

"How much time?" Shane asked.

"I don't know. I wanna go home for a few days. Think things through. You are just a different person to me right now." Capri said with tears in her eyes again. She didn't know how it was possible she had any tears left.

"Fine, so I guess I will see you at the show next week then." Shane said heading for the door.

"Shane?" Capri said stopping him in his tracks. "I still have to come and get Stormy."

"Leave her while you're gone. I'll make sure she's taken care of." Shane said. Truth was he wanted the dog to stay, it would give Capri a reason to come back eventually.

"Okay, if you don't mind." She said.

"I don't" he said coldly and shut the door behind him.

Once he left Capri started crying again. She had no idea what she was going to do but the last thing she wanted was a break up. It was just going to be difficult to get over. Ryan had really screwed her up by lying to her for so long. She knew Shane wasn't Ryan but it still brought her back to feeling that way when she was married to him. She heard her phone vibrate on the counter and smiled when she saw her incoming text.

**I will give you as much time as you need. I love you sweet girl. Xo**

For the first time in the past 12 hours, a small genuine smile crossed her lips Yup, Shane was definitely not Ryan.


	56. Chapter 56

Capri had spent the rest of the week at home laying low. Chelsea had called her numerous times to check on her; after hiding under the covers for days, Capri finally got up on Saturday and decided she was done feeling sorry for herself. She spent all day at the gym working out all of the negative energy and then headed home to get her life back together.

"Knock knock!" Came a familiar voice from JoJo's guest bedroom.

Capri looked up from folding her clothes and saw her tag team partner walking in the room. "Chels? What are you doing here?!" Capri said pulling her friend into a big bear hug.

"I called you 100 times, you never answered. I was getting worried. I finally got in touch with JoJo and she told me everything." Chelsea explained. Capri glanced behind Chelsea and saw JoJo standing in the doorway.

'I'm sorry, guess I just wasn't ready to talk to anyone. I came here and just wanted to disappear for a bit." Capri apologized. She felt bad, she didn't mean to worry anyone.

"Forget it, I understand. I just want to know that you're okay. Are you?" Chelsea asked.

"Getting there." Capri said with a sad smile.

"Have you talked to him at all?" Chelsea asked taking seat on the bed.

"Nope, not since I came here. Told him I needed space, guess he got the message." Capri explained.

"I had Dave call him." Chelsea admitted.

"You what?!" Capri said in shock, "Chelsea, I don't want you guys involved. Dave and Shane have been friends for years."

"Yeah yeah…whatever." Chelsea said rolling her eyes, "You wanna know how he is or not?" Chelsea paused to see Capri's reaction, "He's a mess, Ri." Capri looked up with sadness in he eyes. "Dave even talked to Paul at an appearance yesterday, all the McMahons are saying Shane wasn't even this tore up when he filed for divorce."

JoJo stepped into the room taking a seat on the floor in front of the bed where the girls were seated, "Ri, look I will always be on your team. Forever, you know that. But I think Shane's really sorry. Clearly he's a mess and I know for a fact I've never seen you this depressed in my life. You guys belong together."

"Capri…" Chelsea picked up again, "We are not saying you don't have a reason to be upset but the guy made a mistake. My advise, finish off the weekend here but at Monday's show you really should talk to him."

Capri was quiet for a minute letting Chelsea's words sink in, "What do you think?" she said looking at Jo.

"I think the guy had dinner with an ex. They didn't do anything. I wouldn't ruin the best relationship I've ever seen over a stupid lie. It's not like they hooked up or anything." JoJo said.

"Umm….I wouldn't be so sure about that one." Chelsea said looking at the TV with a horrified look on her face. Confused, Capri and JoJo turned to look at the TV that was on mute but had an image of Shane and Marissa kissing. Capri quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the volume. It was a celebrity gossip show that followed the 6 o'clock news:

**Looks like Shane McMahon and ex-wife Marissa Mazzola were seen rekindling their romance this week at a quiet Stamford restaurant. The two were photographed arriving** **separately but quickly made themselves comfortable at a back table in the restaurant. **

**An** image of the two seated at a table appeared on the screen and it looked like they seemed to be holding hands.

**They stayed for some time ordering a bottle of wine and laughing with one another. The two spilt some time ago and Shane has been rumored to be dating WWE new comer** **Capri Rose**.

A photo of Capri and Shane at the McMahon family Christmas party last year popped up on the screen. Capri wondered for a second where the media even got that photo.

**All we can say is that we will certainly be keeping an eye on this story since it seems there is plenty more to this story**.

Finally a snapshot of Shane and Marissa outside that night appeared and Capri couldn't believe her eyes. There on the TV, staring her right in the face, was a picture of the man she was hopelessly in love with kissing his ex-wife. JoJo and Chelsea quickly exchanged worried looks, they were both as shocked as Capri was. Neither one of them ever thought Shane was capable of something like this. Capri quickly flopped down underneath the covers again. It was still amazing to her that she had any tears left.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shane had high hopes for today. It was Monday Night Raw and after almost a week of not seeing Capri he couldn't wait to find her. It had been the longest flight to Denver but he was finally pulling up to the arena. He had given her plenty of time to herself and now he was ready to fight for her. There was no way he was throwing in the towel on this one, she meant entirely too much to him. After getting an earful from his sister on what an asshole he was, he was just ready to put this whole thing behind them.

"Shane-O!" came a voice from behind him.

Shane turned around and saw Dave coming down the hallway after him.

"Hey man!" Shane said slapping his friend's hand.

"I've been waiting for you since I got here. Look we gotta talk." Dave said. He had talked to Chelsea who filled him in on the recent story that was circulating about Shane and his ex-wife and was trying to get to Shane before anyone else did.

"Dave, I'd love to stay and chat but I got about a thousand meetings then I really gotta find Capri before the show starts. I'll catch up with ya later." Shane said in a rush.

"No Shane you don't understand, that's why I have to talk to you… listen" Dave tried to say but was interrupted.

" Look I know that Capri has probably been talking to Chelsea in length about this but we will be fine. She was pissed off, I get it but she knows how I feel and we will get passed this."

" No, Shane look you're not hearing me. A story hit…" Dave said demanding Shane listen to him but was interrupted yet again.

"Shane!" a member of the production team ran up to the two men, " Your dad's looking for you. Said it's important."

" Jesus Christ I just left the man." Shane whispered to himself. "Sorry, now I really gotta go. We'll talk later." Shane said to Dave.

Dave watched Shane walk off and shook his head. Poor guy had no idea what he was walking into.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Care to explain this?" Vince said slamming the recent TMZ news article that the PR department handed him a few minutes ago. It was the same story that was on the gossip news channels with the same photos of Shane and Marissa kissing last week.

"Where did you get this?!" Shane asked as he looked it over in horror.

" What does it matter where I got it?! It's all over the place for Christs sakes! You kissed her!? Shane have you lost your damn mind!" Vince shouted at his son.

" Has Capri seen this?!" Shane asked.

" If she's been near a TV or a computer in the last 24hours, I'm sure she has." Vince answered. This was all Shane needed to hear before he was off and running to find Capri.

He made his way to the other side of the building to the Women's Locker Room. He was breaking every rule by stepping through this door but for the time being he didn't care.

" Excuse me!" Chelsea gasped as she saw Shane enter the locker room. "Shane, this is the women's room. Get outta here!" Luckily for his Chelsea was the only one in here.

" Where is she?" He asked ignoring her request for him to leave.

" Shane, she doesn't want to see you. Leave or I'll have to go get someone.

" I have to talk to her. Tell me where she is!" Shane demanded.

"What, talk to her about these?" she said throwing another print out from a different website with the same pictures of him with Marissa from the other night including the one of them kissing.

Shane glanced at them quickly then tore then in half throwing them on the floor, "THESE," He shouted, "Are nothing! Trash okay, that's what they are okay, trash! Now where's Capri?!" Shane was getting very on edge now and was doing his best to calm down. And as if on queue, both turned to see the door open and watched Capri enter.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked shocked to see him.

"We gotta talk!" He said walking over to her trying to grab her hand but she quickly pulled it away.

" Chelsea can you give us a sec? Make sure no one comes in for a few please." She said calmly but Shane could see the hurt and anger in her hazel eyes.

Finally once they were alone Shane went to open his mouth but was silenced immediately, "I suggest you don't say anything." She ordered him. She looked down at the floor and noticed the photos torn up " Destroying the evidence?" she said sarcastically.

" This isn't what you think." He answered.

"You know Shane, that's all you've been saying for days and days and you know what?! I'm getting so sick and tired of that answer!" Calm Capri was now gone and she was replaced with very angry Capri.

" Baby, please understand. It was just a dinner. I wanted to understand why our marriage didn't work so I could make sure ours would work. Capri, I wanna marry you. I have a ring and everything at home." Shane said desperate to say whatever he could to get her to believe him. Definitely not the most romantic way to propose but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! You're proposing now?! Shane, you're on every news outlet kissing your ex-wife!" Capri yelled pacing the room not even knowing how to react right now.

"She kissed me!" He exclaimed back throwing his hands up in the air.

" You shouldn't have been there in the first place!" she argued back.

"You're right, I shouldn't have gone. I shouldn't have lied. Please let's just put this behind us." He said walking towards her. He pushed her gently against the case of lockers and lightly stroked her face looking into her eyes. "Please, I'm sorry baby. I never wanted to hurt you, that's the last thing I want."

Capri looked at Shane. He looked a mess, like he hadn't slept in days. She could feel how sorry he was but it just didn't change the fact of what he did.

" Do you have any idea how stupid you made me look. How many phone calls and messages I've gotten from family and friends? The entire world thinks I'm a fool, Shane." Capri said sadly. " I love you so much and I don't know how I'm gonna do this but…"

" Don't do this." Shane said as a massive lump formed in his throat.

Capri's eyes instantly filled with tears, "I'm sorry but we can't be together anymore."

Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing, he felt like he got shot, punched, and stabbed all at the same time, "You can't be serious?!" He exclaimed, "Because of this!?" He said picking up the ripped up prices of paper at their feet.

All Capri could do was cry, " Please just go." She said in a whisper.

What more could he say? He took one final look at the women he loved and headed for the door. He felt tears forming in his eyes and ducked for the nearest men's room, not wanting to run into anyone. He couldn't believe he just screwed up the most important thing in his life.

Let me know what you all think! Not getting as many reviews son thinking you are all not enjoying much. don't think for a sec we are done with these two ;)


	57. Chapter 57

It had been a couple weeks since Shane and Capri's breakup. Needless to say both were a mess. Capri was in the process of getting her sublet out of her house but was giving her enough time to find a new place to live. So for the time being she was crashing at her dad's. He really didn't have much to say about the whole situation, just supported his daughter with whatever she needed at the moment. Jo and Chelsea were constantly taking turns checking in on her. Jo made sure she was okay at home and Chelsea on the road. The two became fast friends and made sure to be Capri's backbone right now.

Jo and Capri were sitting at her dad's restaurant looking out over the water having some lunch. She had been off the road for a few days but had a couple house shows to attend before Raw on Monday. "Do you think I should quit?" Capri said breaking the silence.

"Quit wrestling?" Jo asked looking up from her plate.

"Yeah." Capri said as she picked at her salad.

"Why would you do that? You worked your butt off to get there." Jo said looking a bit surprised that Capri was even saying this.

"I think its obvious, I mean this is his thing. I just kind of fell into it because of him." Capri said. This was something that had been on her mind since breaking up with Shane.

"Is that what you want? To give up something you worked so hard for and something that you are actually really good at because of a man? And what Ri, go back to working at your daddy's bar for the rest of your life?" Jo said

"I could always get back into writing." Capri shrugged.

"Hate to break it to you girl but that's not your life anymore. Your life is traveling like crazy, inspiring young girls, kicking butt and looking sexy doing it. That's Capri now." Jo said trying to lift her bestie up. She had never seen Capri look so defeated before. "Why, did anyone say anything about you leaving?"

"No!" Capri answered, "Not at all. Actually the complete opposite. Steph called me last week and said that as far as WWE is concerned I am still a priority, no matter what happens in my personal life. She said I have my job for as long as I want it."

"Well then there you go. What's the problem." Jo asked.

"I don't know, just feel like all of this wouldn't be possibly without him. Do I deserve any of it now? Then again if I leave I effect Chelsea too, and that's not fair either." Capri sighed going back to picking at her salad. She noticed that in the two weeks since the breakup she hadn't said Shane's name once. He was always referred to as just "him" no matter who she talked to. It was just too painful to even say his name. She hadn't seen him since they broke up in the locker room that night. He had disappeared after that and apparently wasn't even at the following week's show. Chelsea and Jo had offered to go to his house to pack up her things and get her dog. Capri just couldn't go back in that house. According to the girls Shane wasn't even there when they went by. He must have been at work. Capri just told them to leave her key on the counter along with the key to her Range Rover. The car was in his name and he bought it, technically it wasn't hers and she just wouldn't feel right keeping it.

Capri felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out, it was a pretty lengthy text from Stephanie. It wasn't only sent to her though, it was sent to Shane too.

**Steph: Hey guys, I know this isn't a great time and you both are going through a big adjustment but work is unfortunately not going to go away. Dad wanted me to reach out and** **tell you both that the script is not going to be changing anytime soon and that means you both are still expected to continue with the currently storyline. If it gets too difficult we can change it down the line but as of now, you characters are still romantically involved. I am still putting the finishing touches on Monday's show but this will be your first time appearing together in the ring instead of just backstage stuff. Is this something you both are prepared for?**

Capri's gut dropped as she was reading it. She knew this was coming. WWE couldn't just pretend that this storyline didn't happen because their personally lives were falling apart. She knew she would have to go on as planned, no matter how difficult and uncomfortable it would be. Her phone signaled another text coming in. This time a response from Shane. Her heart almost leap out of her chest seeing his name appear on her phone once again.

**Shane: Whatever the king wants I guess…**

Capri found this response very odd but quickly typed her's.

**Capri: Whatever you guys need from me, I have no objections**.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shane arrived at the arena for Raw at his usually time. He had a meeting with his merchandising team to go over ideas for new things that would be going on sale in a few months. He was seated at the head of the table looking at some draw ups and so far was okay with everything that was being presented. It was hard for him to concentrate but he was doing his best.

"We have a couple new designs for the Divas as well." Mike, the head of designs, said switching to a different board. He cleared his throat real quick because he knew this may or may not go over well, "This is what we came up with for the Rose Sisters. New shirts with rhinestones, make it a bit flashier." This got Shane's attention immediately and everyone could tell he was ten times more engaged all of a sudden. Everyone in the company knew about the breakup. Whether it was on the road with the shows or back at the office, the entire WWE was talking about one thing, Shane and Capri. "Anyways…" Mike continued, "We've noticed that these girls are starting to get their own identities and people are picking a favorite. So we figured each girl could have their own shirts, still similar design but maybe different colors. We can sell more shirts and I think they will go like hotcakes. Perhaps one could have pink and black and the other red and black."

"Give Capri the pink and black. That's her favorite color. Chelsea can do the red. Maybe have costumes change up their gear to go along with the new shirts. But definitely have Capri in the pink." Shane said quietly taking everyone a little off guard.

"Ok…" Mike answered slowing making a note to himself, "I'll talk to wardrobe about it tonight.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Few hours late, Shane was dressed in a suit waiting at the gorilla positon. He had his script in hand going over it one last time. It was going to be a basic, go out there and call out Jericho who had been talking badly about his sister. They were going to be having a match later on as well that Shane was actually pretty excited about. He hadn't been in the ring for some time and really needed to burn off some frustration. The only thing different about this entire thing was that Capri was supposed to be by his side.

"Where is she?" Vince asked as he got up from his seat to stretch. They were on a commercial break but would be going live in 2 minutes and Capri was still no where to be found. Shane simply shrugged his shoulders. How the hell should he know, he hadn't spoken to her in weeks.

"Sorry…" They heard a voice behind them say, "Joce was taking a little longer with makeup than I expected." Capri said walking to the edge of the room where the two McMahon men were standing.

"Perfect, you ready to go?" Vince said pulling her into a hug. Capri nodded as she fiddled with her outfit. She was wearing a tan mini skirt with black leather boots. Her shirt was white with a rose detail on it. If they were aiming for revealing, they certainly hit the nail on he head. "Alright we are back from commercial in about 60 seconds then Shane-O do your thing." Vince said then walked away heading back to his seat.

This was the first time the two had seen one another in two weeks and they were standing there alone not saying a word to each other. It took a second but once the two made eye contact their moods shifted. They soften. "How you been?" Shane asked softly.

"Okay I guess. You?" Capri asked.

"Same" he simply responded. "We gonna be alright out there?"

'Don't have much of choice." She answered.

"Alright guys…" Came the voice of one of the crew members, "Music hitting in 4,3,2,1…"

**Here Comes The Money**…..

Shane and Capri both took two very deep breaths and looked at one another. As if it didn't suck enough to break up with someone you love but to go out in front of thousands of people and pretend you are still together is pure torture. Shane looked at Capri once again and this time took hold of her hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen being escorted by Capri Rose please welcome Shane McMahon!" Lilian Garcia's voice said filling the entire arena.

Shane and Capri walked out smiling to each other. Shane let go of her hand to shuffle across the stage. Capri quickly followed behind and made her way up the steel steps. Shane jumped up onto the apron to hold the ropes for her then stepped through himself. His music continued as the crowd was cheering for them, the two made sure to act the part they were expected to play. Shane placed his arm around Capri's waist pulling her close. As the music was ending and the crowd was starting to die down, Shane tilted his head down and very softly whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful tonight, Ri." He then let out a soft breath that send goosebumps through her whole body. Capri didn't have time to even response but Shane was quickly handed a microphone.

"I want to start off by saying that I know I haven't been around much lately. Been taking care of some…_business_." He said in a sexy voice pulling Capri in a little closer and kissing her on the cheek. Capri leaned into Shane smiling a cute smile at him. Capri was doing her best to follow along with the story but she was currently having a major battle in her head. Having Shane so close to her again, touching her and kissing her was feeling so good. She picked up the whiff of cologne and after shave that made her feel at home. His strong arm was so tightly around her waist, it was almost a subtle hint of him not wanting to let her go and honestly at this moment Capri didn't want him to either.

"But Capri and I had to pry ourselves away from each other" Shane said pausing to kiss Capri gently on the neck. Capri didn't remember the script calling for this kiss; she knew what Shane was doing. "So that I could set a certain Chris Jericho straight. The insults that have been directed towards my baby sister have gone one long enough and quite frankly I am here to teach him a lesson."

Jericho's music immediately hit and the crowd was on their feet again. Shane and Capri were sure to look annoyed by his interruption and made sure to roll their eyes for the camera. Chris already had a microphone and once his music ended he began by first getting the crowd of Denver excited by greeting them. Then his attention was back on Shane. "You know McMahon, I find it funny. Not only is your sister a slut but you have now began screwing the biggest whore in the WWE!" This of course was directed towards Capri and she made sure to put on the helpless victim act and pretended to cry. "No I mean think about it, she arrives only a year ago and has already managed to sleep her way to the top. Go plan, honey." Jericho finished giving Capri a thumbs up. The crowd was roaring with laughter.

Shane's character was not so impressed and started yelling back a Jericho, "Enough! Enough! Not another word about her, you understand me!" Shane pretended to try and make his way out of the ring but Capri quickly stopped him by pulling on his arm. She then grabbed the microphone, "Baby please. Don't listen to him, he's just mad because he's not as sexy as you." She paused and gently stroked his face looking into his eyes. As she did this, she knew she wasn't looking at Shane McMahon the character, she was looking at Shane McMahon, the man, her Shane. The man she was still so desperately in love with. She shook the thought from her head because she knew she still had more to say. "Jericho's just mad because he knows how out of my league he is. He isn't even close to half the man you are." She said sexily quickly glancing down to his pants. Shane played along and smiled at Capri.

"No honey, its just my wallet that isn't as big as McMahon's. Which is of course all you care about." Jericho laughed causing the crowd to join in on the fun now chanting "Golddigger" throughout the entire arena.

"That's it!" Shane interrupted. You're not going to stand here and insult the most beautiful woman in the world."

Capri stopped to think, "Okay Shane, that's definitely not in the script."

"I've had it with you! Tonight, you and me, in this very ring!" he then slammed his microphone down and took Capri's hand glaring up at Jericho. They waited until the cameramen signaled that they were on a commercial break, then Jericho returned to the back and Shane held the ropes for Capri so she could hop through.

Once they were behind the curtain, Capri had never been so grateful that Shane was always busy because with so many people needing to talk to him, this gave her the opportunity to quietly slip away. She didn't want to risk being alone with him. She wouldn't be needed until the end of the show when she would be escorting Shane down for his match. Capri quickly made her way to the Women's locker room where she planned on hiding out for awhile. Sitting on a bench lacing up her sneakers was Chelsea. She had a one on one match with Lita and everyone, including Capri was very excited to see it. Lita was the best of the best and this was a great opportunity for Chelsea. However her match was not what Chelsea was interested in talking about. As Capri sat down in one of the folding chairs she glanced over at her partner who was tying to hide a smile. 'What?!" Capri said trying to act completely normal but that was easier said then done at the moment.

"Nothing!" Chelsea said putting her hands up in defense.

"Say it, go ahead and say it. I know you want to say something!" Capri exclaimed.

Chelsea finally let out her laugh, "Its just you're around the guy for 2 minutes and your already turning into mush. Admit it, this isn't going to work."

"Chels, its called playing a part. We were acting okay." Capri said, not sure if she was trying to convince Chelsea of this or herself.

"Okay, Ri." Chels said shaking her head.

'Chelsea, the guy lied to me!" Capri exclaimed.

"I know." Chelsea agreed.

"He went and had dinner with his ex-wife." Capri said.

"I know." Chelsea agreed.

"He kissed her!" Capri added.

"I know." Chelsea agreed once again.

"And I don't even care because I am in love with the asshole." Capri said quietly coming to the realization that this still couldn't get her to stop loving him.

"I know." Chelsea said again smiling sadly at her friend.

Capri looked up at Chelsea who was now standing in front of her, "Gee, you know a lot." Capri said laughing. She then covered her face with her hands letting out a huge groan, "Ahhhh…how did my life get so fucking complicated?!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Couple hours later and Capri was back at the gorilla position waiting for Shane this time. She finally got her thoughts together and decided not to worry about Shane, if they were meant to be she was just going to see what would happen. She was still hurt and upset but that doesn't mean that she had to walk around hating the man. Changed into his workout pants, Shane-O Mac jersey, and sneakers he walked up behind her placing his hand on the small of her back. "Ready?" he said softly giving him an excuse to get close to her.

"Let's do this." She said.

**Here Comes The Money **

Once again the two were out there to a cheering crowd. They always loved seeing Shane shuffle out. And honestly Capri had never seen it up close before, it was always either on TV or from a seat in the arena. Guy knew how to entertain, there was no denying that. As Jericho was on his way to the ring, Shane held the ropes for Capri so she could hop down to safety. Before she did she softy kissed him on the cheek and whispered to him, "Be careful McMahon. Nothing crazy tonight." Shane was stunned by this action. This was the first non-scripted loving thing Capri had done. He smiled to himself thinking maybe there was still a chance. *

The match as going fantastic. Shane and Chris worked very well together. Capri was enjoying seeing the match from up close. She did her best to try and remind herself that she was still expected to act like the damsel in distress with her knight in shining armor defending her honor. She cheered for Shane and encouraged him to get up when Jericho had him down. Banging on the mat to get his attention an yelling "Go Baby!" was pretty fun actually. Definitely not as fun as actually being in the ring but she was enjoying cheerleading too. Shane had Jericho right where he wanted him and before he set him up in the corner for a coast to coast, he called Capri over and held his face down for Capri to slap. The two were playing the ultimate villains and Capri was kind of digging it. She held her breath as he made his way to the top rope and balanced himself. Soaring across the ring, he nailed it perfected and after 1,2,3 by the ref, the match was won.

Capri jumped for joy and ran into the ring hugging Shane as he wobbled a bit getting to his feet. "You okay?" she whispered with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, just stings for a second." He smiled at her. It as _that smile,_ the one that always made her weak. As the two continued celebrating Shane's victory Jericho crawled out of the ring making his way to the back. Shane knew the cameras were going to be going off soon but before they did he wanted to make sure this was aired. Taking Capri completely off guard, he pulled her close to him in the center of the ring and planted a huge passionate kiss on her lips. It had been weeks since they had kissed and Shane didn't care that millions were watching at home and thousands in the arena, this felt so good. The best part was she was kissing him back. He knew she still loved him, and as long as she did, he still had a chance. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, she had little expression at first, almost as if she was trying to process everything but then he noticed the fire in her eyes. The fire she only got when she was turned on. He smiled at her and her lips finally parted into a sexy Capri smile, the kind that he loved putting on her face.

After signing some autographs and taking pictures with those in the first few rows, Capri had disappeared up the ramp. Much to Shane's disappointment, she was nowhere to be found when he got in the back.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shane was right, Capri was not in the building for very long afterwards. She had came in the back and grabbed her stuff as quickly as possible, desperate to get back to the hotel. Her room was pitch black when she opened the door but the scent of flowers hit her in the face before she could even find the light. Once she found it, she immediately saw where the scent was coming from; on the coffee table was a huge bouquet of red roses. Picking up the card she could already feel tears building in her eyes:

**Sorry, there're a little late.**

**You didn't think I forgot did you? **

**No matter what happens, you are my whole world **

**I love you baby! **

Capri smiled and kissed the card. He must have personally delivered these ones because the card was handwritten. "Oh Shane," She sighed, "I can't live without you, can I?"

**let me know what you all like or dislike! And for those that are waiting for my other story, Meant to Be, next chapter is currently working! **


	58. Chapter 58

Shane stood outside of the Performance Center shaking his head. Watching Capri try and park was nothing but pure comedy. They had a 6AM spot reserved for upstairs and Shane knew Capri was not a morning person. After watching her struggle for far too long he decided to put her out of her misery and walked over.

Capri put the car in reverse for what had to be the fifth time and was suddenly startled by a hand coming into the car resting on top of her own. "For the love of God, stop!" he said trying to disguise the fact that he was laughing.

Capri put her head down resting it on the steering wheel to hide her embarrassment, she knew she wasn't going to hear the end of this one. "How long have you been watching me?" she asked still not looking up.

"Long enough." He said now letting his laughter out, "Come on, out!" he said stepping back and opening the door so she could get out.

"Shane, I can do it. I don't need you to park for me." Capri said protesting.

"Ri, we got this space for only a couple hours. I'd like to get _something_ accomplished today." He said teasing her.

Capri knew there was no use in arguing with him so just decided it would be best to let him help her. Once Shane was in her rental car, he pulled into the tight stop with no hesitation and beamed at her with his cocky smile as he got out and handed her the keys. "You really gotta learn how to park. How you got your license I'll never know."

"Shut it, McMahon." She grumbled as she pulled her hood over her head making her way to the back door of the building.

"Still not a morning person, I see." He said kicking her softly in the ass as she walked in front of him. Capri looked back at him trying to hide her smile but wasn't doing very well at it. The past few months the two had been working closely together because their storyline was getting a lot of buzz. People seemed to like their characters together and it wasn't hard for them to play the part because they had been a couple and knew each other so well. Capri was getting more and more comfortable with intimate scenes and to be honest, she was starting to enjoy them. Flirting, touching, and kissing Shane was probably her all-time favorite thing to do and even though they weren't together, this gave her an excuse to be close to him. The more and more she spent time with him, the more she was realizing that a life without this man just wasn't making sense. Of course, she hadn't told him any of this and for the time being she decided to leave things as is for the moment.

They were at the Performance Center today to practice something that Vince had come up with. Shane's famous coast to coast finisher was always a big favorite with the crowds and since the two of them were now together in storylines, Vince wanted Capri to master it as well. Capri personally thought Vince was out of his mind but would never say no to at least trying. Shane volunteered to help her so the two flew in a night early so they could get up early Monday morning and try to have it down by the show tonight.

Capri ducked into the nearest restroom for a second and told Shane he would meet her upstairs in a minute. Shane took that time to set up the ring how he wanted it and got a few bottles of water for the both of them. Capri made her way up the stairs and saw Shane in the ring stretching before the workout. She hung back on the top stair for a second to admire what she was seeing. _'__God is he fucking hot." _She thought to herself as he bit her lip watching how tight his pants got as he bended down to stretch out his quads. She couldn't help but picture him on top of her, it had been almost 6 months since the breakup and not one day went by where she didn't think about him.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that Shane was no longer stretching, but was now leaning on the ropes looking at her look at him. "Can I help you with something?" he said with a cocky grin plastered on him face. He had completely caught her checking him out and knew there were still feelings there from Capri. The two had a bond that no fight or breakup was going to make disappear. He was still just as much in love with Capri as he had been the day he told her he loved her, if anything he loved her more. The silent treatment and tension was gone and it was starting to feel normal again with her.

Capri kind of embarrassed that she was caught red handed checking out his ass turned on her heels, without saying anything, and placed her gym bag underneath one of the benches. She noticed a few water bottles on the bench that she figured he must have grabbed for them; then something else quickly caught her eye. Next to the waters was a single long stemmed red rose just sitting there. She picked it up, brought it to her nose and took a second to admit its beautiful scent. Shane glanced over his shoulder and smiled as she admired his small but caring gesture. "Must be Monday." She said softly looking over at him. It was very rare that Shane missed his weekly Monday delivery. When they first broke up, the flowers did stop for a while but since that night after Raw months ago, the flowers starting showing up again.

"Must be." He responded smiling at her.

"No note, this week?" she said teasing him.

"I didn't have a pen." He responded sarcastically. This caused Capri to let out a sincere hard belly laugh, not one of those fake ones she did during interviews or appearances. Shane loved that sound more than anything in this world. "Come on, let's go! I wanna see 20 pushups and 20 jumping jacks, right now!" Shane barked at Capri as he jumped around the ring getting out of lovey mode and into hardass coach mode.

One thing about Shane that Capri would never relate to was how much energy he had in the morning. He didn't even need the two cups of coffee he had every morning. He was always ready to go. Capri looked up at Shane before getting into the ring and rolled her eyes. "Shane come on, can't we just do what we came here to do? I already stretched at the hotel." She said still not getting into the ring.

"Gotta get your heartrate pumping. And checking me out doesn't count." He said winking at her with his arrogant smirk. Capri felt her face get hot with embarrassment but tried to ignore his comment. Shane did the pushups right along with Capri in the center of the ring but when it was time for the jumping jacks, she was on her own. Shane took a quick sip of water which gave him the opportunity to watch Capri's tits bounce up and down as she jumped. God did he miss her body.

Once the warm up was done, Shane climbed up to the top rope and dove into the opposite corner. Capri had seen Shane do this move countless times and he made it look so easy; she didn't have a clue how she was supposed to pull this off. He instructed her try it now and after taking a deep breath in, she followed his command and climbed up high. "Remember your neck and shoulder positioning, Ri." Shane coached.

When Capri tried it she just couldn't make it far enough and landed in the middle of the two ring posts. "Not bad, try again. You gotta really kick off hard and launch yourself at full force. You can do it." Shane said trying to encourage her. Capri tried again, and still was unable to get that far. He could tell she was getting frustrated with herself and tried his best to reassure her.

"Shane, it's no use. Your father's insane to think I could pull this off. You're almost a foot taller than me. This is impossible." Capri said with disappointment flowing through her voice.

"Ri, come on. You gotta keep trying. Height's got nothing to do with it. You see the stuff Rey Mysterio can do in the ring and he's shorter than you." Shane said in part coach mode but also part supportive boyfriend mode. He hated seeing her get so negative about herself.

It took awhile but finally after failed attempt after failed attempt, Capri was starting to get it. Shane was feeling nothing but pride, he knew if she kept at it, this stunt would look perfect at the show. "I say we call it for now." Shane said glancing up at the clock. They had used up pretty much all of their time up here and with Raw in town tonight, he knew others would be swinging by to practice before the show.

"I'm gonna get to the arena a little early today and practice a little more." She answered. Shane nodded and agreed to meet her and help to make sure they made it look perfect.

Capri leaned over the ropes as she took a couple sips from her water. Shane thought for a second and was getting sick of all the flirting back and forth and decided it was time for some action. He quietly snuck up from behind her and put his arms around her waist hugging her from behind. When she didn't seem to protest he placed his chin down on her shoulder and moved his hands from her waist down to her thighs resting them there. "What are you doing?" she said smiling and taking a second to breathe in his scent.

"Shhhh…" he whispered in her ear which caused her entire body to shiver. "I miss you."

Capri felt herself chocking up and could barely get the words out but somehow managed, "I miss you too, Shane." They sat there not saying anything else for a minute just enjoying being alone together. It had been so long.

"Ri?" Shane said after a minute or two.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"How are your takedowns?" he asked smiling behind her.

"What?" she asked confused but before she could turn around Shane,who still had his arms wrapped around her, picked her up off her feet and dropped her to the mat. Capri was dying laughing as Shane rolled her to her back and climbed on top straddling her. Playful Shane was out in full effect and Capri loved this side of him. She tried to counter but it was no use, he was much stronger and bigger than she was and with her arms pinned down there was no where to go. As she was trying to fight him off she could feel his bulge in his pants growing and stating to dig into her body. Once she felt the hardness of him, it wasn't so funny anymore and she stopped laughing.

Shane was a little confused at first and thought maybe he had misread her and crossed a line but once he looked into her eyes and saw the dark look of them that she only got when she was turned on, he understood exactly why she wasn't laughing anymore. As the two stared at one another, Capri licked her lips to moisten them. Shane instinctively did the same and without thinking, immediately attacked Capri's mouth with his own. Letting go of her arms finally, Capri was able to pull Shane closer to her and kiss him hard. Shane's hands quickly went down the length of her body and then up her tank top. Capri moaned when his fingers found her nipples and he began tugging on them. "Oh god, did I fucking miss you." He said against her skin as he kissed down her neck. The two were so caught up in the moment that they both forgot where they were. Capri began pulling on the drawstring to Shane's pants to pull them down.

Finally Shane was the first to come back to reality, "Woah woah, babe." He said halting their actions. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Capri said a bit frustrated with Shane for stopping but was still trying to get his pants off.

Shane laughed because he could tell Capri completely forgot where they were at this moment, "Look around us." He said still on top of her in the center of the ring.

"Oh shit!" Capri said laughing, "I forgot."

Shane glanced up at the clock, he knew it was only a matter of time until someone else came up here and not to mention he had a full schedule of meetings before the show tonight. "I gotta be on the other side of town in an hour for a breakfast meeting with some investors and I still haven't showered." He explained finally getting off of Capri.

"Well how funny is that McMahon…" Capri said smiling at Shane, "because I have to shower too." Capri then rolled out of the ring making her way over to the small locker room at the back corner of the room. She knew it was still early and no one was up here so she decided to take a chance and be crazy for once. Shane was a little confused on what Capri was getting at but as soon as Capri removed her white tank top and sports bra at the entrance of the women's locker room, he was plenty up to speed.

"You coming?" she asked over her shoulder completely naked from the waist up. Shane stood in shock with his mouth wide open, he had never known Capri to be this carefree when she was at work. He knew this was incredibly risky and they would both be in so much trouble if they got caught but for right now, he didn't give a fuck.

He entered the women's locker room slowly, in case by chance there was someone else in there. He didn't see anyone so he followed the sound of the running water. He noticed the remaining items of clothing that Capri was wearing, now on the floor outside one of the showers. Quickly taking off his clothes he pulled back the curtain and saw something that he had only dreamed about the last 6 months. Capri was under the water rubbing soap all along her body. He instantly harden at the sight of her touching herself. Closing the curtain he slipped in behind her placing his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbing them. Capri let out a soft moan and reached for Shane's hand placing it between her legs. "Do you know how much I have thought about you touching me? How much I miss you making me cum?" she said.

"Is that so?" Shane whispered against her skin as he followed her motions and dipped two fingers inside of her. "You've been thinking about me?"

"All the time." She answered softly, "After I see you and have you so close to me, I have to go back to the hotel and make myself cum while I think of you." She admitted.

"Oh baby, I wish you would have told me. You know how much I love making you cum." Shane said now pushing three fingers inside of Capri's wetness. If he was being honest, there were many times since they broke up that he stroked himself thinking about her. "You want this?" he asked pushing his hard cock into the small of her back. Capri could only answer with a moan.

Shane then pushed her against the wall of the shower stall lifting her a tad off the ground. He removed his fingers from her, licking them clean, "Jesus, you taste just as sweet as I remember." He then plowed deep inside of her causing her to yelp out in pleasure. "Shhh…. You don't want anyone to hear. Gotta be quiet baby. Quiet as I fuck you good." Shane whispered as he began taking Capri from behind. Capri's body was on overload; between Shane's cock inside of her to the dirty way he was talking to her, she was in total heaven.

Shane was enjoying every second of this. The idea of possibly getting caught at any second was turning him on almost as much as the way Capri felt around him. He fucked her against that wall until he exploded inside of her. Both leaned against the wall for support, panting and struggling to catch their breaths. "Jesus Christ." Capri said when she was finally able to find her voice.

With the water still running on them, they cleaned up as best they could but still were unable to keep their hands off of one another. She reached up to kiss him again but this time they were startled by the locker room door opening. "Shit!" Capri said under her breath looking at Shane. His eyes got wide and he didn't know what to do.

"Hello?" came a women's voice that Capri automatically recognized.

"Chels?!" Capri said.

"Capri?" Chelsea answered confused, "What the hell you doing here so early?"

"Oh you know, just trying to get some practice in." she said faking a laugh still locking eyes with Shane.

"Oh okay, I'm meeting Dave, he should be here any minute. You sticking around?" she asked.

"No, no. I'm on my way out. Just wanted to catch a shower." Capri said trying to think of a way to get Chelsea out of this locker room then maybe she could distract her while Shane snuck out.

Suddenly Chelsea noticed two sets of clothing on the floor outside of the shower, and one set was definitely not Capri's size. "Ummm… Ri?" Chelsea said

"Yeah?" Capri said still trying to think of something while Shane stood under the water not knowing what to do either.

"You in there alone?" she asked.

"Excuse me?!" Capri said trying to act defensive, "What kind of question is that?"

"Well, who's boxer briefs and size XL t-shirt are these?" Chelsea said peeling back the shower curtain to see a very wet and naked Shane McMahon in the shower stall with her tag team partner.

"Umm! Hello!" Capri shouted pulling the shower curtain closed, "Do you mind?!"

"Do I mind!?" Chelsea exclaimed, "I'm not the one naked in a locker room shower with my ex-boyfriend!"

Shane and Capri continued to just stare at each other behind the curtain with Chelsea still on the outside of the shower. Shane knew it was only getting later, he really had to get out of here. He mouthed to Capri that they needed to get out of the shower.

"Chels just let us get dressed please!" Capri said getting more humiliated by the second.

"Fine, I'll be outside but I expect an explanation." Chelsea said walking away.

Shane and Capri waited to hear the locker room door slam shut before they turned off the water and grabbed a couple towels to dry off. As they got dressed they were pretty silent however they couldn't stop staring at one another. Shane wasn't sure what all of this meant, Capri had been making it quite clear the past few months that she didn't trust him and couldn't be with him. He couldn't help but think finally she had changed her mind and come to the realization that he made a simple mistake and would never intentionally hurt her.

Right before they were to walk out the locker room door, Capri turned to face Shane and pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly. "Thanks for the shower." She whispered biting her lip as she looked up at him.

Once they exited the locker room, they were greeted by Chelsea who was sitting on the apron of the ring waiting for them. Capri went to open her mouth to say something but we halted by Chelsea putting her hand up first. "I just want to say something! Do you both have any idea what would have happened if the wrong person had seen you guys?! Look McMahon, I know you think you're untouchable in this company but I am pretty sure your father would lose his shit if he found out his son was having sex in the shower at the Performance Center!"

"I'm sure you're right, Chelsea." Shane responded dryly trying to wrap his head around actually getting scolding by a WWE employee.

"And you!" Chelsea said turning to Capri, "This is a quick way to get suspended or worse! And where does that leave me?! Whatever you do affects me too Capri and I've worked too damn hard to get shelfed because my partner can't keep it together." Chelsea finished.

"Chelsea, you're 100 percent right. I guess we just lost our heads for a minute and got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry, I didn't think how it would affect the Rose Sisters' brand." Capri said sincerely. Honestly the last thing on her mind was Chelsea while she was in the shower having sex with this unbelievably incredible man but Chelsea did have a good point. Whatever one did would affect the other one.

Just then Dave Batista was making his way up the stairs to join the three next to the ring. "What you yelling about babe?" he said looking at his girlfriend and a very guilty looking Capri and Shane.

"Oh nothing, just walked in on Shane and Capri in the shower together in the locker room." Chelsea said causing Capri and Shane to both cringe at the thought of another person knowing.

"Shower? Really? Nice bro!" Dave said laughing going to high five Shane until Chelsea slapped his hand down. Dave noticed how upset Chelsea still looked. "Oh lighten up honey! You're no saint yourself." This shut Chelsea up instantly and she began to blush a little bit. Capri figured there was a story there that she would try to get at a later time.

"We are sorry and promise next time to use better judgement, Chelsea." Shane said extending the olive branch.

"I'm sorry too. Guess I shouldn't have flipped like that or pulled back the curtain and saw you both naked." Chelsea apologized turning beet red.

"Wait you saw him naked?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I kinda pulled back the curtain when I saw men clothes on the floor." Chelsea admitted.

"Why would you do that if you knew someone was in there?" Dave asked laughing at his girlfriend's embarrassment.

"I don't know, okay! I was just in shock and couldn't believe Capri had someone in there. Can we just stop talking about this?!" Chelsea said.

"Yes, please!" Capri agreed walking over to hug her tag team partner. "We will never speak of this morning EVER again."

Chelsea accepted the hug from her friend, "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed, "Does this mean you guys are back together?!"

"Oh yeah?" Dave added, "Does it?" Now all eyes were on the estranged couple once again.

Shane and Capri looked at Chelsea and Dave then looked at one another and smiled. "I think we have taken up this room enough, ring is all yours." Capri said as she and Shane grabbed their gym bags and slinked away.

"Jerks!" Chelsea yelled after them, "You can't keep this hidden forever!"

Once they got downstairs to the parking lot, Shane walked Capri to her car first. "Call me in a bit?" she asked as she leaned against the driver's door.

"Right after this meeting." He promised leaning in for a quick kiss. Pulling open the driver's door he waited for her to get in before shutting it.

"Thanks for a good workout this morning." She said after rolling the window down.

"Anytime." Shane said with a wink before heading towards his rental. He glanced at his watch knowing for a fact there was no way he was making this meeting on time. But honestly he really could care less at the moment.

**Reviews please! Thoughts and comments are always helpful! **


	59. Chapter 59

"Alright everyone listen up!" Vince said standing in the ring getting everyone to focus on him. It was a few hours before the doors were set to open and he wanted to make sure everyone got it right. Shane, Capri, Chelsea, Steph, Chris Jericho, and Lita were all standing outside of the ring waiting for Vince's instructions. Shane had meetings all afternoon and Capri was at an appearance with Chelsea that ran later than expected so the two hadn't spoken much since this morning. He had called as promised after his breakfast meeting,only problem was he called right when Capri was walking into her appearance so there was only time for a quick hello. They were both pretty desperate to talk to one another about this morning but work came first so it would have to wait.

"So I want this last segment to really pop." Vince continued. It was set to be a mixed tag match between Shane and Capri versus Jericho and Lita. The Rose Sisters had an ongoing battle with Lita in the show so Chelsea was going to come down and interfere at some point in the match. "Capri?" Vince's voice boomed in the empty arena.

"Yes?" Capri said looking up, giving the older McMahon her full attention.

"Got the coast to coast down?" Vince asked.

"I think so." She answered as her voice cracked a bit. Even though she was close with the McMahons on a personal level, she still found Vince quite intimidating at work.

"You think so or you know so?" Vince asked.

"She's got, Pop." Shane answered for her.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." Vince said.

Capri smiled at Shane who was standing at a few feet away. She mouthed, "thank you" to him for saving her from more of Vince. In return Shane smiled back and gave her a quick wink. He hadn't been able to get this morning out of his head and was hoping she couldn't either.

"So…" Vince continued redirecting everyone's attention back to him, "Like I said I want this to really wow people. So Shane, Capri I want you both to perform the coast to coast simultaneously on Chris and Lita. Shane, you on one side of the ring. Capri, you on the other. If you hit it right, then you will land at the same time. Thoughts, concerns?" Vince said waiting for anyone to chime in.

Capri looked over to Shane with a ping of worry in her eyes. She had just learned how to do the move only a few hours ago. Now she had to sync it up with Shane's and make it look flawless. There was no way. Shane noticed the apprehension Capri was showing and very discreetly made a "shhhing" motion with his lips. "Nope, think we got this covered. We'll let you know of any problems." Shane spoke up for the group.

"Great, I'll be back in a bit to see how everyone's looking." Vince said making his way up the ramp that was still being assembled by the crew.

Once he was clear up the ramp and out earshot, Capri whipped around, "Is he out of his mind?!"

"Capri." Shane said sternly trying to get his attention.

"Shane, there is no way we can get this down so quickly!" Capri kept going ignoring Shane.

"Capri." Shane said again.

"I mean, why doesn't he just have me jump off the titintron next, I mean you can do it. So of course that means, I can too."

"Capri!" Shane said again, this time a little louder. Everyone else was looking back and forth at one another. A Shane and Capri fight was not an unusually occurrence and people were preparing themselves. Chelsea and Steph kept sharing uneasy looks.

"I just don't understand!" Capri was continuing her rant, "You've been doing this your whole life; I've been doing this for oh I don't know, 12 seconds compared to you!"

"RI!" Shane finally hollered to get her back down to earth.

'What?!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"What is my first rule about the business?" Shane asked.

Capri paused for a second then let out a huge sigh, "That saying no or I can't is the kiss of death."

"Good girl." Shane said as he climbed into the ring. "So shall we?"

Capri knew Shane was right and followed him into the ring. Everyone let out a sigh of their own. Looks like they weren't going to be witnessing a showdown, at least not yet anyways. Shane climbed up to his usually post first and waiting for Capri to do the same across from him. "Now, I'll wait for you to get up here. I'll nod at you first then you nod back when you're ready. Look forward, count to 3 and we will both jump. Hopefully all goes right we will land at the same time. Go it?" he asked.

"Got it." She said nervously waiting for the nod.

"Alright Steph, Chels you guys stand over there and watch to see if our timing is right. Chris and Lita you both ready?" he said giving everyone their instructions.

Even though Capri was so nervous, she thought she might get sick. She had to admit, she loved the way Shane took charge. It didn't seem like anything phased him; he was always so calm and collected. That was one of the things that had turned her on about him right from the start.

First few attempts didn't go as planned, either Shane jumped too fast or Capri didn't land quite as far as him. He could tell she was getting pretty frustrated and it was true, for Vince to expect them to get this down perfectly in less than a day was absurd. However having dealt with his father his whole life, he has learned that Vince doesn't take no for an answer especially when it came to WWE.

Capri tried again but this time she completely wasn't paying attention and smacked the back of her head right off of the mat. She laid there for a couple seconds waiting for the clouds over her head to go away. Shane immediately was by her side when he saw how she had landed. "Capri!" he shouted grabbing her neck with one hand to support it. "Babe, you okay?" he said checking the back of her head carefully for any bumps or swelling.

"I'll go grab Doc." Steph said turning on her heels.

"No! Don't." Capri said sitting up slowly, "I'm fine. That just took the wind out of me for a second. I'm fine, honest."

Steph looked at her brother unsure on what to do. He noticed the hesitation in his sister's eyes. The number one concern of WWE was the talent's safety and health, no matter what. "Capri…" he said looking over, "We should really get Doc over here to just look you over real quick. No harm in just checking you out." He said grabbing her hand softly and using his thumb to stroke her knuckles.

"Shane, honestly I'm good." Capri answered. "I was so focused on launching myself forward, I forgot all about my head being up. It won't happen again." The last thing Capri wanted was Vince getting wind of this and not trusting her to do any stunts.

Shane thought for a minute and let out a soft grumble, "Alright but the second you feel anything weird, I don't care how small, we get Doc down here. Understood?" he said sternly.

"I understand." She said smiling lovingly at him. It really did make her feel so loved and protected when he got concerned about her.

"Ok, you ready to try again?" he said softly placing his hand on her cheek.

Capri took a second to lean into his touch. It was only a few hours ago that his hands were everywhere on her and her heart started racing thinking about it. "Ready." She answered placing her hand over his that was still on the side of her face.

While the two of them were interacting in the middle of the ring, a very confused Steph, Chris, and Lita were all standing outside of the ring. Chelsea of course had already witnessed them earlier this morning, so she wasn't surprised like everyone else was. For months, Shane and Capri were very cautious around one another. For awhile Capri was angry with Shane and only spoke to him when she absolutely had to, however over the past several weeks people noticed her guard being let down more and more around him. Their flirting and rekindled friendship was being talked about a lot lately and there were rumors flying around the locker rooms that they were possibly hooking up secretly.

No one said anything but the way the two were acting was only helping confirm the rumors that were going around. Steph made a mental note to pull Capri aside later and ask what was going on, she knew she wouldn't get anything out of her brother. "Shane!" she called over to him, "We got like an hour before the production meeting." Shane nodded in agreement and began his climb back to the top rope.

"Capri head up!" Shane yelled over warning her to be more careful.

Several more tries and it was getting better. They were able to work out their signaling better and after nailing it without the trashcans, it was time to really put Capri's abilities to the test. Shane grabbed a couple trashcans, throwing them in the ring. It was pretty rare that women got involved with these types of matches. With Lita being such a veteran, she had the respect and confidence from the company. She had done work with ladders, tables, and was always doing crazy stunts. Capri was new at this but like Shane had reminded her, the company would not be pushing her so hard if they didn't think she could deliver.

Once the cans were positioned against Chris and Lita, Shane and Capri took one final glance at each other, Shane reminded her about her neck positioning for the thousandth time and perfectly timed, each flew the air kicking the cans square into their targets' faces.

"Holy crap!" Chelsea yelled from the outside, "That looked incredible!"

"You guys alright?" Steph said leaning under the ropes checking on Capri and her brother.

Both nodded taking a minute to catch their breaths. "What you mean are they alright?!" Chris yelled still sitting in the corner, "They're not the ones that got trash cans kicked into their teeth!" he said shaking his head but clearly joking.

With everyone laughing at Jericho's comment and then directing their attention to make sure him and Lita were alright, this gave Shane the opportunity to sneak behind Capri and gently kiss her neck. This caused Capri to blush and let out a soft giggle. She could tell Shane hadn't shaved in a couple days so the hair stumble tickled her neck a bit.

"Good job babe, I'm so proud of you." He whispered softly. "You sure you're okay?" he asked afterwards with concern in his voice.

"Please, I've hurt myself worse being pinned down by you." She said looking up at him with a flirty smile and biting her lip inwards.

"Careful…" he growled against her ear, "Don't wanna start anything we can't finish right now." And with that he slapped her ass quickly and slipped out of the ring. Stephanie wasn't consumed with her conversation anymore and did notice the flirting going on in the ring and she would have to be blind to miss that spank her brother just delivered. Something was definitely going on with those two.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After over an hour of sitting in this production meeting, Shane was about ready to jump off the nearest bridge. They were talking about stuff that was set to happen 6 months from now. Whenever they got into talks like that, that is when Shane usually checked out. Things change every day in this company and stuff that they have planned 9 out of 10 times doesn't even happen so he didn't even bother getting too hung up on it.

His mind drifted to other thoughts, other dirty thoughts from this morning. It felt so good to be physical with Capri again, six months was just entirely too long. Now that he had a taste of her again, he had to have her again and soon. He didn't have a clue if she wanted to get back together or if this was just a hookup to her and even though he wanted a relationship and eventually a marriage with this woman, at this rate he was so sexually frustrated and attracted to this girl he didn't care how he had her at the moment.

It was like music to his ears, when his father finally called the meeting and dismissed everyone. Shane immediately jumped up and was the first one out of the room. One thing about him was he couldn't stand meetings and was dying to get out of this room. Heading to his dressing room, he opened the door and noticed a pretty little brunette sitting on the couch.

"I was wondering if you would ever get back." She said crossing her legs in a very short black leather dress. She was already dressed in her outfit for their opening segment of the show.

"You know how dad gets." He said chuckling and taking a seat next to her. "What's up?" he asked.

"We haven't really talked yet." She said looking at a shadow on the wall. She had no idea why she was so nervous. She used to be able to tell this man anything and now here she was not even able to make eye contact with him.

"Yes, I'm aware." He said sliding a little closer to her. Putting his arm up behind her, he rested it on top of the couch. "What you wanna talk about?"

"Shane." She said with sarcasm in her voice, he knew exactly why she was here but she knew he was going to make her say it first.

"Capri." He repeated with the exact same sound to his voice.

"I wanted to talk about what happened this morning." She said still refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Ohhh...okay." he said with a smile in his voice and twinkle in his eye.

"Shane" Capri scolded. "Can we be serious for a second please."

Shane stood up walking to the other side of the room. "Ok, go ahead." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "You really hurt me when you had dinner with Marissa. You hurt me even more when you lied about it."

Shane huffed out a large breath rolling his eyes, "Capri look, if you came here to hash out the same argument, we've had 9,000 times, I'm really not interested."

"Would you listen to me?!" she said jumping up in frustration. Once Shane stopped and gave her his attention back, she started again. "I had a coffee date with a guy." She blurted out.

"Excuse me?!" Shane said shooting his head up? "Who?!"

"That's not important." She responded.

"Someone from here?" he asked snapping.

"Please, no one here would consider even looking at me. I pretty much have your name branded on my forehead. Guys would be petrified of losing their jobs." She said with almost a laugh to her voice.

Shane however was not laughing, "Are you seeing this guy?"

"Absolutely not." She said walking towards him slowly. "It was one coffee date that lasted all of 20 minutes. The second I sat down, I knew it wasn't right."

Shane's ultimate weakness, next to Capri, was his temper. He took a second to calm himself down. Shane really couldn't be mad at her. Contrary to how he felt, they weren't together and hadn't been for months. "Did he kiss you?" he asked looking down at the carpet.

"I would have DDT him directly into the ground if he had tried." Capri said smiling up at Shane. She hated making him feel like this but she had to be honest with him. That date was the worst idea she had. It was one of Jo's friends from work and the only reason she had even suggested it was because she was so sick of watching Capri mope around about Shane. She went and was very polite but knew getting to know someone else was out of the question.

"That's my girl." Shane said looking up finally with a small but sad smile. "You said, you knew it wasn't right. Why was that?"

Capri got up and scooted into Shane's lap who had eventually taken a seat in a leather chair that was set up in his room. She grabbed his face pulling it towards hers. "Because he wasn't you." Shane rubbed her leg gently remaining quiet. "Like I said before, I was heartbroken over what happened but it was a mistake. I understand now that you would never hurt me intentionally. I love you Shane McMahon, and I really want to give us another opportunity. I think we deserve it."

Shane was silent for another minute, he wanted to pick his words very carefully, this was a moment that he wasn't sure would ever come again. Capri telling him how much she loved him. However, he was a jealous person and picturing her on a date with another guy, even if she said it didn't mean anything, just wasn't sitting well with him. He opened his mouth to finally speak when the door to Shane's dressing room swung open.

"Capri!" a production assistant said barging in.

"Excuse me!" Shane barked, not remembering this kid's name for the life of him, "Do you mind?! You fucking knock when you enter my dressing room." Capri flinched at Shane's reaction. He never spoke to people like this.

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. McMahon and Mr. Carrano need to see Ms. Calucci immediately. They said its very important!" the young man stuttered being extremely intimidated by Shane at the moment.

"Ohh. Umm… okay. I'm on my way." Capri said getting off of Shane's lap and straightening her dress that had rode up a bit up her leg. She had no idea what was so important but she knew if Vince was looking for her, it had to be important; she was pretty nervous it had to do with her slip up in the ring earlier and now they didn't want her doing the stunt tonight.

Shane stood up following right behind her, "Where you going?" she asked.

"If Dad's looking for you, it must be important. I'm coming too." He answered.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Capri and Shane walked into Vince's temporary office for the night. Mark Carrano, head of talent relations, and another man that Capri didn't recognize was sitting at a table.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" Vince said looking up seeing his son walk in behind Capri.

"Why's Kevin here?" Shane said looking at the third man at the table.

"Shane, this is a personal matter. You shouldn't be in here." Vince said sternly.

Now Capri was really nervous and had no idea what this was about. "Vince….Mr. McMahon…" She said correcting herself. At work, she tried to call Vince, Mr. McMahon because most of the other talent did too. "If you don't mind, I'd like Shane to stay. If that's alright."

Vince thought for a second then sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation and now it just got even more complicated with Shane in here. "If you guys insist, I guess. Capri, you know Mark of course, but this is Kevin Miller. He's the head of our legal department. After certain things came out this afternoon, I asked him to be here with us." Vince explained.

"After what things came out?" Shane interrupted.

"Shane, please." Vince said holding his hand up to silence his son.

"Do you know a man named, Ryan Harrington, Capri?" Kevin asked.

"That's my ex-husband." Capri answered very confused on why this man was asking about her ex.

"Well I was contacted by a very well-known entertainment attorney this afternoon that supposedly represents your ex-husband."

"Ok?" Capri responded not following.

"Capri, are you aware of some nude photographs that he may be in his possession of? Of you?" Kevin said bringing the entire room to standstill.

**Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	60. Chapter 60

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Shane said almost in a joking manner.

"Capri?" the attorney said trying to get Capri's attention. "Could this be true?"

Meanwhile, Capri's brain was going 100 miles an hour. For the first time since she started in WWE, she saw her entire world start to crumble. For the moment, she forgot how to even form words.

"Of course this isn't true!" Shane interrupted.

"Shane!" Vince barked, "Kevin asked Capri, not you!" Vince had no idea why his son was even in here, to his knowledge they were still broken up.

"It's not true, tell them Ri." Shane said looking over at the woman who was currently staring down at the table, refusing to make eye contact with him. "Capri? Hey!" he said waving his hand over her face to grab her attention. "Please tell me this isn't true. There are no photos, right?" Shane said getting more and more worried by each passing second that she wasn't answering.

"Look, Capri. If this is true, you're not in any trouble." Mark Carrano spoke up, "You're an adult and we can't fault you for anything that happened before WWE. We just need to be prepared and know whether this story is bogus or not."

Kevin was the next one to talk, "From what this attorney had told me, he is looking to shopping around to see who is interested in the photos. However, maybe a deal can be worked out between the two of you. It happens more than you think. If he is your ex-husband, maybe you can talk him out of selling the pictures although I would prefer any communication at this point is done through legal representation."

"This is insane!" Shane blurted out, "I don't know why you are all just assuming this is true. Carpi wouldn't be dumb enough to have someone take pictures. Tell him to fuck off, he's not getting a dime." Vince, Mark, and Kevin were all exchanging uneasy looks. Just the way that Capri was acting, spoke great volume as to whether this was true or not. Shane just wasn't accepting it. "Capri, look at me!" Shane exclaimed placing his hand under her chin to force her to look at him. "Tell me this isn't true." He almost pleaded with her.

"Shane…" Capri said softly not wanting to look at him but he wasn't really giving her much of a choice in the matter. "He was my husband. It was our honeymoon, I was young and didn't see any harm."

"Capri!" Shane yelled slamming his fist on the table causing her to jump, "How could you do something so careless?! You have fucking sex pictures out there and you didn't care to share that with me at some point?! You're lucky this haven't gotten out sooner, you're the one that says what an asshole he is!"

"Don't yell at me!" Capri said trying to fight back her tears, "It was a long time ago and he was my husband at the time! I trusted him, okay! I haven't thought about those for years. How was I supposed to know years later, I'd meet you and become a part of WWE?! This all wasn't in my plan for Christ sake's!"

"Alright, you two that's enough!" Vince said trying to regain order in the room. "We can't get anything accomplished with the two of you yelling at each other." Shane and Capri immediately halted their argument and gave their attention back to the others in the room.

"Like I said, he is apparently already looking to shop this around. Capri, your popularity has been skyrocketing lately so I can guarantee they will sell quickly and after that, there is no saying where they will end up. My suggestion is to meet with your ex and see if we can come to agreement. I will have everything set up to take place at the office and hopefully we can work something out so these photos never see the light of day. Are you okay with that?" Kevin asked.

"If you think it will work." Capri said still trying to understand how this was happening. She couldn't believe Ryan really had saved them after all these years.

'It's our only option at this point." Kevin explained. "You don't have to be there, I will stand in your place and represent you if you are more comfortable that way."

"I know this a lot to take in at the moment but we have a big show planned for tonight. Will you be alright tonight?" Mark spoke up still needing to be concerned about tonight's Raw.

"I'll be okay." Capri said not wanting to disappoint anyone any more than she already had. Shane wasn't even looking at her right now, she knew he was very upset with her.

"Alright well than I guess I will see you in a bit." Mark said dismissing her, he was sure she wanted to clear her head for a little bit before she had to be ready.

Capri quickly thanked the men and slipped out of the room. She did want to get away for a little bit. She had a couple hours before she had to start getting her hair and makeup ready. Walking down the hallway, she hoped to God she didn't run into anyone. "Capri, stop!" Shane called after her. She stopped once she heard her name and turned around. He quickly jogged up the hallway to meet up with her. "Please don't yell at me anymore Shane, please." Capri begged.

"You gotta help me out to understand this." He said leaning against the wall for support as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's there to understand, he was my husband! We were on our honeymoon and took pictures together. All couples experiment." Capri said starting to feel herself getting embarrassed again.

"We never did." Shane snapped back.

"You never asked." Capri said shaking her head not understanding why they were arguing about this. "I mean, I've sent you pictures over the years when we were apart. It's the same thing." Capri said quietly looking around to make sure no one was around to hear.

Shane thought for a minute, he guessed she did have a point. There were times he asked for those pictures but it was just boiling his blood thinking about another guy having pictures of Capri's body and being able to look at them whenever he wanted.

"I just can't believe there are pictures of you having sex with another guy." He said with a very sick feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Shane! I don't remember what the pictures are. I took them so long ago. Do I regret it? Obviously. But just like you, I do have a past with an ex and there's nothing I can do to change it. Look I know you're super pissed at me so I'm just gonna go okay?" Capri said going to turn and walk away.

"You're running again." Shane said grabbing her arm.

"I'm not running anywhere. I just have to go clear my head. Like Carrano said, we have a big show tonight and I really don't wanna go out there looking like a total fool. Please, I'll see you later." Capri said practically begging with tears in her eyes.

Shane didn't say anything, he just let go and watched as she walked down the hallway.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shane couldn't understand how one day could have so many twists and turns. This morning he thought his whole world was coming back together and him and Capri finally could be back together. Now this afternoon he couldn't shake the sick feeling in his stomach thinking of these pictures getting out. There was a knock at the door that Shane was hoping would go away if he ignored it long enough. When the person refused to go away Shane barked, "Yeah, what?!"

The door opened and in walked his dad. "Save your breath old man, I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now." Shane snapped at his dad.

Vince took one look at his son and saw that he looked like the entire world was crashing down on him. He put his hands up defensively, "Not here to argue, just wanted to see how you're holding up. This can't be easy news for you to hear." Vince said taking a seat next to his son.

"Pictures! Can you believe some fucking creep has pictures of MY girlfriend locked away in a desk drawer like it's no big deal." Shane was practically foaming at the mouth he was so irate right now.

"Number one, this isn't about you and your pride. Shane, this is about Capri and a mistake she made years ago coming back to haunt her. Number two, you guys aren't together anymore. You have no claim on this girl anymore." Vince stated. Shane now had his hands over his head trying to stop a headache from coming on. Once Vince was done speaking though he peaked out from under his hands giving his father a very questioning look. "What? You two are still broken up, aren't you?" When Shane still wouldn't answer the pieces were all starting to fall together. "Did I miss something here"

Shane shook his head in frustration, "I don't know. I think we kind of got back together but now I don't know what's going on."

"What do you mean, you kind of got back together?" Vince asked, "You either are or you're not."

Shane rolled his eyes at his father's nosiness, "We met early this morning at the Performance Center to practice for tonight and one thing led to another and we starting messing around and then we well….made up." Shane said trying to be somewhat discrete.

"You fucked her." Vince blurted out wanting to cut to the chase.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Dad. Come on!" Shane exclaimed at how straight forward his dad was being. Like this conversation wasn't awkward enough.

Vince let out a chuckle knowing how private his son was about that kind of stuff, "What?" he said still laughing, "That's what we're talking about here, isn't it?"

"Anyways!" Shane said trying to steer his father's mind out of the gutter, "Right before you called her in to talk, she was here telling me she wanted to give us another chance and that she still loved me."

"And what you say?" Vince asked in response.

Shane shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't get a chance because some production assistant came barging in before I could open my mouth."

"Well what do you want?" Vince sincerely asked his son but already knew the answer. The entire family and honestly all of WWE knew how miserable Shane had been since the breakup.

"Of course I wanna be with her. I love her, Dad. It's just…." Shane said trailing off trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"It's just what?" Vince asked, "These pictures?! Shane, please don't let something like this change your mind on the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with." Shane looked up at his father confused.

"Your mother told me you were ring shopping before all this happened." Vince said with a smile in his eyes. Truth was his mom was the only one he told when he made the decision to propose to Capri. "My advice is to stand by her right now, she's gonna need it, no matter which why this photo situation goes."

Shane let out a heavy sigh, "You're right Pop, what's done is done. I can't really get upset with her over it."

"That nasty McMahon temper will get you everytime; gotta learn to control it." Vince said with a smile.

Shane shot a playfully glare at his dad, "Look who's talking."

Vince let out a hard belly laugh then rose from the couch, "Got some things to look over before our production meeting, that I expect to see you at."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there." Shane said shaking his head at how fast Mr. McMahon comes in and pushes his dad, Vince, out of the way.

Just before Vince was about to leave something dawned on him, "Wait a minute, you said you were at this Performance Center when all this happened this morning….Oh Christ, you banged her in my brand new Performance Center, Shane! What the fuck! I hoped you cleaned up for Christ's Sakes!"

Shane couldn't help but burst out laughing, he was waiting for his father to put two and two together, "Don't worry, we were in the shower." He smirked.

"Well then…" Vince said with a little glimmer of pride in his voice, "That's my boy."

"Goodbye Dad!" Shane exclaimed forcing the older McMahon out the door before this got even more awkward.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shane had the busiest day after his talk with his dad. He had meeting after meeting and had to call into a local radio show and do an interview on the air with them. Before he knew what time it was he was rushing to get changed into his ring gear and meet Capri at the top of the stage so they could walk out together.

Capri's day wasn't as busy but it certainly was emotional. She left the arena immediately after talking to Shane in the hallway and drove around the city trying to clear her head. After driving for a bit, she called JoJo and cried to her for almost an hour. They eventually hung up when Capri had to get back to the arena but not before making JoJo promise not to find Ryan and kill him for all of this.

Luckily for everyone the match went fantastic and Shane and Capri's double coast to coast had everyone on their feet. They timed it just right and everyone from the audience to everyone out back were talking about how incredible they looked out there. With the two of them being pulled in so many different directions when they got backstage, it was difficult for them to talk to one another. Once Shane was showered and changed he decided to just head to the hotel for the night and try and call Capri when he settled in.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shane threw his phone on the night stand in frustration. He had called Capri three times since he got back to his room, each time it went straight to voicemail. He flipped on the TV and turned to SportsCenter to try and occupy his mind. Suddenly there was a knock at the door; annoyed at who it could be at this hour, he considered ignoring it but decided to just quickly get rid of whoever it was.

Once he opened the door, the tension in his body went away when he saw Capri standing in the hall. "I wasn't running today." She simply said. He smiled at the comment but it immediately disappeared when he noticed how red and puffy her eyes were from crying. "Look, I know you are probably still really mad at me but I just need you right now."

Shane grabbed her hand pulling her in so he could shut the door, "I wasn't mad." He said. Capri gave him a look that spoke for itself. "Alright.." he sighed, "Maybe I was mad but I understand that I can't be. You're right this is your past and unfortunately _we_ have to fight this now."

"Thanks for the 'we'." She replied with a small smile.

"You know I'm here for you. "he said pulling her down to sit on the bed next to him. "This whole bombshell kinda ruined our talk from this morning." He said stroking her cheek softly as Capri leaned into his touch.

"I was done talking; you were the one that never got to finish." She said teasing.

"Oh no you don't!" Shane exclaimed, "You've had me waiting 6 months, the least you can do is say it again for me."

Capri playfully rolled her eyes; this was the first time since she heard of these photos that she actually smiled for real and not for the cameras. The only person that could make her smile no matter what, was sitting right next to her; the man she was hopelessly in love with. She looked him dead in the eyes and repeated herself from earlier, "Shane, I love you beyond words. These past 6 months have been torture and the only thing I learned is that, everyone makes mistakes and I'm sorry I've been holding this one over your head for so long. Please, let's give us another chance to have the relationship we are supposed to have."

Shane smiled the biggest smile he had in months, "This means you're gonna have to tell that other guy you've been seeing to take a hike." Shane said jokingly referencing the man Capri had one coffee date with.

Capri playfully slapped him across the chest, "You wanna be my boyfriend or what, McMahon!?"

Shane stopped smiling and got real serious after she said that; he then took her face in between his hands and gently kissed her lips once before pulling away again, "I guess I'll settle as boyfriend…for now." He said then kissed her again before she could answer with anything.

"I love you." She whispered into his kiss.

"I love you too." He whispered back refusing to pull away from her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Next morning Capri woke up with the sun peeking through the blinds. She used to wake up to the Florida sun every morning when she was in development; she forgot how bright it could get. Coming out of a sleepy fog, she smiled when she felt familiar strong arms around her. It was rare that she woke up before him so very slowly she rolled over to face him and took a minute to admire the gorgeous man that was sleeping beside her. Last night she showed up to his room hoping to be able to talk, what she got was possibly the best make-up sex known to man. It wasn't rough and crazy like their steamy shower sex earlier yesterday morning, last night was Shane McMahon being overly romantic and making love to her. He must have kissed every inch of her body and definitely reminded her of what she had been missing for 6 months. Sex with Shane McMahon was something that couldn't possibly be described. He knew her inside and out and would never stop until he knew he had completely satisfied her in every way.

"You know, it's not polite to stare at a person when he's trying to sleep." Shane said with his eyes still closed.

Capri let out a soft giggle and gently kissed his lips, "Sorry, couldn't help it." She whispered. "Go back to sleep." She rolled back over figuring she would try and take advantage of having nothing to do this morning. Shane pulled her close to his body, cradling his chin in between her shoulder and kissing her ear lobe as he tried to fall back asleep. As the quietness of the room took over, Capri's mind started to wander. With everything happening last night, it kind of took away the problems in Capri's head. However this morning they were back and she was starting to feel uneasy again. Would WWE be able to come to an agreement with Ryan? Should she try and talk to him herself?

"Shane?" Capri said not being able to stop her mind from racing.

"You know, I haven't slept in in I don't even know how long." He said half playing but also half serious. They were up pretty late last night and he was pretty tired from all the activity; not that he was complaining but still man's gotta sleep.

"Do you think this meeting will work in my favor or is it a waste of time?" Capri asked sitting up propping herself against the headboard of the hotel bed.

Shane knew he could only keep her mind off of this topic for so long, "Babe…" he said sitting himself up to join his girlfriend, "I'm not going to lie to you, it could go either way. He could tell us to fuck off and sell the pictures or be a compassionate person and spare you the nightmare it will bring. You know him better than any of us. What do you think?"

"I never thought he would do something like this in the first place, so your guess is as good as mine." Capri answered. "Do you think all these lawyers could be a bad idea? Maybe I should just try and talk to him myself. One on one."

Shane felt his blood start to get hot again, he didn't want Capri anywhere near this guy. "Let the legal team handle it, this is what they are paid to do." Shane said in almost a cold like response. Just by his tone, Capri could tell what Shane was feeling.

"If you think that's best." She said.

"Whatever happens, just know I am behind you 100 percent. Ok?" he said softening his voice again.

Capri was still a nervous wreck but all she could do was trust everyone around her, "OK." She said as she laid back down pulling her man down with her. Nuzzling up into his body she tried to drift back to sleep and let positive thoughts push out the bad ones.


	61. Chapter 61

It had been over a week since last Monday Night Raw. Chelsea, Capri, and some of the other Divas were sent down to Cancun to do photos for a new calendar coming out. Normally Capri would be excited about taking a trip and taking sexy pictures on the beach but with everything going on with possible sex pictures coming out, that was the last thing on her mind.

Word had spread pretty quickly around the locker room and everyone quickly became very aware of what was happening so the other girls made sure to take Capri out for a fun night of drinking and dancing at a couple of the resort bars. It was a nice thought and she did have a good time but it was still driving her crazy what was going to happen with her ex. It also didn't help that she was missing Shane like crazy, in fact the resort that they were staying at was the same one Shane had taken her to before she even signed up for WWE. He had a free long weekend and surprised her with a spontaneous trip to the 5 star villa. After they spent the night together in his hotel after Raw, they grabbed lunch and walked around for awhile before Shane headed back to Connecticut. Capri had to stay behind to do some appearances with Chelsea. All the girls' schedules had been crazy with this calendar shoot but this would be the last night here before finally having a couple days off. Capri knew being a WWE Diva would be keeping her busy but after doing it for over a year now, it was safe to say she was starting to feel burnt out. Now with this Ryan drama hanging over her head, she felt like her head was ready to explode.

It was a little after 1AM and she was exhausted. A few of the girls wanted to stay and party but Chelsea and Capri had just about had it for the night. Both were pretty drunk and knew they had early flights to catch home so they thanked the girls for such a fun night and migrated their way back to the room they were sharing. Chelsea was just as eager to call Dave as Capri was to call Shane. Word was quickly spreading that Shane and Capri had gotten back together last week; not than everyone hadn't noticed there change in behavior lately.

"Alright, I got sand coming out of crevasse of my body from that shoot earlier. I gotta take a shower!" Chelsea said slurring her words as she headed towards the bathroom stumbling a little bit. They had been on the beach all day laying in the sand and getting in the ocean for the pictures. All the girls were anxious to get out and start drinking that they all rushed right after the shoot had wrapped.

Capri pretty drunk herself laughed as her drunk friend struggled to find the light switch. Once she made sure Chelsea was safely in the shower without falling or breaking anything, she reached for her phone. Even though it was pretty late, Shane had texted her a few times earlier telling her to call when she got back to the room, no matter the time. Phone rang a few times and just when Capri was about to hang up figuring he was long asleep and didn't hear his phone, a very groggy Shane answered, "Mmm..Hello?"

"Hi baby." Capri said trying to hide the drunkenness in her voice but she wasn't fooling him.

He chuckled softly, "And how much sangria did we have tonight?" Shane asked knowing she loved the sangria from Mexico. When they were there together he swore that was all she drank the entire weekend.

"None!" she said giggling as she removed her dress searching for something to wear to bed. She was too tired to even think of showering tonight; she would do it in the morning. "I sampled Cancun's best margaritas tonight."

"Ouch!" Shane exclaimed still trying to open his eyes on the other end, "Tequila…even better. You're definitely gonna be feeling that in a few hours. And I'm not even there to take advantage of you." He said making his voice sound sad.

"I think I'm already feeling it." She said searching for some aspirin for her headache that was starting to creep up on her. 'Besides, I'll be home tomorrow and you can take advantage of me all you want then." She said flirting a bit. She was excited to see her man but also that meant going to Stamford and facing the music. Kevin and the rest of the legal and PR teams had a meeting set for Ryan and his attorney to come in to WWE offices and discuss his selling the pictures. Capri wouldn't be going to the meeting but if any decision was reached, she had to be nearby to sign any paperwork that was needed. This meeting would be in a couple days so Shane just told her to come stay with him until them. Not that he wasn't pestering her on when she would be moving back in with him, every chance he got. Truth was Capri wanted to get this all behind her before making any major moves again. Not that she doubted Shane's love for her but she knew that if these pictures got published he would have a real hard time with it and she wasn't sure where that was going to put them.

"Get some sleep babe, I'll be at the airport to pick you up." Shane said. He could sense Capri's whole uneasiness on the other end but didn't want to mention it at the moment.

"Ok…" she answered trying to fight a yawn, "I love you McMahon"

"I love you too babe." Shane said already feeling his eyes closing again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Thursday morning and Shane was going completely out of his mind pacing back and forth in his dad's office. Capri's ex-husband was set to arrive any minute for this meeting with the legal team and PR people. Shane's department somewhat umbrellaed over the PR team so he made sure to meet with them yesterday before heading home stressing for them to do whatever they could to make sure this went in their favor.

"Shane…" Vince said getting tired watching his son pace back and forth like a caged animal, "You're gonna wear a hole right through my floor, now STOP IT!" Vince boomed through closed teeth.

Shane shot his dad a dirty look and sat down in a vacant chair still fidgeting, "What the fuck is taking so long?! This asshole should have been here by now."

"Would you fucking calm down!" Vince said putting the current contract he was looking over down on his desk.

"Mr. McMahon?" His secretary's voice came over the speaker of his phone.

"Yes?" Vince answered still locking eyes with his son who quite frankly looked like he was either going to punch a hole in the wall or throw up.

"Kevin just called up. Told me Attorney Pierson and his client have arrived. He wasn't sure if you wanted to sit in." the voice over the phone continued.

"Yes, put them in Conference Room 1. I'll be down in a minute." Vince answered then disconnected the line. Shane jumped up from his seat making his way to the door. "And where do you think you're going?" Vince asked as he put on his suit jacket.

"You know where I'm going." Shane said rolling his eyes trying to open the door.

"Absolutely not!" Vince ordered standing in between his office door and his very amped up son. "You're not going anywhere near that room, do you understand me?!"

"I'm going to that meeting." Shane said trying to get by his father.

"Shane!" Vince said feeling his aggravation getting the better of him. "The last thing I need is you in the same room as this guy and doing something stupid. Now either go back to your office and get some fucking work done or go home. Those are your options, am I clear?"

Shane knew this was a fight he was not going to be winning, "Crystal." He mumbled under his breath as he stormed off.

Shane made it down to his office and was surprised that Tracy wasn't sitting at her desk outside his office. He assumed she was off making copies or even the ladies room so he glanced over her desk quickly to see if the mail had come yet. He was expecting a couple contract revisions for some wrestlers who were up for new ones and he figured he would take this time to look them over. Scowling to himself, he couldn't find them and made a mental note to ask Tracy when she returned. As he got closer to his closed office door, he heard two women's voices both of whom he recognized right away and in that moment he knew he found his assistant.

"Ladies…" Shane greeted warmly as he entered his office. Sitting at his leather chairs in front of his desk were Capri and Tracy in the middle of a conversation. Just like on the road, many WWE employees at the office knew of Capri's photos by now.

"Hey" Capri smiled as Shane walked over pulling his girlfriend into him for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see her. Everyone had given Capri the option to be in the meeting and after she politely declined and said she trusted everyone to handle it for her, he figured the last place she would be was WWE Headquarters.

"Sitting at the house was driving me crazy so I came here to work out then somehow ended up here." Capri said with a sad smile, "I'm sure you're busy, I can do back downstairs."

"Capri, sit down." Shane said with a soft laugh.

Tracy took this as her cue to leave the couple alone. It was good to catch up with Capri though, she hadn't been by in a while and it was great to see her back together with Shane. Everyone at the office was happy to see his mood improve, certainly made their days easier.

Shane stopped her before she reached the door, "Trace? Mail come yet?"

"On your desk. Two large packets came for you, have them opened ready for your review and signature." She answered.

Shane made his way behind his desk, "You spoil me." He smiled up at her.

"Yeah, Yeah." She said in a joking manner, "Let me know if you need to make changes so I can get them revised this afternoon." She laughed as she slipped out the door closing it behind her.

Shane took a minute to flip through the two documents, everything seemed to be in order but he would have to really sit down and go through them when his mind wasn't going a million miles an hour. "You okay?" he said finally placing the contracts down and plopping down in his leather chair. Capri simply responded with a head nod trying to mask they fact at how nervous she was.

"Now look at me and say that." He ordered knowing damn well she wasn't fine.

After some hesitation, she finally looked up with tears building in her eyes. "What's gonna happen?" she said fighting the giant lump in her throat.

"Hopefully they strike up a deal and stop these pictures from getting out." Shane answered. As much as he was trying not to be, he was still a little ticked off that this was even happening. He just couldn't wrap his mind around Capri being so careless. Pictures were forever, didn't she know that?!

Capri sensing the dryness in her boyfriend's voice started to get up again, "I can go if you got work to do. I was only planning on popping in a for minute than me and Tracy started talking."

"Stay, you can keep me company. Something tells me, I wouldn't be getting much work done anyway." He said softening his voice. The last thing he wanted was to tip Capri off on how upset he still was, not when they had just gotten back together.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Over an hour later and it was safe to say that Shane and Capri were officially going out of their minds. There had been no word from anyone and Shane even had Tracy walk by to see if they were still in the meeting. Shane had high hopes that this was a good thing that it was taking so long because that meant there was a chance at negotiating. Shane resumed some of his work while Capri was looking over her schedule on her phone for the next month. Her and Chelsea were booked solid with appearances almost every day shows almost every night. She sighed dropped her phone into her bag that was at her feet when suddenly the door to Shane's office opened. Both Capri and Shane's head turned to see Vince and Kevin walk in.

"How'd it go?" Capri said jumping up from her seat.

Vince released a big sigh, "Capri, I'm sorry. He wasn't budging."

"We tried everything but he feels that with him having ownership of the pictures, he is free to do whatever he wants with them." Kevin followed. "Personally, the impression I got was this is just a tactic he is using to get back at you for the divorce. He seems quite bitter at all the success you have now and how he's not a part of it."

Capri felt like she had gotten kicked square in the gut. She knew WWE had tried their hardest and unfortunately she knew Ryan's mind was made up before he even stepped into the meeting. This was some kind of revenge. She didn't even want to make eye contact with Shane, she knew he was boiling standing behind his desk; out of the corner of her eye she saw his fists starting to form. "I know you all tried very hard and I really appreciate it." She said unable to hold back tears and letting a few fall down her cheeks. "This is something I'm just going to have to deal with."

Shane finally snapped back into reality and tuned into the conversation, "Thanks for giving it your best, Kev." He managed to say as the attorney nodded in response and quickly slipped out of the office.

"You okay?" Vince asked turning to Capri who was wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you as well Vince. I'm sure you had a lot of things to get done this morning. Thanks for fighting for me." She said sincerely.

Vince pulled her in for a quick hug, "Anything for you Capri, you know that. Sorry we couldn't get a different outcome."

"Come on, I'll walk you out." Shane said placing his hand on the small of her back opening the door for her. "Thanks Pop." He said to his dad.

Once they made their way down the elevator entering the lobby, Shane and Capri turned a corner to head out one of the side doors to the parking lot. Shane was distracted for a second by someone saying good morning to him but once his attention was brought back to Capri he halted to a stop.

Capri didn't look right, suddenly she turned white as a ghost and started shaking in what could only be described as pure rage. "Ri, Babe, you alright?" Shane said trying to following her eyes and figure out what she was looking at. It was late morning and the lobby was pretty crowded as usual. It only took a few seconds for him to spot her. With a smug smile he started walking over to where she was standing in the lobby. It had been years since either one had laid eyes on one another. Capri took a couple deep breaths to try to control her emotions; she didn't know if she wanted to cry or scream out of anger.

"Hey Ri." The man said as he approached. "Certainly looking different these days." He added arrogantly.

"Ryan, been a long time." Capri said not really being able to come up with anything else at the moment.

Once Shane was able to finally put two and two together on who this person was, his rage began building as well. He had never known what Capri's ex-husband looked like. He was almost as tall as Shane was with wavy blonde hair. He had a cocky smirk on his lips that quite frankly Shane wanted to slap right off his face. As much as he wanted to, he figured he'd take the high road and gently grabbed Capri's arm trying to guide her away. "Come on, let's get you home."

Ryan took a step forward in front of the couple blocking them from leaving just yet, "You must be Capri's new bank account. Nice to meet you." Ryan said continuing to smile and sticking his hand out to shake Shane's.

It took everything in Shane's power to not reach out and choke him, "You've got two seconds to get your fucking hand out of my face." Shane said sternly straightening out his posture to show the other man just how tall he was. Their eyes were dead locked on each other.

"Shane stop, this is exactly what he wants. He's not worth our time." Capri said speaking up trying to stop a fight she felt coming on. She would never forgive herself if Shane did something stupid. "Ryan, you got what you wanted okay. Just go home, okay?"

"Baby we were together for years. Do you know what kind of damage I could do to you? The pictures are just the beginning. I can tell the world every bad thing you've ever done!" Ryan spat taking his eyes off Shane and focusing on Capri once again. "Like how you completely spun out of control and drank yourself into a hole when your mother died and all the trouble your dad had to get you out of from it. Precious Capri Rose will be tainted once I'm done." Ryan said with a laughter in his voice.

Capri could feel Shane's breath behind her and knew he was two seconds away from snapping. She continued to stand between the two men. "Leave my mother out of this, Ryan!" Capri spat back. "Why are you doing this to me?! Haven't you done enough over the years. What your little side piece get boring so you decided to torture me once again. Look, sell the pictures I don't even care anymore. Just get out of my life, where you belong! GO!" Capri was now shouting and getting the attention from everyone making their way throughout the lobby.

Ryan, figuring he had gotten his point across, turned to leave but not before taking a couple steps then turning around one more time, "You know McMahon, you think you know the real Capri? You have no fucking idea who this girl is. She will use you and toss you away when she's done fucking you for all your worth. She plays the part very well, doesn't she?"

Before Capri could react, she felt a sudden movement behind her and before she could stop him, Shane had jumped from behind her clocking Ryan clear across the jaw knocking him off his feet. "Shane! Don't!" Capri screamed in complete shock, having never seen Shane in a real honest fight. Shane didn't know what was coming over him but next thing he knew he was on the ground on top of Ryan throwing a couple more punches, one making direct connection with his left eye for sure blackening it. Ryan had been a big time football player in college, even had a chance to go Pro if it wasn't for an injury, so he wasn't a wimp at all but in comparison to Shane's constant workout schedule, experience in the ring, and just pure anger at the moment, Ryan was just no match against him. He managed a few punches to Shane's torso and ripped his shirt exposing his bare skin underneath. Capri could do nothing but stand there and beg the two men to stop; she couldn't exactly get in there and try to break up two grown men. Finally after being called by the front desk receptionist, security rushed in pulling the two men apart.

"Get this piece of shit out of my building, immediately!" Shane hollered trying to break free from the security guard's grasp on him.

"Shane-O relax. Calm down." The security guard said still refusing to let go until he was certain the other man was gone from the building. "Steven, get him outta here!" he yelled to the other guard that was holding Ryan back.

"You made a huge mistake, McMahon!" Ryan yelled turning around as Steven led him out by the arm with Ryan's attorney following closely behind."

Shane tried to take a few seconds to cool off, looking down to examine his ripped clothes. Capri stood in shock, not believing what she just saw. Before the two could speak to one another, a voice boomed silencing the entire lobby, "Shane McMahon! My office RIGHT NOW!" Shane's head quickly whipped around seeing his father standing directly behind him, face red in anger.

**Hey everyone. Let me know your thoughts as always! **


	62. Chapter 62

The elevator ride was an uneasy type of quiet. Vince, Shane, and Capri were the only ones in there and neither Shane nor Capri dared to speak. Capri had never seen Vince so angry in the whole time she'd known the McMahon family. Sure she had seen the father and son butt heads often but nothing like this. To make matters worse, it was all her fault. Finally once they reached their destination to the top floor where Vince's office was, the elder man waited for the other two passengers to step off first. Shane was still coming down from his anger and was trying to control the shaking of his hands and his breathing. Vince stopped right outside of his office doors and turned to his secretary, "I don't care if someone has dropped dead, hold my calls and no one is allowed in my office until we are through. Understood?"

The older woman simply nodded her head and answered, "Yes, sir. Understood."

Vince then reached out his hand gesturing for Shane and Capri to enter his office. Once inside, Vince took a seat behind his desk. "Sit down!" his voice bellowed at his son and Capri. Doing what she was commanded to do, Capri quickly sat in a vacant chair facing Vince's desk. Her legs were shaking and she felt like she could be sick at any moment. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Shane was still standing. Vince gave him a few more seconds before shooting the ultimate death glare at his disobedient son.

"Don't start with me. You would have done the same thing if roles were different." Shane finally said snapping at his already furious father. If Capri had the guts to stand up and smack Shane across the head for being so stubborn, she would. However she felt it was best to sit motionless; she was in enough trouble as it was.

Vince was now boiling angry, "I suggest if you want to keep your fucking skin, you shut up! Now I'm not going to say it again, take a seat!" Shane's eyes narrowed looking at his father but he finally did as he was told and sat down as well. Vince took a few seconds to collect his thoughts before he began again. "Do you both know how hard I have worked building this company?" Vince asked rhetorically not giving either the chance to actually answer. "So do you think I would be pleased if some asshole came in filing a lawsuit against me and my company because my hotheaded son decided to punch him in the face? We are potentially looking at a major lawsuit and losing millions because of a fucking lover's quarrel. Now I don't know what the status of the two of you are and for the moment, I really don't give a damn. I am warning the both of you, if your relationship causes an issue again, there will be consequences that neither of you could ever dream of."

Capri felt all of about 2 feet tall. She was embarrassed, scared, intimated, and still angry at Ryan for yet again coming in and fucking up her life. "Now Capri, we tried our best to resolve this and unfortunately were not successful. There is nothing more that we can do so I don't want to hear another thing about this. It was a choice you made in your past that you are going to live with now. I suggest at some point you call your father and give him the heads up because I am sure, more than ever now thanks to your impulsive boyfriend, they will be hitting the public rather quickly. I have never once regretted making you a part of my company or my family; don't make me change my mind." Vince added coldly.

Capri was on the verge of tears but made sure to keep it together, "I apologize sir. This will never happen again, you have my word. Please don't lose faith in me."

"Alright enough!" Shane snapped, "Dad, this isn't her fault. I let my temper get the better of me and I lost. Don't make Capri feel like shit for my actions."

"Shane.." Capri scolded. The last thing she wanted was more tension between the father and son.

"Oh don't worry, I am well aware of what happened down there and I will get to you next. Capri, can you please leave my son and I alone? I'd like to have a private discussion with him." Vince said never once taking his eyes off of Shane.

Capri quickly stood up and walked to the door. Before shutting it behind her she turned to glance at the two McMahon men, "Vince again, I am really sorry. The last thing I want it your disappointment in me or a bad name for your company." And with that she quickly scurried out.

Once they were alone, both men took a moment to stare one another down. "What on earth possessed you?" Vince said finally breaking the silence.

"I got angry. He was saying things completely out of line." Shane answered.

"You are an executive in this company. You set an example for everyone else, you should know better." Vince said, a little calmer at this point.

"Sometimes Dad, I just don't give a damn."

"You understand that his lawyer is most likely drawing up paperwork to have you personally and this corporation sued. Not to mention, Shane you assaulted him. He could possibly bring up criminal charges against you. Vince said trying to get through to Shane.

"I will handle it." Shane answered.

"How?!" Vince demanded.

"Dad, I said I will handle it." Shane insisted again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Meanwhile, Capri had made her way to Shane's office. With emotions all over the place, she remembered she left her phone on Shane's desk before they had gone to leave. She second thought going to get it but decided to take Vince's advice and call her dad as quickly as possible. If he was going to hear about this from anyone, it should be her. She noticed a funny look from Tracy as she walked by going into Shane's office and assumed she and the rest of the office building had heard about what happened. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about it so she quickly beelined right by her without so much as a wave. Spotting her phone on the corner of the desk she grabbed it, stuck it in her purse and turned to leave.

"Not so fast!" Came a voice from behind her.

"Steph!" Capri said startled. "I was just grabbing my phone. I'm heading out."

"Don't you dare; not until you tell me what happened!" Steph said. Capri flinched at Steph's motion to get right back into Shane's office. If getting yelled at by one McMahon wasn't enough, two should be great.

"You can imagine my surprise when I was just about to go back to my office to make a phone call when I hear chatter of my big brother punching your ex-husband square in the face. What the hell happened?!" Steph said sitting next to Capri on the couch in the corner of the office.

Capri let out a sigh along with tears that she had been holding back, "Steph, I don't know how everything has gotten so fucked up!"

Now that the floodgates were opened there was no stopping it and Steph pulled her into hug. She had never seen Capri cry like this. "Hey hey…shhhh." She got up quickly to retrieve the box of tissues sitting on her brother's desk and handed Capri a few. "Nothing is ever completely fucked up. Talk to me, what happened?"

Capri took a second to compose herself and dry her eyes. "Monday morning, I am on top of the world thinking that your brother and I finally have it right and are back together."

Steph took a minute and smiled, "I've been hearing talk about that. Are you guys really back together?" she asked.

Capri shrugged her shoulders, "I thought so but now here I am crying in his office after watching him beat the shit out of Ryan and getting my ass completely handed to me by your dad."

"Dad yelled at you?" Steph asked.

"He saw everything happen downstairs and ordered us to his office where he said I better not make him regret putting me into his company or into your family. I have never seen him so angry before. He must hate me!" Capri said feeling more tears falling as she was talking.

Steph rolled her eyes, "Don't pay any mind to Dad. He gets upset and emotional then is over it 10 minutes later. Trust me, he doesn't hate you. But back to what happened. You know how gossip is, I've only gotten bits and pieces." Capri went on to explain how they ran into Ryan downstairs and he started running his mouth about her using Shane and calling her every insult in the book and then Shane attacking him.

"Was anyone seriously hurt?" Steph asked.

"Your brother's fine; can't say the same for his dress shirt. Ryan basically tore it off of him. Ryan on the other hand will be nursing a pretty ugly black eye and probably a fat lip for awhile. Shane messed him up for sure but he'll survive." Capri said; she was still horrified at what happened and would never condone it but part of her was proud at Shane's actions.

Steph glanced up at the clock, she had a meeting at Aurora's school in an hour and really had to get going. "Are you okay though?" she asked genuinely concerned for Capri. It had been a crazy year for her and this was definitely the icing on the cake.

Capri let out a small sigh, "Yeah I'm fine. I just hope this doesn't cause trouble for Shane or especially WWE. Your dad is so mad Steph."

"Like I said, my dad will get over it. Trust me, this isn't the first time something like this has happened. In fact, my dad has been involved in situations like this himself. Where do you think my hotheaded brother gets it from?" She said with a sincere smile to lighten the mood. "Everything will work out, I promise." Steph pulled Capri in for a tight hug, said her goodbyes and headed out to make her parent teacher conference on the other side of town.

Capri walked over behind Shane's desk and plopped down. Turning the chair around she stared out the window, lost in thought. WWE's office looked over the river and she never noticed before what a great view Shane had of it. Her mind started drifting off to her mom and how much she missed her. She wondered what her mom would think of everything that had happened to her daughter in such a short amount of time; divorcing Ryan, quitting her dreams of becoming a journalist, meeting the real love of her life, and chasing a new dream as a professional women's wrestler and traveling the world. That's when it finally dawned on Capri; she had so much to be grateful for, why let some stupid mistake from so many years ago ruin everything. She smiled softly and turned around facing the desk searching for some paper and a pen. Quickly, she jotted down a note and collected her things to leave.

Tracy was seated at her desk outside of the office and smiled sadly up at Capri. "You okay girl?" she asked.

Capri smiled at her boyfriend's assistant. Tracy was so sweet and Capri considered her a friend. "Can you give this to him whenever he gets back? I'm heading home now, way too much excitement for one day." She said with a soft laugh.

"No problem." Tracy said taking the folded up piece of paper. "Let me know if I can do anything else for you. A lot of drama this morning. Don't let it get you down."

Capri flashed a smile and headed for the elevators, Tracy was right. She couldn't let this get her down anymore. What's done is done.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After almost an hour of getting his ass chewed out by his father and trying to avoid glances and whispers heading down the hallway back to his office, it was safe to say Shane was ready for this day to be over. Tracy was seated at her desk typing away. His intention was to try and slink by her without being spotted but no such luck. "Special delivery." She smiled handing him a folded up piece of paper.

"Thanks." He responded dryly taking it and closing his office door behind him. Curious he didn't wait to sit down to read it. Unfolding it he recognized the handwriting right away.

**_This time its my turn to leave you a note, McMahon. _**

******_I hope everything is okay and I didn't cause too much trouble with you _**

******_your dad. As crazy as I think you are sometimes, thank you for _**

******_defending me today. I'm heading home, that is if you'll still have me, _**

******_I love you, _**

******_Capri _**

After reading Capri's note he sat for a couple minutes. He was still livid over this situation and was wracking his brain to try and make all this go away. Then it hit him, "Tracy!" he yelled.

Few seconds later his office door flew open, "Yes?" she answered.

"I need you to cancel any meetings or appointments I have for today. I know I was supposed to meet with the scheduling team to plan out the events for next year. Apologize to them for me and put it on the calendar for early next week."

"No problem, boss. Anything else?" Tracy asked. She knew Shane wouldn't be cancelling this meeting unless it was important.

"Yes." He answered promptly. "I need you to get in touch with the legal team and get the contact info for the attorney that they meant with this morning and call him for me. Tell him that him and his client need to turn around and come back here for a meeting with me. I don't want the meeting here at the office, book it somewhere else close by. Maybe that hotel down the street that we use on occasion when we need another conference room. Just make sure no one on the legal team or anyone else in the building knows of it. Just me, understood? Any questions?"

Tracy knew exactly who Shane was meeting with and was a little hesitant to make this call. "Umm..yeah one thing… what if they refuse to meet with you. I don't want to overstep here but I heard what happened…."

Shane cut her off before she could finish her sentence, "I've seen you in action Trace, you can be very persuasive. If they refuse, just tell the attorney to let his client know it will be financially worth it to meet with me. Let me know when you've got the details together."

Once Tracy was gone he picked up his cell phone and dialed an attorney friend that had no ties to WWE whatsoever. "Rich, hey its Shane. Look I need a big favor. Can you draw me up a contract within the next hour. Kind of an emergency, I need it to be iron-clad."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shane was pretty impressed. Tracy had actually been able to do everything he had asked. He made a mental note to speak to HR about giving her a raise, girl was good. He sat in an empty board room that Tracy was able to reserve last minute at the Hilton down the street from WWE Headquarters. Capri's ex-husband and attorney were set to arrive any minute. He looked over the contract that Rich drew up and emailed to him only two hours ago. Everything looked to be in order.

Suddenly the double doors opened and in walked the two men. Shane's fist automatically tightened underneath the table but he took a subtle deep breath to calm himself down. He just had to keep telling himself that this was a business meeting and nothing else. "Should I have brought a security guard with me?" Ryan spat out as he took a seat opposite Shane.

"Ryan, I said be quiet. I will do the talking!" The attorney shot back at his client taking a seat next to him. "Well Mr. McMahon, this has certainly been an eventful day. I'm not exactly sure what we are doing here but you have a very convincing secretary. That's the only reason we are here to hear you out."

Shane smiled arrogantly and cleared his throat not taking his eyes off of Ryan. He so wanted jump across the table and finish what he started but reminded himself to focus on the task at hand. "What I have to offer is very simple." He said as he pulled the contract from a folder. "3 million cash by end of business today." Shane could tell by the looks on both men's faces that he definitely had their attention. "Million and a half for Capri's photographs and a million and a half for the assault this morning. In exchange I get the photos and in writing you legally can not sell or show any other copies you may have. When you return home they are destroyed immediately. I also get your word that you will not come after myself personally or my company for today's actions. You break either of these items, I will sue you so fast for breach of contract. Those are my terms." Shane said sliding the contract across the table then standing up buttoning his suit jacket. "I'll let you and your counsel discuss for a few minutes and then be back."

After grabbing a quick cup of coffee, Shane was back 10 minutes later. "Well gentlemen do we have a deal?" he asked.

He watched Ryan nod to his attorney hoping this was a good sign. "I spoke to my client and looked over the contract. It seems like a strong contract and I don't see any issues with it. When will the money be transferred?" he asked.

"As soon as I have his bank account information, I will make the call to make the deposit." Shane answered with a cocky smirk.

The attorney chuckled softly, "With I'll do respect, I've been doing this a very long time, there is no way you can transfer such a large amount of cash so quickly."

Locking eyes with Ryan once again he responded, "You've never done business with me though. I assure you, one phone call and 3 million will be placed in the proper account before end of business today. Don't question my abilities. So… I repeat my question, do we have a deal?"

Ryan grabbed a pen on the table and a spare piece of paper writing down a series of numbers then tossed it across the table to Shane, "Looks like its payday." He said coldly smiling.

"Yeah only took traumatizing your ex-wife and a pretty nasty black eye. You should be very proud of yourself." Shane spat back. "Sign the contract!"

Once both men had signed and the attorney witnessed off on it, Shane slid it back into his bag. "The photos, now. And I hope this is your only copy. I don't like games."

"Relax, I only have these. Didn't make copies yet. Looks like I don't have to." Ryan answered as he pulled out an envelope sliding it towards Shane. "You know I wouldn't blame you if you took a peak at them, gotta admit they are pretty hot." Ryan added with a laugh that could only be described as creepy.

"Thanks, think I'll pass. I go home to the real thing every night, don't need pictures to get off to." Shane exclaimed feeling his blood start to heat up again.

Ryan sat back in his chair, "She's really got you fooled. I wasn't lying when I said you don't know the real Capri. This sexy wrestler you created, it's all fake dude. She can only play along with it for so long. Girl is trash, always has been."

Ryan's attorney could feel the air in the room thicken and decided now was a good time to say goodbye. "Alright, if there's nothing else. I expect a copy of that contract emailed to my office today and that bank transfer done immediately."

"He'll get his money, don't worry." Shane responded looking at Ryan one more time. "I'm not kidding though, I don't want to see or hear from you ever again. Take your cash and forget Capri ever existed!"

Shane hung back as the two men collected their things and headed for the door to leave. "Oh, hey Ryan!" Shane called out, "Ice is very good for swelling, might want to stop for some on the way home." Shane said flashing a huge grin. "Have a good night gentlemen."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shane was a little late getting home since it took time to transfer 3 million dollars but once he got confirmation from the bank that the money was in Ryan's account he was practically running to his car to get home.

Walking in he saw Capri curled up on the couch under a blanket. He bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "I'm home." He whispered.

Capri started coming out of her foggy sleep. "Everything okay?" she asked sleepily.

"Everything's fine. I actually have something to give you." He said as he sat down at the end of the couch next to her feet. Reaching into his bag he pulled out the envelope that Ryan had given him and passed it to Capri. Being a little nervous as to what he would see, he kept his word about not looking at them so he wanted Capri to destroy them.

Very puzzled Capri opened and peeked inside recognizing these photos that she had taken so long ago. "How did you…? Where did you…" I don't unders…." Capri was in such shock she couldn't even form full sentences.

Shane explained the meeting earlier and assured her that she had no worries about them ever getting out. Ryan was held to a very strict contract. He also let it slip exactly how much these photos and his silence cost. Capri stared at Shane not believing what she was hearing. She couldn't believe he paid 3 million dollars to make this all go away. Thank you wasn't even close to covering how she felt. "These are yours to do what you'd like. My suggestion is to destroy them so they never haunt us again." Shane explained.

Capri glanced over at the fireplace and smiled, "Let's order a pizza, crack open a bottle of wine, and burn these fucking things."

Shane pulled her in for a soft kiss, "Sounds like a plan. You call for the food, I'll get the fire going."

As she was walking to the kitchen to grab the takeout menu, she turned around on her heels, "I can't believe you did this. You really are insane but I love you so much." She smiled walking back over to him just having to kiss him again.

Shane welcomed the kiss then lovingly looked into her big hazel eyes, "Anything for you, you know that."


	63. Chapter 63

Shane had been sitting in his car trying to calm his nerves for close to 20 minutes. If he didn't get in the house now, he just knew the surprise would be ruined so he took one final deep breath and opened his car door.

Shane entered his brand new 6 bedroom house that just last week had finished construction. Once all the drama of Capri's sex pictures died down and everyone knew they were back together Shane wanted to get their relationship back on track, full steam ahead. Shane loved his house, but he always knew it wasn't that "forever home". Even though he shared many great memories with Capri there, he moved in when he was at one of the lowest points of his life. He wanted to share a house with Capri that had no bad memories.

Along with his realtor he quietly searched for the perfect house but nothing was standing out to him, that is when his realtor brought him to an empty plot of land along the ocean and suggested that he build his dream home. Shane had never really thought about that but the more he stared at the 3 acres of land, the more his mind was spinning with ideas on what he could do. Capri happened to be on a 10 day tour in Canada so he waited until she got back and asked her what she thought. The fact that he was asking for her thoughts, meant the world to Capri and she couldn't have picked a nicer spot. Her only request was that in order for it to feel like her home too, she wanted to help pay for it too. Took some convincing but Shane eventually accepting Capri's money to buy the land.

The couple had been spending 8 long months meeting with architects, contractors, landscapers, and interior designers. After months and months of hard work and a pretty penny to make it happen, it was finally move in ready. Shane had been off TV for a while now and Capri had taken the week off from shows and appearances to move in. This was going to be their first official night sleeping there. Capri had some things at her old house in Boston that she wanted to add to the house so she had gone the night before to collect those things. After going back and forth, Capri decided it was best to keep her house in Boston for when they visited with her dad and had shows or other commitments nearby.

Shane entered the house and looked around. He had to admit, Capri and the designer that they hired did a fantastic job. His girlfriend was very involved with the design of their new home; there wasn't a doorknob that this girl didn't pick out. Thanks to the moving company everything was already there for them. He noticed photographs scattered around the house and he took time to look them over; some were of the McMahons, various pictures of them with friends, photos of them on various trips they had been on. On the mantle above the fireplace in a white frame was his most favorite picture from New York. Shane smiled to himself thinking how funny it was that they had only known each other a short 3 days when this photo was taken. They had already looked so in love, and perhaps they already were.

Glancing down at his watch he decided he better get moving if he wanted to have everything ready before people started arriving, mainly his girlfriend.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Shane! You here?" Capri called out as she walked in the front door. "I have my dad and Jo with me."

Shane was on the back deck off of the kitchen that overlooked the ocean. He quickly shut the door behind him, making sure not to ruin the surprise. "Hey guys." Shane said greeting Albie and Jojo. He shook his girlfriend's father's hand and pulled JoJo in for a quick hug. "What you think?" he asked.

"House is absolutely beautiful, you both did a fantastic job." Albie congratulated. He was beyond proud of his daughter and knew she worked hard to get where she was but a lot of her success wouldn't have been possible without Shane. She had finally found her passion in the world, and for that he would always be forever grateful to Shane.

"You guys gonna show me my room?" JoJo laughed picking up her overnight bag and walking around the house. Capri and Shane looked at one another silently sharing an eyeroll. Leave it to JoJo.

"Babe, I think your parents and sister just pulled up. We really don't have anything to offer them." Capri said a little embarrassed that she didn't even have cheese and crackers in the house yet.

"Don't worry about it, we can order out or something." Shane reassured her. He still found it funny that even after all this time she still tried to impress his family.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

After the whole grand tour, everyone gathered in the kitchen. Paul arrived after picking the girls up from school, as well as Chelsea and Dave who came at the request of Shane. Luckily it fit in their schedules and Capri was happy to have everyone she cared about under the same roof, it didn't happen that often.

Vince and Linda brought along several bottles of their most favorite (not to mention expensive) champagne to christen the house. They both were so happy for their son; he finally seemed to have his happiness back. It had been a crazy few years for him. Vince was about to pop open and propose a toast but was interrupted. "Before we get to that, I wanted to do something first." Shane stated. "I need someone to join me outside on the back deck please." He added taking Capri by the hand and leading her to the back door. "Eyes closed." He ordered before opening the door. Capri gave him a questioning look first but did as she was told.

Everyone was stone quiet, confused themselves on what Shane was up to. Everyone that is except for Albie who gave him a quick approving nod. The exchange between the two men was enough to tell everyone else that Capri's dad knew exactly what was about to happen. Shane opened the door and guided Capri out, "No peaking." He said smiling.

"I'm not!" She giggled.

Shane took a deep breathe before telling Capri to open her eyes. The sight she saw once she did nearly took her breath away. There on the freshly painted deck were hundreds and hundreds of red rose petals scattered all over, along with candles lining the banister; add the gorgeous pink and orange sunset in the back it was something straight from a movie. Before Capri could ask what was going on, she gasped in shock once she saw Shane sink to one knee. She wasn't the only one, everyone else had made their way to the doorway and were looking on as well.

Shane cleared his throat one more time before he began speaking, "For sometime I wasn't sure we would ever get to this moment. Since the day I met you, I have had a new love for life. And I know that is all thanks to you. I can't picture one second of my life without you. Capri Marie Calucci….will you marry me?" Once he finished he revealed the ring he had been holding and presented it to his girlfriend who at this point was a sobbing mess.

All the women in the house were in tears as well waiting for Capri's answer. Chelsea and Jo were leaning into one another; the two had become good friends since this WWE journey had started for Capri and they wanted nothing but happiness for their friend. Linda and Stephanie were in tears as well hugging; they were forever grateful to Capri as well because they knew the light he brought to Shane's dark world.

Capri was still trying to compose herself to give the answer everyone was waiting for. She suddenly dropped to her knees to join Shane on the rose petal floor of the deck. Still not speaking, she pulled his face close to hers and began kissing his lips. Shane smiled into her kisses, knowing this was enough of an answer.

However this was not good enough for some people because their kiss was disturbed by the ever-outspoken JoJo, "Oh hell Ri, give the man a goddamn answer already!" Everyone must have been thinking the same thing because the silence was broken by an outburst of laughter from everyone looking on, including the three little girls looking on as well.

Capri gave a quick glance and eyeroll to her best friend before turning back to the man she was so in love with. "Of course I will marry you Shane McMahon. Yes, Yes a thousand times Yes!"

Slipping the ring on her finger, Shane pulled her in for another kiss, neither one leaving the floor and remained kneeling as they shared more kisses.

Stephanie, Linda, JoJo, and Chelsea gave the couple another minute of kissing before all four basically attacked the couple, shoving poor Shane almost off the deck, and bombarding Capri's hand. All four marveled at how gorgeous it was holding it up to the setting sunlight. Capri was so busy kissing her new fiancé that she hadn't even looked at; she just near had a heart attack when she looked at the beauty of it. Shane knew better than to interfere with women and jewelry so he walked over to the rest of the crowd and accepted congratulations from the men. Stephanie's daughters had already joined the women on the deck and were all jumping around just as excited.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

It was a long but exciting day for everyone. The McMahons were all heading home and even though Capri tried to convince her dad and friends to crash at the house, it was best to head to a hotel and give Shane and Capri their privacy.

With a freshly opened bottle of wine and a tired dog at their feet, Shane and Capri snuggled on the couch with the fire going. Shane laughed as he watched Capri continue to stare at her hand; she had not stopped all night. "Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear.

"Are you kidding?! Shane its absolutely stunning. You really designed it yourself?" She asked.

"Nothing else seemed right. I always told you I would put the perfect diamond on this finger one day." He said softly as she leaned into him.

"Everything about this day has been perfect." She said starting to tear up again. In addition to continuously staring at her hand, she also had not stopped crying either. "Thank you for never giving up on me. All the amazing blessings I have are because of you. I don't know how I got so lucky."

Shane glanced down at his fiancé and took her mouth in his then looking in her eyes simply said," It's me who's the lucky one."

Capri then got a mischievous smile on her face, "Speaking of lucky, we haven't really christened the new house yet."

Shane returned her smile with his very own that always makes her go weak and jumped up scooping her off the couch running to the stairs, "Way ahead of ya, Mrs. McMahon."

Capri screamed in delight as Shane carried her up the stairs, loving the idea of being Mrs. Shane McMahon.

**THE END!**

**Well…that's it. My first story is complete. I so love these characters, I've spent so much time building them and am sad to see their story end but I hope you all have enjoyed. And who knows….you may see them again in future stories. Let me know if you will miss them as much as I will. **


End file.
